


Little ball of fur

by kayla_desirae_collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A prophet - Freeform, Angels, Angst, Character Deaths, Demons, Emergency accident, Enochian spells, F/M, Fluff, Greek gods & goddesses, Heaven, Nephilim, a tablet, mentions of lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 94,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal case; that's what TFW expected. Not that cases were exactly normal, but with their lifestyle it seemed as so. Just when they thought it would be another simple salt'n'burn, Castiel's heart seemed to stop; his breath taken greedily the very moment he met you. It was at that moment, an unknown chain of events unraveled; events that could possibly even lead to a war against Heaven. What lengths will TFW have to go through in order to save you. Will you still feel the way you do about their angel? If you do, what lies ahead in the future? Become part of the story; cross the bridge of adventure in this untimely chain reaction to see what fate has to offer you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The kitten and the girls

**Author's Note:**

> Just another case, nothing big. Well, that is until Castiel falls in love with a little kitten. Between Dean's allergies and Sam's shock of the cats name, both brothers get the feeling that the kitten isn't the only thing lightening up the Angel's eyes.

You had just put your pie in the oven when the door bell rang. *Shhhhhh* you thought to yourself. Your niece that you babysat was asleep in the spare room. Making your way to your door, you looked out the pep hole, and saw a man dressed in a suit. *I don't want to buy anything that your trying to sell.* you viewed. 

You opened the door with a content smile. Two more men were added to the one you saw; making there be three men total. One man, had short hair that peeked off of his forehead and his eyes were a vigorous green tint. One of the others had lengthy brown hair and his smile showed dimples. The final had spiky hair, in your opinion sex hair, and his eyes were a dazzling shade of blue. Unlike the two other men who wore only suits, the third man wore a tan trench coat over his. 

"Hi, can I help you?" you asked kindly. 

"Ma'am, I'm special agent Bradshaw, this is special agenda Lucas, and Princeton. Were with the FBI." the one with green eyes explained as he pointed to dimples, and then to Mr. Hot stuff. "We would like to ask you a few questions," he proceeded as they all held up their badges. 

"If that's alright," special agent Lucas added. You stood there for a moment. You couldn't really say no to them, could you. You'd never encountered the law before. You'd never had a reason to, and so you weren't sure if you declined their requests what would happen. 

"Oh, ok....Um sure, yeah," you managed as you opened up the screen door politely. Glancing back to blue eyes one more time, you turned back towards the hallway. "I'm (y/n) (y/l/n), but (y/n) is fine." you said glancing back towards them. 

They each followed you into your kitchen. You invited them to sit at the table with a motion of your hand. As they sat, agent Bradshaw spoke up. 

"Beautiful girl, is she yours?" he asked curiously as he looked at the picture behind you. 

"She's, my niece. I'm not in a current relationship and I watch her most days while my sister works. Her name is Katy and she's currently taking a nap in one of the rooms." you explained. 

"Ah, ok. Well we'll be sure to keep our voices down." he smiled. 

"Can I get you all anything? A drink, a snack? " you asked using manner. 

"Some water would be wonderful," agent Lucas answered. Agents Bradshaw and Princeton agreed with a nod of their head. 

"Alright, I can get you that." you beamed. 

They asked you questions on the murder of Derek Thompson. Apparently, they had been traveling house to house for information about his old habits, hobbies, who all he hung around, and if he did any strange things or if weird things were going on around. Derek had graduated with you previous summers ago, even then you hadn't physically spoken to him in years. He acted out to get attention, and what he did you weren't to fond of. 

After about half an hour of the interrogating, you heard a familiar bell, coming from down the hallway. It was your new kitten; it was more of a gift for Katy rather than yourself. Seeing how she was the reason you wound up with it, and the fact that she named him. As the men turned towards the noise, you explained it was your cat. Agent Bradshaw shifted uncomfortably and you offered to put the cat up. He kindly refused your offer with a hard smile. 

The cat made its way over to you and rubbed around the bottom of your legs. Picking him up, you rubbed the little spot in between his ears. Looking back up, Katy had called you from the other room.

"Excuse me for a moment," you pushed as you stood up and sat the cat down. When you entered the room, Katy layed in the bed and smiled. 

"Did you sleep ok?" you asked her. She smiled as she shook her head. "Do you want to get up? "

"Yeah, I'm thirsty," she giggled. 

"Ok, we have guests so be nice okay? And don't ask to many questions," she giggled again agreeing. 

As you both made your way back to the kitchen, you found agent Princeton holding the kitten. He was smiling at the cat, and it was engaging. The agents all looked up at the same time with smiles intended to Katy. 

"Hey there kiddo, " Bradshaw said. 

"Hello," she said blushing. You didnt blame her, they all were quite handsome. "What's your name," she asked. You nudged her a little, attempting to remind her of the agreement. 

"My name is Dean, this is Sam, and the cat lover over there is Cas." He shared." What's your name," he requested as he already knew. 

"I'm Katy, " she giggled at him. They returned a warm smile to her. She turned to you and pulled at your sleeve. 

"Can I go play?" she asked. 

"Of course, just clean up your mess. Do you want your drink first? " but before you could stifle an answer she ran into the living room where you kept the toys. She alone could keep herself busy for hours just playing. 

"She's cute. How old is she? " Sam asked. 

"She six, she will be seven in June." you expressed. They all smiled again and Cas turned his attention back to your kitten. His simple loving actions to your animal made you light up inside and you held a huge cheesy grin. 

The timer on your pie started going off and you went over to shut it off. Grabbing a mit, you pulled the pie out and placed it on your cooling rack. You baked quite often and you received this gift as a birthday present from your sister. 

"I made a pie, would you all want some?" you asked the gentleman seated at your table. Dean grinned ear to ear. 

"I would love some pie." he insisted. Sam shook his head at his collegue but gave in and replied with a yes as well. The smell overpowered his will. 

"Would you like some Cas-erh agent Princeton?" you stuttered. He glanced up from your kitten, and smiled. Oh how he completely was a man from dreams. 

"I would," he responded his grin undiminished. The other two agents looked at him questionably. Their facial expression looked like they were silently asking him why he wanted to eat. As you were cutting there slices, Katy called out from the living room. 

"Lucifer," she paused, "Lucifer?" she walked into the kitchen as you turned around. The three agents were on edge glancing around anxiously around the room; then to Katy as she entered. "Lucifer?" she called out again. She looked straight at Cas and smiled a crooked smile. His smile faded as he looked at her in curiosity. She walked up to him and tugged at his arm sleeve. 

"Can I have my kitty please?" she asked sincerely. He looked at her as if she could have the power to attack, but hesitantly handed over the little fur ball. 

"Oh Lucifer! " she beamed as she hugged the cat. The three men stared in confusion as she ran from the room with the cat. You stifled a smile and brought them each their pie. 

"Sorry, the name freaked me out at first to, I was like 'why is a six year old naming a cat after such an abomination'. But she insisted she name him that. She likes to dress up as Cinderella, and she wanted to have a cat like in the story." you explained. 

They all eased up. Handing them forks, Cas watched you intently. A light smile playing upon his lips. You blushed at him and regifted his adorable grin. 

"Oh my gosh, it's apple too," Dean exclaimed excitedly. You broke the stare with Cas and looked over at Dean chuckling. 

They finished their pie and you removed the dishes. Katy came back in the room and asked for a slice. 

"Sit down at the table, and I'll get you some," you told her. She walked from the door way up to Cas. He watched her as if he had never been around children. 

"Would you watch Lucifer for me? " she asked as she held the cat out to him. He took him without hesitation and immediately started to rub the cat. She jumped up in your seat and folded a paper napkin, from the middle of the table, in her lap. 

"It's funny really, you have to watch Lucifer. Normally the older brother watches over the little ones." Dean spoke to Cas with a whispered laugh. You didn't understand, but you figured it was an inside joke you didn't quite get. 

Fortunately, Katy ate her pie with little mess, so the clean up was easy enough. As she got up she went back to Cas and asked him if he was okay with watching over the cat while she played some more. He assured her and placed the cat to lay in his arms. 

The three men stayed for another half hour before they stood to depart. Cas stood up awkwardly with the cat and Dean, Sam and you looked at him. He looked up from the cat, feeling the eyes on him and blushed as he looked at you. Your cheeks felt hot at the sight of his eyes. He finally spoke up, as he hadn't said much while they were there. 

"Hey Katy," he called. She came running up to him from the other room. She was curious as to why this stranger had said her name. 

"I have to leave now. What would you like me to do with-" he paused, clearly not wanting to say his name. "With him," he added. 

"I'll take him," she exclaimed as she extents her arms for the cat. "Thank you for watching over him for me."

"Your at most welcome," he amended. She left with the cat in her arms again, returning to the living room once more. He glanced up towards you again and shined a confident smile. Damn he was cute. 

You led them to the door to see them out. 

"Thank you for your time." Sam thanked. 

"Yeah, and the pie," Dean threw in. Cas nodded and as they all turned to leave you reached for Cas's sleeve. He turned back to you as the other two walked from the porch to their car. Damn that was a nice car. 

He looked at you quizzically and you nodded towards the other two as they looked back. They noticed their friend up on the porch with you and smiled as they opened their door and slipped in. 

"I uh-" you started as he turned back to face you. His blue eyes warm and comforting. "I wanted to thank you. For being nice to her." you motioned to the little girl inside the house. "She's had a rough time with men since her father left. You guys were kind to her." you smiled. 

"It's not a problem, she seems to be doing okay." he smiled back. 

"Yeah, she's getting better. Thanks to you guys, maybe she'll see that they are not all the same." He smiled and looked back to the car. 

"Hey, Um I want you guys to give me a call. Let me know what happened to him once everything is over. If that's ok?" you asked as you slid a card with your number into his hand. 

"Yes of course," he presumed. 

"Or if maybe you would want to get together sometime." you paused as his eyes flashed up to you. "to talk about it." you tried to cover up the little sexual innuendo. You didn't want him to know of your likings for him. 

" Really?" he asked childlike. "I think I would love that (y/n)," he assured smiling. You gleamed at his enthusiasm. 

"Okay," is all you could say. Your blushing resurfaced as did his. He turned to walk towards the car but stopped. Looking back at you his smile grew and then he continued. When he got in the car, it was a little bit before dean drove off; a huge smile plastered on him and Sam's face when Cas entered the car. 

__________________

 

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sam asked his brother as they watched from the car. 

"Well Sammy, I think Cas likes (y/n)'s pussy-" he hesitated as Sam swung around till catch deans smirk "cat, " he finished. Sam looked away shaking his head. 

"Dean your such a perv," he insisted. 

"Come on Sam, we have to have a little fun now and then on the job. Otherwise it's to-" Dean was cut off by Cas opening the door to sit down. 

"Well well well, what did you two love birds talk about?" he changed the subject. Cas's fading blush resurfaced at Deans remark about love birds. "Come on Cas, don't be shy. What did she say. Did she give you her number?" Dean pushed. 

Cas looked up at Dean and smiled again.  
"Do you really think she likes me?" he questioned. Sam answered this time.

"How is that a question Cas? I mean, you were totally both flirting with each other up there weren't you." 

Cas looked down to the floor boards. The grin never left his face; instead it grew. Dean looked over at Sam, questioning his response. 

"What? We got to have a little fun, don't we?" Sam told Dean with a smirk. Dean returned it and started up the car to drive away.


	2. Exhaustion and emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people think way to much. Some more than others, and thinking can be a good thing. But when you start to overthink and analyze something to much, it will eventually break you down. Sometimes it's just better to not expect anything, than to face disappointment.

It had been about two weeks since the agents knocked on your door. For the first week, you stayed by the phone in hopes that he would call. Something about him drew you in; he was gentle, kind, and amiable. But as the days passed, you began to loose hope. Maybe he didn't feel that way for you, maybe he was just doing his job and it was just his normal nature to be considerate. 

You walked to the sink and placed yours and Katy's cereal bowls in the water. As you added a little hot water and soap to the mix, you began to wash the dishes. Katy was preoccupied watching a Disney movie in the other room. Once you began to rinse the soap off, a little bell made its way towards you. Looking down, you saw Lucifer sitting at your feet staring up at you. You smiled at the kitten, remembering how cozy he looked in the blue eyed agents arms. As your thoughts drifted, you imagined yourself instead of the cat. *Stop it (y/n)!* Lucifer's cries pulled you from thinking to much further. He meowed again and you attempted to pet him with your foot until you were done drying the dishes. 

Once everything was put away, you picked up the cat and walked to the living room. You saw Katy completely focused in TV land and sat down on the couch with kitten in hand. After a minute, he snuggled into you and you scratched his ear as you began to relax. 

Your niece had been with you for the last five days straight. Your sister had to go away on business and you kindly offered to watch her daughter while she was gone. You loved your niece and you loved spending time with her, but sometimes it was simply exhausting. With the waking up at early hours, and the constant cleaning up. It wouldnt be so bad if you had been able to sleep but the last few nights, insomnia seemed to over come you. As she was lost in the cartoon, you shut your eyes for what felt only like a second. 

The doorbell rang and it immediately woke you up. You sat up and collected yourself before standing up and walking to the door. Passing the love seat, you noticed Katy had also decided to nap. Without looking, you opened the door and was greeted by your sister. 

"Hey there sleepyhead," she smiled as you yawned. 

"I'm sorry." you chuckled. "I just shut my eyes for a second, well that was the plan any way." 

"Where is she?" she asked. Usually when she went away on business, her daughter would always greet her at the door when she arrived. 

"She fell asleep too. She in there on the sofa," you explained as you stalked off towards the kitchen. You pulled the water jug from the refrigerator and poured a glass as your sister walked through the threshold. 

"Want some?" you asked. 

"Yes please," she smiled and sat down at the table. After filling her a glass, you sat beside her and rested your head in your hands. 

"You look exhausted, what all have y'all done?" she questioned as she took a sip from the glass. 

"Nothing too much actually. I just haven't been sleeping very good."

"Well, how about I cook us some dinner and then we'll leave and let you rest." she offered. With the nod of your head, she stood and grazed your selection. After she picked something she instantly began to cook. 

"Hey, I'm going to go grab a quick shower," you explained as you stood. 

"Alright," she answered. You headed to your room and yawned again. Passing the living room, Katy was curled up with Lucifer, sound asleep and you smiled as you walked to the shower.   
~~~~~~~  
Remaining under the water longer than necessary, you decided it was time to get out and dry off. When you had begun to wash your hair, images of the tousled haired, trench coated agent preoccupied you. What was it about him, that consumed you. Why couldn't you let it go?   
~~~~~~~

You entered the kitchen and sat down in the open seat. Katy had woken, either by herself or her mother, you didn't really know. She smiled at you as her mother brought the plates with food. Chicken Alfredo with a side of garlic bread filled the plates and your stomach growled at the sight. 

"This looks delicious," you explained. Katy agreed. 

"Thank you mommy!" she chimed. 

"Your welcome sweetie," she smiled at her daughter before looking at you. 

"I can't believe you let her name the cat that," she shook her head and rolled her eyes with a smile. "I mean, I can't believe you got a cat in the first place, but I'm surprised you went through with her choice". She sat down, and you scoffed. 

"As if I had a choice," she laughed at your statement, knowing full well how stubborn her child could be at times. After that, you all started to dig in. Out of nowhere, your niece grinned at you. 

"When is Cas coming back over?" she asked. The question took both you and your sister by surprise. Katy hadn't said a word about him since the three agents left that day, and you may have failed to mention it to your sister. 

"Who's Cas?" she quizzed with a lifted brow and a smirk. 

"He's an FBI agent. He and two others came by a couple weeks ago asking questions on a missing person linked to a homicide." you answered. 

"Oh, so they just asked if you knew anything?" she continued as she took another bite. 

"Well, I did know some things. It was about Derek Thompson. I went to high school with him." 

"Ah, okay," she seemed to be done questioning you until Katy spoke again. 

"Auntie (y/n) gave him her phone number," she giggled. This sparked another interrogation in your sister. 

"Really? Has he called? Have you seen him again? Are you going out some time? Are you dating? Why didn't you tell me about him?" the questions kept coming from her. 

"What? No, I haven't even heard from him. Besides, it's not like that." you tried to play off. By the look on her face, you knew she could see right through you. "I gave him my number so that he could call and let me know what happened to Derek." you tried to reason. 

"Right," she said with a nonbeliving tone. 

"Then why did you ask him if he wanted to get together sometime?" Katy asked. 

"Why were you listening to our conversation?" you asked while shaking your head and trying not to smile. Your sister lifted her eye brows and pushed you to answer with her look. 

"I asked him if he wanted to get together and talk about Derek, okay? Can we stop interrogating me? He came here to do his job and he left. It was nothing more than that and it never will be. If he liked me then he would have already called." As you answered you began to become more harsh by the time you finished explaining. It was finally getting to you. You didn't even know this man, but you couldn't let him go. As for him, apparently it hadn't been that hard to forget about you. 

"(Y/n)," your sister tried with a different tone. Sympathy. It sent you over the edge and your eyes started to tear up. 

"Stop. It's okay, I'm just-im just really tired and my emotions are all over the place. I didn't even know the guy, so how could he phase me. He wasnt-he didn't mean anything." you tried to smile and laugh. But they knew as well as you did, that you were hurting. Katy's smile had long since fell and she picked at her food. Your sister just watched you as you stared down at your plate. Just as she was about to say something, the doorbell rang. Before she could offer, you stood. 

"I'll get it," you managed and headed for the door. Before you made it to the door, a tear slipped down your cheek. You attempted to pull yourself together, but once you opened the door, your mind went blank. In that moment, standing in front of you, was agent Princeton(Cas as your niece preferred) with a rose in his hand and a smile that immediately faltered as he saw you had been crying.


	3. A wonderful, yet terrifying surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the surprise of an unexpected visit, you become a little more comfortable around each other. Maybe a little too comfortable.

Standing motionless at the door, you stared into the blue eyes you longed to see. The heart warming sensation you felt on that first day, returned to you. Slowly, your eyes drifted down and you immediately saw the rose that still clung in his hand. You gaped, as you slowly placed your eyes back to his. 

"(y/n)? Are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked you with clear pain in his eyes. You were lost for words. 

"I... you-your... how... why... I-um... Hi," you finally managed to squeak out. Concern still etched his features at your stumbling. 

"Hi," he repeated back to you wearily. 

"(Y/n), who is it?" your sister called after you with a worried tone. Glancing behind you for a second, you turned back to Princeton. 

"Are you okay?" he asked again. He watched you carefully as he looked into your puffy eyes. You shook your head and forced yourself to find words. 

"I'm okay, just a little tired," you whispered. You noticed his eye brows furrowed a bit before your sister appeared behind you. 

"(Y/n) wh-" she cutt off as she saw him. Not even a second later, Katy had followed her mom and she too spotted him. 

"Cas!" she shouted as she ran towards him. Once she reached him, she hugged him tightly. Glancing at you and the woman behind you first, he then bent down and hugged Katy back. It was an awkward, stiff hug, but she didn't seem to mind. 

"Hello Katy," he greeted after she pulled apart a little. 

"Hi Cas," she smiled up at him. Her eyes doubled in size as she saw the rose he held. "Did you bring that for my auntie (Y/n)?" she quizzed with a smile from ear to ear. Immediately his cheeks became flushed as he looked from the little girl to you. You stood frozen still as he stood back up and fidgeted with the item he withheld. His arm outstretched toward you and your eyes flickered down. 

"I did," he answered her while looking at you. Somehow you managed to unfreeze yourself and extend your arm to accept his offer. 

"Th-thank you, agent Princeton," you somehow managed. Looking into his eyes, you found that you became lost in them. 

"Please, call me Cas." he whispered nervously as he too, stared into your eyes. 

"Cas," you whispered in your trance. 

Behind you, your sister nudged you with her elbow. As you looked at her, she gave you the wiggly eye brows. 

"Well, are you going to let your guest in or are you just going to make him stand on the porch?" she asked suspiciously as she gave you a smirk. Turning around to him, you took a step back and allowed him in. 

"Agen- Cas, this is my sister Kristen. Kristen, this is Cas," you announced. She smiled and held her hand out to him and he automatically responded. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cas," she smiled.

"The pleasure is mine," he smiled shyly back at her before returning his gaze to you. With you reddening under his gaze, your sister broke the silence. 

"Well Cas, if your hungry, perhaps you would like to join (y/n) for dinner. She hasn't finished her plate yet and me and Katy need to start heading home. I made enough for the zoo so there is a ton left over," she joked. He simply smiled at her. 

"That sounds wonderful," he admitted. Kristen finally turned and headed back towards the kitchen with a smirk. Looking up at him, you kindly motioned your hands for him to follow her. As you trailed behind him, you realized once they left, you would be alone with him. That made you nervous. In the kitchen, she motioned for him to have a seat. She pulled out a plate from the cabinet along with a glass. 

"What would you like to drink?" She quizzed. "Water or wine?" immediately your cheeks became red as a fire engine. 

"Kristen!" you exhaled sharply. By now, you didn't know which was worse.Her staying and embarrassing you or her leaving the two of you alone. 

"Water is fine," he answered kindly with a smile. You sat down nervously, placing the rose on the table beside you, and pulled a strand of hair behind your ear. Crap! Your hair was still damp and you were sure it looked like an untamed lion. Cas saw your unease and he turned his head slightly in confusion. 

"What is wrong?" he whispered to you, nervousness lurked in his voice as well. Out of nowhere, you chuckled. Between your nerves and his, you knew you were both sort of terrified. Scared to accidentally do something wrong. 

"Nothing," you laughed, " I just look like crap is all. And here we are, fixing to have dinner. You look... extravagant and I look like I just crawled out from the wilderness." He listened to every word, and as you laughed through your explanation he smiled. Kristen sat his plate and drink down and smiled at the two of you, but neither of you noticed. 

"You look absolutely beautiful, (y/n)," he explained after your little rant and your laughing immediately ceased. A knot formed in your throat as you gazed into his eyes. It felt as if he had simply stopped your heart. 

"T-thank you," you began stuttering again. Your face felt hot again and you gave him a quick smile before glancing down at your plate. 

"Okay we're going to head out. (Y/n), I'll drop her off at 8:30 in the morning." You shook your head in response. "Katy, go tell them bye." Katy came up to you and your hugged her and kissed her forehead. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," you told her. She smiled and agreed. Kristen held out her hand for her daughters, but Katy took an unexpected turn around the table. Going up to Cas, she held her hands up for him to pick her up. Going along with it, he sat her in his lap and returned her hug. She pulled away but leaned into his ear, whispering. 

"My auntie (y/n) really likes you, you know. We were talking about you before you got here," she giggled. You didn't hear what she said but by his response, your cooling face became a furnace. 

"Oh, is that so?" he asked. She shook her head and giggled. He still had that edge on him of not being around kids, but he was getting better. He was good to her, and she absolutely adored him. She hugged him once more and he sat her back down. Katy glanced up at him before walking away. 

"Will you watch over Lucifer for me while I'm gone? He is somewhere around here. In the living room I think," she asked. 

"I will watch over him while you are away, yes," he answered giving her a smile. She then ran and grabbed her mother's hand and they walked down the hall to leave. 

"Have fun you two! Don't do anything I wouldn't do (y/n)!" With that, she shut the door behind her. Your eyes went wide and it was silent for a moment. He was staring at you and you knew it. 

"Wow, I am so sorry. She just doesn't know when to stop," you explained and finally looked back. "Maybe we should have chose the wine." Smiling at you, he cleared his throat and let out a light chuckle.  
~~~~~~~

After dinner and all the awkward small talk and finally becoming less nervous with one another, you cleaned up the dishes and found a vase for your rose. Placing it on the counter, you finally noticed and admired it's beauty. 

"Cas, this is really pretty. Thank you again!" you smiled at him from across the room as he leaned against the door. 

"You're more than welcome (y/n)," he smiled back. A spark lit his eyes and immediately you began to admire him. You turned off the lights behind you and made your way over to the door. 

"Would you like to watch a movie or something?" you asked. 

"Actually, I thought I would get going. You informed me earlier you were tired, and I don't want to be a bother to you. I had a wonderful time tonight (y/n)," he whispered the last sentence as he leaned closer to you. 

"Me too," you gasped at his proximity. 

"May I kiss you?" He finally asked after hesitating for a minute. You couldn't form any words so you answered with the shake of your head. Immediately he inched closer to your face and kissed you gently. He stayed there for a few seconds before pulling away. You hadn't realized, but you had a hold of the lapels of his trench coat that he had put back on. He rested his forehead to yours and smiled. Slowly, you let go and your hands slid down his clothed body. 

"Goodnight (y/n)," he whispered and kissed your forehead. You released a breath that you didn't realise you were holding. 

"Goodnight Cas," you whispered back. With one last smile he turned and walked to the door. It wasnt until he was on the other side and it had shut that you ran after him. 

"Cas wait!"


	4. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a cuddle buddy every now and then right? Then why not cuddle with someone you like, even if it happens to be a stranger that you've hopelessly fallen in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for another part. I lost my original idea of where I was going with it so I basically lost my motivation for a while. I know it's short, but I am currently working on part 5! Hope everyone enjoys it! If you would like to read something in a future part, I would be willing to try and fit it in!

You ran to the door to stop him from leaving. With one foot in front of the other the door was open in a heart beat. His hand was frozen in front of him from where he was fixing to reopen it due to your shouting. His brows were furrowed and he searched your features for distress. 

"Is something wrong (y/n)?" He asked worried. Your response was not with words, but with your lips crashing into his. Your hands fisted into his hair and in an instant he pulled you to him. Your mouths moved as one and as you were caught in complete bliss, you realized that this was the best kiss you ever had. It wasn't hard, and it wasn't one to just get by; it was full of passion, of love and need. This one felt real. 

After a moment, you both pulled away slowly. His forehead resting on yours again as you clutched his lapels. You flashed him a smile and closed your eyes; taking this moment to cherish. As he shifted his weight to get a better hold on you, you finally noticed his hands on your hips. A smile that spread ear to ear appeared on your face. You slid your hands up and down his collar bone area a few times before traveling them up and weaving into his nape hair. Pulling him down to you and you stepping on the tips of your toes, you kissed him again. This time, you both became lost in each other. In fact, if it was for the kitten, you would have been lost forever. His pleading meows escaped from below. You and Cas smiling into the kiss before it broke. You looked down at the cat and let go of Cas to pick him up. Wrapping him in your arms, you pet him and came up with an idea. 

"We don't want you to leave," you pleaded as you and the kitten looked at him as if it had been planned. He gave you a stiff smile and rose his fingers to caress your face. 

"You're tired. You need to sleep," he whispered as he stroked your bangs from your face. 

"Then sleep with me," you blurted out before you even thought about how it sounded. 

"(Y/n)," he whispered nervously. 

"No, I didn't mean it like that," you attempted to reason. "I meant... Please stay," you whispered the last part. Eyes tearing up; you were exhausted but you didn't want him to go. All the stress wasn't helping either. His eyes took in every second and he pulled you close. 

"You don't desire a sexual need?" He questioned rather bluntly. Shaking your head no, he pulled you in for another quick kiss and smiled. He took Lucifer from your grasp and placed his hand in yours. Eyeing him curiously, you pulled him back inside and lead him to your room. Letting go of his hand, you went into your closet and pulled out some of your brothers old basketball shorts and a black t-shirt. As you approached him, you noticed him rubbing the kitten between the ears like he had done on the first day. His head shot up as you neared with a smile upon his lips. 

"You can wear these if you'd like. They're my brothers." He looked at them for a moment before taking them. 

"Thank you," he said as he sat the kitten on your bed. 

"Cas, I'm sorry. If you don't want to stay you don't have to. I don't want to make you feel obligated because I cried," you admitted looking down at your fingers. Stepping towards you he filled in the gap and pushed your chin up with his fingers so he could meet your gaze. 

"I want to stay with you. As long as you don't require me for something else," he answered. What did he mean? What was his deal about sex? Was he asexual? Some kiss, so it could be a possibility. Not that it matters, you love him for who he is- wait... you love him? You love him. Damn. You gave him a quick smile and headed to your bathroom. 

"I'm going to go change, you can change in here if you want to," you explained. Once you were in the bathroom you shut the door and placed your back on it. You love him? When did this happen? How? You interrogated yourself as you changed into your sleeping shorts and tank top. After brushing your teeth, you left the bathroom and found him sitting on the edge of the bed playing with the kitten in your brothers clothes. You noticed he placed his clothes on your desk chair, folded nice and neat. His voice brought your attention back to him. 

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings if I did. It's not that I don't find you attractive, your beautiful. I just-" he hesitated for a moment. Your key to speak up. 

"Cas it's okay, you don't have to explain if you aren't comfortable. You didn't hurt my feelings... I just want to cuddle. If that's okay?" You asked; wondering if you managed to push to far. With a smile, he agreed. 

"I would enjoy that," he admitted. Smiling back, you made your way over to him. He stood and waited for you to lay down. 

"I didn't know which side you wanted me on," he confessed. Pulling back the covers, you crawled in and scooted in the middle. 

"Oh it doesn't matter to me. Just which ever you're more comfortable with. Which side do you normally sleep on?" He gave you a nervous expression again. "Here, sleep here," you patted the spot beside you for him. With your instructions, he laid down and you pulled the covers over the both of you. Scooting closer to him, he placed his arm around you and you snuggled in even closer. Resting your head on his chest you smiled to yourself. 

"Is this okay?" you questioned. Before he could answer Lucifer jumped onto the bed only to lay down and snuggle inbetween the two of you on your stomachs. In an instant, he was purring. You shook your head and looked up at Cas as he raised his hand to pet the sleeping kitty. 

"This is purr-fect," he said slowly, as if testing to see if it would work it if I understood his little joke. A fit of laughter escaped your lips. Cas was different, in a good way though. He was your kind of different. He wrapped his arm around you tighter and believe it or not, you felt safer than you ever had before with him by your side. Snuggling you to sleep. It didn't take long for your eyes to begin to flutter closed and he noticed by your breath slowing. 

"Good night (y/n)," he whispered into your ear as he kissed your forehead. 

"Good night Cas," you somehow managed before you fell asleep. You didn't know what it was, but it was as if he had cast a spell on you. You were in fact in love with him. This different, mysterious man had made you fall for him. All the trouble from the last few days of no sleep, we're all for nothing. Because he hadn't forgotten about you. He surprised you just when you were about to completely give up on him. And now, here you lay, cuddled with him and the little fur ball, sleeping the night away.


	5. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you worried your sister, the two of you have a little chat. Then you alone are filled with so many questions about the mysterious man you let stay the night with you.

The ringing of the doorbell brought you from sleep. As you shifted and stretched, you noticed the warm figure below you. Peaking your eyes open, Cas was smiling down at you. Last night may have been the best sleep you had in your whole life. You smiled back as you heard the door bell again. 

"Good morning Cas," you said groggily as you attempted to get up. You tried sliding on top of him so you could get off the bed and before your feet hit the floor, he pulled you in for a soft morning kiss. His actions completely caught you off guard and left you a little flustered. 

"Good morning (y/n)," he whispered back to you. By now, either your sister or niece kept hitting the button repetitively and you made your way to the door, still flustered from the kiss. 

"Hey easy there," you spoke as you opened the door for the two girls to enter.

"What took you so long?" Kristen asked as you followed her and her daughter into the kitchen. 

"I was asleep," you answered with a smirk. Kristen on the other hand wasn't smiling. Her face was completely serious. 

"It's not funny, here I go leaving you completely alone with a stranger last night, and you take forever opening the door. (Y/n) I thought something happened!" She exclaimed. "I thought he did something to y-" she began but was cut off by Katy. 

"Cas!" She screamed as he slowly entered the door. She ran to him and hugged him. This surprised you and Kristen. Katy wasn't really one for hugs, yet every time she saw Cas, she was instantly running into his arms. Picking her up he hugged her back. It looked like he was getting the hang of their tradition. 

"Hi Katy," he greeted her. She smiled at him and they began a little conversation of there own. Kristen watched her daughter with him as you put up the good she had brought for Katy. 

"Mommy, I'm going to show Cas my books," Katy told us as he put her down and she grabbed his hand; pulling him into the living room. 

"Well, now I see what took you so long. And why you looked so ruffled up," she quirked. Spinning around and gaping at her she began to laugh. 

"Kristen!"

"What? At least one of us is getting some," she answered shaking her head. 

"We weren't doing anything this morning. I really was asleep."

"Okay, fine I believe you. But only because you were probably up really late last night. If you find the right one that knows what they are doing, those activities can be quite exhausting." She smirked as you looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Exhausting enough to keep you from answering the door," she pushed. 

"Kristen, quit being so nosy. We didn't do anything." You answered with a smile. 

"Mhhh hmmm, you expect me to believe that? You're head over heels for this guy, I could tell before I met him, and he stays they night. You want me to believe you two didn't sleep together?" She quizzed with an eye squint. You sat beside her at the bar and faced her interrogation. 

"Yes, I do expect you to believe that because it's the truth. Cas... he's different," that's all you could manage how to explain about him. Her brows knotted together as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Explain different."

"After dinner, he was going to leave so that I could sleep. He walked out of the door and then I chased after him not wanting him to go. It took a little pleading, but I finally got him to come back inside and stay." you answered. 

"By pleading you mean?"

"He didn't want to have sex. I asked him if he would just stay and cuddle with me and he accepted my offer. But he agreed to stay as long as we didn't have sex." you whispered to her. 

"What does that mean?" she questioned quietly. 

"I have no idea. Every time the subject came up, he seemed to get pretty nervous and uncomfortable about it. I didn't question him." you explained. At that moment, Katy came running in pulling Cas along with her. He held Lucifer in his arms as they came and sat down at the table. 

"Can I have some cereal?" Katy asked. Kristen stood to retrieve her breakfast and smiled at them. 

"Good morning Cas," you sister greeted with a smile. 

"Good morning," he answered with a smile of his own before looking over at you. Giving him a tight smile, you were mostly lost in your thoughts. You were in love with him, but in all reality, you barely knew the guy. Your sisters interrogation left you wondering things about the man at your table. 

"Well, I have to go to work." Kristen explained as she picked up her keys. "You guys have fun today." With that she headed out of the house. Giving Cas and Katy a small smile, you walked back to your room. You sat on your bed for a second, trying to pull yourself together. Until there was a knock at your door. 

"Come in," you answered. Cas opened the door and stepped in. He watched you carefully with worried eyes. 

"Are you alright?" he asked. You shook your head yes. It was quiet for a while. "Would you like me to leave?"  
You shot your head up and stood to walk over to him. 

"No, of course not. Not unless you want to." you spoke as you stood directly in front of him. He looked at you, eyes trained on your lips. A smile formed on them as you took a step closer. 

"Kiss me," you exhaled. Whether it was a question or a statement, you weren't sure. Leaning down he caught your lips with his and your fingers found there way into his hair. Pulling at your lower back, he held you against him. For the first time, you slid you tounge across his lower lip. Slowly, his lips parted and you entered his mouth earning a deep growl from him. His hands moved up and entangled in your hair as his mouth moved with yours. It wasnt until you heard little feet, that you pulled apart. He gazed at you with that same spark he held last night. 

"Auntie (y/n), can we watch a movie?" Katy asked as she entered your room. 

"Sure. Go pick on out and I'll be in there in a second. After we can go to the park." you said. She squealed with excitement and ran into the living room. Smiling at Cas, you placed your hand in his. He took yours and entwined it with his fingers. 

"Will you stay and watch a movie with us?" you asked shyly. You earned a smile from him and he shook his head. You walked to the room together, hands linked, and Katy pulled him to the couch as you put the movie in. Turning to them, Katy placed herself in his lap, snuggling into his chest with her eyes planted on the screen. He smiled at you and you smiled back as you bent down to grab the cat and head to the couch. You sat next to him with Lucifer in your lap and Katy in his. He looked over at you as the commercials played. Glancing over at him, you leaned in for a kiss as he took your hand in his once more. With your free hand, you pet the kitten as he purred in your lap. 

As the title screen played with the movies song, you pressed play on the remote. Katy began to giggle and as you looked down you noticed she was staring down at your enterlocked hands. Cas was rubbing little circles on your thumb and you gave his hand a gentle squeeze as you giggled with her. He smiled with you and Katy placed her hand in his other one. She sat up to look at him and as he took her hand in his like he had with yours, she smiled up at him before laying her back on his chest and becoming entranced in the movie. 

You watched him with her, and it was really adorable. You could tell he didn't have much experience with kids, but for her, he was trying. Leaning into his side and cuddling up to him, you began to think you weren't the only one in love with Cas. He had clearly won Katy's heart as well. With Cas holding Katy and her hand, cuddling against you and holding your hand, and you holding the cat, you all sat there on the couch cuddling, watching the movie. 

~~~~~~~~~~

@thebunker

Dean and Sam sat across from each other at the table. Researching what they believed to be a Vetala case. Charlie and Kevin sat on a side, trying to help decifer the mystery. 

"Were going to have to call him," Dean exclaimed. Sam shook his head in agreement. They needed Cas' help, even if it was for this small little thing. 

"Where is he anyway?" Charlie asked curiously. Sam and Dean both smiled childishly. 

"We think he might be in love," Sam answered. Charlie gaped in excitement and Kevin took in the information. 

"With who?" she pushed wanting to know who exactly caught the eye of the angel. She loved Cas, but it was a friendly love (you know how Charlie is). 

"There is no thinking to it, Sammy," Dean pushed and rolled his eyes a bit. "He is in love." Charlie smiled and secretly congratulated the angel. He deserved it. A flutter of wings took there attention. As they looked at the intruders, they noticed it wasn't Cas. 

"Gabriel?" Sam asked quizically. 

"And Balthazar," Balthazar exclaimed with a sigh. 

"Yeah," Dean acknowledged with another eye roll. One of annoyance this time. "What do you two want?"

"Were looking for our brother." Gabriel announced. 

"Why," Sam and Dean questioned in unison. 

"Believe me, we've called him. Multiple times but he has yet to answer. Our last resort was to come looking for him. Seeing as he does quite anything for you, we assumed he'd be here unless the rumors are true." Balthazar admitted rather cockily.

"What rumors?" Kevin asked, curiosity getting the best of him. 

"Apparently, our little Cassie has found his soulmate," Balthazar answered.


	6. Terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mind is a jumbled mess. As if everything else wasn't clear enough, you come along another road bump in less than 24 hours.

It was a rare thing; to find your soulmate. Especially in this day and era. Humans just threw the word "love" around like it held no value. The true definition of the word is foreign. Very seldom do people find it, and experience it in all the right ways that it's supposed to be. 

But for an angel the odds are raised even higher. Besides the fact, that Angels were normally paired with other Angels. Now, an angel being paired with a human? That's another ratio altogether. However; it's similar to human pairings. You instantly like each other, and then like a flash, it happens all at once. The nervousness courses through you, and without you even knowing it, it feels like you've known each other since the very beginning of time itself. You break free from the little bursts of anxiety, and fall instantly into the heart warming sensation of love. Neither know exactly what is occurring at the time they are falling. For some odd reason, they find comfort in the other and they are forced to ask themselves why. They begin to admit to themselves that they are completely in love with the other, but they've yet to understand how they could already mean so much. How they are instantly afraid to loose each other.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

@Cas&you 

Instead of driving up to the park, Cas insisted the wonderful idea of walking. It was a beautiful, bright sunny day and of course you and Katy couldn't decline the lovely opportunity. As the three of you walked along the sidewalk, Cas instantly slipped his hand into yours. The more time you spent with him, the more you realized his affection towards you. It was as if it was painful for him when he wasn't in contact with you. Without hesitation, you weaved your fingers through his; admitting the loss of contact from him was more comfortable, would have been a lie. Little did he know, you needed the physical touch just as much as he did. 

Once you arrived at the park, Katy instantly ran to the swings. She called out for you and Cas to follow. Trailing behind her, Cas squeezed your hand gently forcing you to look up. His smile provided a warmth that coursed through you. As Katy sat on the swing and adjusted herself for comfort, Cas pulled you in for a kiss. It was a quick peck, nothing inappropriate, but after he rested his forehead onto yours. Staring into his bluer than blue eyes, you felt as if you could see right through him. Everything you needed to know, everything you wanted to know, was displayed right in front of you, and was only locked away by a pair of lips. You wanted to ask him everything. You wanted to know every detail of this mystery man who had apparently already swept you off your feet. When exactly he had done so, you weren't for sure but he had done it. Maybe without even realizing it himself. All you knew was that you needed him, and that alone was scary as hell. 

"Uncle Cas!" Katy whined. "Push me!" She brought your attention back to the now. Her new name for him took you by surprise and formed a blush. Apparently it did him too. His eyes widened at the sound and you both turned to look at her. The big toothy grin she gave you was her way of testing the waters. Cas looked back at you, but words failed to form. You looked away from him, unable to bare it if he denied his new found name.

"Uncle Cas," she whimpered again, softly and low this time. As if she was questioning if she should have even called him that. He continued to stare at you, but you gazed elsewhere. From your peripherals, you watched him turn to her; a smile forming on his face. 

"Alright, I'm coming," he admitted as he walked around behind her. "How high would you like to go?" He asked as kind as could be. 

"All the way high! Shoot me off into the sky so I can fly!" She shouted eagerly. 

"All the way high?" He questioned her teasingly as he had copied exactly how she had said it. What had he done to you? What spell made you become this entranced? You watched him with her. She absolutely adored him. And him? The way he was with her... It was simply breathtaking. You hadn't realized, but you had been staring at him. His shy smile made you resurface and you instantly shifted your gaze to Katy as she swung low and then back up into the sky. His attempts to draw your attention had failed. You didn't want to face him. Katy unintentionally confused you. Was calling him that a good thing? Did he want to be labeled as that? Surely it was too soon. Way too soon, but at the same time everything felt right. After a good ten minutes of endless giggles from your niece, she jumped off the declining swing and ran up to you. 

"Can I go play on the slides with the other kids?" She begged. 

"Of course," you answered smiling at her. She ran off in an instant. As you watched her run off, you're gaze finally caught his, and even with all that you had you couldn't look away this time. His smile turned into a frown as he made his way over to you. 

"You're upset," he whispered in front of you as you looked into his blue orbs. Your brows furrowed and you shook your head slightly. 

"I don't... I don't know?" You answered still uncertain. "Are you?" You asked him back. He watched you for a moment and his eyes slowly looked away. 

"No," he whispered as he focused his eyes on the grass. His mind began to wander; thinking that you thought it was wrong of him to go along with Katy's calling. You began to doubt everything, all at once. 

"I believe we're going a little too fast. Don't you think?" You quizzed. He head shot up instantly. His features filled with worry. His vessels heart felt like it was being pulled on opposite sides. 

"No," he admitted sadly. As if he was hurt that you had the audacity to even ask such a thing. 

"What do you mean Cas? I barely know anything about you." You pleaded. Your own heart started to become heavy as you doubted what all you both had shared in the short period. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours, yet it felt like decades to you. To the both of you. 

"(Y/n)," he supplicated in a very low volume. He moved closer to you and reached out for your hand. You didn't move, you wanted to make your point. But the pain in his eyes, the pain you felt was more than enough for you to give in. Slowly, you placed it in his and with the permission given, he took another step forward. His other hand nestled on the back of your head as he tilted it up and pressed his lips to yours. He kissed you softly, as if begging you to stay forever. Your fingers wove into a fist as you grabbed at his dress shirt pulling him closer to you. You couldn't deny the need for him to stay with you too. You didn't know what it was exactly, but in that moment you realized exactly how much you needed him was the equivalent of him needing you. Pulling away slowly your arms slid around his neck as he held you at your waist. 

"I'm sorry," you managed. His brow furrowed again. 

"For what?" He asked innocently. You shook your head. 

"For what...ever that was," you answered. "I don't know...Cas, I need you." Finally your feelings were coming out. He wasn't at all surprised by your actions. Instead, he pulled you closer and placed a kiss on your forehead. 

"I need you too, (y/n)," he whispered into your ear. Snuggling into his collar, you closed your eyes and breathed him in. The essence of cinnamon and honey surrounded you. All to soon, a scream pulled you from your safe haven. 

It was her! Katy! Her screaming pleas surrounded the park and you shot away from Cas immediately, searching for her. Running. Running towards her cries. It wasn't a plea for help for something small, these were blood curdling screams. You ran past the slides and you saw her in a mans arms, attempting to take the kicking child with him. 

"Auntie (y/n)!" She cried, tears gushing out of her face once she saw you coming. You ran, surprised no one around even cared to question the commotion. Once she screamed your name, the man turned slightly to see you coming. As he turned, you saw his face and realization hit you. It was Jonathan; Katy's father. 

You don't know how, but somehow you managed to catch up with him. You tried reaching for her, but he threw her down in front of him as he turned to you. He shoved you down to the ground moving around to get a better stance. As he swung his leg back to kick you in the gut, you closed your eyes waiting for the inevitable. But it never came. Instead, another sound rang in your ears. You opened your eyes to see Cas take him by the collar. Shuffling to your feet, you scrambled over to Katy, whom lay limp on the ground. Around you, people finally started to gather at the scene. You moved to Katy and took in her condition. When Jonathan threw her down, she had slammed her head on the sidewalk. 

She wasn't conscious, and a red pool began to stream around her. Looking up, you saw Cas shove Jonathan into the nearby wall of the bathrooms, raising his fist to throw another punch. 

"Cas!" You shouted as his arm heaved forward. Noticing the unease in your voice. His head shot up to you and his arms released from Jonathan in the same instant.  
"We need to get her to the hospital!" Tears started falling down your cheeks as he swiftly ran over to you. Jonathan darted to a car and you heard the tires screech off. Everything was happening at once, and it was happening fast. The sounds of sirens flowed into your ears as you laid next to your niece, pleading for her to wake up. Your mind was lost somewhere in the midst of it all. Too consumed in the need for her to be okay. No, more than okay. 

The emergency team entered on scene and began to do some strange test on Katy. It confused you really, why weren't they loading her up and taking her to get immediate attention. She was bleeding from her head for Christ sake. 

"What are you doing?" You pushed your way back to her. Somehow they had managed to fill your place beside her. 

"Ma'am, were going to need you to step back." A medic spoke to you. 

"No!" You shouted. You tried to push your way through again but a set of arms wrapped around your waist. Cas had picked you up and held you from intruding on the exams. 

"(Y/n), they have to examine her before they move her," he whispered to you. You still not comprehending you fought against him. 

"Why!" You shouted at him. 

"If we move her as she is, there's a possibility of more room for injury." Another medic answered. They wouldn't let you near her. All you wanted to know, is that she would be alright. Cas wrapped around you tighter as you fell weak into his chest. Sobs produced by fear escaping you. 

"She's going to be alright (y/n)," Cas whispered again in hopes of comforting you. 

"How do you know?" You choked out. 

"You know her better than I do. She's a little girl, yes. But her heart is strong. She can get through this." Oddly enough, he was actually helping. Within a few more minutes, they placed a neck brace on her for additional caution, before they loaded her onto the gurney. You and Cas followed as they loaded her up. 

"Only one of you can ride," the medic stated. Looking at Cas, he nodded for you to go. Your brows furrowed and shook your head. You weren't going without him, and you sure as hell wasn't leaving Katy's side. 

"No, we're both going," you answered as you took Cas's hand in yours. 

"Listen-" he began. 

"No, you listen. I understand you are trying to do your job, but I will sit in his damn lap if I have to. I'm not going to sit here and argue with you. She needs help and he's coming with me." You yelled in his face as you pulled Cas with you. The paramedics watched as you motioned for Cas to enter and you following placing yourself between his legs. They glanced between each other before entering on the ambulance themselves. As they shut the doors, you looked up to Cas, worry filling your features. He took your hand in his and you snuggled deep into his chest for comfort. 

The sirens began again as you were all whisked away to the hospital. The location of Jonathan unknown. For a bit of ease, Cas stroked his thumb over yours as he had hours prior on the couch while watching the movie. A tear slipped down your cheek, and he kissed it away followed by another kiss to your temple.

Little did you know, Cas had a lot to tell you. About him being a celestial being and all. But now was definitely not the time. However; under his watch, he wasn't going to let anything happen to your niece. He would be with her every step of the way, making sure she would be okay. For the sake of his words to you and for the little girl who was absolutely enthralled over him. He would be her guardian angel.


	7. What love will do to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the accident, Katy is placed in the hospital. As the clock ticks, you find yourself wanting to bite your nail in anticipation of her safety and well being. Once you call Kristen and tell her, you hope things start to look up, but like before, the road gets bumpier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not really that good or acquainted with stuff relating to doctors and all of the life saving technological advances, but in all honesty I tried my best and I looked up my information from WebMD. Sorry if its not exactly how it should be.... At least I tried right? : |

The ride to the hospital felt like years. You couldn't seem to get there fast enough. The medics continued there jobs until the arrival at the E. R. Once they unloaded her, they rolled her through the doors rampantly. She remained unconscious and the surrounding nurses kept you from following the gurney. She needed to be examined and if there were need for immediate surgery to stop any necessary bleeding, it would have to be done. You and Cas on the other hand, were forced into the waiting room. 

"This is bull shit," you huffed as you paced the room. Cas's attempts to calm and to get you to sit down had failed. He stood by the entrance of the room; his arms dangling at his sides as his brows eyed you with worry.

"(Y/n)," he whispered. 

"They've been back there forever Cas!" You shouted at him. Immediately you felt bad about your raised voice; the look on his face held hurt. He looked down at the ground like a lost puppy. Walking back over to him, you slid your hand into his and laid your head on his chest. Tears cascading down your cheeks, he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you closer; planting a kiss in your hair. 

"I'm sorry," you whispered. He began to run circles on your back with his palm. 

"It's alright," he whispered back. Lifting your head, you shook it in a disapproving manor. 

"No it's not, I shouldn't of yelled at you like that."

"(Y/n), you're upset. You're worried about her and you have every right to do so because you care. But I've promised you a million times and I'll do so again, Katy is going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen to her." He spoke to you and your brows furrowed. 

"How do you know?" You asked. His response was a muffling you misheard due to other people entering the room. You watched them enter; watched as they cried together. Cas brought your attention back to him with his thumb as he wiped a stranded tear from your face. 

"Perhaps you should inform your sister." Shit! You had been so caught up in your own mind you had forgotten . The thought hadn't even crossed your mind. Your eyes grew with shock as you fumbled around for your phone. Dialing the number, you waited for her voice. On the third ring she answered. 

"Hello?" She asked confused; wondering why you were calling her at work. 

"Kristen..." You paused. Your throat felt like it was swelling up into a knot. 

"(Y/n)?" She questioned. You took a breath and removed the negative thoughts from your mind. 

"Kristen, I-it's Katy... There was an incident at the park-" she cut you off. 

"What do you mean? What's going on? What's wrong, is she okay?" Kristen's calm voice had vanished. Pure panic rose from her. 

"I don't know," you whispered back as you began to sob again. Leaning down onto Cas, you lost your control. He took the phone from your feeble hand and raised it to his ear. He calmly explained the situation to her and answered her questions as he held you. After a few minutes, he hung up the phone and pulled you to the chairs. He sat and you were curled into his chest in a matter of seconds. Stroking your face and rubbing your back, he held you as you unleaded your own river.  
~~~~~~~

Half an hour later, Kristen ran through the doors. She found you immediately and came up to you with clear panic. 

"Have they said anything?" She asked worriedly. You sat up a little and shook your head no. Like you had done she began to pace. On cue, a doctor entered the room, calling out Katy's name. You and your sister rushed over to him with Cas on your heels. 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cain. I have information on Katy's results but I have to ask a few questions first." Immediately you shook your head for him to continue. The quicker he asked, the faster you would know. 

"Are you the mother?" He asked looking at you. Shaking your head you pointed to Kristen. 

"No, she is. I'm her aunt."

"Is she okay?" Kristen pushed. He turned to her more and answered her pleading; putting the question on hold. 

"She is stable for now and from what we can tell, there is no internal bleeding; however, there were some complications. Her brain seems to have swelled. Currently, there are fluids pushing into the top left side of her cranium. The result of this has put your daughter into a comatose state." Fear struck through you. A million questions popping into your head all at once. But the one question that still lingered within you resurfaced first. 

"Will she be okay?" You pushed. 

"Like I said, she is stable for now. We are currently monitoring her in case of a few high risks, but from what she has been through and the time in which it all has occurred, her progress is slow of course but she is doing better than most cases I've seen." You all took in his information and were set at ease for the current moment. 

"What high risks are there?" You asked nervously. The Dr shifted his weight and hesitated before he spoke up. 

"There are always risks to anything traumatic involving the brain. However, if the swelling begins to increase again and/or the current swelling doesn't begin to decline at a faster rate, there is a high chance it could affect her RAS." You sucked in a breath of air and Cas squeezed your hand for support. 

"What is that?" Kristen questioned. Even without knowing what it was, you knew it wouldn't be good. 

"RAS is short in definition of Reticular Activating System. If her condition were to progress in either of those two ways, it could have negative effects to that part of her brain. With that being said and if it were to occur, the chances of her waking up is minimal. In these cases of swelling, the brain can be forced down onto the brain stem and can cause damage to the part that gives us awareness." He answered. 

"When will she wake up?" Kristen asked wearily. As you placed your hand on her shoulder, she put her hand over yours and held it there as you awaited the news. 

"With time. I can not be sure when but I assure you we are monitoring her this very moment for any changes. I can tell you though that her other scans came back clear. There are no signs of other injuries to her body, and our main focus is to keep an eye on the swelling. In a few hours, if her current state persists, we will have to insert a tube down into her throat."

"Can we see her?" You and Kristen asked in unison. 

"Absolutely. They should be moving her down to an observation room down that hallway to the left. It will be room 6." 

"Thank you so much," Kristen thanked as you all shuffled down the hall. Approaching the room, you all saw that she had already been moved and the nurses were still surrounding her; setting up the machines. Once everything was in place, they left the room allowing you all to enter. 

Her bed was positioned in the middle of the back wall, with a tv displayed in front of her. On the side closest to the door was a reclining chair and on the farthest wall was a couch and another plain chair. With you on one side and Kristen in the other, you each held onto Katy's hands. Her body seemed so small in the huge cot. A tear slipped down Kristen's face and you knew she deserved a little time with her daughter. Glancing over to Cas, still by the door, you met his gaze. With your eyes you pleaded for him to hold you and as if he could read your mind, he walked over to you. Grabbing his hand, you pulled him over to the couch and you grabbed the chair to take to your sister. Upon receiving it she gave you a forced smile and sat down by her daughters bed. You then walked back up to Cas and curled up against him after you both had sat down. 

Each of you stayed in this place for a while. Kristen not leaving her daughters side; you and Cas not moving from each other. It wasn't even until Dr. Cain entered, that anyone finally glanced towards the door. His visit was only to check and make sure all was in place. That the nurses had set everything up correctly. 

Once he left, you shifted on Cas and attempted to scoot in closer to him. The room had become a little chilly since your body wasn't in motion and little goosebumps covered your arms. Cas became aware and he gently sat you up and removed his coat. As he pulled you back to him, he placed the jacket over your body and rested his left hand on your side and his right on your head that laid against his chest plate. Before you knew it, you're eyes were flitting closed and your breathing calmed. Cas noticed and gently stroked his hand along your side in a massaging rotation. Secretly he knew Kristen was watching his every move with her sister, but he acted as if he hadn't even noticed.  
~~~~~~~~

When you awoke, Cas was still holding you close to him and your sister was on the phone over by the doorway. She looked physically and mentally exhausted and guilt began to set in. It was an accident that you had fallen asleep, but to be honest you slept wonderfully for the second night in a row. The second night you had slept in his embrace. 

"Well, I'll be taking your ass to court. You hear me? Your daughter is in here because of you!" Kristen shouted through the phone. Looking up at Cas, he gave you a small smile. 

"Hi," you whispered groggily. 

"Hi (y/n)," he whispered into your ear as he bent down to kiss your temple. You smiled up at him the best you could. 

"You told her?" You asked referring to your yelling sister. He shook his head in agreement as he watched you. 

"She asked me how it happened and so I told her," he added. Looking back over at her, your eyes fell upon the bed. 

"Why haven't they put in the tube?"

"They are going to give her a few more hours before they resort to it."

"Have they said anything else?" You questioned. 

"No. A few nurse have been in, but only to check. They haven't explained anything new." Your lips fell into a frown and you sighed. His hand came up to cup your face and his thumb smoothed over your cheek. You peeked up and fell into his eyes. What was it about him and his damned eyes. 

"Kiss me," you said louder than you had meant. He squinted his eyes and his head turned at an angle. 

"Kiss me," you repeated this time as if you were begging. His throat bobbed up as his face became closer to yours. In seconds, his lips attached to yours and you lost yourself. You let the kiss become you and you pulled yourself up into a sitting position on his lap. His arms hung around your waist pulling you closer. Your tongue slid across his bottom lip, absolutely begging him to open. Instead, he pulled away and rested his forehead on yours. 

"Cas," you whined out to him. Slowly you opened your eyes and a huge blush was displayed across his face. Looking at him curiously, you then felt as if you were being watched. Turning around, your sister was staring at both of you wide eyed with her mouth agape. You too, began to blush and you stood off of him. 

"I'm-I'm uh, going to go get a snack," you admitted.  
"Do either of you want anything?" Slowly Kristen shook her head as a small grin started to appear. Turning to Cas, he politely declined your offer as well and you headed to the door. As you were passing your sister her smile grew just a little more. 

"Cas," she spoke and caught your attention. Turning, you saw him look up at her.  
"Will you watch over Katy for a minute or two?" He answered her with the nod of his head and she turned to follow you out into the hall. 

"So, want to explain anything?" She dug as you walked to the vending machine. 

"No," you answered with furrowed brows. 

"Oh, come on (y/n). Stop with the secrecy and just tell me. I mean, clearly you both have had sex."

"What?" You shouted at her. "Kristen I already told you, nothing happened." 

"Apparently something happened. The way you are with each other; the way he looks at you; the way you look at him. Clearly something is going on here and it isn't just a little crush that you both have on each other." She admitted.

"Kristen," you sighed. Why was she doing this? Especially now, of all times.

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"Will you stop already? The night before last was the first time I had seen him in weeks."

"Why are you lying to me?" She sounded hurt. She was completely confusing you.  
"You two...you act as if you have been together forever. The looks you share, how you kiss, how he holds you as if he would and will protect you from anything and everything." She paused for a moment and watched you.  
"(Y/n), he's in love with you." Your eyes squinted even more and you shook your head while closing your eyes. 

"No, he isn't. He just likes me. Like I like him." You admitted. 

"What are you talking about? Even a blind man can see that he loves you. And I don't care that you're lying, because I can see right through you. You and I both know that you love him too."

"Kristen, I barely know anything about him. In fact all I know is that his name is Cas Princeton, and that he's an FBI agent. I can't be in love with someone I don't even know." You sighed as you stuck the quarters into the machine. After punching in the numbered buttons, your snack came spiraling out. 

"But you are," she whispered to you. You placed your head onto the machine and rested it there. With your sister forcing you to come to terms with your feelings, you didn't know how to answer. 

"Fine," you yelled. "I love him okay. I am absolutely in love with him, but I don't know anything about him. And for me to assume that he loves me would be..." You cut off as tears began to well up in your eyes. She gave you an apologetic look and gracefully pulled you into a hug. 

"Shhhh, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright," she rubbed your back as she soothed you.  
___________________

@Casw/Katy

Once the sisters left, Cas stood to his feet. He trailed over to the door and looked out before making his way back over to the little girl. Ever since the accident, this was the first time he was left alone with the child. Able to do what he could to save her, before anything went wrong and anyone noticed. 

He lifted his arm and placed two fingers on her forehead. With his grace, he healed her; the swelling vanished immediately. After a few more seconds, and a little more healing, Katy's eyes slowly peaked open. He eyed the child as a smile formed at her lips. 

"Uncle Cas!" She attempted to shout, but with her throat being more dry than usual, it came out rugged. 

"Hi Katy," he smiled at her. She attempted to sit up and the I.V. pulled at her arm. She winced in pain as her hand moved to grip it. Before she could do so, Cas took it in his and immediately eliminated the pain.  
"The doctors will remove it soon, just don't mess with it right now and it won't hurt," he said sweetly. Her smile grew as she sat up from the covers and placed her hand in his. She pulled him down to the bed and she carefully crawled into his lap without messing with the needle in her arm. Without hesitation he brought his arms around the little girl and held her. 

"I love you Cas," she muffled into his black jacket. A smile began to appear on his features. 

"I love you too, Katy," he answered in his monotonous voice as he pulled her tighter. 

"Just like you love my auntie (y/n)?" She asked after she raised her head and a smile. He shifted his down to face hers and with a smile still tugging on his own lips he responded. 

"Just like I love your auntie (y/n)."


	8. Power of words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how hard you try to suppress your feelings, eventually they find a way to seep out from within you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the 9 day wait. I've been really busy with life, and I haven't had a good chance to be able to write. This chapter, in my opinion, is kind of short, but as always I hope you enjoy it. The plan is to have the next chapter out in a day or two and I promise it will be longer with more fluff, fun, and of course the little ball of fur.

@thebunker

"It's been two days," Charlie whispered to the group. Once again, they were all gathered together eating in the kitchen; her, Kevin, and the brothers. 

"Why isn't he coming?" Kevin pushed Charlie's statement. Sam pushed his salad aside and placed his elbows on the table with his hands covering his face. 

"Look guys, Cas will come...eventually. He does this sometimes, you all know that. He'll show." Sam persuaded. 

"Yea, but it would be nice if," Dean spoke softly but suddenly raised his voice to finish his sentence, " Castiel, angel of the lord, could get his feathery angel ass over here so that we may finish this case." But like all the other times they attempted to pray for his appearance, Cas didn't show. Dean stood from the table and carried his plate to the sink. He grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and headed off towards the bedrooms. 

"Where are you going?" Sam called after him. Dean stopped and sighed before turning around. 

"You said it yourself Sam, Cas will show eventually. Hell, even my prayers aren't getting him here. So, whenever the Celestial being decides to show, you know where I'll be." He answered and stalked off towards his room. Charlie shook her head with a weary smile. 

"He's okay, right? He's just not coming because he's with her. But he's safe?" Charlie asked concerned. She had yet to meet this mystery girl who apparently holds the key to their Angels heart, and she wasn't completely certain if he was okay. Sam looked over at her and shed a small smile. 

"I'm sure he is fine. Probably just caught up in the moment. He should be here soon, maybe another day or two."

"What if he still doesn't show?" Kevin prodded. Sam looked down at his half eaten salad and moved his hands to his lap under the table. 

"Then we'll call our other two angels and find out the hold up," he answered while both Charlie and Kevin watched him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

@thehospital

As you and Kristen walked into the room, her arm still holding you for comfort and you attempting to dry your tears, the both of you noticed Cas on the bed with his back facing you. The bed beside him empty, but the little transparent I.V tube leading into his lap. Immediately Kristen ran over to him and cried out with joy as her daughter looked up to her as she approached. 

"Mommy!" Katy exclaimed. Kristen immediately closed the gap between her and her daughter and Katy was in her grasp within seconds. 

"Hi baby," Kristen mumbled as light sobs escaped her. Cas turned to you with a smile, but it instantly faded once he saw you had been crying. He stood and walked over to you with his brow creased. He attempted to slip his hand into yours, but you slid from his grasp. Looking away from him to your niece, you walked over to her and caressed her cheek. She glanced up at you and smiled. 

"Auntie (y/n)!" You gave her and your sister a hug. 

"How are you feeling?" You asked curiously. 

"I'm okay," she giggled. Her joy made you smile. Cas was right. She was a little girl, but she certainly was strong enough to pull through. 

"Good. I'm glad," you winked at her. Then you turned to Kristen.   
"I'll go get the doctor and tell him she's awake." She nodded and you turned for the door. Meeting his gaze, you grabbed his hand as you passed by, making your way out of the door. You headed straight for the nurses station and informed them of the current news. You watched as they gathered supplies and made there way to the room. You, however, pulled Cas down the hall to the waiting area. 

Once the two of you were in the waiting room, you dropped his hand and shifted with a slight frown appearing. 

"What's wrong?" He whispered with concern. You hesitated for a moment before you spoke. For some reason, all you wanted to do was plant your lips to his and have him hold you forever and always, but you concealed your desires. 

"We need to have a talk," you answered; voice low. He tilted his head a bit and scrunched his eyes.

"About what (y/n)," he asked clearly confused and lost. 

"About you; I know absolutely nothing about you. About us. About our future. About," you're breathing began to increase as if you were about to have a panic attack, " whatever this is. Whatever we are. Cas, I don't know what we're doing. I'm....im..." You paused, thinking of the right thing to say. 

"You're what (y/n)?" He asked. 

"I'm scared," you finally spat out. It was in a low whisper, surprisingly he still managed to hear you.   
"I know nothing about you. I have no idea who you are, but at the same time i don't care. I'm drawn to you, I need you, and..." You hesitated; not wanting to say it only to get your heart broken. Again he attempted to place his hand in yours but you moved. 

"And?" He whispered impatiently as he shifted staring at you. As if he was looking into your soul. 

"I'm in love with you." It slipped out before you even had time to process it. Your eyes widened at the realization of what just happened exactly. Immediately you looked down towards the ground and you felt your face heat up. Why had you said that? Not even fifteen minutes ago, you were crying into your sisters shoulder, afraid he doesn't feel the same way, and here you go blurting it out. As if you were prepared for the heart break you were to feel, when he admitted that the feelings weren't reciprocated. In that same moment however, his lips were crashing onto yours. His arms entangled around your waist and pulled you to him. Your hands flew up into his hair and weaved through the dark strands. His tongue begged for entrance at your lips, and you accepted and parted them with ease. Yours and his moved together in sync, and a low growl escape his mouth into yours. Slowly he retracted and rested his forehead to yours as you stared blankly into the depths of his eyes. His arms remained at your waist and continued to hold you close without the chance to escape or back away. 

"I'm in love with you too," he whispered.


	9. It's a soulmate thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they say love hurts, they mean it. Whether it was intended to hurt you or not, there are accidents; things you don't exactly plan for. And before you know it, everything is upside down. Maybe it's just a soulmate thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally made a final plan for this story. I have it wrote down in the order for it to go and I apologize, but there isn't really a lot of fluff in this one. If you could just bare with me for a bit, I can absolutely promise that by the end of the story, there will be fluff. A lot of it. I hope you all enjoy:)

June 2

It had been two weeks since the big accident. You sat alone on your couch; the tv on only for background noise. It had been days since you've had a good sleep, and your mind was racing. Thoughts of him running through your mind, along with your niece and sister. What were you going to do?

After Katy was released from the hospital, Kristen, Cas, Katy, and yourself were in the midst of leaving when a strange man came up to you all. Immediately Cas began acting weird. Well, more than normal anyway. After the stranger greeted himself with a hello, Cas pulled him away to the side to speak with him as you helped buckle Katy into the Car. You watched them as they exchanged conversation. By the look of it, Cas was becoming exasperated and the stranger had become annoyed to say the least. After Katy was completely strapped in and Kristen was still fiddling around with something in her purse, you took a step over to get a better view of the two men. Their voices were starting to raise but you still couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. 

"What's going on?" Kristen asked as she walked up to you. Shaking your head, you wished you had an answer for her. 

"I'm not sure."

"Do you think they know each other?" She whispered low so Katy wouldn't over hear. Then all at once, you all heard Cas yell "No" at the other man. The both of you turned your head back to them and watched confused. With a few more violent remarks, the stranger shot his arm up with his finger pointing towards you. 

"What the hell?" You whispered to yourself. In the same instant, Cas shoved the strangers arm down back to his side and got in his face. Moments later he turned from the man and began walking back over to you, Kristen, and Katy. 

"I- uh... My assistance is needed else where. I have to go," he explained monotonously with a look of irritation. Your features showed clear confusion and you crossed your arms over your chest. He looked from you, over to your sister and she immediately began to back away. 

"I'll wait in the car," she admitted. Once her door shut, Cas moved his gaze back down to you. 

"Why?" You impeded sounding hurt. He sighed and placed his hands in yours. 

"They have been calling me for two days (y/n). I have to go," he answered. 

"Whose been calling?" You asked shyly, but you wanted to know. He shifted on his feet before turning back to the stranger. 

"They have," he sighs. Then it hit you. It was someone from work. Remember, he has a job. He does have a life. 

"Oh from work," you exclaim as if you finally understood everything. He turned back to you with a squinted stare filled quizzically. This made your confusion return. 

"You do work with him, don't you? When you say they, you mean other co-workers?" You asked with your own squinted gaze. Cas then looked away from you, down towards his shoes. 

"Kind of," he replied. You waited for him to continue or give you more pieces to this puzzle, but he remained silent. 

"Kind of?" You questioned. Slowly his eyes met yours again and he nodded.  
"What do you mean by kind of?"

"I....you're not... I... I can't tell you," he stuttered. His words took you by complete surprise. Why the hell couldn't he tell you? Why was his life such a secret? Was there something he didn't want you to know? 

"What?"

"(Y/n) it's urgent. I can't explain anything to you right now, there isn't time. I must go now," he whispered, kissed your forehead, turned to wave at Katy, and then quickly walked back to the other man. Once he reached him, they continued walking in the direction in which the man had came. And just like that, he was gone. 

Once Cas left with the man, he hadn't been back. You hadn't heard anything from him. No phone call, no randomly showing up at your door, nothing. It was strange the way he acted before he left. He was a mystery. But yet, you already felt so much for him, it wouldn't be easy to even think about letting him go. So here you are. Sitting on the couch, lost in your thoughts, like you had been yesterday and the day before. And the day before that. 

It wasn't just because you were upset that he had failed to contact you, but because his absence made you feel broken. Because no matter what you did, all you could think about was those two days you were together. The way he held you, the way he kissed you, the way that he somehow was everything. Now without him, there was nothing. Nothing but emptiness. You felt as if you were an old abandoned house. Empty and broken. 

It was worse than any other break up you had went through. Even though what you had was only two days and you weren't even sure what to call what you two had shared together. Were you a couple? Was whatever it was even over? Will he be back? Constantly these thoughts ran through your mind and over the last two weeks, you're sister started to worry about your well being more and more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

@Cas&Gabe (2weeks before) May 19

Cas hated the idea of leaving you. He felt bad for the constant calls and pleas for help from the group, but he knew it wasn't absolutely urgent. His plan was to wait until everything had settled down with Katy, and then he was going to explain things to you. Especially with the previous talk the two of you had in the waiting room. But all to soon, Gabriel showed up and ruined his plan. 

As you were fixing to put Katy into the car, Gabriel came along as if everyone there were old friends. Since Cas hadn't told you anything yet, the last thing he wanted was for his brother to slip and say something he shouldn't. He left you to buckle in your niece as he pulled Gabriel to the side to see what he needed. 

"What do you want Gabriel?" He huffed. 

"Well little brother, it seems that the rumors are true on two accounts." Gabriel answered. Cas furrowed his brows and showed his signature head tilt. 

"What are you talking about?" Cas pushed. 

"Not only have you found your soulmate, but you're becoming unbelievably protective already. And it's been what? Only two days?" Gabriel smirked. Castiel's eyes widened in shock. 

"Soulmate?" He whispered as if testing the word. Gabriel became confused by his brothers confidence in the word. 

"Yes. Soulmate. You found yours. Congratulations, you're the winner," Gabe sighed with a hint of annoyance under his breath. Castiel looked down as if the grass held all the answers. 

"By the way, your owners are upset with you. You have failed to come to them when they have called for you. In fact, they are about to leave for that vetala case they are working on. Apparently Dean believes it is a good idea to just wing it and hopefully they can manage without you. However; being the good little angels that we are, Balthazar and I have both managed to step up and take your place. Just in case something were to happen, they would still have their guardian angels watching over them," Gabriel tried and failed to sound displeased. Cas returned his remark with a scowl. 

"Sam and Dean are not my owners and I will come when it is time. Now, what do you need?" He asked seriously. 

"They, need your help. But Balthazar and myself, need to talk to you and (y/n),"

"About what?" Cas heaved. 

"This soulmate thing," Gabriel answered. Instantly Cas began to boil with rage. 

"No. I will talk to her when it is time to do so."

"Cas-"

"Gabriel, I said no!" He shouted the last word to make it more clear. "You leave her out of this." He growled. All to quickly, Gabriel lost his calmness. His arm shot up in your direction, intending to point at you as he spoke. 

"She is in danger. There is no keeping her out of it, not unless you want her dead." He growled back, voice raised. Cas extended his own arm, forcefully shoved Gabriel's down, and immediately got in his face. Prepared for fight mode. 

"I'm not going to let anything or anyone hurt her, Gabriel. I will die protecting her if it's the last thing I ever do. She will know when it's time for her to know. Until then, nothing is to be said about any of this." He backed away from his face and turned to walk to you. As he began to walk away, he told his brother to give him a moment and he would go with him to help the brothers. The closer he was to reaching you, the more he felt his heart pull on both sides again. The last thing he wanted to do was leave you. Even if it was for just a short amount of time. Or so he had thought...  
\-----------------


	10. Bunker Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little intervention never hurt anyone. Especially when you find out that everyone is more than willing to help you through your problems. After all, it's what family does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I believe it's safe to come to the conclusion that this is in fact an AU... Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I hope to have a little more out before Wednesday.

@thebunker May 19

After Cas left your side with clear hesitation, Gabriel and himself walked over to an isolated building. Once hidden from the world, they vanished; flying off to the bunker. One instant they were behind a brick wall and the next they were surrounded by the endless walls of books. From the flutter of their wings, Sam, Charlie, and Dean looked up from the piles of research and the laptop. 

"Well well well. Hello there love bird." Dean spoke smoothly. Castiel turned his head in confusion followed by the signature eye squint. Charlie and Sam were still shocked by the sight in front of them. Cas had actually shown up; he actually came back. 

"I do not understand... I am not a bird," Cas admitted monotonously. Dean gave him a forced smile. 

"It's a metaphor, feather brain. I'm Dean by the way and this is my brother Sam," Dean pointed at himself and then towards the younger Winchester in a sarcastic tone.  
"The redheaded beauty over there is Charlie and the annoying but rather helpful angel behind you is Gabriel, your brother, and uh.... Oh! Where's Kevin? Kevin!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs. Cas gave him a clear look of annoyance. 

"I know who you are, Dean," Cas's voice was gruff. 

"Really? Because I thought you forgot about us," The elder brother sighed; clearly out of patience. 

"Dean," Sam intervened. He too, was out of patience to finish this case. "Can we just get back to work?" Cas flashed Dean a look of irritation but slowly approached Sam. As he rounded the table, Dean and Gabriel made their way over too. Sam picked up a piece of paper that laid next to the computer, and handed it over to Cas. The angel quickly read the information on the paper; things everyone had collected about the case. 

"So what do you think it is?" Sam asked curiously as Kevin entered the room. 

"I believe it to be a vetala case," he answered, handing the paper back over to Sam. 

"That's what we were thinking as well," Sam said as he checked the paper again. 

"Silver will kill it." Cas announced. 

"Yeah, we know. Me and Sam hunted one a while back. Well, Sammy thought there was only one. While someone was off at Stanford, I found they only hunt in pairs." Dean smirked. Now Cas wasn't the only one to be annoyed with him. 

"Then why do you need me? You have silver and if you've already hunted one, why am I to be of assistance?" Cas remarked. 

"Listen angel boy, we didn't have Gabriel retrieve you for help on the case. We needed you days ago, you never showed, so him and Balthazar helped us out. The case is under control." Dean answered. 

"Then why am I here?" Cas was becoming agitated. Deans attitude was getting old. 

"We need to talk about (y/n)," Sam interrupted. Charlie and Kevin remained silent. Cas turned to Gabriel before looking back at Sam.  
"She's in danger."

"In danger of what," Castiel asked exasperated. Finally Gabriel spoke up. 

"Naomi is looking for her. If she isn't already, she will be. Once news gets out that the rumors are true, she'll send Angels, and she won't stop until (y/n)'s either dead or captured." Castiel went from rage to fear in a matter of seconds. 

"Why?" Charlie asked speaking up. Both Angels and the brothers shot their heads over to her. 

"Angels aren't supposed to be paired with humans. It's a rare uniting but it isn't supposed to happen. And I'm guessing with God missing, the Angels in charge don't want even that rare percentage available. Bad things can come from it," Kevin answered as everyone looked at him with a shocked expression. 

"What bad things?" Charlie quizzed as she glanced between them all as silence took over. 

"Nephilim," Kevin eventually spoke. Everyone's focus was back on Kevin.  
"What? I've read and completely memorized the angel tablet. You all told me to make sure I didn't overlook something."

"Nice work Kev," Dean sighed. 

"Guys, I don't mean to sound pathetic, but what's that?" Charlie pressed skeptically. 

"A Nephilim is an angel human hybrid. Basically the effect of an angel and a human doing the horizontal mambo," Gabriel answered. "Instead of a human infant, it creates an abomination."

"Wait a second, that can actually happen?" Charlie seemed interested. 

"Of course. As of right now, their extinct. Thanks to Cas and his help he gave to Metatron to try and expel all Angels out of heaven. But at the rate things are going, before long their will be more little abominations running around because of him," Dean smirked. 

"That was not my intention; Metatron tricked me. I did not kill Jane so that I could help expel my kind from their home. It was a trap and I was shamefully fooled." Cas added to Dean's remark. 

"So basically, their human Angels?" Charlie proceeded with fascination. 

"Basically," Gabriel answered. "They are incredibly strong though. More than enough to overpower an angel and like Angels, they can be killed by an angel blade." 

"Is that the reason they won't allow this angel-human-soulmate thing to proceed?" 

"Exactly. With that type of power, it would be unbelievably easy to overpower them. They are not going to even take chances. Once word gets out, it's only a matter of time before Naomi finds out." Gabriel added. The room fell silent for a while. No one said anything. 

"What do we do to protect her then?" Charlie whispered. Castiel shot his gaze at her as if in question. She noticed immediately.  
"What? You love her don't you?" Cas hesitated a moment as he took in everyone around him and his whole surroundings before he nodded his head yes.  
"Okay then, if you love her, then I'll do anything to help you save her," she answered. 

"Me too," Kevin added. Castiel furrowed his brows and glanced down towards the floor. 

"We all will," Sam stated. Cas looked up at him thankfully but confused. Before he could ask or even say anything, Dean answered his question. 

"Because it's what family does. We help each other and we stick together no matter what; no matter what we have to go through. Hell man, you would think after all these years you would understand that we're here to help. You don't have to fight this alone. And if it's a girl were saving, your girl, then that's more than enough reason." Cas shook his head and looked down at the ground. 

"Thank you," he sighed. 

"It's what we do," Sam added.

"But how do we do it?" Kevin interjected. 

"Balthazar is still searching. We're not completely sure, but we believe there is a way to prevent them from harming her. Until then, she needs to be brought here for her safety," Cas looked at his brother hesitantly as he spoke, " Or you need to stay away from her. Once Naomi is involved, the first place she is going to look is with you," Gabriel finished. 

"She can not come here Gabriel, she doesn't know about any of this." Cas spoke. 

"What do you mean? Haven't you told her?" Dean quizzed. 

"No," Castiel answered and shook his head. 

"You haven't told her anything? At all?" Sam pushed. 

"No," Castiel shook his head again. 

"Then you'll need to refrain from seeing her. She's vulnerable with you there." Gabriel announced. 

"For how long?" The angel was becoming fearful again. Being away from you now was already beginning to get the best of him. 

" Listen little bro, me and Balthazar have and know more information over this than you do. We know where to look and hopefully we're close to finding an answer. How about you go with the Winchesters and help them on the case, and more than likely we will have the answer when you all return." Gabriel persuaded. Castiel wasn't so sure of this, but if it would help save you without having to get you involved so quickly, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea. Just one case, and then he would be able to come back to you. Gabriel and Balthazar could pull this off and then when he and the brothers returned, everyone would do anything and everything to make sure you were to be okay.


	11. Two Convicts and A Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feeling of having something hidden from you came more than once. You should have listened to your instincts. What have you done? What have you got yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went ahead and put dates on parts 9 and 10 as well to help stray away from confusion. But if you don't quite understand it's all okay. Part 11 is kind of a second part to part 9 in the readers POV.

@you June 2

 

You sat there on the couch, the only thing you could think about was what he was doing. Well, that and the constant phone ringing that you knew could only be your sister. Was he okay? Why hadn't he called or anything? Slowly, you got up from the couch and went to get the phone. She has been calling constantly since he decided to up and vanish; worried about how you are doing considering how hard your taking it. 

"Hello?" You say weakly. Day by day you're getting less hopeful of his return. 

"Hey... How're you doing?" She asked softly. You sighed as you rubbed your temple with your free hand. 

"Like I told you earlier, I'm fine."

"(Y/n), you're not fine. If you were you wouldn't be moping around like this. You need to do something; sitting around the way you are isn't going to help."

"Okay," you say irritability. This is the reason you try to avoid her calls, she says the same thing over and over and it's not something you want to hear. 

"Please promise me," she whispered; aware of your annoyance. You hummed in response and you both fell silent for a while.  
"See if you can find anything about him online. Check the police department web page for leads on what department he's from. Doing that is better than sitting around waiting for him to come back. Also then you would know more about him than you do now." Out of all the ideas she has been advising, this one actually sounded like something you could consider. Maybe she was right. Maybe you could find something. 

"Alright. I will," you agreed. You could practically hear her smile through the phone. 

"Okay, this is good. We're making progress; slowly but surely." You then proceeded to give her a hint of a laugh after she said this.  
"Well, I have to go. I'm fixing to pick Katy up from school. Let me know what you find."

"Okay."

"Alright, be good!" She teased. "Love you."

"Love you too," you whispered as you hung up the phone. You stood there for a moment; debating on what to do. Should you look him up? He said he would tell you when he had more time. But what if something was wrong, what if he had been hurt. Your stomach became queasy just thinking about it. Research it was to bestow your restless mind. You walked into your room and sat down at your desktop. It was a few years old, but since your laptop had a virus and would barely even turn on before freaking out, this would have to do. 

As you sat there, waiting for it to upload the user screen, you thought back to what Kristen had said. Why had you not thought about this earlier. Maybe he had a Facebook page or something. Come on, in all honesty, what person can actually surpass having a trail that's followed them online. Especially with the new technological advances, everything is basically done through the internet. After typing in your password, it took you to the main screen and you clicked on the Google icon. In the search bar, you typed in his name, Cas Princeton. Like most names, it brought up a few pictures of people. None that fit your Cas. However, you continued to scroll through in hopes. 

When the result of that was a bust, you thought back to the other two agents. The ones that you met the day you met him; Dean Bradshaw and Sam Lucas. Nothing. You even tried Kristens advice and looked up the police departments page. Even called up there, but they had no information on the three agents that had visited you. The more you dug into this, the more strange it became. Then again, they said they were from the FBI; maybe they were classified? Did it even work like that? Who knew...certainly not you. 

Just as you were about to give up, something caught your eye. You were scrolled down to the very bottom of the page and were fixing to scroll down into the related searches. The fourth search down read: Sam, Dean, and Cas. Normally you probably would have blown it off, but to you Cas was not a common name. And just so happens to have Sam and a Dean with it? Not a common thing. Without hesitation, you clicked on it. Half of you believed there was another group of three people with the same names, but the other half had an uncertain feeling. 

While the screen was loading with pictures, you saw drawings of the trio. Nothing like what your three looked like. Slowly you kept scrolling and as you did, more weird things became of it. Turns out, the names Sam, Dean, and Cas are characters from a book series. Supernatural? What the hell kind of stuff is this? Vampires, Werewolves, Ghosts, Hell hounds,...clowns? What is this? A Halloween special? Come on Carver Edlund, could you be any more original? I mean lets be real. Make a new kind of monster up, we can be more creative than that, can't we?

A hint of a smile lit your face as your cursor roamed over a picture that gave a link to a fan fic. You laughed as you started reading. It was a Samxreader; one where he continued on at Stanford and he began dating the reader. In honesty, the writer to this was really funny so you respectfully left a heart and continued through their list. Your brows furrowed in confusion as you read one that said Destiel. What, was that a cross over of- never-mind it definitely was. Dean and Cas...Castiel? Did you even say that correctly? The way it rolled off of your tongue, it sounded odd but seemed correct. 

You exited out of that screen and before you clicked off of google, the green eyed beauty caught your attention. Him and the longer haired one. Except they weren't in the suits they wore that day. Instead, they were wearing regular clothes. Plaid shirt with a heavy coat and a Forrest green neck button up with a leather jacket. All would be normal to you... If they weren't in handcuffs and in the process of taking a mugshot. Without thinking, you clicked on the picture and it brought up the related searches of it. The shot of them both was taken in Little Rock, Arkansas and Dean had another one in St. Louis. More and more things popped up and you were starting to become afraid. There were pictures of wanted posters; one in particular caught your eye. It was under Sam's and apparently he was charged of murder, robbery, and escaping. 

A video of an old news report flashed on screen and you played it. It was dated seven years back. Once the thought that you had let two escaped convicts in your home with your niece filled your thoughts, a missing picture of a familiar some one popped up on screen. It was him. It was Cas...only it wasn't. It was James "Jimmy" Novak. Now it was safe to say that you were freaking out. Hysterically. Two convicts and a missing person walk into your home...not a good time for joking...Holy shit! This...this can't be happening. This is just a bad dream and you're going to wake up soon. 

Although, it wasn't a bad dream... hell it wasn't a dream at all. It was real. All of it. Once you looked up Sam and Dean Winchester and Jimmy Novak, everything filled into place. Sam and Dean are brothers; Jimmy is a husband, and a father. Tears welled your eyes. Everything felt like a lie...no it didn't just feel like one, it was a lie. All of it. He's married and has a child! And for some unknown reason he's with two criminals? He isn't missing, he's a run away! But what right did he have to come into your life and make everything seem amazing? It was too good to be true, something you should have caught on to from the beginning. And not only the fact that he made you fall for him, but he was around your niece. At times left alone with her! Great going (y/n), way to be protective. Wait...what if it's part of a plan. What if they're planning on doing something, you said so yourself Cas was different. Why were you too blind to see it? You needed to get out of here. Now. You unlocked your phone and immediately redialed Kristen. 

"Hello," she answered. 

"Where are you," you asked hastily. 

"I'm at the store, getting stuff for dinner. Are you okay?" She questioned your tone. 

"Kristen I need to get out of here. They know I live here, they've been here and they've even been inside. I need to go!"

"Hey, slow down! What's going on? Who's been there?"

"It's Cas," you choked out. Tears were falling now and you couldn't silence your sobs. 

"What about him?" She pushed. 

"Can I come stay with you? I can't... I just can't be here. Not alone," you somehow managed. 

"Of course. I'm here any time you need me, you know that." She said calmly. 

"Okay. I'll explain when I get over," you sniffed. 

"Alright. Be careful and drive safe," she sounded worried. 

"I will," you hung up and began to throw a bag together. Before you left, you saved the sites on your computer and emailed them to your phone. Grabbing your car keys and the cat, you drove crazily to Kristen's. 

What have you done? What have you got yourself into?


	12. Hostages In Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFW leave for the Vetala case. Once in the town, Sam is informed of some interesting news from Charlie. Afterwards everything goes according to plan with a few additional bumps and bruises; until it's time to load the car....

@TFW May 20

"Dean," Sam whispered as the nudged his brother. Dean shot a glance to him as he continued to drive down the road. In the same moment, Sam nodded his head towards the backseat where the angel was confined. Tilting his head towards the rearview mirror, Dean watched Cas as he sat still; unmoving as he watched the floorboards.  
"Say something," Sam pressed on. Dean looked at his brother again as if saying, " Why me? Why don't you say something?" After been given the bitch face, Dean looked back to the road and cleared his throat before speaking. 

"Hey uh... Cas. How are you holding up back there?" He flicked his eyes between the mirror and the road a few times before Cas decided to speak up. 

"I'm not sure," he managed. The angel looked up and met Deans eyes in the mirror before turning his head to watch out the window. 

"She's gonna be okay. You know that right?" Sam spoke as he semi turned to face him. For a reply, Cas just shook his head and continued to stare out at the passing trees. Sam gave him a small smile and turned back in his seat. The brothers shared another small smile together before Dean turned his attention back to the road and turned up the radio. 

It was a day's drive to the town. Since they left early morning they had managed to get into a motel as the street lights started to buzz on. The three of them carried in the bags and started to pull out the research to review for the following day. 

"I'm going to call Charlie. Let them know that we made it," Sam announced. Dean and Cas nodded as Sam left the room with a few dollars and his phone. On the third ring, Charlie answered as he had reached the drink machine. 

"Charlie speaking," she said sounding exhausted. 

"Hey Charlie, it's Sam. We're here in town. Just unloaded the car and got a room for the night."

"I'm glad you guys made it. How's he doing?" She asked with worry. They were worried for him. Cas never acted this way, and they were all concerned. 

"Not so great. Dean asked him earlier and he said he didn't know," Sam answered.

"Great, he doesn't know. Usually he just says he's fine," Charlie mentioned rather uneasily. 

"I know," Sam whispered back. "What about Gabriel and Balthazar? Have they found anything more?"

"A little bit, but it's not good. Apparently, Naomi knows for sure now. I tried to call Dean earlier but you all were driving. I'm not sure if we should tell Cas about it. Not before the hunt anyway. Balthazar said that's she's already sending angels out on search. He and Gabriel are currently still looking for a way to keep her out of their bounds. If Naomi finds her Sam..." She trailed off. He sighed knowing exactly what she meant. 

"I know. I too agree that we keep this whole Naomi thing to ourselves until we've hunted the vetala. Cas is already out of it right now as it is." Sam explained as he retrieved the two drinks and headed back towards the room. 

"Alright," she agreed. 

"Let us know if they find anything else?" 

"Absolutely. I'll call your cell or Deans."

"Alright, thanks Charlie," he added as he was fixing to hang up. 

"Sam!" Charlie raised her voice before he clicked off.  
"Watch out for him." He looked in front of himself with a blank stare. He shook his head as if she were there to see him and locked his phone. After pushing it into his pocket, he opened the door hesitantly. He handed his brother one of the drinks and sat down in the chair across from him at the table. The angel sat on the edge of the bed staring at the carpet. 

"You get ahold of her?" Dean asked curiously. Shaking his head yes, Sam spoke as he sat his drink on the table. 

"Yeah. She's glad we made it safe. Said to say hi." Dean grunted in response and handed Sam a paper to ask a question. Cas brought his gaze up to the younger Winchester and for a second Sam caught his eye before forcing his attention back to Dean. The angel knew he was hiding something. He could see it in his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they fought the vetala, they were all bent up pretty bad. Even Cas, he just didn't seem to have his focus. Once they got back to the car, he healed the brothers with his fingers and sank into the back seat of the car. The brothers piled in and they made their way back to the motel to shower up and gather their things before they hit the road. 

For first dibs on the water, Sam and Dean battled to the death with a game of Rock Paper Scissors. Like usual, Sammy won and Dean slumped down on the bed awaiting his turn. This time, Cas sat at the table and fiddled around with his thumbs. 

"Look Cas, maybe when we get back you should just go get her and tell her. Gabriel said she would be safe if she was at the bunker and then she could also be there with you," Dean advised but Castiel just shook his head. 

"It's not time to tell her, she doesn't need to know. " Cas explained monotonously. 

"Cas, she's fixing to have a whole set of angels on her ass looking for her. Once Naomi knows, you know she's not going to stop until everything is burned to the ground." Dean sighed. 

"I don't want to involve her in this life, not if she doesn't have to be," Cas raised his voice. Finally Dean knew his reasoning for staying mute. Dean let silence fill the room for a while before speaking up. 

"She's your soulmate. There is no keeping her out of this life. I know it's not something you want her to have to be involved in, but you're a freaking angel. If she's with you it's going to happen. If you stay away from her, you're only going to drive yourself mad; not to mention what all it's doing and going to do to her."  
Cas raised his head at the elder brothers words. He looked sad and defeated; he didn't know what to do but he knew Dean was right. 

A few minutes later, Sam exited the bathroom refreshed. Dean took his turn and while so, Sam packed up what all they had in the room and then moved over to organize the papers on the table. Castiel watched as he did so and eventually Sam meet his gaze before looking away to continue. 

"What is it?" Cas asked with worry. Sam looked at him again and knitted his brow. 

"What is what?" Cas too knitted his brow at the reply he received. 

"Tell me," he whispered sullenly. 

"Cas I don't know what you're talking about," Sam tried to play. He picked up the papers and the two duffle bags on the bed and walked out towards the car. Anger began to boil up in the angel; he wasn't too fond of keeping secrets. After scooting his chair back, he followed Sam outside for further confrontation. 

"You're keeping something from me. What is it?" He huffed as he stood beside the trunk. Sam sighed. 

"There's nothing you need to know," Sam exhaled as he went back in to grab his computer bag. 

"Sam. Sam!" The angel yelled after him. He was halfway to the room when he turned back. He looked at Cas a second before he looked to the ground and remained silent. Moments later, Dean stood in the doorway with the weapons bag in hand looking curiously between his brother and his best friend. 

"What's going on?" Dean questioned as he watched them. Sam turned to him and continued to walk into the room. Dean shuffled out and made his way to stand my Cas at the trunk. 

"What was that about?" Dean quirked. Cas looked away from where Sam disappeared to look at Dean. 

"He's hiding something," he announced with a hint of aggravation. Deans brows furrowed and he stood there with Cas for a while until his brother came back. Sam put his laptop in the trunk. He and Cas turned to him. 

"Why are you keeping a secret, Sammy?" 

"Dean," he sighed exasperated as he looked from Dean to Cas. With his clear hesitation, Dean crossed his arms around his chest waiting. Sam shifted on his feet and his features showed annoyance. 

"Last night, Charlie said-" Sam began but was immediately cut off. The sound of wings fluttering consumed them. They all turned around to see a whole group of angels, including Naomi herself, surrounded them. Dean attempted to reach inside to grab an angel blade, but before he could him and Sam were confined in the grips of two of the Angels; Cas was held by two. Nathaniel and Hannah held their brother in imprisonment as Samandriel held Dean and Hael held Sam. 

"Well hello Castiel," Naomi said cheerfully. 

"Naomi," he greeted with a growl. Sam and Dean attempted to escape their grasp but failed. 

"Don't try to escape from me Dean, it will never work." Naomi smiled. 

"Let them go," Cas demanded. 

"Of course. I mean no harm to them. They've done nothing; however I need something first." She smirked. Cas scrunched his face angrily as his chest began heaving faster and faster. 

"No," he exhaled. Naomi shook her head disapprovingly. 

"Tell me where she is Castiel." She tried calming. 

"No," he repeated; his voice began to grow darker. 

"Perhaps you didn't hear me clearly," Naomi rolled her eyes and looked at her followers. With a nod from her head, they understood their order and instantly the four Angels held blades to their throats.  
"Tell me where the girl is Castiel, and I'll let your friends go..., for now."

"No," Sam shouted at her this time. Her focus shot to him as she narrowed her eyes. The blades on Castiel's throat closed in. 

"And what business do you have on the subject?" She forged attitude. 

"Samandriel please," Cas pleaded. If any of the Angels here were to have mercy, it would be him. The angel looked at his brother disapprovingly. 

"She's dangerous Castiel. I will not disobey another direct order." Samandriel explained evenly. 

"You're not going to get her and you'll never find her," Dean spat out. The blades grew close to his and Sam's necks as well. 

"Well, if no one is going to cooperate here, then I'm afraid we'll have to do our business elsewhere. Take them," she demanded and instantly the four ordered angels vanished with their rebellious brother and the Winchesters. Naomi looked around the empty lot before she walked over to the open trunk. She dug through Sam's bag and pulled out his phone that had been ringing nonstop for the last fifteen minutes. She answered. 

"Sam!" Charlie cried with her voice serious and intent.  
"Sam! It's Naomi, there coming for Cas!"

"Hello there. I'm sorry but I'm afraid you're too late. If you want to save your friends you'll tell me where I can find the girl." Naomi explained calmly. "When you're ready to tell me, I'll let them go," she announced before she hung up. 

~~~~~~~~~~

@thebunker

After Naomi hung up, Charlie began freaking out on the inside. Kevin watched her curiously, and inside he knew that it hadn't been Sam who answered. 

"Charlie?" He asked slowly, unsure if he really wanted a reply. 

"She took them," she answered his unspoken question, " all of them. Cas, Dean, and Sam. She wants (y/n)," She stared off blankly thinking of what she needed to do.

"We can't tell her," Kevin proceeded. Charlie shook her head in agreement.  
"If she took Sam and Dean, it's because they wouldn't say anything... What do we do?" 

"Call Gabe. Tell them they need to speed it up," she answered as she began to walk out of the room. 

"Okay, where are you going?"

"To find a way to break them out. Were not going to tell her where (y/n) is, and we can't just let her keep them. She's going to torcher them Kev, we have to get them out."

"But we don't know where they are..." Kevin sighed as he watched her. She turned to him and forced a small smile. 

"No, but I have an idea." She answered before she exited the room. And an idea she had. If Naomi was running things in heaven, then that's where she would have complete control; over everything. If her thoughts were correct, Naomi was imprisoning them in heaven, and if so she needed to find away to get them out and do it fast.


	13. The Fusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been ten days since Naomi captured them. Charlie, Kevin, Gabriel and Balthazar have been looking nonstop for a way to get them out of there. The plans for (y/n) on hold, but not forgotten. Today is the day they plan to save them; to rescue them from further torture. Getting into Heaven isn't an easy task, but with the help from the two angels and help on the inside, it's a piece of cake.

@Heaven May 31

Finally, after all the research, they had made it into heaven. Getting in was the easy part, but busting their friends out would be more difficult. And they were right. Angels among angels stood in position guarding the doors. There were approximately thirty in this area. Relentless screams escaped Castiel's mouth, this much they could hear; they were in the midst of torturing him. There was no noise to be heard from Sam or Dean. 

Charlie stood behind Balthazar, Kevin behind her followed by Gabriel. Once they rounded the corner, they would be in plain site and open for attack. The plan was simple, well it sounded simple anyway; not to mention complete dangerous and reckless. Honestly they didn't really even have a plan. Everything Charlie suggested was given a reason by Gabe or Balthazar on how or why exactly it wouldn't work. So, if nothing was going to work, what better way than to try with everything you had in you. They were going in to fight their way through. If angels were to come at them, they would be forced to fight but if by chance they could make it, the result would be worth it. Besides, all the options led to starting a fight with heaven anyway;especially if Naomi was involved. 

"Are you ready?" Balthazar whispered back towards Charlie. For some reason she wasn't at all frightened. She was a warrior and she knew her place in this battle. 

"Yes, I believe I am," she answered. She looked back at Kevin and he nodded his head. In that instant, she stood out from the wall and watched as the angels began to notice her presence. All at once, Gabriel, Balthazar and Kevin followed suit. They stood positioned with their angel blades in hand and eyed cautiously as some angels began to approach. 

Without hesitation, they attacked. They fought angel after angel, each one a blur as Dean began cursing out making painful cries of his own. Who knows how long it has been going on like this, more than likely though, it's continued nonstop. The angels that were helping on the inside, began to fight alongside the four. From what Kevin could tell, there were seven of them. And with eleven in the fight against thirty, it made it much easier than just the four of them. Balthazar and one of the others killed the final two at the same time. They all gave each other glances as they stood surrounded by empty vessels; wings charred to the floor. 

"They're this way," one of the female angels informed. She had a brown swing bob and her eyes were of a hazel color. Everyone followed her, down the hall two doors to the right. She paused before opening the door glancing back at the group. It wasn't until until they heard the uncomfortable excursions from Sam that they all filed through the door, arms at the ready. From their intrusion, Naomi , along with her right hand angels, looked up from the blade she currently stuck into Sam. Confusion smothered her face. 

"Let them go!" Kevin shouted. A smile began to appear on Naomi's face. 

"Now why would I do that," she questioned. In a matter of second, one of her angels drew their blade and pierced the one beside him, Hael was down. Immediately the Angels that had fought with the original four, began their attack as well; while Balthazar and Gabriel surrounded Naomi. Nathaniel and Samandriel were held up with blades, Hannah now laid next to Hael with their own sets of charred wings. 

"Miah, the oil," the angel who killed Hael explained. As the angel that led them all to the room gathered the oil from a close by table, another angel brought the match. As Naomi began another round of countless mumbling, the rebelling group of angels placed Samandriel, Nathaniel, and herself in the circle of oil. Finally, the second female angel dropped the match on the circle and it flew up in flames; trapping the three inside. Charlie nudged Kevin and they both began loosening the bounds on the brothers and their angel. 

"Take care brother," an angel said as he helped Castiel stand. Gabriel took Charlie, Balthazar grabbed Kevin, and three other angels who had yet to say a word grabbed the boys; and together they flew back to the bunker.  
~~~~~~~~~

@thebunker

Once they were all back, they placed the boys in their rooms. The angels that flew them in, healed their wounds completely and put them to sleep. As for Castiel, he began healing on his own but at a slow pace. 

"Thank you, Jadrien," he mumbled through his busted lips as Charlie automatically began cleaning him up with the first aid kit. It wasn't much or necessary, but she wanted to help as much as she could. 

"You are welcome Castiel," he acknowledged, " but if I may proceed, I do not think it wise to leave the girl unguarded. It is only a matter of time before more of Naomi's slaves release her. She will send ten times the amount of our brothers and sisters to find her. If she succeeds, I'm afraid she will, under no circumstances, refrain from killing her." Castiel shook his head in understanding. Braidien and Marcius then entered the room with Balthazar and Gabriel. They walked up to the two other angels in the room. 

"They were pretty beat up, but they are resting now," Marcius explained. 

"Thank you," Cas spoke. They nodded their heads. 

"We must be going. I believe Azariah will be stopping by. He's found something that might be able to protect the girl," Braidien announced. Gabriel nodded and with a flutter of wings, the three new angels were gone. The five of them sat in silence for a while, thinking things through. The rescue had gone well; the whole thing pretty much a huge blur, everything had happened so quickly. 

"So, who exactly were those guys?" Kevin broke the silence. Charlie sat down on the ground beside Cas and rested her head back on his shoulder as he laid there.

"They're known as the Fusions. The first uniting of the angel-human pairing created the group. Due to this similar circumstance, the group was formed and in secrecy. They were to abide in heaven, unnoticed until this situation roused up. Only then could they come out of cover," Balthazar explained. This caught Charlie's attention and Kevin listened carefully. 

"There were a lot of them, before the fall. Now there are only eight, but they are continuing to recruit worthy soldiers." Gabriel finished. 

"There's Miah, Braidien, Hananiah, Jadrien, Marcius, Akien, and the two leaders Malachi and Azariah." Castiel managed. 

"That's freaking awesome!" Charlie shouted. "So basically their an army for protecting soulmates?" Castiel looked down and his jaw clenched. 

"Yeah, you could say that," Gabriel explained with a small smile. Charlie frowned a little. 

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No,... they are an army to protect soulmates. However; how they originated isn't exactly a fun story." Balthazar explained and then it became quiet. 

"Azariah was paired to a human," Cas explained through the lengthened silence. "They killed her and their first born along with her."

"The first niphilim," Charlie whispered. 

"The first and the second to be," Gabriel added. "She was pregnant."

"(Y/n) isn't pregnant? Is she Cassie?" Balthazar began to form a smile as he raised his eyebrows at Cas. Gabriel, Charlie and Kevin also looked at him as his face knotted together. 

"This isn't a game, Balthazar," Cas boomed irritably. 

"I didn't say it was," he retorted as he and Gabriel raised their brow, urging him to answer. Castiel sighed, rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"No, she's not pregnant," he answered with annoyance. 

"Are you sure? Accidents do tend to happen," Gabriel pushed. Cas then sent a death glare to his brothers. 

"Yes I'm sure. It's not plausible that she could be."

"Wait a second,... You two haven't...? Like at all?" Gabriel questioned with shock. Cas looked away and began to shift uncomfortably. 

"Well little brother, what the hell were you two doing if you weren't doing each other?" Gabriel questioned with utter confusion. Cas continued to shift and stray away from his brothers demanding prowling eyes. 

"You can be in love and do tons of other things besides have sex, you know," Charlie spoke up in hopes of standing up for Cas. However; she also lost the fight to prevent her smile. "It's alright that you haven't, you'll get your chance," Charlie whispered to him as she stood up. "I'm glad you three are in one piece again." Cas nodded at her and she flashed him her smile once more. 

"Alright, let's let our lover bird rest. He'll need it for when Azariah shows up," Balthazar announced. Charlie and Kevin headed for the kitchen, the were going to prepare dinner for the worn out soldiers. Gabriel and Balthazar headed towards the library to continue on research in case Azariah hadn't found exactly what was needed. And Cas? Cas laid there on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't expected to make it out of Naomi's forces. Not only that, but he was taken back by the actions of those around him. Maybe he wasn't completely used to the whole family helps family thing, but he was getting there. Especially with what they each had gone through, all for him and the girl who meant so much.


	14. A Little Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, we all need a little advice. We're not all pros at everything and some people just know more about certain subjects, that's all. But if we listen, it's not so hard to learn for future references.

@thebunker June 1

The extent of their injuries were worse than what was expected, and although the fusions had healed them, the brothers were physically and mentally exhausted. It was late afternoon before Sam had woken. Dean remained asleep in his room while the younger brother made his way into the library. As he shuffled into the room, he noticed Cas, Balthazar, and Gabriel hovering over the middle table. Noticing his presence, Castiel dismissed himself from his brothers and sauntered over to Sam. 

"Sam," he nodded, "how are you feeling?" He asked unsure. Sam shrugged his shoulders and sighed. 

"Mostly just tired. My muscles are aching but it's nothing I can't han-" he tried to answer. Cas cut him off by placing his fingers to his forehead. All at once his muscles relaxed; the tension diminished.  
"Thanks," he added with a small smile. "How about you?" The angel clenched his jaw and toppled his head slightly. 

"My grace...," He began, "...I am healing but my recovery time seems to be lengthy." Sam squinted his brow. 

"Then why did you just heal me, if it's taking a lot out of you to heal yourself?" He questioned hastily. The angel returned his squinted stare. 

"Sam, I owe you-."

"Cas you don't owe us anything. Not me, not Dean, it's what we do. We fix all the wrong things that we can and make it right. It's all that we have to offer." Cas nodded slowly as if he understood and gazed down to the ground. "Whether it's a random person we save, or one of our own, we're going to try; no matter what we have to go through." Sam shook his head and chuckled to himself. "Hell, it's the family business," he added. Cas looked up at Sam with clear confusion. 

"Now you're sounding like Dean," he stated in his monotonous voice. Again Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"So are you," he whispered more to himself but the angel still heard. "Look, you both think you're not worth saving, it's... crap. Not everyone is perfect; we all make mistakes. Just because some of us do worse than others, it doesn't make us less important. It helps us learn." He explained. If it was the last thing he did, he was going to get through to Cas. "There are bad people and there are good people. Sometimes bad people do good things; sometimes good people do bad things. The good doesn't make them good, and the bad doesn't make them bad; it just doesn't weigh itself out like that. You're a good person Cas,... And one hell of an angel. You deserve to be happy." Cas was silenced by the sudden outburst, but Sam had made a good point. He looked into Sam's eyes and offered a faint of a smile. 

"You're a good person too, Sam," he responded. Sam smiled too. 

"Thanks Cas," he chuckled again. 

"You're welcome...Dean too," the angel added. Sam laughed aloud. 

"Yeah, Dean too," he retorted as he patted Cas on the shoulder. Sam was on the verge of walking away when Cas pulled his attention. 

"May I ask you something?" He questioned hesitantly. Sam's brows knitted together as he shook his head. 

"Yeah sure, shoot."

"Why would I shoot you?" The concerned angel asked sadly. Shaking his head Sam answered. 

"It's a figure of speech Cas. What's your question?" The angel looked at him as if he was crazy but continued. 

"It's about (y/n)," he whispered. Sam waited for him to continue but Cas said nothing further. 

"What about her?" He asked. Sam had no idea of how he could possibly be any help; he barely even knew you. 

"I love her," he answered softly; glancing back at his brothers to make sure they weren't paying attention. Sam noticed and nodded for Cas to follow him. They walked into the kitchen, Charlie sat at the table alone reading a book. They glanced at her and then back to each other. 

"Alright, go on," Sam insisted. Cas hesitated as if looking for the right words. 

"I...I don't seem to understand... how to tell her," he finally managed. "Before I left her that day, she said it and I said it back... But I wanted to say it first, I just didn't know how. I don't know how to tell her what I feel. I can think of no words to correctly describe the correspondence.... I want to tell her so she knows but I...I can't." His question took Sam for a drive. Honestly, he didn't know how to answer that. Not in a real helpful way. Sure, he had been in love a few times; especially with Jess. But even then, Sam was in Castiel's position; he didn't know how to tell her everything he wanted her to know. So he settled for the next best thing that he did know. 

"Look Cas, people love when others tell them how they feel. It absolutely warms their soul; sometimes we need to hear it... Especially women; it's like a security blanket for them. They need to know that you still care; but you can also tell them by showing them. If you can't speak how you feel, then show her." Sam eased. Cas processed the information thoroughly. 

"I just...show her." He said kind of questioning it and Sam nodded in agreement. Neither had noticed, but Charlie had in fact been listening. She walked up to them and they both looked at her nervously; wondering why she had seemed so determined as she approached. 

"Yep, just show her. Have you kissed her?" She asked with a cheesy grin. Castiel's cheeks flushed and a smile formed on his lips; he seemed to be embarrassed by her question but he answered her with a nod.  
"Okay, when you kiss her, do you ask first? Or do you just do it?" Again his cheeks heated and this throat bobbed as he glanced up at Sam. Charlie looked at the younger brother and he raised his brows in understanding. 

"Okay Charlie, your turn," he snickered at them both before he stalked off back into the library. She turned her attention back to the angel and waited for his response. He looked around the room nervously; anywhere to escape her gaze. 

"Just tell me I'm trying to help. There's nothing to be shy about," she pleaded as she softly punched him in the shoulder. 

"I kiss her mostly when she asks me to," he answered. She smiled kindly at him as he spoke. 

"Well, some girls like that about a guy. They enjoy that he's considerate and respectful. However, once you've passed the first few kisses, they like to be surprised sometimes. At the same time that they appreciate the quality of respect you have, they also don't want to feel like they have to tell you every time they want a smooch. It makes them insecure, almost as if you're only kissing because they asked; not because you want to." 

"So... I show her by spontaneously kissing her," he questioned. 

"That's one way, yes. But you have to mean it, a girl notices how she's kissed," she informed. "Another way, is for you to hold her. Snuggle her; cuddle her; hug her, especially at the most random times. Like Sam said earlier, the whole blanket of security works here as well. Girls like to know that they have a place of safety, of warmth and comfort. That no matter what, at the end of the day they have someone there for them. A pair of arms and a warm, cozy chest, protecting them through the night." Cas stored the information for future references as Charlie explained what he should do. 

"But, at the same time you have to make sure not to over do it. You don't want to be too distant that she feels you don't need her, but you don't want her to feel smothered either. You have to find that equal balance, and you certainly have to listen to your gut." The angel nodded as her serious features was again replaced with the wide grin. 

"That's my advice for you. This is the instruction manual to most girls. Some; however, are completely different; ranging from the exact opposite of what I've described. But from what I've gathered through Sam, Dean, and yourself, if you just follow mine and Sam's advice, she'll understand your feelings. And don't fret too much, I'm sure she feels the exact same way. Everyone is good at hiding emotions whether they realize it or not." With her smile unfading she drew him into a quick, awkward hug and released him. 

"Thank you," he mentioned as she retracted. 

"You're very welcome love bird," she winked. Little had they all realized, the nickname was growing on their angel. Inside he loved to hear it; it reminded him of you. He missed you, more than words could say. He needed you. As the seconds ticked, all he could do was wish that Azariah's arrival would be soon. The quicker he had a way to keep you safe, the quicker he could be with you. After all, with Naomi in a craze and the destruction she caused, he didn't dare retrieve you; not just yet. The bunker could be safe, but Naomi had become stronger with a bigger army behind her. Taking down an archangel would be a piece of cake; her power out weighed their odds. You weren't safe there, but you also weren't safe alone. If she found you, he knew what she would do; they all did. 

"I can't wait to meet her," Charlie grinned, bringing the angel from his thoughts. He smiled down at her. Charlie was a very welcoming person and he knew she would like you. Hell, he didn't know why anyone wouldn't.


	15. A Tablet For A Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azariah holds the key to help save you. With everything in their power, TFW is going to get you to safety. Whether you know you need it or not, they will protect you...even at the extent of their own lives.

@thebunker June 2

It was late morning when Azariah arrived. Two others joined his unison. Everyone sat in the library as if it was a cooperate meeting, awaiting to hear the news and the newcomers introduction. 

"Everyone, this is Aphrodite and an offspring, Anteros." Azariah announced. The bunker went silent as they took in the sites in front of them. Why were they here? Balthazar, and Castiel nodded their heads in their direction with the same skeptical notions the others had. 

"Gabriel," Aphrodite smiled to him. His face flushed at the sound of her trilling voice. He smiled back and looked away from her peering gaze. Little did he know, he had completely missed the scowl given to him by Balthazar. 

"Alright, we are here on the matter of Castiel," Anteros sighed rather exasperatedly. 

"What exactly is it that you do?" Dean asked curiously, almost as if he was asking a child his reason of importance. "I mean, your mom is quite well known," he grinned as he looked her up and down. "But you, I don't think I've heard about." Hadn't Dean learned not to tick off gods by now?

"I am the God of requited love," he stated bluntly, fighting back. 

"Children please," Aphrodite exhaled as she approached Castiel. Everyone remained silent as she walked up to their love stricken angel. "You are consumed with sorrow. Where is she, Castiel?"she asked patiently. He, unlike the others, was not affected by her presence. 

"She is safer away from me, at least until we find a way to shield her," he answered with a gruff but sad tone. She gazed down upon him, questioning how an angel, something so strong, could be so fragile and broken. 

"Anteros, will you bring me the tablet." She requested. He didn't hesitate to resume her order. Approaching her expeditiously, he handed over the tablet. She took it in her grasp and looked upon Azariah before she continued. 

"I sense a prophet here, do I not?" She questioned. Kevin remained in a trance from her beauty until Charlie nudged his arm. He broke his glance and stood awkwardly, surrendering to her service. 

"I am," he admitted without sureness. She smiled at him and waved him over to her. Like Anteros, Kevin didn't delay her request. 

"You are aware of what this is?" She asked, turning the tablet over in her hand. He nodded. 

"I've read some similar before. The demon and the angel tablets." He added. She shook her head and handed it over. 

"This, my dear boy, is Gods word of love. The tablet  
of relations." Kevin accepted it gracefully and began looking it over. Cas began looking between the two and the tablet before consulting. 

"Where did you get that?" He seemed surprised and confused. Aphrodite smiled upon his perplexity. 

"From Azariah," she answered. Everyone looked towards the accused angel as if he held all the answers. 

"And where did you get it?" Dean pushed. After flashing the inconsolable human a scowl, he responded. 

"I may have borrowed it," he remained serious. 

"May have? From who?" Dean continued his inquisition. 

"Uh, from Metatron. Whom else kept Gods word," Azariah questioned sarcasticly as if Dean was uninformed of how things actually worked. The elder Winchester looked at him rather skeptically. Apparently angels could be very sarcastic with strong attitudes. It wasn't just a Cas thing. 

"Why?" Cas questioned with similar confusion from before. 

"Because he was going to use it," Charlie answered as she stood and paced to Kevin. Peering down at the tablet, she smoothed her fingers over it before looking to Azariah. The angel examined the red headed girl carefully before slowly nodding. 

"By the time I got ahold of it... It was too late," he whispered; eyes trained to the ground. "I knew it needed to be protected; they would have tried to destroy it if I hadn't. So I gave it to her." He motioned to Aphrodite. "The Greek gods have no use for such a thing, but for an angel with their soulmate... It can be very powerful. Our Father created it for a reason; he created angel-human pairings for a reason," Azariah sighed and everyone else thought to themselves over the matter. Thinking of what the plan could possibly have been; why had God set this order up? 

"Why would he create the pairs, if his Angels were just going to destroy them?" Sam asked aloud, hoping for an outright answer. 

"The same reason he created the tablet; to tell us how to override their system. Other than that, I have yet to find out," Azariah explained. "The only one besides God, himself, that is aware of the blueprints for an explanation, is his scribe. But he isnt exactly a reliable source." Dean huffed a slight laugh. 

"You're telling us." Dean added. 

"So, do we need Metatron?" Charlie asked skeptically. She wasn't a big fan, not that anyone was really. 

"No. The answer to saving her is on the tablet. After my incident, I had already took the tablet from heaven. I was ordered to keep it hidden and evaluated. The only reason we would require the scribe, is to know exactly why the pairs were created." Azariah spoke surely. 

"Ordered by who?" Castiel questioned. Azariah was a very high power angel, not many could give him demands. 

"By our father," he said lowly, pausing before continuing. "When I knew they were after her, I didn't know that there even was a way of saving her. God ordered me to pilfer the tablet from Metatron and to leave no visible trace. Metatron wasn't to know of Gods plan to secure it; that way when angels came to ask of it, he would have no idea of its whereabouts. I was to seek out a prophet to help me save her. Although it was too late for her and my children, I still managed to seek him out so he could translate."

"But you don't know exactly how to save her off the top of your head? You don't remember what the prophet said about it?" Dean remarked irritably with the raising of his voice. The Angels patients had worn from the Winchester attitude. 

"If you wish the continuation of my help, you will learn your place," Azariah boomed. "The prophet that I sought was on the verge of uncovering it. He was killed before he could do so. I am here to grant you the tablet; I am here to try and help save her. Now are you going to show at least a fraction of respect out of decency? Or should I just be on my way with it?" He growled. Dean didn't flinch at his words, but he took a step back and sat in a chair with his mouth closed; he was pissed. 

"Brother, please. Pay no mind to his outbursts," Castiel pleaded as he glanced at Dean displeased. 

"I am trying to help, Castiel. I am risking the existence of the tablet itself by doing so."

"I understand. I graciously appreciate your at most assistance." Cas nodded seriously. 

"If you're risking the existence of the tablet, does that mean I could die to? They could kill me?" Kevin questioned lowly out of worry. All the angels glanced at him before bowing their heads. Everyone else, their gaze continued to rest on their friend. They knew the answer wasn't what Kevin wanted to hear exactly. 

"I would understand... If you do not wish to read it," Castiel offered sadly. Maybe it wasn't apt for him to save you. Silence filled the room and Kevin froze; weighing his options. 

"No. I agreed to help you save her, I'm not going back on my word. If I die... It won't be for nothing." Kevin became more sure of his choice as his explanation continued. Charlie tried to give Kevin a small smile; one of encouragement and gratitude, but a hint of sorrow escaped with it. Slowly, Castiel met Kevin's gaze and he nodded his head in gratefulness. 

"Besides, there was a given chance that Crowley could have killed me while reading the demon tablet. I'm still here... What's a few angels?" He tried to play off, but the nervousness began rousing up deep in his throat. 

"Come on guys," Charlie began with enthusiasm, "everyday we face our chance of death. Hell, some of us has already died, most of us actually.... at least once." She stumbled. "I'm with Kevin on this one. I see the risks, but I'm looking past them. Saving people. Hunting things?" She said unsure. "The family business..." She winked at the brothers to gain their support. "It's what we do; it's what we as a family, do. Even if the people we save are our own." On cue, the brothers nodded in agreement and she turned back to Kevin with a confident smile.  
"You're not going to die Kev." She added reassuringly. "We're not going to let that happen."

"I've spent numerous occasions trying to decipher it. I believe I know the coordinates of what we're looking for is located. I can assist you if you'd like," Anteros offered. If you didn't tempt gods or piss then off, they were willing to help with no trouble; most of them. Kevin shook his head accepting his offer. 

"I'll help too, if I can," Charlie promised. 

"Alright guys, let's do this," Kevin sounded confident with his new profound back up. He began to make his way to the table, before he was stopped by Aphrodite. 

"You are a strong warrior; a brave, young man. I send you my undying approval for your unfaltering offer for helping your friend. If at any moment, something goes wrong, call for me. I will not hesitate to save a worthy soldier and his family," she explained with a truthful smile. Before she vanished, she kissed him upon the cheek, and left a print of her lips upon him. The prophets face became flustered and he smiled to himself as he looked down. 

"I shall be leaving as well. I have much to discuss with Malachi and the new additions. If you would like, I will send some of the older soldiers over to help keep watch over the tablet," Azariah offered. Castiel shook his head in agreement. 

"If you would feel at peace knowing its safely guarded, I do not see a reason to deny your offer. It is your tablet and you may do with it as you wish. Again, you're acceptance is greatly appreciated." Castiel thanked. 

"Very well. I will send Hananiah along with Akien here shortly." He agreed and he too was gone. Immediately, Kevin, Charlie, and Anteros began trying to decipher the tablet. Gabriel and Balthazar stood conversing quietly, waiting for the other two angels to join the presence. Cas approached the brothers gradually; he sat with them at one of the tables, and waited for Kevin to figure out how to save you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	16. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk to your sister about the two convicts and the married father you fell for. After things become a little heated, she leaves with anger on both of your chests. When you wake up, you sort through things and help little Katy make a decision about her birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little back history! At first this may seem a little confusing. If it's too much, you might try reading the part @when you were younger. However, if you read through from the beginning to end all the way, you'll start to understand. Hope you all enjoy;)

June 2

@Kristen&Katy's

Right before you pulled into your sisters house, she parked ahead of you. The drive over was reckless; in all honesty you couldn't remember which of the three ways you took to drive over. Everything seemed to blur together, especially with the circling thoughts in your mind. You got out of the car and approached the girls. Once Kristen had Katy out of her seat, she watched as you came closer to her car. 

"Are you okay?" She asked completely concerned, your tear stained cheeks weren't calming the anticipation. Katy glanced up at you too; her own features becoming worried. As you looked between them both a few times your eyes eventually stayed on your sister and you simply shook your head. 

"Not right now," you answered as you motioned your head to the little girl. You had already involved her enough. She didn't need to be dragged into the big mess you've dove into. Standing there watching you, Kristen and Katy watched helplessly as you turned to open the trunk. Grabbing what groceries were in there, you shut the trunk and rose your brows at them. Once they gathered themselves together, they turned and Kristen went to unlock the front door. 

"Katy, will you help me get Luci from the car?" You asked the little girl once the food was put away. A warm smile filled her cheeks as she nodded her head in approval. She ran towards the front entrance and you followed after her; passing your displeased sister. 

"You seriously brought the cat?" She huffed in annoyance. She wasn't exactly one for the felines but she instantly regretted her remark. The tears welled up in your eyes again but you forced them to stray from falling. 

"I can't go back home..." You began but strayed off; the tears fighting against your will. She offered a sympathetic hand to rub your back, but you began walking in the direction your niece had left. It was the truth though; you couldn't go back home. Not without feeling safe and comfortable. How long would this last? Would you ever feel comfortable enough to return? Certainly not for a while; certainly not by yourself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was later that evening, almost around nine, when Kristen put Katy and the kitten to bed in her own room. Earlier, once you and Katy unloaded your car, she carried the cat into the living room as you made your way the the spare room located in the very back of the house. You had remained in the room since; unpacking your clothes and placing them on the desk. Kristen let you be and she instructed her daughter to give you the privacy as well. Even announcing dinner, you stayed behind the shut door. Your appetite had been off for a while now and with the recent upbringings, it didn't exactly help the situation. You were broken but above all, you felt terrible and the more you thought about it, the more you wanted to cry. The same things played repeatedly in your mind

You fell helplessly in love with a married man. Not only a married man, but a father. Honestly you began to even feel selfish. You were mad that he belonged to someone else; that he shared a life with another woman and exceeded to even have a child with her. You felt horrible that you had this mindset. It's not like he cheated on you; he cheated with you. Not that you did anything besides kiss...maybe that was the reason why he didn't want to have sex. He wasn't ready to go all the way into adultery; maybe he still loved her. No, he did still love her. Maybe he was with her at this very moment. *Nice going (y/n), way to be the other woman* You were mad that you had fallen for him and he had broken your heart. No, maybe it wasn't the fact that you were jealous of his wife and daughter. Maybe it was because he made you fall in love. That he knew what he was doing and he did it on purpose. But what if that was the case... And he had actually fallen in love with you too. This made you feel worse; it made you feel as if you were a home wrecker. 

To add to the contemplating pile of what ifs and maybes, the fact that you put Katy in danger( on more than one occasion) also angered you. Anything could have happened to her. And the way Cas... Jimmy was with her, maybe it hadn't been because he wasn't used to kids, but because he was remembering his own daughter. How could you simply be so blind? I mean, sure you didn't know that the agents were actually convicts and a married father, but still. Why hadn't something in your brain send off a warning signal? A knock at your door pulled you from your overactive thoughts. 

"Hey," Kristen smiled weakly as she pushed through the door with a gentle ease.  
"Do you want to talk?" She questioned as she sat down on the bed beside you. You sniffled into the pillow that you had apparently been crying on. You didn't even remember laying down, let alone when the tears began to cascade down your face. With her question, however, the tears were back and she immediately pulled you into a comforting hug. Even though she was the older sister, it was usually her who needed comforting. You were always her shoulder to cry on and even though you rarely needed it in return she wasn't about to throw your problems aside. Not when you were always there for her; not when you were crying and upset like you are now; especially now. She held you in her embrace for what felt like forever as you cried. Growing up, you let out a good cry here and there, but nothing compared to this. She knew you were hurt; severely. She wanted to know what exactly Cas had done that simply broke you. It took a while longer, before you began to calm down. She continued to rub your back in attempt for solace. Once the tears had ceased, you stayed snuggled into her embrace for security. 

"He's married," you eventually croaked out. Her mouth was agape in milliseconds as you sat up to continue. " He's a married father." You repeated. Without thinking, her hand went up to cup over her mouth. As she was fixing to say something, you continued to spill out the information that you knew.  
"And he's a run away, ...I guess. I'm not exactly sure," you admitted before wiping at your face.  
"There was a missing persons ad for him. I don't know exactly what's going on, but to me it feels like he just ran away." You paused for a moment thinking it over in your head. "Those other two guys he was with that day, ...they're not FBI. Hell, their not even agents... Their wanted criminals," you finally admitted. Kristen took your hand into hers and you looked into her eyes. She gave you a small smile. 

"Everything's going to be okay," she tried to explain; the built up anger in you unleashed before her as you pulled your hand away. 

"No it's not! Their murderers! Murderers Kristen! And Katy was around them! She was at risk! I put her in danger!" You yelled. Your anger wasn't aimed at her, but at yourself. 

"(Y/n)," she whispered sadly; she began to sound shaky. 

"And the whole thing with Jimmy," the anger changed to defeat, " I feel like a terrible person.... I feel like a mistress." You sighed.  
"I'm angry, I'm upset, I'm jealous, I'm an emotional wreck; because I put that life in there in harms way and also because I actually loved him, Kristen," you whispered to her as your arm was still extending to where Katy's room should be. She pulled you to her again as you began to softly cry some more. 

"I really loved him," you sobbed quietly. As she rubbed your back, she took in the information you gave her. You had seemed pretty sure of the facts, but she knew you didn't know the whole story and what exactly was going on. 

"Jimmy?" She questioned once the sobs slowed. You looked up at her through your lashes as she continued. "Is that Cas's real name?" You nodded and rolled your eyes as you put another piece to the puzzle. 

"The names Cas, Dean, and Sam are from a book series. Supernatural by Carver Edlund... Or something like that." Kristen became confused as you answered her question. 

"Why would they use fake names from a book series?" She asked with a hinting smile to try to cheer you up a bit. Her attempt failed. 

"I don't know," you huffed. 

"Is it popular? I wonder, ...does it have high ratings?" She questioned. You looked at her with an unresponsive emotion.  
"What?" She added. 

"I just told you that they are wanted criminals and that I had your daughter around them, and you want to know if it's an interesting series? Are you even hearing anything I'm saying?" You ask angrily. The smile on her face faded; she wasn't going to get you to loosen up. 

"Okay first off, you're not a mistress; you say the two of you never had sex, all you did was kiss. And second, Katy's fine. She's in there in one piece. You're right, something could of happened but it didn't. I'm very thankful that she's okay... That you both are-" you stopped her in mid sentence. 

"Kristen I'm not okay!" You yelled at her. You found nothing about this whole thing funny. At this point the anger was now towards your ignorant sister. "Why do you think this is a joke? Your daughters life was at risk and you don't even seem to give a crap!"

"(Y/n)," she exhaled with her own amount of growing frustration. 

"They could have killed her and all you can do is try to make light of this whole thing!"

"I can see that! I'm thankful that Katy and you are both physically okay! I realize the danger in this!" She fought back. 

"Do you?" You hissed. 

"Yes I do! I also realize that you're hurting emotionally because you love a man that is hiding things from you!" 

"Well hell, it wouldn't be the first time now would it!" Kristen sighed at your words; knowing your exact reference. 

"And I don't love him anymore!" You yelled. 

"Yes you do. You love him and it hurts you to know that he's married, that he has a daughter. Those two reasons are enough to make you not want to love him, but you still do! Yeah, maybe he is a run away and he's with two felons and both yours and my daughter's lives were at risk, but don't give me that bullshit lie that you aren't in love with him. You don't even know the whole story (y/n)! This whole thing could all be one big misunderstanding!"

"Are you kidding me!" You stood from the bed looking at her as if she wasn't comprehending anything you said. "Please tell me your joking," you begged hastily. She couldn't at all be serious. 

"I don't know," she spat back as she stood and threw her hands in the air.  
"All I know, is the way he was with you... I don't think it was pretend. And the way he was with her...," she added and crossed her arms to her chest referring to her daughter. 

"Kristen! It's what they do, they trick you into believing things that aren't actually real; things that are fake. They lie!"

"What do you mean it's what they do?"

"Please stop playing dumb for once. People; it's what the whole human race does." You gasped at her. 

"Why does it sound like you're bringing up our situation (y/n)! Not everyone is like that!" 

"For god sakes, why can you not open your eyes! If you would, maybe then you would even realize that Johnathan never even loved you. He only wanted you because you're easy. He doesn't love Katy and he sure as hell doesn't love you!" Kristen's will to fight back diminished with an unwanted surrender. Her own eyes began to tear up at the harshness of your words. Of course this argument, just like all the others, would lead right back to this situation. 

"You're right,... I'm glad you brought this up and that you're willing to talk about it now." she admitted as a tear cascaded towards the ground. "He doesn't love me and he doesn't love Katy; but he never loved you either. You do realize if you would of actually had his child, he still would have cheated on you with me and he wouldn't love your child either." She whispered. Her words were like knives stabbing into you. This conversation had been way over due and you still didn't want to discuss it. 

"Fuck you," you responded flatly, anger and hurt coursing through you. Tears formed again; threatening to overflow. 

"You're the one that brought it up," she announced indignantly before turning to leave the room. She looked back before she left the room. A hint of regret hit her for what she had said, but at the same time she knew it was the truth. Above everything, she hates that she caved into his charms, that she hurt you. She got the boy, and she had the baby. But it was better this way. You deserved more, and the fact he cheated on you with her proved it. 

~~~~~~

@when you were younger

You were heavy-hearted when you found out Jonathan cheated on you, especially with your sister. But Kristen knew you weren't in love with him. You were young, and you were only in love with the idea of love itself. That's the only reason she let herself fall for his charms. She fell in love with him long before your relationship with him was even existent and before she knew it, you, her own little sister had him wrapped around your finger( or so you had thought). He pretended to love you to get in your pants, and like a fool you fell for it. You let him take your innocence at the age of fifteen and a long while after, together you conceived your baby. Once he found out, the night you told him, he went ballistic. He didn't want a child and neither did you. After you knew you were pregnant, the sex stopped. You no longer wanted to go through with it and it made him angry. So what did he do? He sought out your sister and just like you, she fell for his 'I love you' game, after all it's what she had always wanted; she was inescapably in love with him. What she didn't know was that you were pregnant. After it was too late, she too, found herself in the same predicament. The babies were due exactly a month apart; yours in May and hers in June. When  
Jonathan found out that you both were knocked up, he tried to get you back, but you wanted nothing to do with him nor your sister. It took a while, but you finally forgave her and she tried to hold a steady relationship with him throughout the pregnancy. The both of you grew more excited with things. Yeah, maybe when you found out, you weren't ready to have a baby. But as time went, the thought of having a little baby of your own eventually consumed you and you were excited. Though that didn't last too long either.

It was approximately two weeks after you and Kristen began talking again, that you were rushed to the emergency room from your senior science class. The school called the ambulance and they whisked you away. Upon your arrival, the only relative contact information they had was Kristen. 

Your parents had passed two years before in a mysterious car accident. Kristen was 17 at the time of the accident and she took you under her wing. Without a stable paying job and being of age, the state was going to take you in forcibly, so like any caring sister she took you and you both hit the road. You landed in a small town that was in the midst of nowhere important; with dirt roads and a small family run cafe. A town that could fall off the face of the earth and no one would even notice. 

She put you both in school again but to your surprise she made whole new files. A new name, birthday, records, everything. Where she learned to do it, was beyond you. At school, you went by that name, and at home you were you. The cafe let Kristen have a job under her condition and that got you through until the summer came as you lived in an apartment. You both worked and you saved up as much money as you could, the rest you helped with bills. 

At that school, you both met the very handsome, misleading, Johnathan Everett. For Kristen, he was a sight for sore eyes; you however, weren't that enthralled over his appearance. You attended the school for a year by the time he popped the question. In that year before he asked, Kristen graduated and you started your junior year. When he asked you out though, you didn't deny the chance of having a boyfriend and when you brought him home things became feisty. Kristen didn't like the thought of you having a boyfriend, but in reality she was just jealous you caught his attention. It felt like the two of you chewed at each other's heads everyday after that. Another year went by before you wound up pregnant and then followed your sister. 

Once you arrived at the hospital, they rushed you into immediate care. Kristen left from the cafe and met you. With the sudden, abrupt news, it left you with tears that were inescapable; your baby didn't make it. It was then during that doctor visit they put you through tests and exams to locate the problem of the occurrence. A few hours later and the results were in. Your uterus wasn't exactly complete; there were a few problems. 

The doctors diagnosed you with a unicorunate uterus. This condition itself was rare. Approximately only 0.1% of the worlds population in general had this misfortune. With this, the chances of getting pregnant were extremely low, but we're not obsolete; you proving that. However; you also endured other complications. The embryo wasn't growing correctly due to chromosomal problems. It didn't have enough chromosomes in its structure and in cases like this, the pregnancy is usually depleted in its early stages; as what happened to you. You were 13 weeks when you lost your baby and the doctors told you that you're likelihood of ever having a child was one in a million. 

After that day, you were depressed for a while. Miscarrying isn't what every woman wants to go through. The loss of a child is unbearably heart breaking, especially when you're one in a million chance ended with another problem all its own. You tried to hide your sadness, although Kristen knew better. She found you some help; someone you could talk to and it did exceed its expectations. I mean, you still weren't yourself, but you grew happy for your sister. The both of you preparing for her baby on the way. 

When Katy was born, the both of you were ecstatic. Johnathan at least showed up to say the least. As she grew, he stayed in her life but in his own kind of way. He was there but he never did anything with her, let alone spend time alone with her. Kristen worked day and night as it seemed, she was rarely home. She worked her butt of trying to support her daughter. To help her pay less bills, you watched Katy whenever you weren't working. By the time you graduated, Johnathan finally started to come around more with his daughter; of course this is when she was older and not an infant. He stepped up and got a job to help Kristen out, meanwhile you had enough money saved and enough coming in to get your own place. After all, living with your ex-boyfriend, sister, and their child wasn't exactly the kind of environment you wanted to stay in. Especially with them trying to work out the relationship. Don't be wrong, you were happy for them, especially for Katy's sake, but you couldn't just sit there and watch everything you always wanted become something you could never have. 

And that's how you got to where you were when the agents stopped by. Well, supposedly agents. Through the years, you basically raised Katy as Kristen more or less focused on work. Time told she, herself, wasn't ready to settle down and play house yet. She was a good mother,... when she was around. And Johnathan was off and on. You couldn't really rely on him, not that you really ever did. So basically, instead of having a child on your own, you raised your sisters; not once did you ever complain about doing so. And through the years, the crazy, chaotic mess that you three created was dropped to a low.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

@Kristen&Katy's June 3

You woke up suddenly, a jump in your dream. You sighed as you rubbed your eyes and turned to glance at the clock. It read 7:32. You groaned and laid there quietly for a moment, debating drifting off back to sleep. Just as you were falling unconscious, you heard the shrilly giggle of your niece in the other room. You recollected your thoughts and remembered it was a Wednesday; you were off and Kristen had to go to work. 

Slowly, you stood from the bed and stretched your limbs. Dragging your feet on the carpet you made your way into the tiny bathroom outside your door. Once you freshened up, you made your way into the kitchen to find Katy eating a small breakfast bagel with lucifer on the counter beside her. 

"Katy, get that cat off of the table. I'm not telling you again," Kristen growled. Clearly she had a lack of sleep last night and it was definitely showing. Her daughter took the fluff ball into her arms and sat him in her lap before placing another bite into her mouth. As Kristen turned from the fridge, her eyes met yours. She offered a small faint smile and you willing gave one back. 

"I'm sorry... for what happened last night," she admitted honestly. You shook your head slightly before agreeing. 

"Me too." You answered solemnly. Her smile grew a little as she approached you with opening arms. You hugged her back with contentment before she pulled away. No matter what happened, you could never stay mad at her and her the same to you. You had both done so much for the other; besides, you were all the other had besides Katy. 

"Auntie (y/n)!" Katy screamed in excitement. The noise frightened the little cat and instantly he jumped down to the floor.  
"Do you know what this week is?!" She shouted again. You drew your brows together in confusion. 

"It's my birthday week!" She exclaimed. "Mommy said we could have a party too!" You smiled at her and Kristen sincerely. 

"It is close to your birthday, isn't it?" you acknowledged. She shook her head vigorously with a grin from ear to ear.  
"When is the party?" You asked. Katy looked from you to Kristen as if waiting for an answer herself. 

"Whenever you would like sweetie," Kristen answered. Katy looked back to you as if you held the key. 

"When should we do it?" She asked you. You thought for a moment. Her birthday is on the 6th and that's on a Saturday. 

"Well, we could have it on Friday the 5th, Saturday on your actual birthday, or on Sunday the 7th?" You gave. A warm smile formed on her cheeks. 

"I want my party on my birthday," she giggled. You and Kristen laughed with her and agreed. 

"Saturday it is then," Kristen added.


	17. A rumor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors have apparently been going around. And unlike most scenarios, these rumors are true. Cas chats with Death about his Shared contract with God, and TFW come together and discuss the matters at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enochian bind spell to call upon Death
> 
> "OLANI VMD LIT OL ILS C TABAAN OL IPAMIS OL IARRI MAD ISRO OL MTIF OD OL."
> 
> I call out to thee  
> Oh ruler of End  
> To provide your promise   
> To my other and my Creator

June 3

With the help of Anteros, Kevin was able to find what they were looking for in less than twenty four hours. There were two parts of the complete uniting. The first could protect from the angels, along with various others that could possibly have the potential to harm, and the second would bound them together. Once the first portion was in motion, the second could be done by choice. For the first completion, the couple would need Death, due to the contract they found that God made with him centuries ago. 

To protect from the angels, the enochian ward would have to be etched into the humans ribs. Then the angels blade must be dipped in the blood of the human, then be impaled through the angels chest as an enochian cast be spoken. All the while, it must be done through Gods contract so the protection act begins. Meaning all of this would have to be done by Death, himself. 

The second, and final part is an angelic spell cast in enochian. More or less, it's a secondary binding spell, but not just any ordinary spell. It requires a little grace from the angel and the humans soul. Before the process could be started, the soul needs to be completely cleansed. This would factor in the soul absorption ritual. The angel would need to take the soul into heaven to be purified and then returned to earth to the vessel it inhibited. As the ceremony continues, the mixture of soul and grace are to be combined by the power of a witch and the verbal citation must be said by Metatron himself. After, the Angels blade must be dipped in the mix and the pairing would carve the love bind rune on each other, where the skin meets above the heart and below the collar bone. Immediately after, a glowing white light will radiate from both of the cuts and together it will instantly heal with a scar; sealing the pair and uniting them as one.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

@bunker June 3

It wasn't too long after Kevin and his helpers found the key to save you, when Castiel went off exploring through the bunker. Kevin had translated the contract between God and Death and the angel studied it thoroughly. He tried his best to understand it, but there was just something he couldn't quite grasp. The only way to actually know, would be to ask Death himself. 

Castiel left the library and traveled down the long hallways; this place could actually be labeled as a mystery maze. With all the rooms and the endless hallways formed by left and right turns opening up to yet another room or hall. Everyone had explored this place, but surely not every square inch. There were bound to be somethings no one had yet to discover. That's what Castiel believed anyway, as he let his vessels feet carry him along the unknown path. He was trying to find a room that was desolate; quite a bit away from everyone. One that would be fit enough to call upon Deaths binds without seeming too domineering. The brothers relationship with Death weren't exactly on the best of terms at the moment, and all Castiel wanted was his help. He wanted Death to feel the atmosphere at peace not of control or demand. 

The angel finally came upon a solitary room down one of the long hallways. He entered and retrieved the papers from inside his suit pocket. Glancing over them one last time, he soon recited the enochian bind spell that God created, specifically and only, for Death. 

"OLANI VMD LIT OL ILS C TABAAN OL IPAMIS OL IARRI MAD ISRO OL MTIF OD OL." Cas spoke clearly. His eyes wondered as he stood in the center of the room waiting for Death to appear. Several more moments passed before he did so and when he did, he didn't look at all pleased by this event. 

"Castiel," he greeted more sincere once he noticed the brothers weren't present. "Pardon me, I assumed it was someone binding me for Sam and Dean. However; I am still not obliged to be bound onto you."

"Do you know why you're here?" Castiel questioned as he ignored the horseman. 

"I do not wish to play games, angel. I'd prefer you tell me so I can be on my way," Death reasoned impatiently. Castiel answered by handing over the handwritten copy of the contract. He took it hesitantly and looked it over. It wasn't very long before he knew what it was. He flashed his eyes back up to Castiel and let his hand fall back down to his side; still holding the paper. 

"This was made long ago," Death began as he watched Castiel. The angels brows furrowed slightly at the tone he was speaking in. 

"But it still stands," Castiel stated questionably. The horseman hesitated for a second as he searched Castiel's eyes. 

"Yes. It still stands." He huffed. 

"But," The angel added due to the hesitance; his eyes glued to the pale figure. 

"But...nothing." Death finally stated. "I'm supposing this is for you?"  
The angels eyes fell from his and landed on the floor. Slowly, he nodded and raised his vision to chest level. 

"Yes," he answered honestly. 

"She's not here?" Death took in, glancing around the room. Castiel shook his head no.   
"Well I need you both before I can begin. This is for her after all." He explained. 

"When I bring her here-" Cas began. 

"I shall come." Death finished. "You need not bind me again Castiel. Be sure to inform the Winchesters as well. I wasn't joking when I said they'd die before they try." Cas nodded his head in his direction. 

"Are you going to unbind me?" Death pushed after he and the angel stood in silence for a while. Finally, Cas meet his gaze again and waived his hand. Just like that, Death was free to leave. 

"If I were you, I'd bring her here soon," he advised. "Rumors are escaping through the cracks." Castiel turned his head in confusion. 

"What?"

"The angels aren't the only ones you should be worried about. Someone or something has let your brother out," he informed. Castiel's confusion diminished instantly.   
"Lucifer isn't locked away anymore. He's loose in Hell and it's only a matter of time before he rises back to earth if he wants. Why do you think everything has been calm the last few weeks? No problems from demons, no problems from Crowley? The demons are frenzied at the moment."

"Why hasn't anyone said anything!" Cas began to loose his chill. 

"Michael is still imprisoned. Revelations aren't current. They aren't worried about another apocalypse Castiel. The time for that is over."

"No, but if he comes up, he will need a vessel. And his vessel is Sam." Cas hissed. 

"I wouldn't worry too much. They are simply rumors, I'm sure. Besides if anything, all he would want to do is regain his position and demote Crowley to his rightful place." Death bargained. "Anyway, just for safe measures, I wouldn't delay her arrival." He turned to leave but Castiel pulled him back after he surfaced from his thoughts. 

"May I ask you something?" Death turned back to the angel, waiting.   
"Why did you agree to terms for the contract with my father?" The horseman paused for a moment before answering. 

"Because of its purpose," he gave as he placed his other hand over the other on his cane. The Angels brows furrowed and his head tilted in complete confusion. 

"What is the purpose?" He asked. Death snickered a little before answering the confused angel. 

"Now, I think you know better than anyone here, not to question your fathers motives." 

"Did he tell you the reason why?"

"Of course he did. I never agree to anything unless I understand the whole prognosis."

"Then why won't you tell me," Cas pleaded. Death walked closer to the angel and came eye to eye. 

"Because I'm only supposed to do my part; telling you or anyone for that matter, isn't my responsibility. Besides you're not supposed to question your father. Be a good child and listen to your fathers word, Castiel. Everything will make since, I'm sure. I've known him for a very, very long time and everything he does is with reason." Cas looked down thinking things over as Death began to leave again.   
"When the girl is here, I will come when I find it appropriate; sooner rather than later." Cas looked to Death and nodded in agreement. 

"Thank you," Castiel offered in his usual deep monotone voice. Death turned once more before vanishing. 

"You're welcome."  
~~~~~~~

@Bunkerlibrary June 3

"What do you mean Lucifer is out? How is that even possible?" Dean shouted with unease. 

"You mean you talked with Death?" Sam questioned skeptically at the same time as his brother.   
"Here?" He added. Everyone, except the fusions, were gathered together listening in; especially the brothers. 

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, Sam." Dean pushed. 

"Death isn't exactly on our friendly speed dial right now, Dean," Sam explained with the same aggravation.

"Hey!" Charlie exclaimed to gain their distracted attention.   
"Look,... Cas said Death believed they were rumors. And yes, there is a possibility that they are true. Even with that, Sam isn't safe, but neither is (y/n)."

"We need to get her here," Kevin stated almost mutely. 

"When exactly is Death planning on come back once we've rescued the princess?" Dean asked sarcasticly. Cas cocked his head at the elder Winchester. 

"I do not like your tone," the angel stated seriously. 

"Well, I don't like that Lucifer is back on the streets, Cas!" 

"Dean! This isn't about me; it's about (y/n)." Sam sighed impatiently; knowing all to well his brothers suspicion of Lucifer. 

"You don't think I know that?" Dean demanded. The room silenced and Dean broke it.   
"We deal with (y/n), get her safe, and then we find a way to put lucifer back in the pit. Until then, you're not leaving here." He spoke and he pointed his finger at his little brother. 

"Dean that's absurd. It's a rumor, I'm not staying here; I'm going to help if I can," Sam insisted arrogantly. 

"No!" Dean slammed his hand down on the table and everyone jumped except for the three Angels. "Sam, I'm not risking it."

"Risking what? He can't just take over me; not without my consent. I'm not going to say yes to him."

"That's what you said last time," Dean snarled at the thought and Sam huffed his next breath. 

"This isn't about last time. The apocalypse isn't roaming around the corner. I can handle myself, I can help, and I will. I'm not sitting this one out."

"Will you two stop bickering!" Crowley yelled out of nowhere. Everyone turned to face him, surprise consuming them.   
"There are more important matters right now."

"How did you get in here?" Cas asked curiously. Crowley looked at him but brushed it off. 

"Lucifer is out. I don't know how and I don't know why...I do know, he's not seeking out to use Sam's skin. Not at the moment anyway." Everyone took in and saved the information they had just received. 

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked a while later. Crowley turned to the older brother and his lips formed a flat line. 

"Fighting for my position. In case none of you have heard, Lucifer is out and there is war in Hell!" He finished off his sentence with a raised voice. 

"Why are you here then?" Kevin prodded. The current king of Hell glanced over at him and smirked. 

"There's a rumor out. A certain angel, that I am all to familiar with, has found his soulmate." He said and glared at Cas. 

"There's a lot of damn rumors lately," Dean announced. 

"Perhaps,... But if it's true, it's certainly not safe. Especially with your brotherly abomination on the loose. I'm just here to warn you," Crowley admitted. He looked around the room and then his features grew to agitation. "I am needed on the front. Don't say I didn't warn you," Crowley shrugged his shoulders and he disappeared just as quickly as he came. Dean gave a look to everyone in the room before furrowing his brows. 

"To many rumors," he whispered again; more to himself. They all knew things weren't right. War in hell? Demons fighting demons? And not only that, but you were in trouble and they needed to get to you; get you safe. So what if there were rumors going around; rumors are just a set of words to form a secretive sentence. But what if they weren't rumors at all...what if they were all true facts. I mean, they definitely knew you were in danger to begin with and now with Crowley fighting his part in the war in Hell? Hell, they weren't rumors at all, they were warnings.


	18. A birthday surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthdays are fun and full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to have Cas and reader together some. I mean...after all this is supposed to be a casxreader right....silly writer...
> 
> P. S. The next chapter is a continuation of this one. The party isn't over yet!

@Bunker June 6

It has been three days since Cas has been trying to find you. After his talk with Death the other day, he left to go to you. Upon arriving at your home, he found you simply weren't there. He waited for you, but you never came back. This terrified him. You were missing, but he knew the angels didn't have you. He secretly listened on angel radio, they themselves were still looking for you. And as for the demons, they were all busy with the battle. So you weren't taken, not by either of those two forces. Did you leave? Why was all of your stuff still there? Where did you go?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Maybe she's at a relatives?" Charlie suggested to the angel. He looked up at her from where he sat and she continued.  
"Does she have any family that you know of?" Cas nodded his head in response. 

"She has a sister...and a niece." He sounded a little more hopeful. Charlie let a small smile loose. 

"There's a start, do you know where they live?" She asked. He formed a slight frown and looked away. 

"No," he answered. She stood up from her seat and went to sit on the couch he occupied. She leaned over and side hugged him. 

"We're going to find her Cas. I promise." She whispered into his ear honestly. Gabriel and Balthazar stood still by the door way; watching over their little brother. They knew they needed to find her; without her, Cassie would never be the same again.  
~~~~~~~~~~

@Katy's party June 6

The last three days for you were both extremely short, but at the same time, way to long. Planning for Katy's part was fun yet exhausting. Once Kristen left for work that morning on the 3rd, you and Katy got to work. She decided to have her party at the park, and she wanted it to be princess themed. 

The two of you went into town to order the cake and get the decorations; Kristen left you with her card. You ordered the cake at Albertans. It was a small 4x8 inch, two tier cake. The background color was a bright purple and the edges were done in white flowers. 'Happy Birthday Katy' was written in neon pink across the top and there were pink polka dots scattered across the entire cake. To top it off, there was a small plastic crown placed at the left edge; room on the right for the candle. Katy loved it and she could wait to eat it. The inside, she chose it to be marble. 

Once the order for the cake was placed, you took her to look at outfits. The children's isle had many cute things, but nothing seemed to fit the little girls wishes. It wasn't long before an idea popped into your head. You rounded the store and zipped across to the toy isle. Immediately you found the dress up clothes and all of the play princess dresses. 

"How about one of these?" You ask with a huge grin. Her eyes grew wide with excitement. She reached up and raveled her hands through her different options. There was a yellow dress for Belle, a pink dress for Rapunzel, a green for Tiana, and last but certainly not least she choose her favorite; a blue dress known for Cinderella. 

"I want this one!" She exclaimed. You handed her one and she held it tight to her chest, hugging her new attire.  
"Can Lucifer come to my party too?" She asked curiously. You gave her a small smile before answering. 

"I don't think so. He could run away. Besides," you began to ruffle her hair with your hand, " a park is more for dogs." She smiled up at you and shook her head agreeing. 

"Yeah, I don't want him to go missing," she added. After that, you took her to pick out some shoes. There selection was big and she liked quite a few, but her final choice was a blue colored like the dress. They were flats and they had glitter on them; perfect for a princess. 

Once her outfit was purchased, you went to search for decorations. At the party store, they had one complete set of princess supplies. It included plates, cups, utensils, table cloths, a banner, a princess sash, goodie bags, and a crown. Luckily they had it in stock and you were able to purchase it that day. 

Today, was the big day. She woke up early this morning and put on her dress and her matching shoes. Her party wasn't until later that afternoon, but you got up with her and began to prepare the sandwiches for the picnic. Kristen was supposed to pick up the cake, but she got called into work; she promised she would make the party. That left you to go get it. 

You arrived a little after eleven, which wasn't that bad. You were just a bit early and Katy didn't seem to mind. It meant that she would get to play longer. As she played you sat up the tables with plates and the cups of ice. The drinks and sandwiches were on one table and the cake and gifts on another. Thank goodness for all the open space and no wind! 

Around 12, kids from her class began to arrive. Honestly, you hadn't expected a lot to attend. What, with the short notice and all. But quite a bit came. Thankfully some of the parents stayed. You alone wouldn't be able to watch them all carefully and conduct the activities. That's why Kristen was supposed to be there; well that and the fact that this was her child. 

"Auntie (y/n)?" Katy tugged at the hem of your shirt. 

"Yes, love?"

"Where's mommy?" She asked. Immediately you stopped trying to situate the gifts and turned to the child. You bent down beside her and pushed her hair out of her face. 

"I'm sure she'll be here any minute," you tried and attempted a smile. Although she was still young, you knew she was beginning to know what was going on. Her mother wasn't exactly how the other children's were. Instead of her mommy doing what the other children's did, it was always you that did it for her; and she was starting to notice. She frowned at your answer and looked down towards her shoes. You sighed to yourself. 

"Here," you said. She watched you as you stood back up and dug through your purse. She waited patiently for you to do what you were going to do. As you pulled out her crown, you had hoped to see a blossoming smile, but all you mustered up was a weak smile. Bending down again, you pulled it from the box and placed it in her head. 

"There's my princess," you whispered smiling. Her smile didn't grow even an inch. You needed to talk to Kristen about this. It wasn't right how she was hurting Katy. The little girl didn't deserve this. Katy pulled you from your thoughts by throwing herself on you; hugging you tightly around the neck. 

"I love you, auntie (y/n)," she whispered to you sadly. Tears pricked your eyes and you instantly hugged her back. You stood and picked her up, she laid her head in the crease of your neck. A mother of a little boy, was watching you. She knew you weren't her mother but she knew you were just as important as one. The mom smiled and you flashed one back as you rubbed your nieces back. 

"I love you too, princess," you announced to her. She lifted your head and you both slightly smiled at one another. " Let me finish getting things ready and then we'll play a game or do presents or something." You offered. She nodded her head in agreement and walked over to an open table. You watched her and you shook your head. You and Kristen needed to have a talk. As you pulled the drink cans from the box, you called her, but she didn't answer. It took a few more tries to get her on the line. 

"Hello?" She answered. 

"Where are you?" You whispered hastily. 

"I'm fixing to be on my way. I promise," she said. 

"You better be," you ordered. She took in your tone and was clearly appalled. 

"Why? What's wrong?"

"She's upset because you're not here," you raised. Obviously you were annoyed at her and she could tell. 

"I'm on my way now. I'll be there as soon as I can," she admitted. Without saying anything else, you hung up the phone. You finished pulling the last two cans out when you heard Katy giggling. Man, it had been a good while since you heard that laugh from her. But as you turned around to her, your heart stopped. This wasn't happening! Not now...  
_________________________________  
@Katy alone at the table

After you set her down and told her the plan, she nodded her head and walked over to a table. It was the farthest away, but it was the only vacant one. She wasn't in the mood to play with her friends. Katy wanted her mom to be there. Even though you told her that Kristen was coming soon, somehow she knew better. 

She sat alone at the table, waiting patiently for with you to be done or her mom to appear. Which ever one came first. Before she knew it, tears pricked her eyes and she began to cry. You hadn't noticed because you were trying to get ahold of your sister on the phone. The same mom that watched you with her, went over to the little girl. 

"Are you okay?" She asked with kindness. Katy couldn't even say no without sobbing. The lady tried to comfort her but it didn't seem to work.  
"Is there something I can get you?" She asked, hoping something could cheer up the child. Without even thinking, Katy answered. 

"I want Cas," she cried even more. Where that had come from she didn't know, but it was what she wanted. The lady furrowed her brows not completely understanding. 

"I'm sorry?" She asked, maybe she misheard her. It's not like she knew who Cas was. Katy glanced up through her tear covered lashes. 

"I want Cas," she said again. The lady looked around at all the people gathered near, but she was still clueless. 

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I don't know who that is," she admitted sadly. Katy looked down at the table as another tear escaped down her cheek. Out of nowhere, a hand was on the back of Katy's shoulder. The little girl popped her head up and turned to see who was touching her. Katy didn't notice the fear on the woman's face who was trying to comfort her; she didn't noticed how frightened she looked. The woman was terrified. This man just popped up out of nowhere; one second everyone around her she knew and then the next he was there out of the blue, standing behind the little girl. Katy didn't notice any of that, but what she did notice, was that it was Cas. 

"Cas!" She shouted. Instantly her tears stopped and she jumped up to him. He caught her and complied to her hug.  
"I missed you!" She exclaimed as she pulled away to get a better look. He gave her a relaxing smile. 

"I missed you too," he admitted roughly, but honest. Smiling again, she pulled to him and hugged him once more. The lady at the table pulled herself back together, maybe he had come from somewhere and she just didn't notice. 

"Are you okay now?" She asked. Cas turned to her and she turned as well and nodded. She smiled before getting up from the table and going to see what her son was doing. 

"I suppose it is customary to wish someone happy birthday on the day of their birth." He spoke; pausing for a moment before continuing. "Happy birthday Katy," Cas whispered in his deep voice. Katy smiled at him and giggled loudly, catching your attention.  
____________________________

You stood there star struck at him. Now was not the time to deal with this, not at her birthday party; especially without Kristen. You looked between him and Katy multiple times. The little girl continued to laugh and Cas smiled as well. This wasn't happening! You wanted to run up to him; to hug and kiss him. Damn you had missed him. But...he wasn't yours to miss. And he shouldn't be here! How did he know you were here?

You pulled yourself from your thoughts and walked quickly to them. As you approached, Cas noticed and his eyes were glued to you. Once your eyes met his, a fog of eternal bliss captured you. Everything that felt wrong was gone. You really missed those blue eyes; more than you'd realized. Somehow you escaped his trance. You stood only a few feet away and he watched you intently as he sat Katy on her feet. He looked at you as if you were all he ever wanted; all he needed. And even though you wanted to deny it, you felt the same. You wanted to snuggle into his arms; him to hold you tight. What was he doing to you? The thoughts of what you would say to him if you ever saw him again had kept you awake most nights. But now that he was here in front of you, you couldn't bring yourself to say any of it. You looked away from him, you knew you might not be able to control yourself if you hadn't. You reached for Katy and pulled her closer to you; away from him as much as you could. 

"What are you doing here?" You asked plainly, annoyance lurking. His face turning in confusion. Katy looked up at you with a smile. 

"Cas came to my party," she smiled broadened. Looking down into her eyes, complete joy and solace filled them. They were no longer the sad eyes you gazed into earlier; those had been replaced. 

"Katy, will you go gather your friends please. I think we're fixing to do presents." You asked as your eyes trailed up his figure; you strayed away from his gaze. She smiled up at you once more before running off into the wood chips. You watched her for a minute before he pulled you back to the present time. 

"(Y/n)," he whispered. Your eyes shot up to his without permission. The built up anger finally outweighed his spell. 

"I said, what are you doing here?" You sounded more authoritative. He tried to step closer but you stepped back.  
"Don't," you ordered. His face fell into a sad expression. He tried again wearily but it was another failed attempt.  
"Damn it Cas!" You yelled. Everyone around you became silent as they watched. As you gazed around you smiled at them all and slowly they returned to what they were doing. 

"I missed you," he admitted. His eyes held truth and you did your best to avoid them. 

"Did you...Jimmy?" You added. At the sound of the name, his eyes grew. He cocked his head again and his eyes squinted. Somewhere you gained confidence. Confidence you didn't have when you made the decision to leave your house. 

"How did you-" he began. 

"What? How did I find out? Do you realize how dumb I felt? Honestly how could I be so stupid, I tell you I love you and you disappear for weeks. Not once did I hear from you...and with your line of work?... I thought something happened!" You whispered hastily. "I looked you up, Mr. FBI agent. And guess what I found. Your not even an agent! Neither are your friends. So when that search was a bust, I for some reason kept looking. For some reason, I wanted to make sure that you were okay. Besides the fact that you're married, besides the fact you have a daughter, besides the fact you ran away with two of the worlds most wanted, I still cared! You want to know what I came up with?" Cas watched you carefully; his hands dangled to their sides.  
"Nothing. I came up with nothing...oh, besides of the fact of being scared shitless. Enough to not even want to stay in my own house alone. I tried to explain to my sister this whole situation, but she wouldn't listen. She thinks it's all a big misunderstanding. Tell me Mr. Novak, am I missing something here?"

"(Y/n)," he attempted again. His voice was sad and pleading. 

"I'm not asking again, why are you here? Are you trying to kill me?" You asked bluntly. His eyes became even more sorrowed. 

"I could never hurt you," he whispered lowly, eyes shining their magnificent blue softly. 

"Then why," you began to tear up. He extended his arm and you took another step back; a tear cascading down. 

"I can't tell you," he finally announced after a long silence. You closed your eyes and shook your head disapprovingly. 

"I have a million questions and your not willing to even offer a single one up." You stated. He watched you, wanting to hold you in his arms, wanting you to be able to understand everything and accept him for what he was. 

"Hey, sorry I'm late I-" Kristen started ranting but stopped when she noticed him. He eyes widened and she looked between the both of you.  
"Hey Cas... I mean......Hey," she honestly had no idea what she had walked into. She looked into his sad eyes and knew something wasn't right. All at once, Katy ran up to her and hugged her. 

"Cas came to my party Mommy!" She shouted. Kristen smiled down at her and picked her up. 

"He did, didn't he. What a wonderful birthday surprise!" She insisted. She looked from her daughter to the two of you.  
"Are you staying for cake?" She asked him curiously, she didn't know if he was going to stay due to what the two of you had been discussing. 

"He was just leaving," you announce ruffly. The three of them turned to you; Katy's eyes began to sadden, Kristen turned her head as if ashamed in what you'd said, and Cas let his gaze drop. 

"Cas you can stay," Kristen allowed. Your eyes shot up to hers and you were just about to deny her offer.  
"(Y/n) just let him stay for some cake," she hissed. "He's not hurting anything." Your arms crossed over your chest like a two year old in defeat. 

"Please auntie (y/n)?" Katy pleaded. "I thought you loved Cas?" She pressed further, confused by how you were acting. 

"I thought so too," you whispered before turning and walking away. They watched you and Kristen turned to him with a small smile. 

"Stay for cake?" She asked. Katy wiggled in her arms and she put her down. The little girl went and hugged his waist. 

"Please stay uncle Cas," she pleaded. His arms folded around her and he somehow managed a smile. He shook his head and agreed and it brought a smile back to her face. Of course he would stay. He would never give up on you and it was his job to protect you. Someday you would understand, someday it wouldn't have to be this way.


	19. It reminds me of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's the little things that remind us the most of the more significant values of others.

@birthday party June 6

After Katy opened up all her gifts and everyone ate sandwiches, she wanted to move on to the cake. You stood off by a near tree, as Kristen stepped up and did the mom job. She cleared the table and set the cake in front of the girl. Turning, she glanced around for something, but she couldn't seem to find it. 

"(Y/n), where's the candle?" She asked after a minute. Looking up to meet her gaze and approaching the table, your eyes met with blue instead. He was watching you intently; somehow you found the will to look away. Upon nearing the table of kids, you pulled the bright, sparkly 7 candle from within your purse. After placing it on the cake you stood behind Katy as Kristen lit it. As everyone sang Happy birthday to her, your eyes kept wandering over to him. As if they were drawn like a magnet. You couldn't help yourself and before you knew it, you were lost in them; the deep wave of the ocean. 

"-appy birthday dear Katy! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone ended. Kristen bent down to Katy's ear. 

"Make a wish sweetheart," she smiled and so did the child. Katy closed her eyes and after a few seconds she blew out the flame with a gust from within. She glanced up at you and somehow you smiled down at her. Your thoughts weren't exactly clear at the moment; you wanted to be near him, you missed him.   
Kristen grabbed the knife and began to cut the cake, making little slices so everyone received a piece. After you pulled the candle out and gave it to Katy to lick, you began passing out the slices. 

"Auntie (y/n), uncle Cas needs this piece!" Katy explained. Her words took you back for a moment as you stared at her in silence. Gathering yourself quickly, you grabbed the plate and made your way over to him. As you were handing it to him, the woman with the son startled you. 

"Oh!" She cooed. "I didn't know you two were a couple!" She stated as if it were any of her business. You glanced down at him and then back up to her, shaking your head. 

"No...no, we're not... We're not together. Were just..." You trailed off not knowing what to say. If you told her he was married she would just get confused. She smiled a huge smile as if she knew the secret you were trying to hide. 

"Oh...well you look good together; Very cute." She smiled again. Inside you wanted to roll your eyes. Today of all days, he decides to show up. What was next? You gave her a tight smile and as you finished handing Cas the plate. Upon taking it, his fingers trailed over yours. It felt like a soft electric current running from him into you. Gazing into his eyes, you pulled your fingers out from his under the plate and slowly took a step back. He felt it too, the way he was looking at you. 

"Thank you, (y/n)," he gave in a tight whisper. You wanted nothing more than to push the cake aside and sit in his lap. Your eyes trailed down to his chapped lips and you couldn't force them to look away. You wanted his lips on yours. You wanted to be held in his embrace. For a moment you thought about it; you thought about laughing and telling the woman you were joking and that you were together. But your thoughts pushed forward and you remembered his promise he made to someone else. He wasn't yours to have, he belonged to another woman; he belonged to another family. 

"You're welcome Novak," you whispered back more harsh than you intended. Yea you were upset with him keeping things from you...but what if Kristen was right? What if this was just a misunderstanding? At the same time though, the hurt you felt over powered you. You wanted to be wrong, but what if you weren't. This was just going to make you upset again. It already was...

After cake, the kids ran off to the playground. Some parents, including the mom of the boy, went to push their children on the swing. After Kristen put the cake box in the trash, she went off to find Katy and play with her for a while. This left you with Cas and a few other parents who were talking to each other. You saw him sitting at the table; his hands were in his lap, fingers weaved together. If he was going to do this, be around you and your family, you needed to know what was going on. Even if it was something you couldn't bare to hear. You needed the truth. Dragging your feet trying to change your mind, you wound up standing at the picnic table in front of him. He looked up at you, his eyes held an ounce of hope. You sighed and then swung your leg over to sit down. The both of you remained silent as you studied each other. 

"Why?" You finally ask. He tilts his head. 

"Why what?" He questions seriously. You laugh a little to yourself at his cluelessness and he becomes even more lost for meaning. 

"Why can't you tell me anything about you? Why are you here? Why aren't you with your wife and daughter?" The last part was a faint whisper and your eyes began to water rapidly; your emotions were everywhere. He looked away from you, as if he was guilty. 

"I'm not married, (y/n)," he explained, gaze still down to the ground. You drew your own confusion. 

"What are you talking about? I saw the news broadcasts and the missing reports. Why did you run away?"

"That's not me..." He spoke. Crossing your arms again you leaned forward on the table. 

"What do you mean that's not you?" Anger was beginning to rise. Of course it was him, why was he trying to play it off as if it wasn't. 

"It is,...but it isn't." He admitted seriously. Sitting back up, you ran a hand through your hair. As if what he said just made perfect sense. 

"You're not going to explain this either? Are you?" Finally his eyes met yours again, pleading for you to understand that he couldn't.   
"Why not." A tear fell down your cheek. Instantly, his hand came up to cup your face. You tried to pull back, but you weren't fast enough. His palm held your cheek as his thumb wiped away the tear that fell. Looking into your eyes at the same moment, he began to rub small circles along your cheek bone. 

"I can't."

"Then why the hell are you here?" You raised your whisper aggressively. 

"Because I miss you..."

"Because you miss me?" You shook your head as you repeated him and pushed his hand away from your face.   
"It took you this long to miss me huh?" You added. Tilting his head again, he let his arm fall to the table; a frown appearing. 

"It's not like that," he mused. 

"But your not going to tell me what it's like!"

"I'm trying to keep you safe," he added. 

"Safe from what?" Another tear dropped to the table.   
He shook his head and almost began to speak.   
"Let me guess, you can't tell me?" His gaze faltered from yours and he nodded in agreement. You sighed to yourself and place your head in your hands. After a while, you wiped your face and looked into his oceanic eyes.   
"Is there anything you can tell me?" He nodded and his face became at most serious. 

"I love you, (y/n)," he said surely, your tears kept coming. 

"I love you too..." You answered. He lifted his hand and tried to hold yours. Slowly you pulled away.   
"But that's not enough." You added. He looked at you wearily. Honestly he could never tell how things were going with you. You were a mystery he had yet to figure out. One minute things were going well, the next it was a battle. 

"(Y/n)," he whispered vaguely. 

"I can't do this," you shook your head, hands wiping your eyes. "I don't even know what your real name is. I don't know why you just decide to show up at the times you do.... Either you tell me and somehow we get through this or I'm done. It hurts too much like this," you waived your hand around in the air, signifying what ever it was that the two of you shared. He cautiously watched you, debating his options. You looked pleadingly onto him,"Please don't make me say goodbye," it was a very hushed sentence; barely audible. The tables turned. You couldn't help yourself anymore. You stood from the table and walked over to him. Kids around or not, you didn't care. You sat in his lap, your arms coming up to rest on his shoulders, fingers interlocked in his nape hair. His arms wrapped around you snugly and he relaxed a bit once you were in his embrace, as if he had been wanting to do this for ages.   
"Please just tell me," you sighed, eyes remained watery. His answer wasn't a response. He looked between your eyes and lips before leaning towards you. You followed his lead and in an instant, his lips were attached to yours. His embrace tightened around you and your fingers traveled up his hair. The kiss itself was soft at first, his tongue pleaded at your lip for entrance and you obliged with want. He glided through your mouth smoothly, brushing past your teeth. Your own tongue reciprocated his actions. Soft moans escaped from your lips and traveled into his mouth. Slowly he pulled away and rested his forehead to yours. He brought his hand up and two of his fingers grazed your forehead as if brushing hair away. But at the same time, you felt a light buzz in your ribs and where his fingers rested; a tickling sensation . 

You looked down and then back up to him questionably. What you didn't know, was that he hid you from the angels. Even though you didn't know it, you were Heavens most wanted and etching the enochian symbol on you was something he was bound to do. With his grace, he was able to eliminate the pain   
.

"Are you alright?" He asked, unsure if you still felt pain or not. 

"Yeah, um...im fine, just...got the chills i guess," you answered shyly. He smiled finally, you even saw his teeth. You looked at him and laughed gaining a few chuckles out of him as well. Slowly your smile fades as you were brought back down from reality. 

"I don't want you to leave again," you whispered. 

"May I stay?" He asked unsure of your answer. He wasn't referring to just the party, but being with you. 

"Will you tell me?" You pressed hopefully. He hesitated for a moment, eyes falling.   
"Please?" The blue orbs shot back up to you. 

"If I don't?" He asked skeptically. You sighed and leaned back to the table, his arms still around you. 

"I told you I can't lose you..." You couldn't. No mater what he did, no matter what happened. All you knew was that you needed him, or your heart wouldn't be whole. But if he didn't tell you, then you couldn't go through; heartbroken or not.   
"I don't want to die of a broken heart." You finally added hesitantly. "If you don't tell me, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave." His look was hesitant at your words. He needs you too. But why do you have to be so difficult? Why can't you just understand? He looked down from your eyes and you knew this was it. He wasn't going to tell you, he was going to make you say good bye. Surprisingly, he took your hand into his and held it tightly. 

"I can't loose you either (y/n). You mean a lot to me; more than you will ever understand," he sighed and lifted your hand to his mouth. He placed a kiss upon your knuckles and a small smile grew on your face. You leaned in and rested you head on his shoulder, his arms wrapping around you tightly. 

"Can I ask you something," you questioned shyly. He hummed in response as he held you close.   
"Is this whole thing a misunderstanding?" You lifted your head a little too see his face. He did his silent thing again, but he answered truthfully. He nodded first. 

"What you read online... it's not true. Not exactly." He answered. He didn't go into detail or elaborate. 

"What do you mean?"

"(Y/n)... I don't want to tell you here. Please enjoy the party and I promise I will tell you later." He sounded persistent and straightforward, the way he said it kind of hurt your feelings; though that was not his intention. You frowned a little and rested your head back down; fingers messing with his coat. He was here and you were happy. You missed him so much and you were going to cherish this time. What if he had to go away again? How long would he be gone that time? You took a deep breath and breathed him in. He smelled of sweet honey and you nuzzled your nose into his neck to get a stronger whiff. You held your arms around him tighter and he sensed your unease. He turned his neck and buried his face in your hair and placed a kiss next to your temple. 

"Castiel," he muffled in your ear. You drew your brows together in confusion as you lifted your head. 

"I'm sorry?" You asked. What did he just say? He smiled and lightly chuckled. 

"My name is Castiel," he spoke again; a little louder and more clear. You looked into his eyes and your smile began to resurface. 

"Castiel," you repeated and his smile grew. The way you said it was beautiful; it did things to him. It lit him up inside. He loved you and everything about you; especially the way you said his name.   
Smiling, you laid your head back down on his shoulder. Sure, you noticed his name was from the book series. If he wanted to go by a fake name, then you would go with it. Something about his presence made you think unclearly. Though you'd talk about the truth later. Your lips kissed his neck as you whispered; more to yourself.   
"My Castiel." You didn't notice, but his smile remained on his face as he listened to your hushed whispers near his ear. He tilted his head, snuggling it on top of yours and he traced circles on your back with his fingers. 

"All yours," he whispered back.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on that night, after everyone left, you helped Kristen load all of the gifts into her car. Cas was pushing Katy on the swings. 

"So...I see you forgave him." She smirked at you as she batted her lashes. You rolled your eyes at her. 

"We're going to talk about it later," you claimed. She wiggled her brows before speaking with a huge grin. 

"What else are you going to do later?"

"Kristen!"

"What? Did you think I missed the show?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The tongue sucking, you tongue sucker," she laughed. You hit her arm playfully. 

"I doubt that is going to happen." You smirk. She stopped walking and turned to you, mouth agape. 

"You want to?" She quizzed quietly. When you didn't respond, she raised her voice.   
"You do!" She sounded absolutely sure. You remained to say nothing and she tugged at you. (Y/n)! Talk to me!"

"What do you want me to say Kristen?" You questioned. The smile on her face grew and you both continued walking to get the last of the gifts. 

"Tell him," she whispered. Whipping your head to look at her, she immediately started laughing at the look on your face. 

"I'm not going to-... No, I'm not going to say anything. There's a reason he didn't want too last time and I'm not pushing him."

"(Y/n), the only way people get what they want is doing something about it. Not staying quiet." She tried. You shook your head at her as you placed the last present into the trunk. At the same time, Cas and Katy approached. 

"Auntie (y/n), can I have a snow cone?" Katy asked desperately and batted her lashes. 

"You have to ask mommy," you insisted. Kristen smirked at you and you became utterly confused. 

"Sure sweetheart. (Y/n), will you go with her?" The switch in your head clicked once she agreed. You knew what she was doing. Katy jumped up and down and pulled your arm as Kristen handed you her card. 

"Cas, do you want to come?" You asked. Hopefully he would say yes. He nodded and motioned toward you but Kristen grabbed his arm. 

"You two go on ahead, I want to talk to Cas," She announced. You looked at her and glared. Surely she knew better. Before you could blow her off and drag him along, Katy was pulling your arm almost out of socket. 

"Hurry auntie (y/n)!" She exhaled; she really wanted a snow cone. So hurry you did. The quicker you got back, the faster she wouldn't be able to interrogate further. 

\-------------------------  
@Kristen&Cas

Once you left with Katy to get the snow cones, Kristen turned to the secret angel. She smiled brightly at him before speaking. 

"You love my sister, Cas?" She asked curiously. He nodded. 

"Very much."

"You know, I'm not exactly sure what's going on between you two, but I know she loves you too." He nodded. She silenced herself for a moment; the two of them watching you and Katy order from the stand.

"Growing up, (Y/n) was always in love with the idea of love itself," she admitted. He looked from you to your sister. "I mean, we all have secrets." She poked.   
"Don't be afraid to tell her yours, she has bad ones too...All I'm saying is that, you both seem to have been through a lot. And in a good working relationship, you need to be completely honest with each other. It's what she deserves..." She trailed off. 

"Can I ask something of you?" Cas nodded his head and she continued. 

"Please don't fail her," she spoke softly to him. His full attention was on her.   
"When you left, she uh... she wasn't doing well. She wouldn't eat or drink for days at a time. She wouldn't leave the house. It really messed her up... just be careful with her. She isn't exactly in one piece as though it may seem, she got her heart broken before. She was with the guy for over a year when he hurt her. Even then, she didn't cry the way she did when she lost you." Castiel's glance faltered to the ground. 

"I promise," he announced. 

"You promise what?" You ask as you and the princess approached. Cas looked at you and smiled weakly. He didn't know that you were in a past relationship. The thought hadn't occurred to him that you've probably dated someone else. Hearing you had a serious relationship before left the angel quite jealous. You were his, not someone else's.   
"You okay?" You questioned rather concerned. He agreed but his jaw clenched in the same instant. What had Kristen said?

"Cas are you coming home with us?" Katy quizzed him. He looked at you but your sister spoke for you. 

"No sweetie, auntie (y/n) and uncle Cas need to talk about some things. We'll see them later,"she smirked. You gazed at her skeptically as Cas did the same. Katy frowned and went to Cas. Her face was covered in blue syrup, as she held her arms up for him to hug her. He picked her up and she hugged him with her free hand, the other holding her snow cone. She laid her head on his shoulder and you moved in closer with a napkin. 

"You're turning into a princess smurf," you laughed as you wiped away her face. She giggled with you.   
"Did you tell him why you got blue?" You asked Katy. Her face became red and she hid in his layers of coats. Both Cas and Kristen grew a smile at Katy's shyness.   
"Tell him." She shook her head no.   
"Tell him, or I'm going to tickle you," you persisted. She rose her head to look to see if you were fibbing but you drew your hands up. She looked from you to Cas and hid her face once more.   
"Alright then," you stepped closer and began tickling her stomach. She wiggled around in Cas' arms as she squealed and exploded with giggles.

"O-okay!" She somehow managed to say through the inevitable torchering fingers. You stopped and she straightened herself back up in his arms. She smiled at him before she focused her eyes on her drink.   
"I got blue because it reminds me of you, uncle Cas," she explained. The angel turned his head at her answer and began to smile.   
"It reminds me of your tie and your eyes," she admitted shyly. Clearly you weren't to only one swooning over him, your niece was too. 

"Does it taste good?" He asked, smile unfading. She nodded her head and looked at you. 

"Auntie (y/n) said it was sweet just like you." Your face became a furnace and you looked away from the burning blue eyes. Kristen let out a laugh and before long, you were all a giggling mess. 

"Alright, enough flattery, give the poor guy a break. We need to get going little smurf," Kristen explained with a chuckle. Katy hugged Cas once more and then he put her down. She hugged you as well and she got in the car.   
"Well, I'm off tomorrow so I'll keep her," Kristen explained. It was nice she was off the day after her child's party, but not the day of. You nodded at her.   
"So...ill see you later. Are you going to come by the house and get your stuff?"

"I'll get it tomorrow," you answered. She acknowledged with a smirk before she got in her car. 

"Be safe," she yelled out from the door. Rolling your eyes, you took Cas's hand and walked with him to your car. 

"Where's your car?" You questioned. He paused for a moment thinking. 

"I don't have one," he explained. 

"What do you mean you don't have one? Did you walk?" You slightly laughed. He nodded after a moment and your smile fell.   
"From where?" You added. Though, he didn't answer, he just kept walking with you by his side and gave your hand a loving squeeze. This was something else he wasn't going to talk about. Not yet anyway. 

"You think I'm sweet?" He asked as you reached your car. The blush resurfaced and you looked down at the keys in your hand. 

"I uh...I told her not to say anything," you whisper shyly He smiled with his teeth and followed you into your car.


	20. A question or two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to talk. You both have secrets and whether you like it or not, it's time to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing between these ------  
> isn't ------  
> mandatory to read. You don't  
> have to read this part if you do not wish too, for it contains a sexually explicit setting. Just a warning if you aren't comfortable reading, don't feel pressured to do so.

When you arrived at home, the place was freezing. You forgot you had turned it down low and the thermostat read 52 degrees. That was going to be a nice electric bill, especially that low for all the days you were at Kristen's. Ever since you walked in, all you could do was shiver. You turned it up, but it was going to take a little bit to warm up. 

You invited Cas to sit on the sofa. You went to get drinks from the kitchen as he waited. You just grabbed two glasses of water and headed back. You handed him his glass and he took it with ease, but something about him was off. He seemed rigid. As you sat wrapped in a blanket, you took a sip and your eyes traveled up to his. Smiling at him, he smiled back but it wasn't a very big smile. 

"So," you said eventually, "can we talk about it now?" You watched him carefully, hoping he wouldn't get irritated of your asking. He didn't do what you expected, in fact he didn't do anything at all. He just sat there. 

"Cas?"

"Who was he?" He questioned. The question was out of the blue and you had no idea what he was talking about. 

"Who is who?" Your brows knitted. His eyes finally met yours again and stayed. 

"The one you were with for a year or so," he stated bluntly. How did he know about that? Kristen. 

"Why did she tell you that," you sighed and turned your body. Your feet were now touching the floor from the couch as you leaned over to place your cup on the table. 

"She said we both had secrets and we should both be honest about them." He explained. Exhaling, you knew this wasn't going to end well. He would think you were insane. The whole thing he would find absurd. I mean, you and your sister sharing the same baby daddy wasn't exactly an everyday thing. 

"She's right...though I asked you first," you tried to push the needle off of you. 

"(Y/n)," he pleaded. Obviously this was bothering him, but why? What all had she said. 

"What did she tell you?"

"That he hurt you, but you weren't very upset about it."

"Well I wasn't. I didn't love him like I believed I did. When he left, it wasn't even him that made me upset really. It was just everything that was going on at the time." He dissected your answer and his brows knitted. He was just about to say something when you interrupted.  
"I wanted to love him and I wanted him to love me just the same. I wanted to have my own little family; to cook for and clean up after. Someone to love my children as much as I would and loved me with the same caring heart."

"What happened?" He asked, brows still furrowed. You hesitated for a moment. You weren't going to lie to him, but you didn't want to tell him this yet. 

"I learned the hard way that happily ever afters are only things you find in fairy tales." He was still trying to figure it out. 

"Why is your picture on a missing persons ad?" You questioned before he could dig deeper. He looked down, clearly not wanting to talk about himself but about you. 

"That's not me," he explained plainly. 

"Castiel you promised," you sighed impatiently. 

"That was before." Before what? There was no chance in hell you were going to let him go back on his word.  
"Do you still see him?" He pressed further. You turned your head questionably. Why did he keep bringing this up? Was he...no...he couldn't be jealous. Could he?  
"(Y/n) do you still see him?" He questioned, patience running thin but his tone was of worry not anger. You scooted closer to him on the couch and raised your arm, fingers grazing through his scalp. 

"I try not too," you admitted. His eyes came up to yours. He looked uneasy. Without another passing second, you sat up and straddled his waist. You leaned down to his face and hovered a few inches from his mouth.  
"I don't want him Cas. I never did; not like I want you." After hearing your words, he raised his head to fill the space between you. His arms pulled you to him in an embrace and like earlier you opened your mouth for his invitation. His tongue slid over yours and they worked together. The light moans began escaping again and all too soon, he two was grunting. Between your legs, you felt a hard, rising bulge and instantly your core was on fire; craving more. You moaned louder into his mouth and you almost lost control of your bucking hips. You pulled away from him and he tried to pull you back to him. 

"Cas," you're breath still strangled from the long kiss. Your searched his eyes and you found clear desire. Full of lust for you and it was enough to out you on edge.  
"I want you," you continued. With his own breath still panting, he spoke. 

"You have me (y/n). I'm yours," he admitted. You shook and bowed your head. 

"No Castiel," you explained, your hand fell down to the hard lump concealed by his pants, "I want you," you stated as you palmed him. His Adam's apple bobbed up his throat as he became aware of what you meant. 

"(Y/n)," he began and his hand grabbed your teasing one. "I...I don't..." he stopped, looking at you cautiously; hoping you'd change your mind and understand. Your eyes widened a little and you stood from his lap. Your arm raised and you rubbed the back of your neck with your hand. You had just went too far; great job avoiding the line that clearly wasn't meant to be crossed. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." you apologized and looked down in embarrassment. Why didn't you understand, he wasn't interested in that (y/n)! You stepped away and began back tracking to your bathroom.  
"Excuse me for a moment." You turned and walked out of the room. 

As you leaned over the counter sink, washing your face with water, you attempted to calm your need. It had been a while since your last time and you were just trying to tame yourself. All the while, Castiel remained in the living room on the couch. He sat still, unmoved since you left. He didn't mean for you to take it that way, he just didn't know what to do. He'd never done this before. But how could he explain to you that he was a virgin, if Jimmy had a daughter. He wanted to make love to you, he just wasn't sure how. Then Sam's advice pooled in. He could try and go with his gut feeling. But what if it wasn't right? What if he just made a fool of himself? Looking down the hall to where you left, his eyes were glued. Maybe he would mess up, maybe he wouldn't be perfect; but he wanted to try. Anything would be better than seeing disappointment stain your face. Besides, he believed Dean's sites taught him enough to at least have an idea how to please you. 

He stood and slowly trailed down the hall. Your bedroom light was on and he followed the noise of the water. He entered quietly; your sink faced away from the door so he sneaked up on your disadvantage. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he reached out his arms and cradled your waist; all the while slowly tilting his head to kiss you around your neck. You nearly jumped through the ceiling but his touch and his heated kisses began to pull you back to your lustrous state. 

"Cas," you pleaded helplessly. If he didn't stop, you would certainly be torchered the rest of the night. Turning to face him, he pulled you closer and his other hand snaked its way up into your hair. The moans escaped you as he finally trailed his way up to your lips. As his tongue took over your mouth, your hands slid around his neck securing him to you.  
"Castiel," you moaned out. He was making this unbearable. 

"Tell me what you want (y/n)," he whispered. His voice was your final trigger, your core was completely drenched for him. 

"I-I, mmmh, I..." You tried but you weren't able to form words. Not with him kissing down your neck like he was. More pleading sounds escaped you. 

"(Y/n)," he whispered again to get your attention. 

"I want you Cas. All of you," you begged. With your wishes, his hands fell down past your waist and before you knew it, he lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around him while your lips met his and he carried you back to the bed. He laid you down carefully and glided on top with the same ease. 

\------------------------------------------------------  
His mouth fell from yours and he began down the path of your neck; sucking lightly on your sensitive skin. Your fingers tugged at his hair and soon it was too much for you. You needed him now. Your hands pulled off his coat layers and they were tossed aside. Why he need this many layers in the middle of June was beside you. Then you fumbled with his tie, but quickly got it loosened and that too was on the floor. His dress shirt was easy to unbutton, thankfully, and it was added to the pile beside the bed. He continued to suck on your neck, right on the soft spot where your neck meets your shoulder. 

Slowly your hands trailed down his toned muscles towards his happy trail. His belt was giving you problems; you were becoming impatient. Eventually you maneuvered it open and the button and zipper were split wide. Without waiting, you slipped your hand between his skin and the waistband of the boxers and took hold of him. He hissed as your cold hands began to stroke him up and down, lubricating him with his own pre-cum. He moaned your name pleadingly and with each repeat of your name, you pumped him faster. Just as he was about to let go, you withdrew from him and he groaned slightly. His eyes shot up to yours and all at once, you saw a side of him you'd never seen before; a side that he himself wasn't exactly familiar with. 

He sat you up quickly, his fingers pulling at the hem of your shirt. In one swift motion it was discarded and he was down trying to remove your shorts. The button slipped undone and the zipper fell all in one quick rhythm. Both your shorts and panties were pulled down together; he needed you just as much as you needed him. The thirst was becoming excruciating. 

His hands trailed down to between your thighs and his mouth followed. He planted soft, sloppy kisses on your stomach as he inserted a finger through your folds. Your hips bucked up in his rhythm and as his eyes watched you he inserted a second, followed by a third. You reached out and grabbed a a fistful of comforter in both hands as he began to pump and curl his long fingers inside of you. Pleasure was overwhelming you and you began to moan out his name. A smile warmed his face, he was grateful to see you like this and to know he was the one making you come unglued. You rose your hips again and he pulled his fingers out. He licked the evidence of you off quickly before sinking down further towards the end of the bed. He held your hips down and he teased your folds with the tip of his nose. 

"Castiel," you begged. At the sound of his name, his tongue pressed through you and instantly found your clit. Your hands followed him down to your entrance and entwined in his dark hair, pulling and clawing his scalp as he worked you over. He sucked and swirled his tongue around your bulb and in seconds you felt the build become almost unbearable. You were about to go over the edge; unlike you, he didn't stop. He kept his mouth on you and he pulled his hand down and inserted the three fingers at once. All it took was a few quick, curved pumps and you were climaxing. His adventurous tongue lapped up your juices and you hummed as you slowly began to come down from your high. 

Once he cleaned you up, he pulled himself over you once more and you pulled his head down to your. You could taste yourself inside of his mouth. He smiled into the kiss and your hands fell down to his waist. You pushed his pants down and off and next you followed through with his boxers. His erection sprung free; he was hard as a rock. You opened your legs and he settled himself inside. He placed a soft kiss on your nose before smiling down at you. You smiled back and his eyes held the question of if you wanted to continue. You nodded your head and he looked down. 

He entered you slowly; dipping in inch by inch. After he was buried inside you, he paused and gave your walls time to adjust to him. One of your hands held around his strong, muscular biceps and the other came up to caress his face. He looked down at you and slowly leaned down to kiss your lips. 

"I love you (y/n)," he announced ruggedly. Your fingers trailed his face; eventually your palm held his cheek, thumb next to his eye and the other four fingers behind his ear. You rubbed his curls between your fingers as you smiled up at him. 

"I love you too, Cassie," you admitted. He leaned down and captured your lips with his and together, you both started to move. He slid out of you gently and pushed back in in the same motion. Your hips met his and together, the two of you were one. Slowly, his pace increased and he moaned out your name in broken, pleasurable syllables. He found your g-spot and with every submerge he pushed against it. You were left exhaling his name over and over as he pushed you closer to your second orgasm; you were fixing to burst. He speed up more and more with each thrust and they became sloppier. Cas retracted and pushed back into you just right, hitting your spot, and it left you clenching your walls around him and moaning his name as it sent you into a blissful heaven. Soon after, he found his own release and his cum filled inside you. He groaned and his body fell limp on top of yours; he buried his face in your neck and placed another kiss before pulling out and rolling off of you.  
\------------------------------------------------------

You laid on your bed together, staring up at the ceiling. Neither of you saying a word or even looking over at the other; just laying blissfully as you both came down from your highs. You laid like this for a while and had it not been for the, still chilly temperature you would have fell asleep as so. You sat up and grabbed the falling covers; they slid down during your activity. Pulling it over you, you turned to Cas to cuddle, but a deep cloud of worry occupied his features. 

"Cas?" You questioned wearily. He wouldn't look at you, even after you called him again and he remained silent. You propped up on your elbow facing him, worry etching into your features as well.  
"Please say something," you whisper, placing your hand on his cheek. He turned to you after sensing worry in your own voice. 

"I'm sorry," he admitted weakly. His eyes appeared to be tearing up as he looked down at you. Confusion consumed you and without thinking, you scooted closer to him; wrapping your hands around your waist. 

"For what, Cassie?" You yearned for him to tell you what was wrong. He gazed at you solemnly. 

"I was too rough with you," he admitted. You cocked your head. 

"What?" You asked. His eyes left yours and traveled down to your neck. They rested there and you tried to look at it. His gaze wouldn't falter. Your brows furrowed together as you rolled over to your night stand and pulled out a mirror. In seconds, you knew what he was talking about. There were little hickeys here and there, but one dark one was on the side of your neck. It was huge, no way of possibly covering it up with any kind of clothing, it was too high. And you doubted make up would work either. You sat the mirror back down and turned back to him. 

"I'm sorry (y/n)," he repeated. He sounded ashamed of himself. You sighed and scooted closer to him once more. 

"It's fine," you promised. He knitted his brows and looked at you as if you were crazy.  
"It was worth it," you added. His blue eyes studied you for a moment. 

"I don't understand," he explained, " I hurt you." It confused you, his tone. 

"Cas it's just a hickey. It doesn't hurt. Besides," you began and looked away from his gaze.  
"That was...that was the best I've ever had," you admitted. He lifted his head curiously to try and meet your eyes. 

"That was...satisfactory?" He questioned once he caught your eyes. You giggled at his strangeness. 

"More than...Cas that was Heaven" you smiled, his ocean eyes shooting up to your (e/c) ones. The way he looked at you made you have to look away. You felt your cheeks heating up as he stared into you. It took him a moment to think things over. Honestly, he had no clue where his performance came from. He just followed his gut feeling and you had found it more than satisfying; you compared it to Heaven. But he knew better,... what the two of you just experienced was far greater than Heaven itself. 

"(Y/n)?" He whispered to you. Slowly you rose your eyes to his. Words wouldn't form so you settled for a light hmm. He didn't say anything after that, instead he pulled you close, lifted your chin and kissed you. You both pulled away smiling. Pulling the covers up, you cuddled into his bare chest, his arms cradling you and you yawned. He raised his head and positioned his pillow better. Then he pulled the blanket up more around you and turned to kiss you forehead. You smiled as he did so. You loved how he was with you. You loved him; and you couldn't stop admitting it. 

"May I ask you something?" You questioned in a quiet shrilly voice. He hummed in response as he cuddled you closer.  
"How did you know we were having Katy's party?" He didn't answer right away, but your blissful moment made you not even notice. 

"She called me," he finally admitted; low whisper. It confused you. How did Katy call him? She doesn't even have a phone and you alone don't even have his number. Your eyes became heavy and you began to doze off without realizing. You would simply ask him what he meant in the morning. 

"Good night Cassie." He smiled at your new nickname for him. He would need to discuss matters with his brothers. He was your Cassie now, they would need to start calling him something else. That name was reserved for you. 

"Good night (y/n)," he whispered and kissed the top if your head again as your eyes fluttered closed.


	21. Lie or truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas knows it's time to tell you the truth. Will you believe him or think he's crazy?

June 7 

A stream of light passed through the material of your curtains and of all places, it was shining in your face. You tossed around a little bit trying to escape the beam, before realizing you were still being held. Raising your arm, you laid it upon Castiel's chest and hummed ruggedly; more of a groan with sleep still in voice. Cas had stayed with you the whole night and even though he had no need for sleep there was nothing he would rather do. 

You completely turned in your sleep instantly and your face was now pointing towards your nightstand. The angel lifted his head and propped himself on his elbow as he took in the sight of you. You were absolutely beautiful. He had existed for many centuries, but had yet to see something quite so captivating; soul and all. Although you were unaware you moved away from him, he scooted towards you. He spooned against you and a smile lit his features. He couldn't help himself anymore. Lifting his hand, he traced your skin with his fingers. He traveled up your elbow and lightly dragged up your arm to your shoulder only to recede down again; little bumps began covering the skin he touched. His fingers went below your elbow and he traced light circles on your exposed hip. Smile unfaltering, he removed his fingers and placed his whole arm around you; settling his head to rest close to yours for a moment. Until he saw the mark he inflicted upon you. He was drawn up in confusion as he remembered your words from the previous night. 

"It's worth it" and "it doesn't hurt" roamed around together. How could something like this be worth it. Whether you said it wasn't painful or not, he didn't like it and he wanted it gone. Last night, was utterly breathtaking. He flashed back to the memory; remembering the way you moved together, the way you pleaded his name. It was an experience like no other; he lost himself with you. At the time it seemed appropriate, but now he realized something could of happened. He could have accidentally revealed what he was or worse, he could have actually hurt you. His smile was absent as he went over this in his head; a frown replaced it. He glanced back up at the now dark purple spot and his jaw clenched. 

Without caring that you would find it strange, he pressed his fingers against your forehead. The grace traveled through his fingers unto you and instantly the mark began to fade. The smaller ones diminished as well. Once your skin was back to its original color he removed them and looked away. Debating his options, he rolled unto his back and stared up at the ceiling. 

He didn't want to drag you into this. He wanted you to refrain from this life, but that wasn't an option. Perhaps he could delay telling you, but what good would that do?...He could erase the memory from last night and replace it with a different one; one where the two of you just went to sleep. No sex, no marks. That would save him from explaining how they magically disappeared. But it wouldn't be right, to take something so precious like that away from you; not when he remembered every bit and every detail. Besides, it was time you know the truth whether he liked it or not. With lucifer and "the God squad" after you. Who knows, maybe you'll believe him; but maybe you won't. Maybe he would have to show you.   
~~~~~~~~

It was an hour or so later before you actually woke up. Your eyes remained closed but you felt the solid heat underneath you. Smiling, your eyes peaked open to find an already smiling Castiel. A rush of red surfaced on your cheeks as memories from the night before pooled into your mind. Tucking your face in his arm to escape his gaze, you became distracted. A layer of clothes kept you from touching skin. 

"Good morning (y/n)," he whispered as he kissed the top of your head. You weren't paying much attention though. How were you both fully dressed? Well not completely, but he wore his boxers and his dress shirt, you were in the pajamas you wore the very first night he stayed with you. You didn't remember last night ending with clothes, they had remained on the floor. You lifted your head and looked at him intently; trying to figure out how and when this happened. His expression held nothing. No clues to signify your wondering curiosity. He didn't seem phased at all, but his smile was slowly dropping as he took in your concern. What the hell... you probably dressed after (y/n). Maybe you were just to exhausted to realize. A smile lights your face as you meet the blue orbs. 

"Good morning Castiel," you answered. His smile returned as he bent down to place his lips to your own. It was a little peck at first, but you wanted more...even with your morning breath. Luckily he wasn't phased by it. This time, your tongue pushed at his lips and while smiling he opened. You filled his mouth and he massaged your tongue with his own. Somewhere in the midst, you moved from his side and laid on top of him, his hands holding around your spread legs as your face connected to his. Moving his hand up a little farther, he squeezed your bottom and you pulled away. 

"Being touchy this morning, are we?" Your smirk grew with his smile as he quickly pecked your nose with his lips; his hands remaining firm around you as he squeezed again. You giggled down at him and laid your head over his heart. Slowly he slid his exploring hands up your back and held you in an embrace.   
"What am I going to do with you Cas," you played.   
He turned his head slightly on the pillow as he caught on to your little game. 

"Love me?" He pressed with a smile in his voice. You lifted your head, chin resting on his chest plate. 

"I do love you," you explain meaningfully with a smirk. He smiled with you for a moment, but all to quickly it began to fall. 

"Trust me?" 

"I do trust you Cas," you're voice began to fall from cheery to confused at his tone. What was he talking about? Why was he bringing trust up right now? His eyes fell from yours and his head fell back all the way onto the pillow. 

"Cas?" You questioned concerned. 

"I don't want to lie to you (y/n)," he sighed. By his tone you could tell he was being completely serious. 

"Then don't," you whispered sadly. You knew he was beginning to talk about him now. Whatever it was you could handle it... couldn't you?

"You're not going to believe me."

"How do you know? I might understand the whole thing. This is probably something small and your making it out to be a bigger deal than it is." You retorted. He began to sit up and you followed with him. He rested his back on your head board and you just sat in the middle of the bed with your legs crossed. 

"You trust me?" He asked again. 

"Cas, what is this about?" You asked but he remained silent waiting for you to answer him.   
"Yes I trust you."

"You know I would never hurt you," he asked quietly. His tone was darker than usual and it was beginning to scare you a bit. You nodded your head and he watched you carefully for any sign of unsureness. The room was quite for a while as he hesitated his explanation. Finally, he mumbled something. You were sure you heard him correctly, but it couldn't be so. You had definitely heard him wrong. 

"What?" You asked. He looked at you, his chest heaving in anticipation for your reaction. 

"I'm an angel," he repeated; more confident this time but still weary. You looked at him speechless for a moment. Was he joking? Surely he was joking. He wasn't being serious. Out of nowhere, you began to laugh a little and before you knew it tears were streaming down, your were laughing so hard. You laughed for a few minutes before you finally came to realize he wasn't laughing at all. You took a few deep breaths and calmed your self quickly as you searched his eyes for a give away. But nothing... He was being completely serious. 

"You- you're an angel?" You asked kind of blunt with a slight hint of sarcasm. You were trying to play his serious make believe game that he strung out. He tilted his head before nodding in agreement. 

"Well, if you're an angel, then I'm a goddess," you chuckled. It took you a second after, to find he didn't think your joke was funny; It took a second for you to realize he wasn't playing a game at all. He really was being serious. You thought to yourself for awhile and tried to wrap your head around it. 

"(Y/n)," he whispered at you to get your attention. Slowly you brought your eyes up to his. 

"Cas...you're not..." You began shaking your head disagreeably. No he wasn't. He's not an angel,... if anything, he's crazy. He began to lean up from the head board and scoot closer to you, but you weren't going to let that happen. In the same instant he moved, you gathered yourself and stood from your bed. He watched you as you retracted; his expression very serious.   
"This isn't funny anymore," you answered. His serious looked had yet to fall. He was beginning to freak you out. 

"It's not supposed to be," he explained as he began to stand. You took a few steps back from him, all he wanted to do was comfort you.   
"(Y/n), I'm not lying to you." He admitted smoothly. 

"You're not an angel," you whispered to him as he stepped closer. 

"I am," he informed. You began to retreat to your bathroom as you watched him. You were beginning to believe him. Not that he was an angel, but that he really was crazy and he just believed himself to be. 

"Cas...I can get you some help," you offered. His gaze turned to the side, he didn't understand what you were referring. 

"I don't need help," he explained, still confused. He kept stepping closer to you. He watched and he looked from you to the bathroom where you were headed. You noticed him look between you and the door. 

"Please stop. Your scaring me." He stopped in his tracks and his head lifted from the side and his eyes stared through you. He looked hurt and full of despair. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," he repeated as he saw the worry in your eyes; he could see you were scared, terrified even, but he didn't want you to be. Finally you made it to the room and you looked at him for a moment. You stared each other down and in one swift motion, he tried to run to you; you however, made it inside and locked the door before he could stop you.  
"(Y/n), please," he pleaded sadly. He didn't want it to go like this. He knew you wouldn't believe him. Tears began to well in your eyes. He wasn't sane; he need help. 

"There are places that help with this stuff," you said ruggedly. The unease was present in your voice and he could tell you were beginning to cry.   
"I don't know what happened to you Cas, but they can help you get better."

"I'm telling you the truth. I told you I wouldn't lie," he explained sadly, his head rested on the door frame. Your knees weakened and you slid to the floor; tears escaping down your face immensely. 

"Angels aren't real," you choked out. 

"We are real," he explained as a matter of fact. You shook your head from side to side, not that he could notice. "My friends Sam and Dean, they are probably able to explain this better than I can. They can help you understand." This caught your attention and you began to explain his place. 

"You're not in a book series! Sam and Dean aren't real and your not an angel. I don't know what happened or why you left your family.... but what you're thinking... none of this is real. Your name isn't Castiel and your not in Supernatural." Your words were hurting him, but he was more upset that he was scaring you. 

"Why did you believe me yesterday?" He questioned quickly. Why had you called him Castiel, if you knew that it couldn't be. 

"Because I thought you didn't want to talk. I was upset and I just thought it was one of your ways for comforting me," you raised. 

"I need you to believe me," he pleaded. 

"I can't believe you. None of this is real. I want to help you get help," you offered weakly. His patients were running thin. Not because of you, but because he didn't know how to make you understand. 

"I don't need help," his voice raised. You could tell that he stepped away from the door a little as he turned around and held his head up to the ceiling; trying to think of something to calm you down. 

"Your name is James Novak. Your friends call you Jimmy. Your married to your wife Amelia and you have a daughter named Claire. I don't know why, but I have a reason the believe you ran away. And the two people your running with...they aren't safe to be around." You explained to him. He turned back to the door once you had begun to explain and he listened to you.   
"I want to help you because I love you." You cried to him. Again he rested his head on the door and his hands were flat against the wood as well. 

"That's not my life," he tried. Your tears continued to fall. He wasn't going to listen to you. Nothing you said was going to change his mind; then again nothing he said would change yours either. What he was telling you sounded absurd. 

"You need to get help-" you began. 

"I can prove it to you," he counteracted you. You stopped talking for a moment. The only sound escaping were your sobs.   
"Let me show you, please," he pleaded for your agreement. Still you remained silent as your arms hugged your knees to your chest. He didn't say anything after that either, he was waiting for you. But nothing was, and silence continued for minutes. 

"I need you to leave," you said evenly. Your cheeks were still red and stained from the tears, but you had managed to stop crying. 

"(Y/n)" he began. 

"You're scaring me... either you get help or leave," you exclaimed. The way your voice carried, he could tell you were still scared. He realized then that he wasn't going to be able to get through to you. Not without terrifying you further. He couldn't get help, if he told someone any of this, they would declare him as unstable. That's why they didn't talk about this life with people, though deep down he wished that you had understood. That it was just a small thing that he was blowing out of proportion. 

"They can't help me," he whispered through the door crack. He wasn't lying. Not even people with high education degrees could stop the life he lived. They couldn't stop angels coming after you and they sure as hell couldn't stop Lucifer and the war in Hell. A scalding tear slipped down your face. 

"Then I need you to leave." The knot in your throat pulling tighter as the words slipped out of your mouth. You didn't want him to go, but he was emotionally unstable. His reality wasn't the same as yours. You heard nothing on the other side of the door, he didn't move.   
"Please go," you pleaded desperately. He straightened himself off of the door and backed up slowly; eyes trained on the knob. Hoping... No, praying that you would come out and run into his arms. Praying for some way that he could get you to understand before you made him leave.   
"Go!" You yelled knowing he was still there. In an instant, he flew away; not even bothering to walk out the front door. He couldn't physically, just leave by walking out. In fact if he wasn't an angel, he didn't know how he could do it. It hurt too much; each step closer to the door would be a hell in itself. But hell, if he wasn't an angel at all, he wouldn't be in this mess. The rest of his clothes gone with him, only a note left behind and the angel ward he placed on the back of your dresser as you were sleeping that morning; just in case things didn't go over to well.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sat there on the bathroom floor for ages. Huddled up to yourself, rocking slightly back and forth. The tears had ceased, but your mind was stuck on replay. Last night had been perfect. You huffed as you tried remembered your comparison. Heaven? And that's what it had been. The closest thing to it you would ever have anyway. Let's face it, your life wasn't exactly topped with a cherry; it was covered in whip cream. 

Eventually, you found the strength to stand up. Slowly you opened the door. A part of you wanted to see him sitting on your bed, refusing to leave and fight for you. But at the same time, you were glad he was absent. He needed help; psychological help. He wasn't right in the head. What hell had he gone through to get him to this point? And why did he fall back on a book series?

You took a step from your tiled bathroom onto your soft carpet bedroom floor. You huffed to yourself.   
"An angel," you repeated and shook your head slightly. You wanted to cry again but there were no more tears left to cry. You plopped down on your bed and buried your face in the pillow; his pillow. Already you missed him. What he was doing to you, you didn't know. A normal person would be happy to be free from someone with these kinds of problems that didn't want help. But you weren't. It wasn't that simple to let go of someone you loved. 

You snuggled into his pillow, smelling the sweet scent of honey slowly decimating. Why couldn't he just accept help. You wanted to help him get better; to bring him back to reality. But you simply can't make someone seek help if they don't want it. You tossed on your opposite side and curled up as you laid there in silence. Your vision was clouded by your thoughts, until you noticed something on your night stand. Lifting your head and reaching out, you examined the folded paper. You opened it and read the neat handwriting scribbled down.   
_________________________________________________________  
"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm uncertain how to go about these things but I need you to somehow believe me. I wasn't lying to you when I said I love you, that I wouldn't hurt you, or even about my condition. I need you (y/n), I need you to trust me. "

Psalms 91:4  
~Castiel  
_________________________________________________________

You read the note a few times over. Trying to understand what he wanted, but you couldn't understand. You sat up from the bedside and walked over to your desk. Within a drawer, you pulled out an old bible; it was your fathers. Searching through it, you came upon Psalms 91:4. But what exactly did this mean? You tried to read it with an open mind, but the towering thoughts overwhelmed you. After shutting the book, you decided to try and forget about it; about everything. 

Walking into your bathroom to clean your face, you grabbed a rag out of the cabinet. You turned on the faucet and watched the cold water fall. You looked at yourself in the mirror and instantly regretted it; you were a train wreck. The hair on your head spiked out in every direction, your eyes were puffy and your nose was swollen from wiping the dripping mess. You looked horrible. Gazing back down at the water, you suddenly felt nauseous. Everything was happening so quickly and all at once and absolutely none of it made any sense. 

Finally you managed to test the water with the tips of your fingers. It ran cold and little goosebumps traveled up your arm. Adding your other hand, you filled your palms with the freezing liquid and watched as it overflowed from the sides of your hands. You bent down and began splashing the small pools onto your face; your fingers massaged in between splashes. Resting your elbows around the bowl, you covered your face with your dripping hands before grabbing the rag and drying your hands and face. Then something occurred to you.

You straightened up and gazed back into the mirror. Confusion overwhelmed you as your eyes traveled down your neck. The marks were gone. Somehow vanished into thin air. Your hands shot up and grazed the skin that should be affected. But it was as if it never happened. Memories from before the event this morning flashed across your mind. You were dressed.... Did last night actually happen? Was it all a dream? You couldn't remember. You didn't recall just laying down with him, it didn't happen so plainly...did it? Rubbing your neck, you tried to remember his touch; his heated lips that at one time were glued by suction to the very spot. But it was all becoming a blur. It felt like it happened in another life, it just didn't seem real. Was it all just a dream?

_________________________________________________________  
Psalms 91:4  
"He will cover you with his feathers. He will shelter you with his wings. His faithful promises are your armor and protection. "  
_________________________________________________________


	22. I like the angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you were little, your favorite thing besides eating at Biggersons every Sunday afternoon, was listening to your fathers sermons. The ones that involved the angels... those were your favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going back in time to when you were 5!

@5 year old you 

It was a normal Sunday morning, just like any other. Your mother had awoken Kristen and you from your slumber and managed to get you both dressed and ready for the day. Sometimes it had been your father that would wake you, but today he had to head to the church early; today he was in charge of the early morning bible study. Along with that duty, he would also be preaching the sermon. 

Your family only lived two blocks away from the church, and on the days your father had to be there early, your mom, Kristen, and you would walk over. Today, you were in an amethyst dress that flowed a little past your knees with a matching bow and black slippers. Kristen wore a gold dress, about the same length as your own. Her headband was also gold, but her shoes were a sparkly silver to match her dress. Kristen loved sparkly things; you didn't. This was one, among many things, you two didn't have in common. Neither of you really shared the same interest. Not in activities, toys, clothes, or even colors. Honestly, while putting the usual sibling rivalry aside, you two never really got along together; the fighting never stopped. Sure, you were good in public; you had to, you were the preacher's daughters. But behind closed doors, you never really had much to do with one another besides seeing who could yell at who the loudest. It wasn't until after the accident, that things had changed. 

Your father opened up the lesson that day, with the use of imagery. He told a short story about himself as a child. 

"When I was a small child, no bigger than my own two, my family lived in a small compacted house right in the center of Iowa. My two older brothers, my younger brother and myself shared a room together. Keep in mind, the house wasn't very large and there were seven of us under one roof. My mother and father shared a room, my little sister had her own, and then my brothers and I had to share. Now, the four of us shared a room together until I was about nine years old. It was about the time that my ninth birthday arrived, that we were blessed by the lord above. My parents were able to afford us a new home, large enough that we didn't even have to double up. 

My parents and my two younger siblings took the rooms down stairs while my two older brothers and I took the ones on the second floor. Like any person would be, I was ecstatic that I would finally have a room to myself. I was finally granted my own privacy. I looked upon the lord and thanked him for such an amazing birthday present; that it had been the best one yet. 

On that first night, we ate our dinner at the table as a family. Afterwards, we each did our own set of chores before retiring to our rooms. Before I turned out my light and crawled into my bed, I unpacked a few more of my boxes and set my toys here and there; trying to make it feel more like home instead of a bare room. A smile and a feeling of happiness coursed through me that whole day and it wasn't until it was time to lay down, that my feelings began to falter. I had said goodnight, said my prayers, and then made my way over to turn out the light. My switch was over by the door and my bed was across the room,a little ways away. That night, I turned out my light and an instant fear crept over me. I turned the light back on just as fast as I had turned it off. I stood in the light for a moment before reaching up and turning it off again. The fear came back and I turned it back on. 

I tried countless times to tell myself that nothing was there with me, but when you find yourself in the dark we sometimes become afraid. We do this because, when we're in the light we can see everything in our line of vision; where things are located and who or what all is around us. But when we become surrounded in darkness, we become blind. We fear that there are things around us that we cannot see; we begin to hear things. We hear more clearly because we rely more on our ears than our eyes and the little noises that were once obsolete, become the loudest things that we've ever seemed to hear. We fear the darkness, because we don't know what's in it and we don't know what it is; we fear darkness because, without the light we become more vulnerable and we feel as if we loose sense of direction. But once we flip that switch right back on, we find ourselves and we find our strength. More importantly, we're finally able to see; we see the things and people around us and we see the light that is shed on our path to where we're headed. When were in the dark, we see nothing; we feel empty. But with the light, we are guided and we are complete. 

Now, today's scripture, I would like to pick up and focus on Isaiah 42:16. 

'And I will bring the blind by a way that they knew not; I will lead them in paths that they have not known: I will make darkness light before them, and crooked things straight. These things will I do unto them, and not forsake them.' " 

Your father continued on explaining how in Christ and with faith in the lord, you would never have to walk in darkness. How if you had once walked in darkness, without the light of the lord, there was a way to find him; if you had walked in darkness and had lost sight of the lord, you could find him. After all, it's not only something too see, but something to hear. That if you were to call upon the lord, he would be there for you and light your way back. 

"Now my father talked me through sleeping through the night, once he had found I had been sleeping with the light on for about a week." He explained as everyone let out a laugh of their own. "He reminded me that my savior was only a prayer away in my time of need. That through him, I should never face fear alone for he and his angels would walk beside me, to guide and protect me. That I shall not walk in darkness, but I shall be shown my path by his light."

He ended the sermon and everyone gathered themselves to leave. A few people stopped to talk with him, some even offering to shake hands. Eventually the church had cleared out and after your father was ready, your family left the church and headed out for lunch. Every Sunday, your father would take you all to Biggersons; it was sort of a tradition, something you had always done. It was a chain restaurant, but the food was amazing and everyone loved it. Maybe there was actually something that you and Kristen could agree on. After lunch, you all went home. You and Kristen played, separately of course, while your mom was off in the study reading a book and your father preparing the sermon for the following Sunday. Things went on just like a normal day.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, as you were all seated at the diner table, your father said grace over the food. After he said amen, you all began eating. 

"So, did you like anything specific about today's scripture?" Your mother had asked. You smiled at the thought while Kristen shook her head.   
"Surely there was something that appealed to you today, Krissy." Your sister looked up from her fork and shrugged her shoulders. She began eating again and your mother also resumed. 

"What about you?" Your father asked with a smirk. "I saw that smile light up." Again you smiled and your cheeks became a little flushed. 

"I like the angels," you admitted in your soft voice. Your parents smiled but Kristen scoffed. 

"Dad didn't even talk about Angels today." She exclaimed with a rude tone. You dropped your fork back onto your plate as you swallowed your current bite. 

"Daddy did too! He said that the angels help guide us!" You shouted at her. 

"That's enough," your mother explained to the both of you. She wasn't going to have that at the table. Why her only two daughters were constantly bickering were beyond her; she and your father both did there best to work things out. You were just to different from each other for it to even matter. The room remained silent for a while, no one bothered to speak, they just ate. 

"You like the angels, huh?" Your mom questioned. You nodded your head and a smile grew. 

"They are my favorite part besides God," you insisted. You weren't lying, you were fascinated with them. Everything about them was intriguing and luring. Your father smiled. 

"At least someone was paying attention," he smirked and gave you a wink. You giggled and you heard your sister sigh from across the table. It didn't go unnoticed by your parents. 

"What is the matter with you today?" Your father asked her. She sighed again before explaining. 

"That's all she ever talks about. She never stops talking about angels," Kristen admitted and crossed her arms. She acted more like a child than you had most of the time. 

"What's wrong with that?" Your father pushed as he crossed his as well. "You talk about things you like, don't you?" She hesitated before slowly nodding in agreement. 

"Daddy?" You quizzed with a low voice. He turned his eyes back to you with his warming smile. 

"Yes, sweetheart?" He pushed after you failed to continue. 

"Can I marry an angel?" You finished with hope in your voice. Both of your parents let out a light laugh. 

"You can't marry an angel, don't be stupid," Kristen spat out. Their smiles faded; laughing diminished. Your dad looked at Kristen with a glance of disapproval. 

"Krissy, be nice. There's no need to be hateful," your mother pushed with a raised tone. 

"She's being stupid. She can't marry an angel!"

"Why can't I!" You shouted back her her. 

"Because angels aren't real!" She hissed. 

"Go to your bed! I'm tired of your attitude," your father raised his voice as well at your sister. She sat there for a moment, rebelling against him.   
"Now," he boomed. She stood from her chair and shoved it back in its place under the table. 

"It's not fair! Just because I'm not obsessed with angels, I get punished!"

"Kristen." He threatened, voice still raised. She drew her brows together in anger and stormed off. You weren't very phased by the argument. Not that it happened often, it wasn't a very seldom thing for it to escalate this far, but because you were focused on something else. Your mother shook her head and placed her forehead in her hands, as for your father he sat there thinking. 

"Why did she say they weren't real?" You asked. They both stayed silent. Eventually, your mom raised her head and gave you a weak smile. 

"Finish eating, sweetheart," she insisted. You listened and ate a few more bites. 

"They are real though... aren't they daddy?" You pushed. They both looked at you but your focus was on your father. It was a minute before he spoke. 

"Do you believe they're real?" He asked seriously. You gazed at him curiously and you found yourself nodding that you did. He gave you a weak smile.   
"They are real, very much so. But you can't marry one. The Lord's angels weren't meant to be with us," he explained. You frowned a little at his answer, but shook your head showing you understood.   
"They will always be there for you though." Looking up at him, your smile slowly resurfaced completely and he gifted one back. You then began finishing your meal before it was time to be excused to go clean up for bed. Your father and mother eyed each other helplessly, neither knowing what to do about their other child in the other room.


	23. The Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas sends help for an explanation; you gather your things from Kristen's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kinda short, but I feel like I need to give you guys some more. Hope you enjoy:)

@bunker June 7

Castiel appeared next to Dean in the bunkers kitchen. After he flew away from your house, when you made him leave, he went straight to his friend. The elder Winchester jumped at the angels sudden appearance and proximity. 

"Damn it Cas!" He yelled irritability. 

"Dean, I need your help," Cas pleaded, ignoring Deans rise in volume. He sounded very disappointed and on edge. Dean looked up questionably at him. He waited for the angel to continue but he kept at his worried stare. 

"What is it?" He asked more calmly. 

"I told her," Cas admitted dryly. 

"Wait a minute, you found her? Where is she?" The angel nodded his head but looked towards the tiles; ignoring the second question. 

"She's upset with me." Dean took in his tone and raised a brow. What happened? Why weren't you here now if he had told you?

"What do you mean she's upset with you?" He asked; hoping he didn't assume the correct answer. Cas looked back up at the brother and gave a forfeiting expression. "Cas, what did you tell her?" His voice began to rise again. 

"That I am an angel," he answered hesitantly, knowing too well how Dean was going to react. Now he knew he should have listened to the Winchester. 

"Son of a bitch. How many times have I told you, you can't just tell people that. They'll think you're nuts," Dean sounded as if he was a parent getting on to his child. 

"I hoped she would understand," Cas pleaded; trying for reason. Dean sighed and stood from his seat. He tossed his burger on the plate and carried it to the trash. He knew you needed to be here to be protected and if Cas had freaked you out, he needed to do something. 

"Charlie!" Dean called out for her. His voice echoed through the bunker. 

"What are you doing?" The angel questioned. Charlie, along with Sam and Kevin came sprinting into the room. Noticing there was no immediate danger, she loosened up a little, but Sam and Kevin were still skeptical. 

"What is it Captain?" She asked as she looked from Dean to the trench coated angel. 

"Get your stuff, we got to go save the princess," he sighed again. Through Castiel's own worry, he shot Dean a death glare. 

"What do you mean?" Sam inquired. Dean moved his eyes to Cas instantly. 

"Love bird here decided to do what I told him not to and dump everything on her at once." The angel hadn't faltered his eyes from Dean and he squinted his eyes as if annoyed by his tone. He knew he was in the wrong, he didn't want to be reminded; he just wanted help. 

"I'm going too," Sam stated bluntly, turning to retrieve his flannel. 

"No you're not. It's me and Charlie on this one," Dean explained. Sam turned to him with an agitated expression.  
"You're staying here." He commanded. 

"Dean this is crap. You can't force me to stay here."

"You're not going. Lucifers out and I don't like it."

"Just because you don't like something-"

"Sam, your not going." He said aggressively. "Charlie, get your stuff." The younger brother watched as Dean grabbed his jacket from the chair and put it on. Charlie scrambled from the room as Sam clenched his jaw. Once his jacket was situated, Dean looked towards his brother. Sam shook his head disagreeably, turned and left the room. Kevin took that as his dismissal too. 

"What's the address," Dean asked as he waited for their red headed warrior. Cas scrunched his brows and tilted his head. 

"I can fly you there. It would be much faster-"

"Cas, if the girl is spooked she needs a chance to breathe. If we just pop in there now, it's not going to help." Cas looked down to the ground ashamed. 

"She is at home now. Unless she goes back to her sisters... its 276 Thomas circle." The angel admitted. Dean remembered where you were located and he scribbled down the second address for future need. Charlie walked through the threshold, bag in hand.

"Ready to Launch," she smiled. She seemed excited. Cas gazed at her questionably and Dean turned to her as well. 

"Anything else we need to know?" Dean questioned further as he began walking towards the front door. The angel had a lot he needed to tell him. Instead of telling him everything, he walked up to him and placed his fingers on his head; giving the information. Dean tried to move away but he wasn't fast enough. 

"Cas!" He shouted when the angel retracted his fingers. Cas stepped back to give him his "personal" space. "You could have told me by words!" Dean added. 

"There isn't time for that," he answered impatiently. He needed them to get to you as soon as possible; explaining everything would take forever. The Winchester shook his head and began up the steps, Charlie following.  
"Dean," Cas called from below. They both looked down to him as he continued.  
"Be nice to her," he instructed seriously. Dean rolled his eyes and shot his thumb up sarcastically as he shook his head and sighed. 

"He tells me to be nice, yet she's the one saying I'm only a character of imagination. She's going to have a rude awakening once she knows the truth." Dean mumbled under his breath; overthinking this specific information Cas transferred to him. Charlie chuckled at his childish actions. As they opened the bunker door, the angel stood in front with his irritated bitch face. 

"I mean it Dean," he orders, his voice deep with no hint of a playing attitude. 

"Okay," he huffed as he stepped around him. Charlie smiled as she passed and gave him a hug. He reciprocated and for the first time, she felt the difference. It wasn't an awkward hug, like usual. It was...normal, genuine even. She peered up at him and her smile grew. 

"Don't worry Cas, I'll make sure he stays in line." He nodded his head and she stepped around him like Dean had. 

"Are you coming, sunshine?" Dean asked as he started the car. The purr of baby's engine was smooth as it clacked to life. Charlie took her seat in the front; though it didn't feel right to sit in Sam's spot. 

"The fleet has cleared spacedock, Captain. All ships ready for warp." She announced. The angel looked at her rather puzzled at her metaphor and Dean turned in his seat.  
"What? I was watching Star Trek..." She trailed off. Dean shook his head disapprovingly but a smile formed against his will. She smiled too and looked at the road ahead. Dean put the car in drive and turned his head to her, waiting with his foot on the break. She soon noticed his delay and his starring. She turned her head and he kept inching his head forward; waiting for her to say something. Quickly she caught on and her smile grew wider.  
"Lets punch it," she commanded eagerly. As ordered, Dean complied and they were off. The angel watched as the car disappeared from view. 

_________________________________________________________

@Kristen&Katys 

June 7th

 

“So, he’s gone again?” Kristen asked as she sat down on the couch next to you. After the mishap between you and Cas earlier, you finally found your way over to her house.

“Yeah,” you mumbled under your breath. She sighed as she took a sip of her wine. 

“Why are you upset then?” she questioned as she raised her eyebrow. Glancing over at her, you breathed out exasperatedly.

“What do you mean why am i upset? He left,” you heaved.

“Only because you made him,” she argued.

“I didn’t make him leave.” Irritation rang in your voice.

“So giving him one option of getting help or walking away isn’t making him leave?” she asked.

“He’s the one that choose to leave. And in case you didn’t notice, there are two options there. I asked him to get help, i wanted to help him. He’s the one that didn’t want help; He’s the one that left."

“Did you ever think that maybe he didn’t want help?” she questioned. You watched her with uneasy eyes.

“Kristen, he thinks he’s an angel. It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t want it or not, he needs it.”

“Well, i still don’t see the problem. You used to be obsessed with angels, even wanted to marry one if i remember correctly,” she smirked at you. You shook your head disapprovingly and stood from your seat.  
“Where are you going?” she asked curiously. You then began walking to the backroom where you had stayed.

“I came to get my stuff like I said I was going to do yesterday,” you grumbled to her. You didn’t notice, but she shook her head as well and finished off her glass of wine. When you came back into the room, she stood and made her way over to you.

“You can still stay here if you want to. If you don’t feel comfortable going back,” she offered.

“And what? Listen to you tell me that being upset is my own fault and that his perfect “angel" self couldn’t possibly be in the wrong?”you remarked sarcastically. “I think I’ll take my chances.”

“(y/n),” she sighed.

“I’ll be fine. Besides, you’re the one that said angels didn’t exist; I’m only believing what you told me.” you replied. Her skeptical gaze didn’t falter.  
“Look, if something happens, i’ll call you. I’ll be fine, i promise.” Eventually she nodded in agreement. You looked around at your things before facing her again.

“Where’s Lucifer?” she hesitated at your question. soon, she met your gaze and her smile halfway faded.

“Actually, there’s something I need to tell you. When Katy and I were bringing in the presents, we think he got out. We looked around for him everywhere, but we haven’t found him yet.”

“Oh,” you whispered, disappointment clear in your voice. Little had you expected, you were kinda anxious to hold and cuddle the little ball of fur. You kinda wanted his comfort.

“Im sure we’ll find him. Katy’s pretty upset too. We’ll look for him some more tomorrow.” She promised with a sure smile. You nodded your head and gave a small smile in return. Picking up your things, you headed to the door and she followed to walk you out. After loading the things into your car, you opened up the driver side door to slide in.

“Hey (y/n), I mean it though. We will find him,” she told, “And we’ll figure the rest of this out too. I’m here if you need me, and you’re welcome anytime.” You nodded your head to her.

“Thanks,” you presented.

“You’re welcome. I love you, be careful.”

“I love you too,” you admitted peacefully. The both of you parted with a smile and you were soon on your way home. Little did you know, tonight would be the last night like this. The last night of the normal life you lived; the last night you would ever see your sister; the last night before everything changed...


	24. Lets Be Optimistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Charlie come to talk to you. With bad history, you don't trust the Winchester, but something in you decides to give the red head a chance to explain. After all, she could possibly tell you the truth about what was going on.

June 8

@baby

The trip from the bunker to your town took them eleven hours. It was a straight route, but the miles between added up. Dean drove the first eight hours and to Charlie’s surprise, he let her drive the other three. They arrived in the town around seven that morning and since it was still early, they decided to stop for breakfast; of course Dean couldn’t say no to that. They stopped at the local cafe; Dean ordered the all you can eat pancakes while charlie settled for a stack of waffles. As they sat in their booth and handed the waitress their menus, Deans cell began to ring.

“Yeah,” he answered with ease.

“Hey, have you talked to her yet?” Sam asked from the other side.

“Not yet, were just now making it into town. How are things there? Is Cas hanging out?” Dean heard Sam stifle a laugh through the line.

“Yeah, he hasn’t left actually. Waiting to hear back from you.”

“Oh,...well if Mr.impatient couldn’t wait then why are you the one calling?” Dean pondered curiously.

“Cas is being pretty patient. I was uh... actually calling for a different reason…” Sam stumbled off.

“Okay?” Dean pushed as the other side of the phone remained silent. Before Sam answered, their waitress brought their plates of food and Dean began to drown his cakes in syrup.

“Crowley blessed us with his presence last night.” Immediately Dean put the syrup down and positioned the phone closer to his ear.

“Come on Sam, don’t be so pretentious. His demon ass isn’t blessing anyone with anything,” He said as he cut a bite with his fork and heaved it into his mouth. He tried to play it off; hoping this wasn’t about to go where he thought it was going. Charlie watched him carefully, trying to listen in.

“Lucifer isn’t fighting in the war. Supposably, Crowley got one of the demons on his opposing side to talk.”

“So what, Satan’s followers are fighting for him while he sits back and snacks on his popcorn?”

“You got the fighting part right. But apparently, he hasn’t been in Hell for a few weeks now. He’s using someone as a vessel.”

“Uh huh. This is one of the reasons I didn’t want you to leave the bunker. Never trust the devil Sammy, and never trust a demon. Crowley may be being completely honest with us, but its Lucifer he’s warning us about and I’m not up for taking chances. We have a lot on our plate right now. Especially with the God squad on our ass.”

“Yeah, i just wanted to say that… well, i understand why you didn’t want me to come.”

“Yep…you’re my little brother, its my job.” Dean admitted and they both remained silent for a while.

“Im going to do some research. Maybe I can find something about where he’s located and if or how we can put him back in.” Sam explained.

“Alright, were fixing to head over to the princess.” Sam coughed after Dean said his little nickname.

“Dean, I don’t think Cas is too fond on the names your giving her.”

“Tell his little feathery ass to grab a straw and suck it up,” Dean explained and Charlie let out a laugh of her own. Sam chuckled as well and within a few minutes, they hung the phone up. The only one to see the glare of the angel was Sam himself.

“News on Lucifer?” Charlie asked after Deans phone rested on the table. He nodded in agreement as he filled his mouth with yet another forkful. She let out a laugh and took one herself.  
“What are you going to call her whenever she comes to the bunker?” She questioned him sarcastically.  
He looked at her with a raised brow and continued to chew his food.

“ ‘If' she comes back with us,”he pointed out. She upturned her lip and squinted her eyes at him.

“I like to try to be optimistic,” she pushed. He chuckled at her and took a drink.

“Well, when she’s at the bunker nothings going to change. I’ll still call her princess.” he admitted as he winked at her. Her smile resurfaced followed by another cheerful laugh.

“Cas is just going to love that,” she explained sarcastically. Dean's smile grew and he raised his glass as if to toast it.

“He better love it,” he told with a smirk. They laughed together and for a moment, they didn’t have a care in the world. Sure they had angels up their ass and Satan roaming around, but for this one moment alone, they were able to be carefree as they ate their breakfast. 

Once they left the cafe, they headed over to your house. By this time, it was around nine when the roar of baby’s engine depleted outside of your home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When you heard the roar of an engine, it didn’t necessarily phase you. One of your neighbors has a car with the same rumble. It wasn’t until the door bell rang, that you became aware of your senses. You hadn’t really slept well last night and you weren’t really aware mentally. You stood from your snuggly embrace on the couch and proceeded to your door cautiously. Who could it have been? Kristen wasn’t coming over, she was off again today, and so you didn’t have to watch Katy. Without even peeping through the hole, you just opened the door. Honestly, you weren’t even thinking straight. If you had, you definitely would have checked before you swung the door open and you definitely wouldn’t of answered. 

You opened the door to the two people standing there. The female had vibrant red locks with a smile tugged on her pretty face. She was absolutely gorgeous; the man standing behind her no different. But when your eyes fluttered over to him, your brain started kicking gears. Forcing you to become aware of your surroundings; of everyone and everything around you. Your immediate instinct was to shut the door. With your eyes wide, they foresaw your intention and the woman almost stopped the door from completely, but you were quicker and the door slammed in their face.

“(y/n), we just want to talk to you.” Dean pressed to you. Though he still remained on the other side of the door, he tried to get you to calm down.

“Go away!” you raised, but a slight hint of fear leaked through.

“Were not going to hurt you. Just let us in.” he continued.

“Im not looking for an explanation anymore. If you don’t leave, I’m going to call the police. I know what you’ve done Dean Winchester.” you heaved. It was silent for a moment. Well, almost silent. You heard muffled whispers being exchanged on the other side. Calming your rapid breathing, you listened in on what they were saying.

“She’s confused and she clearly doesn’t trust you.” the female voice rang in a chime.

“He asked me to talk with her. Whether she wants to talk with me or not, she’s in danger and I’m not going back to the bunker until she’s aware of the extent of it,” Dean persuaded with an edge.

“Maybe I should talk to her alone,” she added. You became confused as to what they were talking about. If you were in danger, why the hell would someone like him feel obligated to tell you. 

“If you think it will work” he sighed. “I’ll wait in the car I guess.” A soft knock on your door made you pull your head away from it slowly. Charlie was going to try to go with a more feeble approach.

“(y/n)? Can we talk?”

“I don’t know who you are or what you want, but please just leave me alone.” you begged. How long would his ghost haunt you?

“Im Charlie,” she cleared her throat. She sounded amiable and truthful. “ And I’m here to help you.” You hesitated for a moment. If you opened the door, maybe you could talk to her and they would leave you alone. Then again, what if she was just as crazy as Cas? Or if they wanted to involve you in what they were doing; maybe you weren’t the victim.

“What do you mean “help” me?” you pushed as you tried to stand your ground.

“Just let me in and I’ll explain everything. Dean is out in the car, its just me.” After a few seconds of a debate, you opened the door just a crack and peek through at her. She gave you a warm, reassuring smile. 

“Is this about Cas?” you quizzed, not opening the door fully. Her smile didn’t diminish and she nodded.

“Yeah. Well, mostly. He’s worried about you, you know,” she gave. Taking a step back, you opened the door for her to come in. After you closed the door, you showed her to the living room and you both took a seat on the couch. Your mind was racing; you had a million questions.

“Is he… I mean,” you began to talk with your hands, “ Is he okay?” She smiled again and placed her hands on her thighs. 

“He’s fine,” she reassured. “But he is worried about you.”

“Why?”

“He think he’s scared you?”

“Well, he thinks he’s an angel. His mind is set on it actually. You…you don’t…believe him,… do you?” you questioned with unease. Her smile faded a little as she answered.

“Look, (y/n), you’re in danger. Were just trying to protect you, Cas wants whats best for you.” Your breath hitched at her response. She hadn’t answered your question, she completely ignored it.

“Do you believe him?” you pushed with a raise. She sighed and opened her mouth to speak, but you interrupted.  
“Why should I believe you? Or any of you for that matter. They lied to me, why would you be any different? You say I’m in trouble and you want me to trust you, but I have every right not too. You’re not honest with me and if you believe Cas, then our realities aren’t the same. Whatever fantasy world you’re living in,… its not real.”

“(y/n),” she pushed slightly.

“You need to leave,” you stood, expecting her to do the same. “Now,” you looked down at her. She stood and you ushered her out of the door. Before closing it, you spoke up.  
“Tell Cas to stay away…. Tell them all to stay away. I done being in this jumbled mess; I need to get back to my life and you need to get back to yours.” The way she looked at you, looked as if she had failed. 

“Here,” she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. She wrote on it, just in case things hadn’t gone as planned. 

“I don’t want that-“ you began.

“Please take it.” she pleaded as she took hold of your hand and placed it. “I’ll tell them to leave you alone…Well leave you alone, as long as you take it.” You sighed, but accepted the little paper and nodded your head.  
“If anything happens… anything at all and you don’t know what to do, just… just call us.” You nodded your head and began to shut it.  
“(y/n).” You paused, wondering what else she could possibly want to say to you.

“Yeah,” you questioned, the million questions still floating around. Maybe she would answer one of them before she disappeared.

“The boys…they call me Charlie. I’ve had many alias’s, but.. so you know the truth, my real name is Celeste Middleton...They may seem like bad guys, but I promise you they have saved many lives; including my own. They are good people (y/n), and they care…. Cas… he loves you; you’ve changed him. Your mind may be telling you not to believe us or trust us for that matter, but what does your heart tell you?” She asked in a more rhetorical union. She smiled once more before turning around and making her way back to the car. You closed the door as her words repeated in your head. You knew better than anyone how you really felt. If your heart had its way, Cas would probably still be here with you right now. But your brain was teaming with your instincts, and they told you to run the other way as fast as you could. You walked to the living room and sat on the edge of the couch; the piece of paper still in your hand. You fiddled around with it, before opening up the folded crease. You finally had his number. If it was his number, anyway. It was at least a way to get a hold of him…right? Placing it on the coffee table, you rested your head in your hands and rubbed your temples with your thumbs. You wanted to follow you’re heart, you missed him and a part of you didn’t even care if he was crazy or not. You were beginning to not care at all and thats what scared you the most. You couldn’t loose yourself; you couldn’t loose your sanity, no matter how appealing the thought was becoming.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What happened?” Dean immediately questioned as Charlie entered the car.

“We talked,” she admitted with hope. He stared at her for a moment, urging for her to continue.

“And?”

“She’ll call us,” she said deadpanned as she turned to him, her smile shinning through.

“What do you mean “she’ll call us”? She is supposed to be coming back home with us,” Dean prodded with warning.

“We can’t physically make her come with us. She doesn’t trust us and I don’t blame her. You lied to her and I understand why, but she doesn’t. She needs time and she will come to us on her own, I know she will.” Dean hesitated. Cas was not going to be a happy angel when they showed back up without you, but Charlie had a point. Things would go along better if it were on your terms and not forced.

“You’re sure, like absolutely sure she will come around. I mean like 100% positive. I can’t go back with even a .01% chance that she won’t change her mind. I need absolute certainty; I can’t go off of your optimistic vibe here.”

“Yes,” she chided. “She cares about him; in a way that shows she isn’t going to be able to let go easily." He sighed and shook his head disapprovingly.

“You know, he’s going to kill us right.” Her smile grew, knowing all to well that he was completely right.

“Yep…” Dean turned to her as she said this with a look of shock. “But, I did give her something she didn’t have before.” Deans look became that of confusion.

“Whats that?”

“ A phone number,” she informed. He didn’t expect this answer, and he started to laugh to himself.  
“I know he’s an angel and all, but you probably should give him some advice about the whole dating world.” She laughed with him.

“He seriously didn’t leave a number before?” he questioned with tears of laughter in his eyes. 

“Not by the looks on her face. She seemed surprised when I handed it to her.” Charlie told still chuckling.  
Dean shook his head and started up the car. While driving back to the bunker, he thought things through. Maybe he did need to have a talk with the little love bird. I mean everyone knew, you always leave a number. Especially if things are going well. Not only on the sake of love itself, but what was to happen if something had happened before? You wouldn’t of had a number to call. But now that you did have the number, Dean just hoped that if and when anything happened before you came around, that it wouldn’t be too late for you to call. That you would have time to tell them so they could save you. The perks of living with angels; They could zap to you in an instant. Hopefully you would be okay, because if you weren’t, Dean knew Cas would probably throw his ass back in Hell and that wasn’t exactly something to celebrate over.


	25. To Save The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plans you had, seem to come to a halting stop when you get a call from your sister, but find out it isn't her on the other line. It becomes a battle of life and death... Will help get to you before its to late? Of course it will, its like Winchester magic...but that doesn't mean that it won't be a close call...

June 8 (around 2 p.m.)

@Your house

A light, vibrating, buzzing sound brought you from your dreams. It was a shame really, it had been a good dream. You sighed to yourself groggily as you lifted your head up and opened your eyes. Assuming you had fallen asleep, you sat up straight on the couch and yawned. A real shame; you had finally fell asleep and you probably wouldn’t be able to go back into the dream, if you were even lucky to sleep at all. You rubbed your eyes as you reached for your phone that laid on the coffee table. You groaned as you saw you had a voicemail from your sister along with 5 missed calls.

“Hey, I tried calling you several times. Are you okay? I didn’t mean to run you off last night, I shouldn’t of asked so many questions. Anyway, Katy and I have been looking for the cat but we’ve had no luck. Were headed back to the house for a late lunch if you wanted to come over. I promise to keep my questions to myself and just let you relax. You need to get your mind off of things and besides, Katy misses you. Just call me when you get this, so I know you’re alright. I love you.” With how fast she talked, you weren’t surprised she was able to say all of that before the line clicked off. You sighed again as you decided to call her back. She said she was sorry for being her normal, pushy self, so the least you could do was let her know you were in fact okay. She answered her phone on the third ring.

“Hello?” you questioned after her.

“Hey, Ive been calling you. Are you okay? Did you get my message?” She asked quizzically. Still with the questions.

“Yeah and I’m fine. I was just asleep.”

“Oh okay. Well, I’m making pb&j’s,” she said with a girly tone. “You’re favorite,” she added. You laughed at her and you felt her smirk.

“I haven’t ate one of those in forever,” you smiled.

“Well, come over. Katy wants you to help find your cat.” she insisted. You yawned after her.

“Yeah, maybe later,” you agreed. “Im tired and Im finally able able to sleep. Just give me a few more hours and I’ll come.”

“Okay. Im telling her your coming so you have to show up.”

“Alright,” you mused.

“Alright, see you in a bit,” she hung up and you placed your phone back on the table before stretching your limbs. You then laid back down on the snuggly couch and closed your eyes, hoping to drift off. But the earlier visit from the Winchester and Charlie arose back into your mind. It wasn’t until just now that you remembered their visit. You groaned and flipped to where you were facing the back side. After snuggling yourself into it and in the throw blanket, you successfully managed to engage in sleep. Though it was satisfying, you weren’t able to reenter the previous dream. You had begun another, but it wasn’t so bad either.

____________________________________

@bunker

(around 8:30 p.m.)

After Dean and Charlie left your house around nine thirty, they just headed back home. No since in waiting if they didn’t know when you would call. Could be an hour, could be weeks; however long, all they could do is wait. Just like the drive there, the drive back was eleven hours. Charlie drove some of the way home while Dean took a nap. After all, he needs his four hours. When they arrived, Dean had been the one driving and they were both fully awake. They new Castiel’s inquisition was coming and Dean just hoped that he would somehow understand with an open mind. Especially since they had lied to Sam on the phone saying everything was going well and that you and Charlie had hit it off; that they would be staying overnight and you would probably be joining them the following morning on the way home. Maybe Cas wouldn’t be there, maybe he was off doing something with Gabriel and Balthazar; but their hope wasn’t enough. As soon as the impala pulled into the garage of the bunker, Cas along with Sam and Gabriel, were waiting. They each held a look of surprise on their face as they believed you had actually come with them so quickly. But as Dean and Charlie exited the car, Sam and Gabriel’s expression turned into confusion; while Cas suddenly looked pissed. It wasn’t too long after, Sam and Gabe both realized what had happened.

“Dean, I asked you for your help,” Cas growled as his anger began to radiate off of his figure.

“Cas,” Dean began while shaking his head. Instantly, Cas was by Deans side; his head tilted and his eyes squinted in not of question but of rage.

“Where is she?” he boomed; his usual monotonous voice like gravel.

“She’s at home, Cas,” Charlie finally decided to join in. He didn’t turn from Dean, his glare unfaded.  
“Its not his fault, its mine,” Charlie moved over to the driver side of the car and stood between the two of them.  
“We can’t just force her against her will. If we do, then were the criminals she has sought us out to be and she’ll never trust us.” she explained with exasperation. The heated angel looked from the older Winchester to Charlie and took in her features; to view if she was being honest. He then looked back at Dean. Dean shrugged his shoulders, signifying it was in fact the complete truth.

“Charlie did the best she could man. Honestly, if she hadn’t come with me, I wouldn’t have got through to her. She wouldn’t even talk to me, I had to sit in the car.” Dean expressed with a sigh. Cas took a step back, but his features were unchanged. Even though he understood and believed their stories, he still didn’t like the fact that you were unguarded; you were still at risk.

“You say you ‘got through” to her,” Cas began to question and used quotations as he spoke, “but why is she not here now?”

“I gave her a phone number,” Charlie chimed in. Cas turned his gaze to her, it was softer than the one he held for Dean.  
“She said she would call if she needed us. I persuaded her to take the number.”

“So were waiting until she is in immediate danger, until we get her?” Cas huffed, steam metaphorically rushing out from his ears rapidly, if he was pissed before, he was beyond that. He was furious and he hated the idea with a lone passion. Again Dean shrugged his shoulders and at his action the angel focused his attention on him once more.

“Well, when you put it that way…” Dean chuckled to himself, for some reason he found the seriousness to be strangely comical; though none of this was funny, especially to Cas.

“Now isn’t the time for that Dean,” Sam sighed as he crossed his arms across his chest. He felt bad for the angel, especially since he’s spent the last day with him and seen the hell that he has been through. Sam had sugar coated it early that morning when he said Cas was being patient. In reality, he had a low level of patience with a high level of anxiety. Cas gazed upon Dean in question; wondering if his actions could get any more stupid than they were in this moment. An instant after that, a flutter of wings signified his departure; Cas definitely wasn’t happy to say the least. The four of them stood there silently after his departure. They gave each other awkward glances and Sam rolled his eyes at his brother before turning to walk back into the bunker, followed by Gabe, Charlie, and Dean himself. Sam lead them all to the library and they stood around, fixing to talk about the deal with Lucifer, when Deans phone began to ring.

“Hello?” he questioned,expecting it to be a hunter. He didn’t think you would respond so quickly.

“Hello,” you whispered into the line. His eyes squinted as he could barely make out your voice.

“Hello?” he asked again.

“Charlie gave me this number earlier. Please help me,” you cried with a quiet haste. He could immediately tell you were in danger by the tone of you’re voice. 

“Gabriel,” he spoke quickly. Immediately, Gabe, Charlie and Sam looked up from their recent conversation. By the panic in Deans voice, they knew it was dire. Dean gazed at Charlie and they all walked over to him, he handed her the phone as he began to run to the closest weapons safe. As he ran he yelled for her to ask were you were and what all was going on. They needed to know if it were the angels or the demons that had got to you first.

“(y/n)? Whats happening?”

“I don’t know,” you said in a hushed tone, trying your hardest to keep it together. Things were off and you didn’t quite know if they could help you, but it was worth a shot. After all, she had said if something was wrong, to call them.

“Charlie?” Dean yelled at her for the information.

“(y/n), I need you to work with me here. What did you see?” she press under Deans gaze.

“Its Katy’s dad… though its not him. His eyes are black. Completely black.” you whispered and a tear fell down your face. Charlie lifted her head from where she was looking at the ground and peered over to Dean and Gabriel.

“Its demons,” she explained with haste. Dean turned and grabbed Ruby’s old knife, some salt rounds and a little jug of holy water. He wouldn’t need nothing more since he occupied the assistance of an archangel. As he was collecting the things, Charlie turned her attention back to you.  
“Okay listen to me, where are you at right now?”

“Im in the closet, with Katy…. at my house. He’s coming for us, I can here him coming down the hall way.” you whispered with clear panic. Charlie could hear Katys sobs from across the line and she looked to Dean as if to make him hurry. He had the stuff and Gabriel followed him over to Charlie, waiting to know where to go.

“She’s at home, in a closet. He’s heading towards her.” Charlie informed the two and in an instant, the flutter of feathers marked their leave. Her and Sam the only ones left in the library and he looked at her with a worried expression. Where the hell had Cas gone? He would certainly want to know about this.  
“Okay, stay where you are. Try to stay calm, and be quiet. More than likely, he already knows where you are any way, but Dean’s coming. He’s coming for you (y/n). You’re going to be okay, I promise.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

@You

(around 7:20)

The same buzzing, vibration from earlier awoke you. When you fell asleep, you were completely out. You picked your phone up as you continued to lay dow on the couch, before you answered, you looked at the clock and realized it was already so late. No wonder she was calling.

“Hey sorry, I didn’t realize the time,” you begin to mumble.

“Hello (y/n),” a deep voice answered. It was a voice you knew but it sounded darker; it sounded evil.

“Johnathan?” you questioned with a load of curiosity. What was he doing at Kristens? They hadn’t gotten back together… had they? No, she would have told you. Why was he calling you? Especially on her phone?  
He began to laugh at you from on the other side. The loud, dark laughter seeping through.

“No, not anymore. You see, (y/n), Johnathan hasn’t been Johnathan in months. To be completely honest with you, he doesn’t even exist anymore. He’s dead.” The voice spoke seriously. Was he playing a game with you? This just didn’t make any sense.

“What are you talking about? Where’s Kristen?” you pushed. If this was a game, you weren’t in the mood to play it. From another stifled laugh, you could visualize him smiling through the phone.

“That twat?” he laughed again. “She’s right here. Tied to the chair with the little brat next to her.” This struck a nerve. Johnathan wasn’t Johnathan, this much you knew he said was true. What had gotten into him though? Surely the last time Kristen made him leave, hadn’t made him gone insane? Then memories from the park came into mind. He came to take her, and would have succeeded had it not been for Cas. Katy was in the hospital because of him, and he didn’t even seem to care; let alone show up to see if she had been okay. In the background, you heard what seemed to be muffled screams.

“Leave them alone,” you yelled at him. “What do you want?” you pleaded as the noises became louder. Then everything went silent for a moment. You could hear him position the phone to his face, a smirk most likely occupying his features.

“Why, you of coarse,” he explained plainly; as if it shouldn’t of even been a question. You basically stopped breathing. He was doing all of this, because he wanted you? 

“Why?” 

“(y/n), I wouldn’t focus on why. If I were you, I would focus on getting over here.”

“What are you talking about?” you pushed with worry.

“Hmmm… lets see, I’m going to give you… oh…, approximately ten minutes to get over here. If it takes you longer than that, I’ll kill one of them.” Horror flashed across your face and emotions. He wasn’t serious…was he? 

“No!” you screamed at him.

“And if your not here in fifteen minutes, i’ll kill the other one too.” 

“Dont do this! Please! If you want me, take me. Don’t hurt them,” you tried to persuade as tears pricked your eyes.

“If you get here, nothing is going to happen to them. You have my word. Oh,.. and don’t keep me waiting. I dont want there to be a bigger scene then there needs to be,” he informed. Before he hung up, you heard Kristen in the back ground.

“(y/n)! Save Katy!” she cried out. You heard a loud pop; skin on skin and a loud yell. It was a male voice, but it hadn’t been Johnathan’s. Then the line went off. A million and one thoughts went through your mind. Why was he doing this? Sure, Johnathan was a complete asshole, but he would never do something like this. Never; not even he could stoop that low. Were you going to take any chances though. You ran and grabbed your keys and you were out the door in an instant. Being in such a rush, you forgot your phone and the number that Charlie had gave you. The thought to call them not even crossing your mind. You were cursing yourself, you should have already been driving over while you were on the phone. He wasn’t clear when the ten minutes started and it was a twenty minute drive over as it was. You speed over there as fast as you could though; not to worried about getting pulled over by cops, you were hoping one would try to pull you over and they would follow you over to Kristen’s. But there were none to be seen. 

It took a little while before you got over there, but you had hurried as fast as you could. When you pulled into the drive, everything looked normal; nothing seemed to be out of place. You turned off your car and ran up to the entrance with quickly. The door was shut, but it wasn’t locked. You entered and tried switching on the lights, but they didn’t turn on. A strangled cry came from the kitchen, and you took off in there; forgetting the lights all together. When you stepped inside, your worst fear was straight in front of you. Katy lied beside Kristen’s lifeless body. Her cries growing with every second her mother laid there unconscious. Peering around the room, you saw no one around, just Katy and Kristen. You ran to Katy and wrapped her in your arms. Immediately, she grabbed onto you tight, as if she never wanted to let you go. Her tears increasing as she tried to speak to you, but she physically just couldn’t. You rocked her back and forth for a moment before extending one of your arms to Kristen's neck. You searched for a pulse, but there was nothing. Her heart just as still as her body. At that moment, your own tears surfaced. The sheer panic that caused your adrenaline rush earlier was gone and it was replaced with grief. You withdrew your hand and held Katy closer; the both of you holding on tight with tears that just kept springing from your face. Realization had already begun to wash over both of you; Kristen was gone. It took you some time, but you came to your senses. You pulled away from Katy a bit, to get a better look at her. Her tear stain cheeks were red and puffy as well as her eyes. Kristen was dead, Katy was next. Where was the bastard that did this.

“Katy, what happened?” you pushed through tears. She shook her head violently, not wanting to answer.  
“Please, Katy,” you cried, more drops falling to the floor. “Look at me…Katy, look at me,” you begged. Her eyes finally met yours and she gazed at you; she was absolutely terrified.  
“What happened?” She opened her mouth to speak.

“Daddy killed my mommy,” she whispered, not wanting to believe it was true. You hated this. How she had to see this. How it had to even happen in the first place. She pushed her face back into your chest and you held her as you continued to rock back and forth. Not even a minute later, you heard footsteps in the other room. They were heavy stomps and they were making there way toward you. You grabbed her and stood up; turning to face the door way in which he was coming. He entered the threshold slowly. Even though it was dark, you could still see the nasty little smirk he had plastered on his face.

“There you are. I told you not to be late. Why is it you never listen to me? All of this could have been avoided,” he smiled wide.

“Why did you do that you son of a bitch? Why did you kill her!” you yelled at him, Katy's howls began to become louder as you yelled.

“It was a simple instruction. You failed to listen. What more do you expect from me?”

“What the hell do you want Johnathan?” you raised again.

“I told you, I’m not Johnathan. I killed him too. My name is Aerozeziath, or Aero if you prefer,… and I’m here for you.” he explained with confidence.

“I prefer you to go to hell,” you spat back sharply. He laughed at you for a moment and you peered over at him questionably. Slowly, he recollected himself.

“I live there,” he answered with a straight face. Just as he took a step to you, a familiar bell ran from behind you towards Aero.

“Lucifer!” you shouted, not wanting him to kill the poor little kitten as well. But he ignored you and continued on his way. As he approached, Aero bent down and picked him up.  
“If you hurt him, I swear to-“

“To God?” he teased with a mocking tone. “Im not going to hurt him. He’s my boss,” he explained. You looked at him with a look of concern.

“Its a cat” you said with a clipped tone.

“Well see about that,” he smiled at you. All at once, his head was whipped back inhumanely and you watched in shock as a deep black smoke poured out of his mouth and pooled down at his feet. Once the smoke ended from his mouth, you watched as it circled Johnathan's vertical body and slowly started snaking its way over to you. At the same time it was approaching, the cat completely disappeared from view and then, the empty body became alive again. This time, instead of Johnathan's voice, it was the deep voice you heard earlier. The one that sounded as if it had slapped Kristen before the phone call ended. Just as the smoke reached you and Katy and began to circle Kristen, Johnathan figure snapped his fingers and the smoke looked as if it was on fire itself. You watched in disbelief at was was occurring before you. It didn’t take long, before the site of the smoke was gone completely. A loud sigh made you spring your eyes back up to Johnathan's figure.

“Well, now that I am finally able to talk, I believe I do owe you the pleasure,” he smiled and began to approach you.

“W-who are you?” you stuttered, Katy still secure in your grasp.

“(Y/n), you know who I am. I’ve lived with you for quite a while now, but then you left me here.” he said with a saddened tone.   
You still appeared to be confused when he smiled at you and stuck his tongue out in a playful manner. Though, you found it kind of terrifying. His tongue was split down the middle like a snake.  
“Its me… Im your Lucifer,” he explained proudly. You began to back away toward the door and he saw your intentions.  
“Where are you going?”

“What do you want from me?” you ignored his question and continued progressing.

“Aero told you already. I want you.” he insisted.  
“Why should my brother have you? He doesn’t deserve anything... I want you and Im going to have you, (y/n).” The fear from earlier began to resurface as he continued to come closer. You hated to leave Kristen here like this, but you needed to get Katy out of here. You reached to entrance a took a glance behind you. He saw you look back and his smile dropped.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You won’t be able to escape from me. I will always be able to find you and, just so you know, I hate chasing things around. Do not make me angry, your sisters death was already one of your punishments. If you would only listen, I wouldn’t have to have my servants punish you.” You took in his words, but you decided not to listen. If you were to stay here, he would probably kill Katy too. Immediately, you dashed for the door. You ran with Katy to the car, her tears still falling, and put her in the back seat. Once you were in the drivers seat, you locked the car and started it. While you were backing up, you took one more look at the house and you saw him standing out front with his arms crossed on his chest. He shook his head disapprovingly as you hit the gas and drove off. He warned you; not to make him angry, that he didn’t like chasing things, but you didn’t listen and so you would have to be taught another lesson, and it was sitting in the back seat of the car you drove.

 

Once you arrived home, you grabbed Katy from the back of the car and ran inside the house. Upon entering, you noticed all the lights you had left on, were all off. Just like the lights at Kristen’s. You stood there for a moment with the child in your arms as tears began to well up again. Why was this happening? What did he mean his brother? Why did he want you? You decided you couldn’t stay here. If he knew where Kristen lived and he was after you, more than likely he knew where you lived as well. You were taking Katy back to the car, but before you did, you turned to shut the door behind you. Katy began to scream immensely through her tears and you turned around to see exactly what she was screaming at. But when you turned, your breathing ceased. There, out by the curb, he stood. He was in the same position he was holding when you left Kristen’s. After reopening the door, you closed and locked it. Upon heading for your bedroom closet, you stopped in the living room and grabbed your phone and the piece of paper caught your attention. Grabbing it you took Katy to your room and locked the door. Both of you then hid in your closet and you held her close. She still cried and you did your best to persuade her that she needed to be quiet. As she was settling down, you dialed the number on your phone and waited while it rang.

“Hello?” Deans voice rang.

“Hello,” you whispered to him. You could hear the front door open as it slammed into the wall.

“Hello?”

“Charlie gave me this number earlier. Please help me.” He was getting closer. His steps becoming louder each second. While you waited and heard them talking to each other on the line, you heard Lucifer call out to you.

“(y/n), I know you’re in here. I don’t like to play games,” he pushed.

“(y/n)? Whats happening?” Charlie questioned. You didn’t want to talk above a whisper, but you knew you had to say something. Your mind was racing and everything that was happening was beginning to blur.

“I don’t know,” you whispered. You could Dean yell at her and she pushed you into answering.

“(y/n), I need you to work with me here. What did you see?”

“Its Katy’s dad… though its not him. His eyes are black. Completely black.” Thats the only thing that could clear through your confused mind. Sure all of this was strange, but if you had told them Lucifer was chasing after you they definitely wouldn’t of believed you; you wouldn’t have anyway. She began talking to the others once more and Lucifer continued to talk to you.

“You know, when he stayed here with you, it made me a bit jealous…but then again, that is what I’m known for. That’s why I slept up there with you on your bed that night. To make sure he didn’t try anything funny with you. But then, he came crawling back to you and you took him back, forgiving him for just vanishing into thin air…and you left me at your sisters house while he slept in your bed. Do you realize I was the one to cuddle with you when you cried yourself to sleep all those nights? Do you not remember all the pain he made you feel? How he abandoned you? I was the one that was there for you, I am the one that cares.” he explained. Charlie was back again and somehow you managed to speak to her.

“Im in the closet, with Katy…. at my house. He’s coming for us, I can here him coming down the hall way.” You whispered. Katy began to cry louder and you did your best to keep her quite.

“Okay, stay where you are. Try to stay calm, and be quiet. More than likely, he already knows where you are any way, but Dean’s coming. He’s coming for you (y/n). You’re going to be okay, I promise.” she sounded sure. In the same instant, you had been paying attention to her soothing that you hadn’t heard your bedroom door opening or the closet for that matter. Katy screamed and you held her tight, dropping your phone to the ground.

“Like I said, I will always be able to find you,” he grinned. As he was reaching down for you, a noise that sounded like a set of wings echoed behind him. He turned and just as he did so, Dean came at him with a knife. The guy that also stood before him, the one you had seen at the hospital that whisked Cas away, stood there with another blade. But his with pure silver. Lucifer dodged their attacks and eventually, they had him cornered to the door.

“What are you doing here?” the guy from the hospital asked. Lucifer smirked at him.

“Long time no see, brother.”

“What are you doing here?” Dean repeated.

“Im here for (y/n),” he answered.

“Well you’re not taking her,” Dean chided. Lucifer laughed again, a deep bellow.

“Well, it doesn’t look like I am today. Oh no, what am I going to do. My little brother and a Winchester coming to wreck my plans,” he said sarcastically, “I don’t think so,” he finished in an annoyed tone.  
“If I wanted to take her, I would. But seeing as she isn’t exactly ready, I will come back for her. And when I come, I will take her.” he finished and snapped his fingers. Just like that, he disappeared. Dean and the other guy exchanged glances and a few words before turning back to the closet. Katy hid her face into as they approached.

“You okay, Princess?” Dean questioned with a serious tone. You ignored the nickname, he had just saved you and your nieces lives; he could call you anything he wanted. You nodded your head and he outstretched his hand to help you up. Once you were on your own two feet, you gazed at him before wrapping him in a hug. No words were said from you as you clung onto him tight, just as Katy was doing to you.  
“Its okay, you’re safe now. Were not going to let anything happen to you. To either of you.” And inside, you knew he was telling the truth.


	26. A Start To A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Gabriel explain that they need to get you and Katy to safety. With your sister deceased, there isn't much holding you back and you want to do whatever is possible to keep Katy from the same fate. Gathering your things, you find out new information and try to take it all in with an open mind. With the nicknames flying around you, you can tell you're in for something; whatever that something might be, you know that no matter what happens, everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but I promised you guys something. I plan to have more soon, I'm aiming for tomorrow night! I hope you all like it though:)

@your house

Finally, you had gained your ground. Dean had walked you and Katy towards the living room with Gabe on his trail. He sat you down on the couch, but kept his comforting hand; soothing your back. Katy remained tucked into your side; she couldn’t grasp everything that had just happened, it didn’t seem real. Who could blame her though; you, yourself, thought it to be a dream. It all happened so fast; it couldn’t possibly be true.

A man whom called himself Lucifer, was here to take you, and Kristen was dead because of it. Katy had watched her own father, kill her mother; though apparently it wasn't her father at all, just…someone…possessing him? That didn’t quite make sense to you either… was that even possible? After what all had happened, it had to be.

“We should be heading back. I need to get you two somewhere safe and Cas-“ Dean was quickly cut off by your sudden outburst.

“Cas,” you whispered in shock, though more to yourself than anyone else. The men watched you as you stared straight ahead of you, still entranced in your own thoughts before you turned back to them.  
“He-he wasn’t lying, was he? He really… he really is an angel?” you questioned, peering up at Dean. The Winchester searched your eyes for a few seconds before answering you with the nod of his head. Letting out a long sigh, you placed your face in the palms of your hands as you tried to grip the truth and reality of the situation.

“I know you don’t quite understand everything, its a lot to take in, but we don’t really have time to explain. You need to pack a quick bag, whatever clothes and other things you might want. I need to get you where its safe, and then we’ll tell you anything you want to know. But right now you need to trust me, and believe me when I say we need to be out of this house in the next ten minutes.” Dean explained to you. Hell, had it been earlier that day, you certainly wouldn’t of considered it, but he had just saved your life and Katy’s. There was no way you weren’t going to take his advice. Apparently, he knew what he was doing and what he was talking about, and with Kristen gone, there wasn't anything holding you here. Especially when you had no idea how to protect Katy or yourself from what was destined to come. “Lucifer” said he was going to come back, and when he did, you wanted to be good and ready to get retribution of your sisters death.

“Okay. I need to get a bag her and one for me, I’ll be quick.” you answered. As you stood, he raised his arm and brushed his fingers along your hand.

“I’ll help her get her bag ready, Gabriel can follow you to make sure nothing happens,” he offered and you nodded your head and glanced at Gabriel before turning to Katy.

“Hey sweetie, Dean is going to help you gather a few things. Can you show him where we keep some of your clothes?” The little girl looked up at you through her soaked lashes and nodded her head. She could tell you were trying to stay strong and she wanted to do the same; she trusted your judgement and if you needed her to be strong, she would do her best. She stood and walked over to the man she had met a while back, offering her hand. He took it, stood and followed her to the back room leaving you and Gabriel alone.

“Gabriel?” you questioned, you had never been formally introduced. He glanced over to you and gave a small smile.

“Thats me,” he answered and you offered him a small smile of your own.  
“And your the unmistakeable beauty. (y/n), is it?” you blushed before nodding your head, his smile only grew.  
“Well, lead the way sweetheart.” You turned knowing he would follow and made your way towards your bed room. Grabbing a backpack, you began to place your clothes into it. Your mind wandered a bit as you thought over what he had just called you. Surely he wasn't flirting with you. As you placed your jeans into the bag and were stuffing your socks in, you glanced over at the standing figure that leaned against your door way; a smile tagged on his face as he watched you.

“What?” you pressed, why was he looking at you like that?

“What?” he smirked and lifted a brow along with his shoulders. You squinted in confusion.

“Why are you staring at me?” His smile grew wide and he began to chuckle lightly.

“You’re absolutely beautiful. My father gave my little brother a masterpiece, surely you’re out of his league. I mean, Castiel probably has no idea what to do with you,” he perked.

“What do you mean, your father gave me to him? Im not a possession, I don’t belong to anybody. And who are you to judge who’s league I’m in?” you growled. For some reason, you didn’t like him talking bad about his brother like that; for some reason, you didn’t like him telling you that Cas wasn't worthy of you. Wait…. 

“Easy,” he rose his hands in defense. “I meant nothing bad by it, you’re just a lot to take in, is all."

"Wait… your his brother?” you gasped at him, ignoring his recent comment on the matter. His hands fell back down to his sides and his innocent façade fell. His teasing smile resurfaced as he crossed his arms along his chest.

“I am,” he responded with a playful tone; he could see the look of shock you tried to hide. You watched him for a moment, not even blinking an eye as you gazed at him. If he was Cas’s brother, then that means…  
“Yes sweetheart, I am an angel too,” his smile widened. “An archangel to be exact.”

“Gabriel,” you whispered just like you had said Cas’s name earlier. His arms stretched out and he took a bow. Thats how they had got to you so quickly.

“The one and only,” his pearly white teeth seemed to shine at you. You remained frozen and he quirked up his brow again.  
“What? You have a thing against angels or something?” It took you a moment to respond, you tried to collect yourself as quickly as you could.

“No, of course not.” you shook your head as you answered, there was a slight sense of nervousness that lurked in your voice.

“You sure about that?” You sighed. All your life you had been told that angels weren’t real or that they were but they would never show themselves. Here, in front of you, stood not only an angel but an archangel. Not to mention, you had slept with an angel and hadn’t even known it. They were in fact real and they did show themselves. For some strange reason, it made you nervous; they made you nervous.

“I just didn’t think I would ever meet one and now I’ve meet two,” you explained and zipped up your backpack. Throwing it over your shoulders, you slipped your arms through and adjusted the straps.

“Three,” he remarked. You glanced up at him curiously, what did he mean three.

“What?”

“You’ve meet three of us. Only two, me and Castiel, are good. But the unfortunate turn of events led you to meeting my brother Lucifer as well.” You stood still, mouth falling open. Out of all the things you’ve ever heard, this sounded absurd. 

“You mean, that was him? That was… I… I mean, he said he was, but I thought he just called himself that because I named him that. Well, I didn’t name him that, Katy did…but she named the kitten that, not him…” you continued to ramble as you tried to piece it together in your head.

“That was the real deal, (y/n). You were lucky you were able to call in time, usually he isn’t hesitant. When he wants something, he gets it.” Gabriel told with a frown. That had been a close call.

“So he’s going to come back for me,” you started to panic. 

“No,” Gabriel began trying to calm you down and he approached you with a calm aspiration.   
“Were not going to let that happen; Cas isn’t going to let that happen. Thats why we’re taking you with us, somewhere he won’t be able to get to you. Or the girl for that matter, the both of you will be safe.” He sounded sure and you nodded and swallowed the lump that had begun to form in your throat.

“Where are we going?” you asked him. 

“Home.” Dean answered. Both you and the angel turned toward the door frame and saw him carrying Katy; her head rested on his shoulder and her backpack tangled around his free-hands fingers.   
“Its a bunker thats located in Kansas and its safe there; its warded. Nothing can get to you while your there.” Shaking your head, you had a look of hope in your eyes.

“Is Cas there?” you quirked shyly. The thought of facing him made the nervousness come back, but you wanted to see him. You missed him. Gabriel chuckled slightly and it brought a shit eating grin to the Winchesters face.

“Prince Charming is there. If he’s not, he will be soon when he finds out his princess is,” Dean smirked. A smile of your own appeared on your face; it was small, but your lips did achieve a slight curve in them. You didn’t know what it was, but you felt okay. Not one hundred percent, but okay. You didn’t know what laid ahead in your future, but what you did know was that, Kristen was gone and Katy would need you now more than ever. Cas was an angel and his good brother, Gabriel, was a little shit; especially when he called you sweetheart. The felon you had sought, had become a hero and saved your life; Dean wasn't what you pegged him to be and you foresaw an apology in the near future. He approached you and Gabriel and looked down at you.

“Do you have everything?” he asked. Taking one quick glance around your room, you turned back to him and nodded.   
“Alright, we got her clothes packed and her tooth brush, tooth paste, and a stuffed unicorn animal,” he explained and lifted up the backpack to show the toy.  
“She told me she named her Amara. I kinda like it.” Dean shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Katy and lowered his arm back down; a smile tugging his lips. You huffed and he looked at you with an eyebrow raised.  
“What?”

“You kinda like it?” you quirked. He shrugged his shoulders again before answering you.

“I dont trust unicorns,” he explained seriously. You let out a small laugh and rolled your eyes; he was basically admitting to a love hate relationship.

“Are we ready?” Gabriel asked as he looked from you to Dean, you glanced up towards the Winchester.

“Whenever you are princess,” his smirk was back and you rolled your eyes once more. This was going to be an adventure.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	27. He Raised Me From Perdition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking you back to the bunker, you are reacquainted with Sam and Charlie. The blue eyed angel doesn't seem to be around and it kind of puts you at ease. You do miss him, but the thought is intimidating. He's an actual angel and from the way you treated him the last time you saw him, you feel nervous reuniting with him.

@the bunker

It was a strange sensation; flying with an angel. One minute you were in the confines of your house and then you were instantly surrounded by a library of books. The ceiling was tall; pendant lights hung from above. The walls were made of brick; the reddish brown kind. The pillars were cement and they had indentations running vertically up and down their length. The floors were a dark wood and there were a few tables that were running along in a line; each had four chairs and a lamp that was positioned in the middle. The whole scene was different, not exactly something you would see in everyday life; but it felt comfortable, relaxed even. The atmosphere seemed tranquil; it felt more like home than your own house did. Ever since your parents passing, nothing felt right; but this… this brought back old memories of what used to be and it made you feel happy. You continued to observe your surroundings until you were met with two sets of eyes.

Sam and Charlie switched looks between the four of you; silence radiated throughout the bunker as you took in each other. This had been the first time in a while, since Sam had seen you and Katy. In all honesty, you looked like you had just been through hell, but he didn’t really expect anything less; especially now that you were going to be in this life.

“Hey (y/n), are you okay?” Sam asked as he broke the silence. Your lips tightened into a raised line and you shrugged your shoulders.

“Could be worse. Especially if these two hadn’t shown up.” Him and Charlie both nodded their heads in agreement and gave you small smiles. Silence rang again, almost as if was saying something no one else could.

“So, how’d you run into demons?” he questioned and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against one of the tables. You peered over at him curiously; it wasn't like you had intentionally done so. No sane person would affiliate with such creatures.

“I-“ you tilted your head, not knowing what to say. Thankfully, Dean cut you off.

“Not just demons,” he huffed and shifted the little girl onto his opposite shoulder.  
“Lucifer,” he finished. Both his brother and the red heads eyes widened in shock.

“What?” Sam and Charlie questioned in unison. 

“He possessed my kitten,” you spoke up, gaining everyones attention. Dean gave you a sideways glance and his brows were knitted.

“I knew that cat was trouble.” He chided and you rolled your eyes, this was becoming a repetitive thing between you and him.

“He was a good kitten,” you tried to side, but they all gave you disapproving looks.

“You cuddled with satan. He could of killed you tonight if he wanted to; all with a snap of his fingers and your saying he was a good cat?” Dean raised his eyebrow.

“Thats not what I mean.” you sighed, there would be no way for him to even begin to understand what you meant. As a kitten, he was good. He cuddled with you, made you smile when you felt sad; it was almost hard to believe Lucifer, himself, really possessed a harmless creature. To be honest, if you hadn’t seen him manifest into Johnathan's body, you probably wouldn't of believed it to be true.

“How long had he been using the cat as a vessel?” Sam questioned you farther, ignoring his brother. His question confused you. Vessel? Is that what they were calling it?

“Um… he said he had been around for a little while…” you explained as you tried your best to remember his words from earlier that night.

“Was he there when Cas was around?” He pushed, a curious look on his face. Again, everyone turned to you in question. Glancing around at them, you slowly moved your hand up your opposite arm as if you were beginning to become uncomfortable with the recent inquisition.

“He… he said he had been. That, well… the first night Cas stayed over, that he had slept on the bed with us. He said that he was jealous.” you thought over it for a minute. “Why would he be jealous?” The brothers looked at each other, knowing they were going to have to look into this. Why was Lucifer jealous of Cas? Why did he want you? Did him getting out of the cage, have anything to do with you? What was going on? Not only that, but if Lucifer had been using the kitten as a vessel, why hadn’t Cas noticed? 

“I don’t know,” Dean answered for everyone, it was a mystery all its own. “Where’s the love bird?” Dean questioned over to his brother and Sam’s arms dropped back down to his sides.

“He hasn’t been back since you pissed him off,” Sam gave out a slight chuckle and tilted his head towards Dean as if it was every bit of his fault.

“Yeah, whatever,” Dean shrugged, “He’ll get over it. Besides, she’s here now; safe I might add.”

“We could probably pray to him,” Sam insisted.

“Or I could try to get through to him on angel radio,” Gabriel offered with a wide smile, giving you a wink. You blushed under his gaze; angels were going to have to be something to get used too.

“Can we wait till morning?” you asked sheepishly, the boys looking at you with a questionable grin. 

“You don’t want to see him? I thought you said you wanted to.” Dean smiled over to you, your blush reddened your cheeks even more.

“I did- I do…but I’m just kinda tired… its late-,” you mumbled out.

“Alright guys, give the poor girl a break. She’s been through a lot; the rest of the questioning can wait until the morning. Would you like to lay her down?” Charlie quizzed, nodding to Katy who had fallen asleep on Deans shoulder. You nodded and she offered you a smile.  
“I’ll take you to a room.” she chided. Giving her a soft smile in thanks, as she turned you followed her down the hallway; Dean right behind you, carrying the sleeping child and her backpack with her stuffed unicorn. Charlie led you into what felt like a maze. There were a million different halls that dispersed into more, there were tons of different directions to take. Finally, she stood in front of a door and turned back to you. 

“Would you like to share a room with her?” she questioned. You nodded your head. Seeing after all that had happened, you didn’t want Katy to leave your site. Not only that, but how would she feel if she had woken up alone in a room that she wasn't familiar with? You decided staying with her, to watch over her, was the best option.

“I’d like to stay with her,” you answered.

“Of course.” she smiled and led you into the room. Dean went ahead and sat Katy down on the bed after Charlie pulled the covers back for her. She tossed around a little bit, but she snuggled up into the confines of the comforter and then she lay still. 

“Thank you,” you motioned to them both and Dean gave you a head nod. They began to exit the room but you called out to the Winchester.

“Dean,” you spoke. He turned around to you and rose his brow. “Im sorry for thinking you were a bad person. You saved her and myself tonight. Thank you,” you repeated. His head tilted up and he gave you a smile. 

“You bet. Get some rest. In the morning, Cas will want to know you’re here. He’s going to have my ass as it is, especially since i’m not calling him now."

“You saved my life. He should be thanking you,” you told. He chuckled to himself and his head fell to where he was now facing his boots.

“He’s really protective over you. Yeah, I saved you life, but you haven’t seen how he is about you. Once he finds out you were with Lucifer, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Apparently Lucifer was around me when Cas was there and he didn’t even notice. He shouldn’t be angry with you.” Dean raised his brow as he saw what game you were playing.

“Why are you trying to give me pointers to one-up your boyfriend?” he smirked at you. Your face felt like it was immediately set on fire. Was Cas your boyfriend? You didn’t even know, especially since what had happened the last time you were together. Even before that though, it was never really clear what relationship status you two were.

“Im kind of nervous.” you admitted. “The last time I saw him, I… I made him leave. I didn’t believe him even though I promised him that I trusted him. I feel that I kind of let him down and maybe if you talk to him and he doesn’t wind up being angry with you, then maybe he won’t be so angry with me.” Deans smirk fell and his features turned to complete seriousness.

“(y/n), Cas isn’t mad at you. He understands that its not an easy concept to grasp; hell, we all know it sounds ridiculous. We don’t blame you for not believing him, he doesn’t blame you; and he sure as hell isn’t angry with you. If anything, he’s mad at himself for the way he told you.” Dean tried his best to set your mind to ease. It worked for the most part, but you were still nervous about the whole angel thing.  
Angels were powerful creatures; they could potentially do anything to a human that they wanted to; not that Cas would hurt you, you knew that and you believed him now, but it was more of intimidation that ruled over your nerves.

“Can I ask you something?” you whispered and he nodded.  
“When you first found all of this out, did it freak you out?” He laughed at your question and tried to keep his volume down so Katy wouldn’t wake up.

“Princess, this has been my life since I was four. But for a person like you coming into this, I would be a little worried if you weren’t freaked out.” he smiled. You found yourself smiling back and even laughing a little with him.

“What about angels? Do they intimidate you?” His shit eating grin from earlier was back.

“Are you nervous about being with an angel?” he asked you with a raised brow. The visible lump in your throat brought him back to his laughter.  
“When I first found out about angels, yeah, I was a little intimidated. But Cas is Cas. He’s family now; if it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t be here.”

“What do you mean?”

“He raised me from Hell,” he explained and placed his hand over his hip. You stared back at him in shock, mostly waiting for him to admit he was joking. But when he didn’t you felt your mouth drop.

“You went to Hell?” His smile grew once more.

“I’ve been a few times; even acquainted with the king of Hell,” he added and tilted his head in truth.

“What?” you just looked at him. What the hell did he mean? Wasn’t Lucifer the king of Hell? Didn’t he rule over it?

“Get some rest. Well save all the questions for tomorrow.” he answered. “You’re safe here. Nothing is going to happen to you.” 

“Thanks Dean,” you gave him a smile and yawned before he turned to leave. He chuckled to himself as he let himself out. He started to shut the door behind him before he turned back to you.

“Good night, Princess.”

“Good night,” you called after him. Tomorrow, hopefully all of your questions would be answered. You were excited, yet nervous at the same time.


	28. Find Metatron; Avoid Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Balthazar come back to the bunker and they exchange information with the Winchesters and their fellow brethren, Gabriel. Once Cas knows what happens, his guilt rises along with a sense of anger. Why does Lucifer want you? You are not his to have and the blue eyed, trench coated, awkward, nerdy angel will do anything and everything in his power to keep him away from you.

June 9th

@the bunker

 

Sam, Gabriel, and Dean were in the library when Castiel appeared; accompanied by Balthazar. It was early in the morning, the sun had yet to rise; everyone else throughout the bunker remained sleeping. Dean sat across from Sam; drinking a cup of coffee while Sam was researching on his computer. Gabriel stood nearby with a cherry sucker in his mouth; reading through a pile of papers that might give a clue or two. As they arrived with the flutter of wings; the three of them looked in their direction.

“Where’ve you been?” Dean huffed with annoyance. He hadn’t really slept well; his mind was filled with questions and it wouldn’t rest until they were all answered. Castiel squinted his eyes at the elder brother as if he was still annoyed with him from the day before.

“Don’t get him started. We don’t need him running off again.” Gabriel spoke up before Cas could replay with a smart ass comment. Though, Cas turned his glare over to his brother.

“We’ve been looking for Metatron.” Balthazar answered; ignoring the tension between the group.

“Why?” Sam questioned and it gained the interest of his brother.

“They’re trying to figure out why Death made a deal with our father. Castiel said that Death told him he had only agreed to the terms because of its purpose. Whatever the purpose is, we have yet to find out but maybe the scribe knows something.” Gabriel answered as all eyes were on him.

“Why didn’t you say anything about this?” Dean sighed; this was something that needed to be shared, even though he really didn’t need any more on his plate.

“Because we have our own hands full. We need to figure out why Lucifer wants (y/n),” Gabe sighed back in exasperation. He was right, they needed to find that out; but Dean was right too, this is something that should have been shared between the group.

“What?” Cas’s voice was raised; filled with question and concern. Sam, his brother and Gabriel shot their focus to the trench coated angel standing before them. Gabriel’s words had fallen from his mouth before he had the chance to think them over and now Cas knew a crucial piece of evidence that they knew he wasn't quite ready for. Dean shot the archangel a glare and shook his head in disapproval, dispersing a sigh. They hadn’t agreed not to tell Cas, but he probably shouldn’t of found out like that.

“Cas-“ Sam began with his calming tone, but the angel wasn't going to have it; especially if it had to do with you.

“What do you mean Lucifer wants (y/n),” he was beginning to sound protective and possessive; the blue orbs never left Gabriel’s figure. He wanted a straight answer; he was not in the position to be lied to.

“He just wants her. We don’t know why, but it sounded like she was apart of some plan he had.” Dean spoke to answer his friend. He needed to calm him down before he did something he would regret.

“You spoke with him?” the angel switched his glare to Dean and tilted his head.

“Kind of had too,” Dean looked him straight in the eye, “I told you I would help you and that I would do anything to keep her safe.” Cas tilted his head and Balthazar moved in closer to the group; he was interested in where this was going. Had they talked to Lucifer?

“What happened?” Castiel’s voice sounded dark, as if he was growing angry by the second; when it came down to you and your safety he wasn't one to shy away.

“She called… right after you left. Dean answered and him and Gabriel went to help her.” Sam informed.

“He was with her!” Cas yelled and it was as if thunder rumbled throughout the building.

“Dammit, he was right under your nose too and you didn’t even notice!” Dean yelled back. It wasn't like he enjoyed the thought of Lucifer around you either. Castiel took a few steps closer to the Winchester with his head tilted to one side.

“Excuse me?” Cas asked with his glare still trained on Dean.

“He was using the cat as a vessel man. Lucifer was really Lucifer,” Dean lowered his voice, trying his best to calm his own temper. Cas hasn’t been himself since he’s met you; when it comes to you being in danger, he became rather aggressive. Surely it was a soulmate thing, it was his job to protect you; but to be perfectly honest, it was kind of frightening…Cas had never acted this way; especially not to Dean. Except when the Leviathans took over; but even then, it was the Leviathans, not the known angel.

 

“No he wasn't. I would have noticed.” Cas growled.

“He knew key information, Cas. He was possessing the cat the whole time; possibly before the two of you even met.” Dean pleaded for an understanding on the matter. A few seconds went by before Cas began shaking his head disapprovingly.

“I would of noticed… I would of seen his true form…,” Cas’s demeanor changed as he thought it over. It wasn’t possible, was it?

“We don’t know how he did it or why you weren’t able to see him, thats one of the things we’re trying to figure out, but it was him. Charlie overheard him through the phone and he seemed pretty sure of himself.” Sam explained.

“Its not possible,” Cas decided for himself that it couldn’t be true. Angels could see other angels; just like they could with demons. If Lucifer had used the kitten as a vessel, he would have been able to tell.

“The first night that you stayed over at her house,” Sam began, Charlie had told him everything that was going on while Dean and Gabriel went to help save you. In fact, when the four of you arrived back, her and Sam were in mid discussion about it; mostly the reason why it had been silent at first. That and the subtle surprise that you had actually come back with them.  
“The very first night, you and (y/n) cuddled in her bed with the cat. The cat was up there with you, because he was making sure you didn’t do anything besides cuddle her, Cas. Lucifer was making sure nothing was provoked between you two.” The angel thought it over for a minute while everyone else remained silent. Only he and you would know that; that you had cuddled and the kitten had joined the two of you.

“Did he hurt her? Where is she?” Cas demanded an answer.

“She’s fine. Gabriel and I got to her in time,” Dean responded but there was an uncertainty in his voice.

“But?” Balthazar spoke up before Cas could question it himself.

“He said if he had wanted to take her, he would have; something about she wasn't ready yet.” 

“What does that mean?” Sam was just as curious, Dean hadn’t mentioned this before; just that he had wanted you.

“It means that whenever she is ready, he said he’s going to come back and take her.” Gabriel answered.

“Ready for what though?” Sam pressed. Castiel, Balthazar, and Sam switched their gazes between Gabriel and Dean waiting for an answer. All they could do was shrug their shoulders.

“We don’t know. But whatever it is, it can’t be good and when he does come for her, we need to be ready,” Gabriel explained. Sam and Balthazar nodded in agreement; none of them knowing exactly how much time they had.

“Where is she?” Castiel questioned as he derived from the current conversation.

“She’s here,” Dean finally responded; not wanting to tell him yet, he would want to go and see you and you had asked them to wait.   
“She’s sleeping, you don’t need to wake her,” he added. The angel tilted his head in annoyance and squinted his eyes.

“I don’t need you to tell me what I don’t need to do,” he grumbled as he started to become defensive again.

“(y/n) didn’t want us to call you yet,” Dean answered and he regretted it. Hurt ran through the angel’s features. Why didn’t you want them to call him? Did you not want to see him? Did you not miss him like he did you? Perhaps you were still upset with him. 

“Its not that she doesn’t want to see you,” Sam chimed in, as he took in the angel’s mood swing.  
“She’s been through a lot; just lost her sister. (y/n) just needs to rest for a while.”

“What do you mean? Where is Kristen? What happened to her?” Cas immediately felt guilt pool into him.

“She’s dead. He killed her to get to (y/n),” Gabriel revealed. Cas blamed himself; he should have been there. The longer he thought about it, the more he realized the effect. Now that you were in this life, you wouldn’t be able to get out and these types of heartaches happened frequently in this life.

“What about Katy?” he sounded even more distressed. Before he had a chance to carry the extra weight of her life along with your sisters, Dean settled his mind.

“She’s asleep too.” The angel let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't that he didn’t care about your sister, it was just that he grew quite attached to the child and he especially knew how much she meant to you.

“I want to see them,” he pleaded while still showing a knowing look of guilt and concern.

“Were not saying that you can’t. They just needs to rest,” Sam insisted. The angel didn’t want to wait another second, but he knew the Winchester was right. You had just lost your sister; Katy had just lost her mother. The both of you would need time to grieve and recover. If he only had to wait until you were awake, then he would wait. Whatever you needed, he wouldn’t be declining you anything less than happiness.

“I’ll just… wait here then.” The angel announced and he moved around the table to sit beside Sam. The Winchester brothers swapped glances with their brows raised and the angels watched their brother with the same reaction. After he had sat down, Cas looked over to Sam and across to Dean with a blank face. Dean furrowed his brows at him and Castiel became curious as to what his problem was.

“What?” he questioned blankly. Dean shook his head a couple of times before picking up his mug and taking a drink of his coffee.

“Nothing,” Dean sighed and stood; his mug in his grip. He walked towards the kitchen to refill his cup; this was going to be a long day. Especially if the angel couldn’t get his emotions under control; he was giving Dean whiplash.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sniffling sounds awoke you from your sleep. Your eyes shot open, and though the room was dark, you could tell Katy was crying. You sat up and scooted closer to her, pulling her into your arms. Her crying increased and you even felt the tears begin to well and fall from your own sockets. This was going to be hard; the aftershock was finally settling in and for the first time, you realized you were never going to see your sister again. Last night, it didn’t seem real, but now it felt like a knife in the heart. Hearing the child cry didn’t help either; you knew she was hurt just as much as you were.

“Shhh,” you finally managed to gather yourself, “Its going to be okay.” You knew it would eventually be okay; yes it was hard to lose someone you love, but with time you would begin to smile at the memories you had made. It was like your parents, you didn’t forget them; in fact you missed them everyday. But when you would think of them, the memories would bring a smile to your face.  
“Its alright. We’re safe here. Their not going to let anything happen to us,” you whispered to her and began to rock her in your arms. It was a little while before her sobs quieted, though you continued to rock her silent body in your arms. Though the silence of the room, you heard her stomach rumble.

“Are you hungry?” you asked her and she nodded her head. You were starting to worry, she hadn’t said anything in a while; she refused to speak.  
“Do you want to go see if they have something you can eat?” She only nodded again. You sighed, more to yourself, and moved your legs over the side of the bed; your legs hitting her bag of clothes that was on the floor. Setting her beside you, you stood and made your way over to the light switch; the bright over head light illuminating the room.

“Here, lets get you into some different clothes first,” you moved back over to her and unzipped her backpack. Pulling a t-shirt and some comfy pants out you laid them on the bed along with a clean pair of under cloth. She didn’t even make a move to remove her clothes or even pick up the clean ones; the little girl just sat still on the bed, staring off into space. It broke your heart to see her like this. You lifted her arms and removed her top, following with undressing and redressing the rest of her. Stuffing her dirty clothes into an empty zipper pocket, you moved over to your own bag and changed in the bathroom that was connected to it. Once you were finished, you extended your hand out to her and surprisingly she took it and stood from the bed. With your thumb, you caressed her hand and led her out the door. Somehow you were able to make your way through the endless hallways and you ended up in the entrance room of the bunker. Following the pathway, you were able to find your way back to the library with ease. Before you entered, you heard voices as you approached the entrance.

As you and Katy stood in the doorway, the both of you glanced around the room. Charlie, Gabriel, Sam, Dean, and two others stood around one of the tables; as your eyes glided from person to person, your gaze fell on him. He was seated at the table next to Sam; he faced away from you as Dean was facing your way.  
They were all in mid discussion when Dean lifted his head and his eyes fell on you. He saw who you were entranced upon and a smirk popped up on his mouth. Sam, whom was talking to his brother, looked up in annoyance; questioning why he wasn't receiving an answer. Upon seeing his gaze, he followed it and his eyes were now on you; the rest of the group turning and looking back at you. Katy must have picked him out from the crowd and she had let go of your hand and ran toward the table right up to Cas.

“Uncle Cas,” she whispered behind him to gain his attention. He was the only one that hadn’t turned; he wasn’t paying attention to the groups conversation so when they all turned to welcome you, he didn’t even know. At the sound of her voice, he turned in his chair; his eyes cast down to meet where her voice had come from. He watched her for a second and without further hesitation, she moved closer to him and he automatically pulled her up into his lap. Her arms wrapped around his figure tightly, as if she would never let go of him. He moved on of his hands up and placed it on her head, securing and comforting her as he held her close. Everyone watched the affection that was taking place; they had never seen Cas like this before. Sure, when Charlie had hugged him yesterday, she noticed the difference but even that didn’t prepare her for the sight in front of her.

Cas was gentle with the small child. He held her close and rubbed her back as she let her sobs loose; he didn’t question her, he just held her tighter to him as if he was protecting her from the whole world. Sam smiled at the exchange that was going on in front of him, this side of Cas was something he could get used to seeing; particularly because it was something different than what they normally dealt with on a daily basis. Slowly, the angels eyes moved up and he noticed everyone staring at him; he offered a weak smile, still not noticing you.

“You sleep okay?” Dean asked as he rested his elbows on the table and laid his cheek in the palm of his hand, the other resting on the back of his neck. Everyone looked away from the girl and her guardian angel and focused back on you, Castiel’s gaze landing on you for the first time.

“Yeah, it was...,” you began but your eyes slipped from the Winchesters and met the glowing blue orbs. Gosh you had missed those. You tried, but you couldn’t make yourself look away. You missed him but at the same time, the nervousness and a newfound anxiety began to surface. 

“(y/n)?” Cas called out to you, questioning your features; it was as if he could see right through you. You were lost for words, too afraid to speak…what if he could see right through you. Its not like you would know, you knew absolutely nothing about angels and thats what terrified you the most. A long time ago you wanted to meet an angel, marry one even, but as you stared at the one in front of you the thought alone made you feel small and fragile. What could come from such a love, that was surely not meant to be; such a creature shouldn’t be in the same category as a simple human like yourself. Maybe Gabriel was right…what if Cas wasn't in your league; not that you were too good for him, but that he was too great for you.


	29. The magnitude of the situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emptiness can sometimes get the best of us; loneliness and defeat. Some times we may feel broken or out of place; perhaps even useless and/or worthless. But what we need to remember , is that there are people who care. People who aren't even blood that we call family. Some times, we just have to be reminded; especially by those who give a damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death, himself, is going to be making another visit soon guys!!! xD

You stood there, frozen still. Everyone was watching you as you remained silent to the angel’s questioning tone. The blue orbs peered into you as if they were searching for an answer on their own. His head tilted in concern due to your lack of response.

“(y/n)?” Dean startled you. He saw your unease and the previous conversation from the night before rang in his mind. Your eyes shot up to the green eyed man; somehow you were able to escape the entrancing gaze that had left you speechless. 

“Hmmm,” you responded with only a light hum. You steered away from Cas’s gaze; knowing if you looked back you would only be lost again.

“You okay?” his voice was soft with understanding. Perhaps he should of warned Cas about the whole intimidation thing you were nervous about. Your eyes fell to the floor and your hands rubbed the tops of your thighs in an uncomfortable manner.

“Yeah, ‘m fine. Um… I was wondering, well…Katy was hungry. I was going to see if you had something she could eat.” you mumbled.

“Absolutely,” Charlie smiled and she approached you; Kevin right behind her. You turned and followed them into the kitchen, Katy was still cuddling into Cas so you let her be.  
“What does she eat?” Charlie asked once the three of you were in the kitchen. Kevin went over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.

“She will eat mostly anything really. Cereal, oatmeal, toast…” you gave a few examples and she went over to a cabinet by the coffee.

“Okay, we have cinnamon, blueberry, or just plain oats. Oh, have you met Kevin?” she asked with a ringing tone. You shook your head.

“I haven’t,” you presented a shy smile to him and he blushed under your gaze.

“Kevin, this is (y/n), (y/n) this is Kevin. He’s our prophet.” she explained. You must have furrowed your eyebrows.

“What?” you questioned with shock. Like an actual prophet? Like Abraham and Enoch? With all this angel and demon talk, you were beginning to believe anything was possible; you were just surprised. It was going to be a while before you could wrap your head around everything.  
“An actual prophet of God?” you asked. He smiled and nodded his head. You had sounded impressed and it made him feel giddy. 

“Yep,” he stammered, a blush forming on his cheeks. What was up with this. First Gabriel flirting with you and now Kevin blushing? Why did you have this affect on them? You had just been introduced and already you had a list of admirers; not to mention your thing you had going on with Cas, and whatever the hell Lucifer was going on about. What was the big deal? You were just an ordinary human; not really anything exciting about you, your life was pretty bland. Well, it was before recent events…. You smiled at him, not really sure what else you should do. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Charlie sit down the different kinds of oatmeal on the counter.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” you explained. “Regular oatmeal will be fine.” She gave you a soft smile and put the other back in the cabinet. As she was making it, you attempted small talk with the prophet but he just seemed so nervous around you.

“Would you like something?” the red head asked as she moved closer to hand you the bowl of oats.

“No thanks. Im… I’m not really feeling to well,” you murmured. You weren’t in the mood to eat, your stomach felt uneasy; kind of queasy. Everything was making your mind race and seeing Cas this morning didn’t calm things; if anything it only made things worse. Surely your anxiety levels were through the roof.

“Cas can heal you. If you’re sick, I mean,” Kevin explained with confidence. It wasn't that you didn’t believe him, his words were just off setting. 

“Of course he can. Something to do with him being an angel, right?” you retorted with an amount of sarcasm. Kevin glanced away from you and Charlie locked eyes with you; she could sense your turmoil about the whole angel situation and how it was making you uncomfortable. You sighed knowing you shouldn’t of took that tone and your eyes fell from Charlie’s.  
“Thank you,” you took in a large breath and raised the bowl in acknowledgement. Turning, you made your way back to the library with the bowl. You had a feeling Katy was still on Cas, and you tried to shove the nervousness aside. It wasn't like you had to be alone with him. Images began to surface from when you had made him leave. The memories of what had happened the night previous, circling around. Honestly, you couldn’t tell if that had happened or if it was just a dream; the memories felt distant, but just close enough to make them out. Upon entering, Dean glanced up at you. You tried your best to hold down the feeling in your stomach. Placing the bowl in front of Cas, you spoke to Katy, looking anywhere but down at them.

“Katy, here’s your breakfast.” She lifted her head from Cas’s shoulders and turned to see the bowl.

“Thank you,” her voice was small and rough.

“You’re welcome,” you peered down at her and gave her a warm smile. As she turned in the angel’s lap, your eyes drew to his like a magnet. His features held worry; he could tell something was wrong. Your eyes fell and you shuffled over to a leather chair that was by the wall. Sinking down into it, your face fell towards the floor; your mind taking over you and everything around you turned into a gray blur.

~~~  
The rest of the week was no better; you felt as if you were in a daze. As if there wasn’t a reality anymore. For Katy, you stayed strong; or rather tried your best anyway. You put her needs before your own and Charlie helped you out with her, but mostly all she wanted was the comfort of the angel; your angel. It was the times where she was occupied, that you would find yourself slipping from the world and the people around you. It was hard to hold conversation; you weren’t paying attention to what was going on or what exactly was happening. The only thing you were sure to stay aware of was not being alone in a room to yourself. Being alone left a window of opportunity for Cas to talk to you, and that wasnt really something you could handle at the moment. Everything was becoming too much for you. Kristen was no longer just a phone call away. Katy, not only lost one parent, but both of them in one day.

It wasnt that you didn’t want to talk to him, you did, but at the moment it was just easier to avoid eye contact and keep your mouth closed. Sure you had tons of questions and you missed the hell out of him, but you didn’t want to have to face that reality. The way you had treated him, was beginning to get the best of you. Not only that, but did you really deserve what he had to offer? 

Cas was having a hard time with this. He missed you but he was willing to respect your bounds. Dean had told him that you would need time to grieve. Though, Cas knew time wasn't going to play in his favor, especially how things were going. To him, if felt as if each day you were becoming more distant; not just to him but towards anyone and everyone, even Katy. He wanted nothing more than to help you; to show you that everything would be okay, that he could and certainly would take care of you. You weren’t alone. But when Dean spoke with him, he understood that you needed space, that was one of the reasons he kept his distance. Though, the Winchester hadn’t told him about the intimidation portion of your problems. Dean knew it would only make matters worse for the fellow angel and he would probably try to do something to help, but only make matters worse; after all, Cas had a past records for good intentions with the turnout of anything nuclear. Castiel knew little about human emotions; he barely understood when he was human himself. But he felt as if you were still mad at him. Were you still mad? Honestly, you had every right to be; especially at him. After all, he blames himself for what happened to Kristen. He should of been more prepared; he should have been watching over.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

June 12

@bunker 

 

It was late evening. Katy was still awake, though her eyes were getting droopy as she snuggled into Cas’s side; his arm wrapped around her securely. Sam and Dean sat across from one another at a table; Charlie, Gabriel, Kevin and Balthazar occupying the table next to theirs. They sat in front of a display of opened books; searching for either answers or clues. The brothers, along with everyone else, were getting tired; they needed a break from all the reading. It wasn't long before Dean closed the book he had been skimming through and his brother followed not too long after. They gave each other a glance before Dean rested his head in his hands and sighed. 

You were seated at a table by yourself, there was an empty table between yours and the brothers; Charlie’s table was on the other side of Sam and Dean. It was far away from the group, but still close enough to not be completely alone. Cas and Katy sat in the leather chair; she remained tucked into his side. Sam looked away from his brothers fallen gaze, and peered over at you. Everyone knew you wanted and needed space, but it was starting to phase the younger Winchester. No matter how much you wanted to be by yourself, he knew you didn’t need to be. And with the things going on between you and Cas,... it just wasn't healthy; it couldn’t be. Without a second thought, he kicked his brother slightly underneath the table. Dean lifted his head up with a scowl.

“What?” he grumbled out. Sam stayed quiet but motioned his head towards you. Dean glanced but came back to look at his brother as in question to what exactly he was referring.

“Talk to her. You and Cas.” he mouthed without volume and nodded his head towards the angel and the child. Dean cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes.

“Why me? You talk to her.” Dean mouthed back. Sam kicked him again, harder this time and let out a sigh.

“You-,” Sam began to mouth but Castiel shot his head up from Katy and they both met each others gaze. Sam offered a weak smile and slid his legs back to his own space; acting as if nothing was going on. Charlie looked over towards them as well with a raised brow.

“Find anything?” she quirked, hope filling her voice and the whole table looked up as well. Sam shamefully shook his head negatively. A sigh of her own left her mouth and her shoulders made a visible slump. Everyone moved back down to focus on the pages to their books; surely they would have found something by now. Once everyone was lost in their searching and Cas’s attention had fallen from him, Sam nudged Deans foot lightly; trying his best not to draw attention again.

“She’ll talk to you. She isn’t as open with me as she is with you.” Sam mouthed and Dean tried his best to understand.

“What?” Dean whispered with annoyance. Sam gave him a clear bitch face and he glanced over towards Cas, he knew he had the angels attention once more. He wasn't wrong, Cas’s blue orbs were fixed on his, his head turned in confusion; what were they saying?

“Something you would like to share?” Balthazar quizzed; apparently they had everyone’s attention. 

“I don’t know,” Dean responded as he sat back in his chair, arms crossing as he looked over at his little brother.

“Nothing,” Sam shook his head and moved to pick up his book. They went back to reading, but Dean sat still, Cas didn’t remove his gaze from the younger Winchester until Katy started moving. She sat up in his lap and peered up at him through her long lashes; he watched her to see what she was up to.

“Uncle Cas,” she whispered. He hummed in response; his face held seriousness, but comfort. He was used to her questions and more than happy to answer each and everyone of them.  
“Is auntie (y/n) okay,” she whispered to him. He served the room, but no one other than himself was listening. His eyes trailed over to your ghostly figure and a frown illuminated him.

“She will be,” he offered her. She didn’t need to know what was going on, she didn’t need that kind of pressure. But he had hoped, for her sake, that you wouldn’t make him out to be a liar; that you would be okay. 

A little while later, Sam dropped his book and gave you another once over. He couldn’t just sit there and watch you like this. He closed his book and slid it over to Dean; he had yet to open another book, he had just been sitting there thinking. Dean moved his gaze to Sam and Sam began on him again.

“Go talk to her,” he pressed through his lips, careful not to make any noise.

“You,” Dean leaned in closer to the table.

“Damn it, look at her! Just do it!” by his facial expressions, Dean knew his brother was serious and when he looked back over at you, he knew he was right. You looked horrible; you’d barely eaten anything and clearly you hadn’t got much sleep. It looked like you had been hit by a train. Dean stood and scooted away from his chair. As he made his way over to you, Cas watched intently as every move closer to you was made.

“Hey,” Dean whispered to you as he pulled out a chair beside you. Some how you had managed to pull yourself from the entrancement and meet his gaze; offering a small smile.

“Hey,” your voice was gruff and edgy, though you tried to sound soft.

“You feeling better than you look?” he questioned and he rose his brows giving you a once over. You snorted and punched his shoulder playfully. Cas watched in the distance and watched as you conversed with his friend. At least you were talking to somebody; at least you were smiling, even if it was just a small upturn on your lips. But the angel couldn’t help but feel jealous. He longed to talk to you, to make you smile, to hold you, but above all else, just be near you. He envied Dean; why did he get to impose on your space even when the Winchester, himself, said you needed room; that he should steer clear. 

“Such an ass,” your smile grew as you shook your head disapprovingly; your previous thoughts about everything, forgotten for the time being. He returned the gesture but it wasn't as sincere as yours had been, his smile just didn’t reach that high up; it hadn’t in a very long time.

“How are you holding up?” he asked with concern. It made you feel better; knowing that they actually cared, their love wasn’t fake.

“I’ve been through worse,” you answered honestly. He huffed a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

“Being optimistic? Sounds like someone else I know,” he motioned his head over to Charlie and you couldn’t help but let out a light chuckle.  
“Seriously though,” he didn’t even have to finish his sentence; you knew he wanted a straight answer. Your smile dropped and it was as if he could see through your whole facade. 

“I don’t know. I miss her. Im worried. Im scared. But its not something new to me,” you answered; flashbacks from your parents accident crossed your mind.  
”There is just a lot going on; a lot to deal with and I don’t know how else to handle it."

“Do you want to talk about it?” he questioned seriously. You were new to this place; new to these people and their lives followed by their routine. But you knew enough, that Dean didn’t talk about his problems, he kept them bottled up. It probably isn’t exactly good that he doesn’t lay them out on the table some times, but you understand why he doesn’t. This life they live… its crazy and complicated and rough and exhausting. You’ve known about it for a few days and you’re already overwhelmed with how this life is; maybe because you know you’re soon to be living it. You knew Dean wasn't a sharer, but he was a good listener; to say the least, he kind of had to be.

“ You have a lot going on, my small problems won’t even put a scratch on the big ones that I am too naive to grasp; I don’t even know the magnitude of what were dealing with. All I know is I’ve reached the point where I’m starting not to care anymore. You all have done so much to try and help me, but nothings working; nobody’s found anything. You’re wasting your time; I’m not important to save. I can’t even talk to the guy…angel, that I fell in love with because I’m such a chicken shit. Im trying to be strong for her, because I know she needs me; but I feel powerless. I can’t protect her, especially with lucifer in the picture. Honestly, I feel like I’m just dead weight. Im of no help to you guys and if I weren’t even here in the first place, none of you would have to be doing this. Maybe Lucifer should just take me; it would save yourselves time thats sure to be wasted. You should let him come for me.”

“Don’t say that.” Dean was completely serious, his tone felt dark. Almost as if he should be something to fear. It scared you, but at the same time you couldn’t help but feel the way you did about yourself. Tears welled up in your eyes.

“Im serious. I mean, were dealing with freaking Lucifer. Thats a not a win win. People could die because of me. Hell, they already have,” you croaked out as tears began to run down your cheeks. Dean shot up from his chair and he was by your side in an instant. He pulled you to him and he could honestly feel a little bit of himself crumble; you were family and he didn’t want you to give in to satisfaction. Especially Lucifers satisfaction; for what ever reason he wanted you, he wasn’t going to have you. Castiel, along with everyone else in the room, had his attention on you and the brother.

“You listen to me,” Dean explained through gritted teeth, his chest rising and falling quickly and his own eyes started to well up, but he dared not to let a single tear fall. He remained serious and strong.  
“You’re not going anywhere. Lucifer isn’t taking you and you’re not going to just hand yourself over to him. Whatever he wants with you... its suicide. We’ve all had our fair share of shit plates served for dinner and we’ve fought like hell to get through it. Do you not see the people around you trying to help? What would happen to that little girl over there if she lost you too; imagine what that would do to her. And not just her but to Cas; you’re his whole world. I know that might not mean much to you, because you’re right, you don’t understand the whole magnitude of the situation, but believe me when i tell you he’d rather fall from grace than to see you in the hands of his brother. Believe me when I tell you, we care about you more than you think and i’ll be damned if I just sit by and watch you give up. Its nonsense and I’m not going to hear any more of it, you got that?” Dean was very persistent on trying to get his point across. He hated that you felt that way; he needed you to know that everything they were doing, it wasn't just all for nothing. It was then that you realized why they had stayed up almost day and night, researching. It wasn't just because Cas wanted them too, it was because they really cared; all along, you knew that they did, but reassurance striked a match in you. You nodded your head, that you had buried in his shoulder and he held you tighter to him.

“You are worth saving, (y/n).” he whispered into your ear. Your tears didn’t cease to fall; you were upset that you had felt the way you did, when you clearly shouldn’t have. It was strange how you felt more at home. How they accepted you as being family. It was something different; something you hadn’t had in a long while. Sure you had Kristen and there was no way in hell you would ever stop missing her, but it was in this moment that you realized, family didn’t end with blood. After all those years that you felt lost, you now felt whole again; you felt like you belonged somewhere. You had a family and a place to call home, with a group of people who seemed to care. You felt worthy. This place was, without a doubt, your home. These people were, without a doubt, your family. They cared and as long as they didn’t give up, you wouldn’t either. After all, Dean was right. Katy needed you; Cas needed you, even though you really didn’t know the magnitude of just how much he needed you, but you were soon to find out.


	30. All Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean pulls you and the angel to the side. The time to sort out all the differences is way past due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cheesier than a four cheese pizza... I'm sorry... If it makes you feel better, Death will be making an appearance soon.

Dean pulled away from you just a little as you gained your ground. He gazed down at you and your eyes traveled up, met with a weary smile. If you had known him better, you would have automatically known that he was planning something. Tilting your head, your brows began to crease and suddenly, the Winchesters lips pulled apart; a smirk still playing upon them.

“Cas,” he called out to the angel who had previously been listening to the entirety of your conversation. You didn’t bother to look behind him towards the angel, instead a sheer feature of panic covered your face.

“Dean?” you questioned with uncertainty. Why had he done that? What was he up to? As you stared at him and waited for a response, you could hear Cas making his way over to you. He stood from the chair and took Katy to sit with Charlie before he began his march to you.  
“What are you doing?” you pressed; your anxiety over coming you.

“You’re not a chicken shit either. You can talk to him. He’s an angel, not a piranha, he won’t bite.” he explained, though it didn’t do to much to help.

“Dean, I can’t,” you began, but your eyes were glued to the approaching figure.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel questioned as he looked between the both of you. Your eyes didn’t meet his and disappointment started to set in. Dean peered down at you once more before turning to meet the blue gaze; his arms still wrapped around you.

“Were going to go talk,” he explained. It confused you and the angel. Did he mean the three of you? Or just you and Cas? He did say we. No one made a move to leave the room, so Dean took the initiative.  
“In another room, love birds,” he said while shaking his head and pulling completely away from you. At the loss of support, your legs felt wobbly, but you managed to remain standing. You and Cas followed Dean down the trail of hallways. Honestly, you had no idea where you were going; Charlie hadn’t taken you this way before. Once you were in a room, Dean closed the door behind you and he turned to face the angel.

“Well?” Dean pressed as he looked between the two of you. He knew you needed him to be there, well at least someone. Leaving you completely alone would have been a bad move. The angel peered at the Winchester in confusion. Why did Dean have to be there in order for him to talk to you? Perhaps you were still angry with him. For the state of the matter, Cas didn’t want to intrude. If you needed time, he didn’t want to rush things. He just wanted things to be the way they had been; except no lies or secrets. You, however; were still overrode with fear, that your vocal cords couldn’t possible speak. Not even a squeak could escape from your mouth. But, you did finally meet his gaze and the two of you stared at each other for a moment.  
“Are either of you going to say anything?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest and raised his brow in curiosity. The angels eyes fell from yours and landed on the floor.

“She doesn’t want to talk,” Cas observed; he played with the cuffs on the trench coat. Dean huffed a laugh and threw his head back; his actions confused the angel.

“She’s intimidated by you,” Dean finally offered a piece to the puzzle. Blue orbs searched your (y/e/c) eyes to find truth; all to quickly your eyes rested on his blue tie. Castiel tilted his head in confusion. Is this the reason you’ve overlooked him? Why you haven’t even said a word to him? If anything happened before you all left the room, Cas wanted to reassure you.

“(Y/n),… if you fear that I would hurt you, I… I would never do such a thing,” he explained softly.  
“I just want you to be happy,” he added. Slowly, your eyes traveled up, but only to his nose; he leaned down just enough to capture your gaze. Your throat bobbed as he peered into you. Your body started shaking slightly; you couldn’t help but feel small beside him. He was a soldier of God; you were just a human. A simple human, why would he want you? You weren’t nothing compared to what he was. Not only that, but he was pure beauty; nothing you compared yourself to. You weren’t worthy of him.

“Don’t think that,” he spoke to you with complete sadness and seriousness; taking a step closer to you. You were positive you hadn’t said that out loud, but that wasn't your current unease. Besides, it was probably just an angel thing. Your eyes began to tear up again. He attempted to outstretch his arms; he wanted to hold you, but you took a step back.

“If anything, I don’t deserve you,” he admitted weakly. His arms fell but his eyes never left yours. In that moment, the angel looked fragile; broken even. Now that you were up close to him, he looked just as bad as you felt; if not worse. You swallowed the rise in your throat and proceeded with a step towards him. His head rose a little with each step you closed in, until you were standing face to face with the blue eyed marvel; only a few inches separating you. Under suspicion, you decided to test the waters.

“Can you hear me?” you thought in your mind as you looked straight through his blue orbs. For a second, he remained frozen; but he soon replied with a nod of his head. Your eyes fell and you tried to pull yourself together. You couldn’t be afraid of him forever, could you?

“There is no reason to fear me. I promised you I would never harm you, do you trust me?” he tilted his head down to see you better; longing coated his sad eyes. All the while, Dean stood back as he watched everything unfold between the two of you; a smile on his face as you began to give the angel another chance. Slowly, you nodded your head and his shoulders relaxed a little; he had been tensed ever since he became aware of your presence in the bunker. As you peered up at his relaxed figure, you began to feel less nervous. Memories from before, pooled into your mind. He had been an angel when the two of you had met; he was an angel from the start. It wasn't like he was human and then became an angel when he told you. All those memories: the park, the movie, the dinner, the walks, the hospital, everything the two of you had done together, he was an angel during those times. If things were going good then, why couldn’t they be good now. Sure, you two needed to talk a lot of things out, but it would all work out in the end, right? Maybe thats what you were scared of. Maybe you were scared of love itself; love you were certain you didn’t deserve.

“I trust you,” you answered him and he read your mind. Without being aware of his actions, he started to raise his hand to cup your cheek, but he caught himself and lowered it back down to his waist. He wasn't going to do anything without your permission; he didn’t want to take the chance of driving you away again. You were so close, yet still so far away. You saw his attempt and you immediately felt horrible. You could see how much it was killing him to restrain from you; you felt the same. Without thinking, your hand raised up to his jaw; your fingers were pricked by the stubble on his face. You traced his jaw line carefully, as if this was the first time you’ve ever touched him. The tips of your fingers traveled over to his nose and you traced the outline before flowing down to his lips. He watched you; that look never leaving his gaze, it were as if he was in a trance. His eyes closed as you moved your hand and cupped his cheek again, he leaned into your touch as if savoring this moment; almost as if it was the last.

“I love you,” you whispered to him this time. His eyes shot open and he stared down at you. Almost as if questioning if you had really said it or if he was just imagination.  
“Hold me, Cas,” you pleaded. A light smile began to tug at your lips as you filled in the space between. Instantly, his arms were around you; cradling you close to him. He never wanted to let you go. You held him tight, your face falling to the place on his chest where you used to lay; you missed this. You missed him and you weren’t about to push him away anymore.

“I love you too, (y/n).” he whispered back into your ear. Your smile grew, he made you whole again; even with all of your broken pieces. Snuggling more into him, your eyes met Dean’s and he offered you a smile that you kindly returned. He motioned he would be right outside the door and you nodded your head. Once the door closed, you pulled away from your angel and peeked up at him through your lashes. You wanted him to kiss you; gently but assertive. You wanted your lips to be swollen and left gasping for air. He smiled down at you and tilted his head, of course he would read your mind. He leaned down to your lips, locking his with yours instantly. He gave you what you wanted; what you needed. He kissed you gently, and with each passing second, it became possessive. Cas wanted this just as much as you did. Your lips worked in sync with each others, and like you had asked, he eventually pulled away leaving you gasping for air. His smile grew and he rested his forehead on yours; the world forgotten as the two of you were completely lost in one another. You smiled again with him before resting your head back on his chest, his arms pulling you close. Kissing the top of your head and resting his own upon yours.

“My very own angel,” you mumbled with a huff; smile tugging upon your lips. Castiel let out his own chuckle.

“All yours,” he whispered.


	31. Its All In The Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death arrives and its time to get to work. Afterwards, the group is left with a haunting observation. Is this what Lucifer has been waiting for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration struck! I repeat, inspiration struck... :D I hope you guys like this chapter! The next one, I think, is going to have some fluff. Everyone needs some fluff...right?

A knock on the door pulled your attention away from the angel. After a moment, Dean popped his head in; his features showing annoyance. Castiel turned his head in confusion at the Winchesters reaction.

“You have a visitor,” he huffed. Before you could move away from Cas, the door was completely pushed open. A tall man stepped through the threshold, revealing a cane that helped support him. He wore a long, black coat with a suit underneath; it was almost as if he too, could pose as an “agent”. Would have fooled you. He took a few strides into the room, stopping a few feet away from Cas as he crossed both hands over his cane. It looked as if he were waiting for something.

“Hello, Castiel,” his voice didn’t match his appearance; not in your opinion.  
“Shall we begin?” His question seemed to throw the winchester for a loop. Cas looked from the dark figured man to Dean.

“Get Gabriel. I need him to call Azariah.” Dean stood perplexed for a moment, but he soon made his way back to the library. He grasped the concept that this is what was going to protect you; whatever it was, it would keep you safe. You on the other hand, were completely lost for words. What exactly was happening? Who was this man Cas was talking about? And Azariah? What was going on? Castiel remained holding you, as the man in black took notice to you. The atmosphere around you felt wrong; almost as if the air had turned stale. 

“You must be (y/n)?” he questioned straightforwardly. The entirety of the situation didn’t seem right to you. Snuggling into Cas’s chest, you remained silent; your eyes searching over his figure continuously. The man sighed and focused his attention to your angel.  
“She’s quiet, Castiel. I like her,” he declared almost enthused. Without thinking, you shot the mystery man a glare. Cas pulled you closer to him; beginning to become protective over you. He felt your unease and he was left with an uncontrolled reaction to shelter you.

“Who are you?” you spat the words out in a harsh manner. The man smirked and his eyes wandered the room before finally resting back to you.

“Fiesty, too. Now you’ve got me wondering, have you not mentioned this to her?” Death asked curiously. Castiel squinted his own glare as you wrapped your arms tighter around him.

“Funny you should ask. Cas here, hasn’t exactly told her much of anything.” Dean chimed in as Gabriel and another man followed in behind him. Castiel through the glare towards the Winchester. 

“I tried. I am not good at these human interactions, I am still learning.” Cas explained aggrivatedly. Was he referring to the whole ‘Im an angel’ conversation the two of you had? Like he said, that hadn’t really gone to well, but this? What the hell was going on? He changed his stance, you still in his arms.

“Yeah, but you should know better than to go and drop the ‘A’ bomb down on someone. Especially someone who has no experience or awareness of the supernatural,” Dean fought as if this was common sense. The glare your angel was giving him didn’t lessen. 

“This is not of import,” Cas growled; his voice rising. The Winchester seemed to know exactly what buttons to push. 

“Are we going to go through with this or not? I have other arrangements elsewhere.” Death questioned as if tired of the little charade. Cas focused his attention back on him and nodded before looking down at you. Slowly, he pulled away from you as the pale man approached you.

“You have warded her with Enochian, correct?” he asked, though as he stared into you he could tell for himself. Castiel nodded again as you looked between them curiously; Dean, Gabriel, and who you assumed to be Azariah, were lost in the background.

“Enochian?” you questioned raising your brow. Cas looked down at you solemnly, regretting the fact you knew absolutely nothing about what was going on. You did deserve to know.

“May I see your hand,” the man continued with his questioning, completely ignoring your question. You had no idea what was going on and you didn’t know him, so you weren’t just going to hand over you hand; you weren’t going to give him anything until you knew what was happening. With your clear hesitation, the man spoke up.  
“Your hand, please,” it seemed as if his patience was wearing thin.

“(y/n),” Cas spoke up retrieving your attention. You gazed at him quizzically and he motioned for you to oblige.

“Cas, what is this?” you questioned. 

“Just let him see your arm,” Castiel instructed, but he felt foreign to you. The hell if you were just going to listen. 

“No, tell me what is going on.” you pressed.

“I don’t have time for discussion. This is for your protection; if this isn’t done, more than likely you are going to be killed. Now, you hand.” You watched him intently, your own mood becoming dark. Why couldn’t he just tell you? Flashing your eyes over to Dean, ignoring the angel beside you, you searched his eyes for their own approval. The understanding was clear and the Winchester nodded his head for you to listen. Slowly, you raised your arm up to the stranger as your eyes fell from the older brother; your focus primarily on the mystery man. He took your hand in his and inspected it thoroughly before turning to Castiel.

“Your blade,” he instructed. Your eyes shot to the blue orbs beside you, worry coating your features. Cas hesitated before he pulled out his blade, his eyes not meeting yours quite completely. He knew what was about to happen, though he didn’t like it one bit. As he handed it over, you inspected the silver object; taking in every detail on it. Through the exchange, you balled your hand into a fist without realizing. Surely Cas wouldn’t let this stranger do something to hurt you? He was an angel after all, and if he could read your thoughts, surely he could read his. Why did he need the weapon? Cas glanced over and saw you eyeing the blade. His initial instinct was to pull you from Deaths grip and keep you far from the blade. But he needed you safe and if this is what had to be done… you would understand, right? The fear coated you and he wanted to set you at ease.

“Do you trust me?” he questioned again. Though, you were beginning to have your doubts you nodded. What the two of you had shared, it clearly meant a lot to the both of you. If this was that important, than it needed to be done or else you knew your angel wouldn’t allow it. Cas moved his hand up to grab it from Deaths; he held your hand in his, palm up facing the ceiling as Death watched the angel calm your nerves. Your fingers relaxed and within seconds, your palm was exposed. Death brought the blade up to your hand, the pointed edge resting just above your skin and you closed your eyes.

All at once, it felt as if your hand had been set on fire. Gasping, you tried to pull away but Castiel’s grip on you didn’t loosen. As the stranger continued to pull the blade through the palm of your skin, you noticed he was whispering something; but it was a completely different language, one you weren’t exactly sure of. After a few moments, the blade was lifted from you; the strange whispering still being spoke. Your watery eyes opened, a few tears running down your cheeks as you tried to see what exactly was going on. The man took a step away from you, only to step closer to Cas. And then, as if everything was normal, he took the blade and impaled it right through Castiel’s chest. Your eyes went wide as you were lost for words.

Castiel’s eyes began to glow bright; the opening in his chest where the blade was, began to omit the same lighting. The man continued speaking, your angel appeared to be under a trance; the light still shinning, it was as if it was glowing brighter and a more prominent blue as the words were spoke. Cas dropped your hand as his own fell down to his side. Your eyes shifted between your angel and the man quickly as you watched, surely this wasn't normal. This isn’t something that should actually be happening right? Throwing a quick glance towards Dean and it was then you knew this wasn't right. Dean, Gabriel, and even Azariah watched speechless at the occurrence. Before you could turn back, the blade was pulled out of Castiel’s chest and the glow of the light began to turn a dark blue before it too, eventually faded and his eyes were back to normal; the hole in his chest repaired as if it hadn’t actually happened. Cas’s attention still seemed to lack, as if he was still in a daze. Death took a step back, away from you both and it was only mere seconds before you regained your composure.

What had he just done to your Cas? Was he going to be okay? Why was he acting completely out of it. You closed in the distance between you and Cas and checked him over. His mouth was closed, eyes open, though he wasn't actually looking at you; he was staring straight through you.

“What did you do? You can’t just stab people! Who do you think you are?” you spat the words out, your voice becoming possessive over your angel. 

“You really are quite something. She’s a keeper, Castiel,” Death explained sharply. It was then that the angel blinked, becoming aware of his surroundings.

“Cas?” your voice etched with worry. He looked down at you softly, a smile playing upon his lips. He lifted his hand and took yours, warmth radiated throughout your palm. As you looked down, you noticed the previous cut from earlier was gone; just like the hole that had been in his chest. With the commotion, you had forgotten about your cut; you were worried for Cas, afraid you might loose him to an unknown factor or that he wouldn’t quite be the same. But as you peered into the angels eyes, you saw the same eyes you had instantly fell in love with; the same man that you had fell for…well, angel.

“My time here is over,” Death declared, though you weren’t really paying much attention. Neither was Cas or any of the others for that matter. They were all curious on what had just happened. Normally, when an angel gets stabbed with an angel blade he doesn’t survive. With a snap of his fingers, the mysterious man was gone and Cas had his full attention on you. It was as if it was the first time he was seeing you and his smile was unfaltering. You pushed yourself into him and wrapped your arms around his torso, you weren’t sure if you’d ever let go. His arms secured around you and he placed a kiss in you hair as you snuggled into him. Whatever had just happened, it made something click inside the both of you. 

“What the hell just happened?” Dean questioned, coming out of his confused trance. Gabriel and Azariah wanting to know the same thing; especially Azariah, he was curious about this whole soulmate thing. Even though he had been too late, he still wanted to know what it all meant. 

“She is safe now. The angels won’t be able to hurt her,” Cas explained as he flickered his eyes over to the audience.   
“Her blood has been fused to my grace. It now runs as a shield through her.”

“What about angel blades?” Gabriel questioned, just curious.

“The enochian Death spoke,” Azariah shook his head, “It acted as a veil. She cannot be killed. As long as Castiel’s grace is intact, there is nothing that can kill her. Angels, Demons, you name it; she is, as you could say, immortal.” The group sat in silence for a moment as they thought this over; your mind began to spin as everything began to set over. 

“Do you thing this has something to do with Lucifer?” Dean questioned. Gabriel and Castiel shot their heads up in question. Did it have something to do with Lucifer? Was this what he was talking about when he said that you weren’t ready? Did that mean you were ready now?

“Its possible. I wouldn’t exactly overlook the chances,” Gabriel remarked. Azariah gazed at Dean in question.

“Lucifer?” 

“He wants me,” you answered, finally finding your voice. You pulled away from Castiel and locked eyes with the man.  
“He’s been keeping tabs on me. He killed my sister and told me that when I was ready, he would come for me,” you explain. Azariah watched you and his eyes filled with curiosity before looking away from you.

“Im not going to let him near you,” Castiel took a step to you, pulling you back to him. You were his to protect and he’d be damned if he would simply let his abomination of a brother come and take you. He’d go down fighting.

“Whatever the case, he would have to make sure nothing happened to you,” Azariah spoke to Cas. “Like I said, if your grace is gone she’s just another human again.” Castiel nodded his head, he knew it was the truth.   
“What leads do you have on Lucifer?” Azariah turned his attention back to everyone.

“We don’t have any. Except if this is something; we need to be getting on it.” Dean admitted.

“Im sure this is all part of his plan,” Gabriel added. “He’s a mastermind. If you thought I was a trickster, you can’t possibly be prepared for what he could be throwing our way.” Cas’s arms pulled around you tighter and you rested into him. Dean crossed his arms over his chest. With have dealt with him before, he knew Gabriel wasn't wrong; Lucifer was a manipulator, a very good one at that. Whatever he had up his sleeve, they all knew it was going to be a wicked curve ball.


	32. A Certain Casshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your tired of being kept in the dark. All you want to do is help, but a certain ass... no, a certain casshole, is preventing you from doing anything on the matter on Lucifer. You love your angel, but sometimes he can just be a real pain in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laughter. Confrontation. Fluff. Then Dean Winchester ruins all the fun... its okay, the next chapter I'll just have to keep him from intervening... I hope you guys like this chapter!!! :)

June 14

 

Katy awoke you, pulling you from your dream as she rubbed her hand along your arm. It took a little bit for you to gather your senses, but you eventually raised up in the bed. She sat beside you now as her sleepy figure leaned toward you for support.

“Auntie (y/n),” her voice was full of sleep, a yawn escaped her as she spoke. Wrapping your arm around her, you pulled her closer.

“Hmm,” you hummed, your own voice failing you as it was still coated with sleep.

“Im hungry,” she whispered and her stomach managed to growl as if on cue. You smiled down at her, though you knew she couldnt see it.

“Well, lets go grab something to eat?” you questioned, joy filling your tone. Instantly, she began to move off of the bed. As her feet the cold floor, you swung your own legs over to do the same. You followed her through the door and the two of you headed towards the kitchen. When you entered, Sam was seated at the table with Charlie; Kevin was probably still sleeping. 

“Good morning, Charlie,” Katy greeted as she ran up to her favorite red head. Charlie turned to her and smiled; Katy pulled out the chair next to her and sat down, but not before giving her a hug.

“Good morning, little bug,” Charlie exclaimed and Katy giggled at her newfound nick name. She and Sam moved their glances toward you after the little girl sat content at the table. You gave Charlie a smile, but as you looked towards the younger brother, your smile faded; memories of the last few days resurfaced, making you frown.

“Im assuming they already left?” the question left your mouth before you had the chance to think it over. You couldn't remember how many times you had been told to not ask questions that you didn’t want the answers to. For the last two days, everyone had their hands tied up, busy trying to find something on Lucifers whereabouts and a majority of other things. Up until last night they had found nothing; until they thought of contacting Crowley. Sure it was a long shot, with him being busy with the war in Hell and all, but they needed something; anything. With you and Katy in the bunker, Cas didn’t want Crowley to intervene there; Katy was still vulnerable and the angel still hadn’t explained anything to you yet, so he went with Dean, Gabriel, and Balthazar. The plan was to call him at Jody’s cabin. Sam was still under strict orders not to leave the bunker; even though Lucifer wanted you, Dean wasn't up for taking chances but you didn’t really blame him. Sam wasn't to fond of the idea of Dean going out there either; anything could happen and he wanted to be by him as backup. With the company of three angels, one of them being an archangel, Sam didn’t really agree with it but Dean does what he wants and nobody can really stop him.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded as he watched your figure slump. You longed to know what all was going on, to help even, but Cas wasn’t having it. He told you a little bit to get you by, but you had a feeling he was keeping the important things to himself. Even last night when you were putting Katy to bed, he fluttered in saying he was going to leave before morning but he wouldn’t tell you why or even when he would be back. You had to scurry off to the Winchesters to even get an ounce of information. Though he wouldn’t be gone for long or far away, he hadn’t told you, and that made you uneasy. It was like he just wanted you to live like everything was fine, while everyone around you remained knee deep in the crap that you had caused; though you were talking to him again, things weren’t exactly back to the way they had been before and at the rate things were going, you weren’t sure if they ever would.

You sighed and managed to carry yourself to the fridge. Opening the door, you pulled the milk out and reached into the cabinet for Katy's cereal. Apparently, she asked Cas if he would go and buy her some. She adored him and you did too, you only wished things weren’t the way they were and you did your best to act like everything was okay with you and the angel. After all she had been through, you knew she wouldn’t need the added stress or even her asking questions on whether he was still Uncle Cas or if you were upset with him. After filling her bowl, you sat it down in front of her and walked back over to the fridge. While putting the milk up, you grabbed a bottle of water from inside and turned to lean on the counter. Sam stood to put his dishes away; he had just finished his food and he now stood beside you by the sink. As he was washing off his plate, he glanced over at you; your eyes were cast down to the floor and your mind was elsewhere. 

“Hey,” he called out to you and somehow you were able to escape the entrancement. You looked up at him and gave him a small smile; you and Sam weren’t exactly close, not that you were really close to anyone here. Sure they were all nice, but you had a hard time coming around to people; especially since you’ve lost mostly everyone. Though you were more open with Dean and Charlie, Cas being an exception from the lot. Charlie was good to Katy, hell they all were, but you felt Charlie had a better connection with her and she knew what to do when you weren’t able to.

“You okay?” Sam continued as he wiped his hands on a towel. You nodded and glanced back over to the girl, but she was focused on talking to Charlie and eating her cereal to even notice you. 

“Yeah, kinda,” you admitted, though you didn’t sound so sure. 

“You’re sure?” He turned and copied your stance against the counter and folded his arms across his chest. Turning to see if he was serious, you let out a slight laugh and he turned to you with a confused glance; as if to question why you were laughing at a time like this.

“You don’t have to listen to me talk about it. Ill spare you from that,” you huffed again and focused on Katy again, wishing things were different; that she still had her mother. 

“No, seriously. Its okay, I don’t mind,” he interjected. Your eyes fell from the child and landed on a spot on the floor. You didn’t want to bother him with all of your problems, but at the same time you wanted to talk to him; you needed to and he seemed like a good listener.

“If I’m being completely honest?” you questioned not bothering to even look up. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him nod.

“He’s an ass,” you added and you could almost feel the Winchester stop breathing. As you peeked over at him, you observed that his features held nothing but utter shock. Had you really just called Cas an ass? All at once, the atmosphere changed and Sam lost control over everything. With his first burst of laughter, he caught the girls attention and they were curious as to what caused the commotion. You even began to smile and laugh when you saw him grab his side and bend over as he continued to chuckle. Katy started to laugh and Charlie followed through; before you knew it, the whole kitchen was in tears. The whole time you’ve been here, everything has been completely serious; dark even. But as you laughed together, you even began to feel better; the mood lightened. Clearly it had been along time since anyone here had laughed; let alone Sam and the room you all currently occupied was filled with laughter. However; you weren’t really sure what was all that funny.

“What are you guys laughing at?” Kevin questioned as he stepped through the door, rubbing his eyes. Somehow, Sam leaned up, still gripping his side, and faced the entrance trying his best to contain himself; but he couldn't even talk, all he could do was smile as the thought never left his mind. He turned back to you and shook his head while recrossing his arms; you were grinning ear to ear. Kevin approached the two of you and it wasn't long before Charlie came too; Katy already focused back on her cereal since things had calmed down. Its funny how kids will laugh just to laugh even though they have no idea whats going on, but Charlie, she laughed because she had never seen Sam unhinge himself like that; it just wasn't something he did so whatever you had said, it had to be great.

“Seriously, whats funny?” the prophet questioned again as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Charlie stood nearby waiting to get into the conversation.

“Apparently, Cas is an ass,” Sam repeated as he stared down at you. A blush coated your cheeks and you began to feel embarrassed; almost as if you were in high school again, talking about your crush; though this was so much more than that.

“Don’t get me wrong, I know he’s doing what he’s doing to protect me and her,” you stared at the little girl. She was drinking the milk from her bowl.  
“But he won’t tell me anything. I ask and I never get a response from him. If I knew things, then I could maybe help more. He’s just being an asshole; a Casshole,” you sighed as you made up the new word. He literally put the ass in Cas. Kevin chuckled with Charlie and Sam smiled as they looked at you.

“Kevin,” Dean chimed in. He set his jacket on the table as the angels followed him into the room. Cas’s gaze was immediately on you.  
“Whats with all the laughing?” Kevin continued to laugh and he just shook his head at the Winchester and nodded his head over to you. Sam, Charlie and you began to laugh again before you looked up towards Dean; your angel becoming confused, especially since you hadn’t even looked at him.

“(y/n)?” Dean questioned as you continued to smile. Katy stood from the table and made her way to put her bowl in the sink.

“Its nothing,” you grinned but Dean wasn't about to let it go. The little girl made her way over to the three angels that remained side by side and she stopped once she stood in front of Cas. Without her even saying anything, he bent down to pick her up; his attention still on you.

“Sammy, come on. Whats so funny?” Dean smirked as he awaited an answer.

“Auntie (y/n) called Uncle Cas an asshole,” Katy giggled in Castiel's arms. The room went silent and the blue orbs lowered onto her figure; your smile dropped as Cas’s face fell. He looked hurt as he stared down into her gaze and it wasn't long before your niece stopped laughing; becoming confused as to why everyone else wasn't laughing anymore. As you stared at Dean, his smirk fell; the atmosphere of the room suddenly felt compressed. When you looked back over, blue orbs were staring into you and you felt the urge to look away; anywhere but at him. You had never wanted to hurt him, but he was just making you upset. Not that what you had said made up for what he did to you; it was still wrong, you both were. Slowly, you began to walk over to him; regret weighing in your chest. Pulling Katy from his grasp, you placed her on your hip. She was almost too big for you to do so.

“Why don’t you go see if Charlie will play with you? I need to talk to uncle Cas,” she nodded and gave a shy smile to your angel before sliding down from your leg and running to Charlie. You watched her and as Charlie picked her up, your eyes met with hers and she gave you a pleading look and you offered a small smile. You had got yourself into this mess, you were going to have to deal with it. Turning back to Cas, a frown still capturing his lips and a shadow upon his face, you reached for his hand and pulled him along behind you; this talk was over due. As you passed Sam on the way out, he called out to you.

“(y/n), I’m sorry,” he spoke softly. You stopped and turned to him and reciprocated the same way you had with Charlie.

“Its not your fault,” you answered and it wasn't. It hadn’t come from his mouth, it came from yours. Sam just felt bad; it was the first time you had tried to confide in him with your problems and you had dug yourself a hole. He just wanted you to know that if you needed him, that he was there; you could trust him. You made your way towards your room; your mind playing over and over the scene that was about to happen. You didn’t want to fight, you just wanted things to be different. Before you could make it to your room, Cas pulled on your arm, turning you to face him.

“You think I am an asshole?” he questioned with an amount of uncertainty. His eyes were difficult to read, but above anything you knew he felt distant.

“Cas, its not like that,” you tried. It really wasn't but you couldn't take it anymore, you needed to be in the loop. 

“Why?” he completely ignored your statement and his hand that you had grabbed fell down to his side. His eyes were filled with hurt and confusion and you felt as if you had kicked a puppy. As you stared at him, your own eyes began to tear up, just like they had the night before when he sent you off to bed alone so he could help Dean prepare for Crowley. He was very blunt with the way he chose to break the news to you, and when you had gone to ask Dean about what was going on, the angel sent you back to your room. He didn’t want you in the middle of it; he promised he wasn't going to let anything happen to you, that he would protect you. But his word choice had been what set you off and now as you stood in front of him, memories pulled in from the night before and the words that he had said.

“You don’t trust me,” you mumbled. With all your emotions running wild, you finally put two and two together. You were upset because you didn’t think you could handle it. That after everything, he didn’t trust that you could take on the weight that everyone else was holding.

“What?” he questioned you with a serious tone and his brows drew together on his gloomy features.

“I can help; I want to help, but when I try you push me away. You won’t tell me things and I know its because you don’t trust me when I say I can handle it.” you spoke up and your eyes settled on his; he stared down at you, features unchanging.

“Its not like that. I don’t want you getting hurt…”he stumbled off not really sure of what else to say but he took a step towards you. He needed you to understand that he had to do this.

“You think I want you to get hurt?” you raised your voice at him and stepped away from him.   
“I just want to help, to do my part and not be uselessly waiting around. I could be doing something. Everyone around here is risking their lives, I mean come on this is Lucifer! All I’m doing is sitting around waiting while you go off, wondering if and when you will be back; if you're even still alive. Today for instance you, Gabriel, Balthazar, and Dean; I was worried about you guys, but its the price you’re willing to take and if I have to risk it too, then so be it. He wants me; he’s after me, the least I can do is help and then if something goes wrong…” you trailed off, not really wanting to admit how far you would go. 

“You would risk your life,” he growled in question, his eyes darkened as if he was beginning to become frustrated.

“Yes, I would,” you answered without any hesitation ringing in your tone.

“Well I’m not at will to let you do that,” his tone had changed; it kind of scared you even. He grabbed your shoulder and in and instant the two of you stood in your room; the flutter of feathers announcing your arrival. Immediately, he remove his hand from you and began to move to the door.

“Where are you going?” you sighed, this conversation was far from over.

“Dean needs me,” his voice was clipped.

“Were not done,” you informed as you crossed your arms. The two of you had never got in a fight like this before; he had never been mad at you. He continued to walk to the door, ignoring you altogether.   
“Castiel, that is why you’re an asshole,” your voice faltered as the tears began to resurface. It was then and only then that he stopped; slowly he turned to you.

“Im an asshole because I want you alive?” he went as far as to tilt his head as his deep monotonous growl moved all the way through you to your core.  
“They are willing to risk their lives because its what they do; its what they’ve always done. I will not loose you, I’d rather die-“ you cut him off as you began to yell at him.

“So as long as you don’t loose me, everything is okay?! What if I lost you?”

“Thats not going to happen,” his eyes rolled and his chest heaved in annoyance.

“You don’t know that,” you continued to yell.

“Lucifer can’t kill me. He needs me for whatever it is he needs you for,” Castiel was becoming very impatient. Nothing you could say would ever change his mind.

“But you’re okay with your friends dying?” a tear slipped past your cheek as you stared into his eyes. Your hands rested on your hips and you shook your head in your own annoyance.  
“I’m not just talking about Lucifer wanting to kill you, if he wanted to do that he already would have. Im talking about everything else out there that you are ‘casually’ running into to find any information, on the biggest abomination God ever created. They don’t know that Lucifer needs you.” you spoke up before he had a chance to say anything. The both of you remained silent for a moment and you tried your best to pull yourself together and calm down.

"Besides, I remember hearing something about your grace. Ive listened here and there and Ive caught on to a few things. You were a human before, correct? You were still alive but you didn’t have your grace. Who’s to say that you won’t get separated from your grace again. If your human, they can kill you; Lucifer can kill you and he can fuse your grace with his own... Now, I’m not really sure of a lot of these things, but I’m pretty sure that its plausible.” you managed to calm your tone and talk in a regular voice; Castiel remained silent. With your arms still crossed, you lowered your gaze to the floor. You were arguing with an angel, what made you think you were going to get through to him?

“Forget it. Just go help Dean,” you sighed as you walked over to your bed. You laid across the comforter and grabbed your pillow to lay your head on. More tears fell from your eyes as you sat in silence. The angel was still in the room; you hadn’t heard feathers or the door open, he just stood there but you refused to look at him. It took a while before you heard faint footsteps making their way towards you and you moved your face into the pillow; he didn’t need to see that you were crying. The pillow seemed to muffle the light sobs that began to escape you, the more you thought about it the more upset you were getting. You didn’t want him to be mad at you, you didn’t want to look or speak to you so gravely, but you couldn't escape the way he growled at you; it was as if he was losing his patience with you, it was as if this was Johnathan all over again. You were never good enough to suffice him.

The bed dipped down a little as Cas sat down beside you. All anger and annoyance from earlier was clearly nonexistent as his eyes traced over your form. He felt bad for how he acted towards you; bad enough to accept the claim of being an asshole. He lifted his hand and he gently grazed your arm with his fingers. You pulled your arm closer to the bed to escape his reach and as you did so, he shifted his weight and he laid down beside you. His eyes trailed up to your face and the longing to hold you, grew inside of him. Right when he got you back, he had to go and blow it. With his hand closest to you, he began to rub soothing circles into your back.

“Im sorry, my love,” he whispered to you; he sounded defeated, knowing he pushed you too far. You turned your head and rolled over a bit to see his face; his tone bringing you closer to forgiveness. As you peered up at him, his eyes were cast down meeting yours and you saw the vibrant blue radiating from them like they normally were; not the dark, dilated wrath that contain them moments ago. Without saying anything, you scooted yourself into his chest and curled up against him. Your head resting above his heart and his arms enclosed you as he kept rubbing your back with his hand. He sighed when he had you, content that even if things weren’t great right now that they would be; he needed you. Lifting his head, he placed a kiss to your forehead before laying back down, reveling in the moment as he held you close.

“Im sorry too,” you finally spoke up, not moving from your spot. His embrace on you tightened and pulled you closer as he nuzzled his nose in your hair.  
“I miss this,” you admitted to him. His brows drew together, not really understanding what you meant. You raised your head to meet his and you smiled a little before you saw his unclear understanding.  
“You. Me. Cuddling together; being together like this. You holding me; you just being near me…” you stopped, your mind taking you back to past memories. Cas then understood and he placed a playful kiss to your nose as he smiled. He missed this too; he missed you more than you could realize.

“Then we should do this more often,” he answered still smiling down at you. Your smile grew as you saw his and you couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Your hand that laid across his chest, lifted and you placed it on his cheek; your lips coming up to meet his as he knew what you wanted.

“I love you, my Castiel,” you whispered to him, kissing down his neck before you laid your head back down. He hummed as you did so and his memories from the last night you shared together resurfaced.

“I love you too, my (y/n),” he finished, the both of you grinning ear to ear. As the two of you laid their, soaking up the feeling of just being close to one another, you heard Dean yell from down the hall. You sighed as you let go of him and sat up, he followed you but as you stood, he pulled you down to his lap. A set of giggles escaped your mouth as he swiftly pulled you to him, earning a grin from his smile.

“Cas, what are you doing?” you asked as his hands gripped both sides of your hips; his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on your skin after he slid them under the helm of your shirt.

“I want to take you somewhere,” he answered as he rested his forehead to yours, but not before he gave you sloppy kisses.

“Hmmm… Is the angel asking me out on a date?” you questioned and laughed when he playfully rolled his eyes.

“Yes, your angel is asking you out on a date,” he replied; you smiled at him, planting another kiss to his lips. With him referring himself as your angel, you all but just about died of frilly happiness.

“I would love to go somewhere with you,” you smirked as his hands began to trail farther up, now running against your sides. You felt a current run through you as his hands caressed your skin. A light moan escaped your lips as Cas pulled you closer to him; kissing you with a deep passion, never intending to let you go. He laid back down on the bed and his hands moved to your back, his fingers running along the fabric of your bra. Your hands moved up to his hair and you laced your fingers through his thick, dark locks.

“Cas!” Dean called again, but closer this time. The angel grunted and rolled over on top of you, breaking the kiss and removing his hands from inside your shirt. As he stared down at you, your hands still tugging his hair, you smiled and it made every bit of him weak. He loved you and you were his as you loved him and he was yours.

“Tonight. At seven. Be ready.” he whispered and kissed the tip of your nose. He stood and you blushed as your fingers slipped from his dark roots. He walked towards the door as if he was on a mission, but he glanced back at you before he shut the door, closing you in.

“I love you,” he spoke and you sat up smiling to him.

“As I love you, you Casshole,” you answered. Gifting you with another smile, he shut the door behind him and you fell back down on your mattress. As Cas went to meet with Dean, he left you a smiling like an idjit on the top of your comforter.


	33. Makeup Or No Makeup?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try your best to decide what you need to wear; it had been a while since you went on a date. But as time slowly drags on throughout the day, you're becoming impatient. You're ready for some quality time with your angel and he is past ready to spend time with you.

June 14

A goofy smile portrayed on your lips as you stared at the ceiling. You were in love; the kind of love you believed was only a fairy tale. You were in love with an angel and he actually loved you back; he even wanted to take you on a date and you didn’t even have to ask. Wait. Cas just asked you on a date. Sitting up, you thought it over for a minute. He said to be ready by seven, but what did you need to wear? Where was he taking you? Did you need to dress up, or did you need to stay casual? Makeup or no makeup? Not that you had a lot of options, you were limited to choices due to Lucifer invading your home. Standing from your bed, you decided to go and get some breakfast before your thoughts took over. Maybe eating could help you decide what you should do.

Making you way down the hallway, you heard Katy laughing a few doors down from Charlie's room. You smiled to yourself; grateful, after everything that has happened, she still managed to be happy. You peeked into the room and you saw Charlie and Gabriel sitting around a table. There were toys scattered throughout the room and you saw Katy bring a tea pot to them, filling their glasses. Gabriel said something to the little girl and it made her laugh even more. Later on, you planned to ask Charlie if she would be okay with watching Katy while you went out. 

You poured milk into your cereal and sat down at the table in the kitchen. Mostly everyone was in the library, probably discussing what happened with Crowley and what he had said this morning, so you sat alone. You ate a few bites, but it didn’t take you long to get distracted with your thoughts. For the first time in a while, your thoughts were moving on to other things. Dean was Dean and Sam was Sam, but what about Jimmy? How did that all fit into place? Not only that, but other things too. Who was Crowley? How would he know about Lucifer? You sighed and pushed your bowl away. You wanted answers, but your questions were being avoided. You knew he wanted you safe, hell you wanted him safe; you wanted everyone safe for that matter. But what if something were to happen? Just then, Gabriel popped in the room and began to fill the tea pot that Katy had, with tea from the refrigerator.

“Hey Gabe,” you called out to him, hoping he didn’t mind his nickname you had given him. He turned and gave you a smile.

“Hello (y/n),” he remarked.   
“How did you handle the asshole?” he pressed, a smirk playing upon his lips. You chuckled and shook your head at him disapprovingly.

“He’s taking me on a date. If that means anything,” you sighed with content.

“You know, it would work better if both of you would stop trying to figure out who will wear the pants in the relationship. Relationships work best when no one is wearing pants.” His smile grew as your face flushed. Your cheeks were on fire and your eyes grew wide as the realization hit you.

“Gabriel!” you shouted at him but all he could do was laugh.

“You two just need to have sex and then everything will be okay.” he chimed and you laid your head in your hands. This really wasn't a topic for discussion, even when Kristen was around; it wasn't something you were open to discuss.  
“Seriously,” he added. Lifting your face from your palms, you gazed into the trickster.

“Yeah, well… I don’t think so. Last time it didn’t end very well,” you answered him. Your answer peaked his interest and he began to make his way over to you with the tea.

“What exactly do you mean by last time?” he pondered. Your eyes slowly moved up and met his gaze and your blush returned.  
“(y/n), come on. Don’t leave me hanging. Give me the details,” he pressed with the same knowing smirk. Shaking your head, you brushed your hand through your hair.

“Its nothing,” you tried. Funny how you thought that would work.

“Come on. Did he please you?” he asked and you cleared your throat from his forwardness.

“Look, it doesn’t even feel real. It could have been a dream,” you gave. It was the truth though; you weren’t sure if it happened or not. He proceeded to pull out a chair in front of you as he sat the tea on the corner of the table.

“Well either way, you’re still thinking about sleeping with my brother. Everyone does it, so you shouldn’t be so shy about it, ” he explained with his brow raised and a smirk. Just then, Cas walked through the entrance. A smile tugged his lips as his eyes locked with yours.

“Gabriel, you’re needed in the library,” Cas requested as he approached. He walked up beside you and placed his palm on your cheek; smoothing his thumb over your lips. Castiel was eager for the date; he wanted time alone with you.  
“What does everyone do?” he questioned, peering down to you. Your face went red again and you through your eyes to Gabriel, sending him daggers.

“Nothing, Gabriel… Gabriel and I were just talking,” you turned back to your angel and smiled. His brows furrowed and he dropped his hand from you while focusing on his brother.

“What were you talking about,” Cas interrogated with a serious look. The daggers you sent to Gabriel were nothing compared to the ones Cas was giving him.

“Cas its nothing,” you spoke up. You knew he was getting upset; he thought that you and Gabe were talking about the things going on with Lucifer. The things he, himself, wouldn’t tell you because he wanted to keep you safe.

“What did you say,” Cas’s voice was becoming dark. As the seconds passed, he seemed to become more angry, especially with the silence that filled the room.

“Relax. I didn’t tell her anything,” Gabriel complied as he rolled his eyes. Castiel was known for being over dramatic, but the archangel already promised not to intervene. The promises he made, he never broke.

"Gabriel,” Castiel’s tone was clipped as he continued to focus on Gabe. He stepped toward him and Gabriel stood in the same instant.

“Cas,” you whispered at him but it didn’t phase him. Gabriel stared at him, under no obligation to start anything. The both of them just stood there, each of them under the others gaze.

“I told you not to say anything,” he growled, only a foot or two away from Gabe. He was about to take another step closer to him, but you stood from your chair and moved between them. Sure, being between two angels in the middle of a fight was probably not the smartest move to make.

“Damn it Cas, we were talking about sex,” you sighed, you placed your hand on his chest and pushed him a few steps back. His eyes flew down to you but you didn’t let yourself get caught in his gaze. After you were able to separate Mr. Dramatic from Gabe, you turned to the archangel.

“What,”Cas asked as he watched you. The topic of conversation surprised him and he was curious as to why you had been discussing it. You, however; ignored him; your attention on Gabriel.

“They need you in the library,” you hinted for his departure and he looked down at you with squinted eyes before nodding his head.

“Sure. Im going to take this to Katy…I’ll meet you in there,” he finished his sentence as he looked at Cas, though he was frozen. Within the next instant, Gabriel disappeared along with the tea pot that no longer occupied the table.

“Why do you just assume he’s telling me something I want to know?” you ask as you turn back to your angel with a sigh. Still, he’s staring down at you; his eyes frozen on your figure and you refuse to look up into the blue orbs.

“Why were you talking about sex,” his monotonous voice spoke the words as if they were foreign; completely ignoring your question.

“Did you tell everyone that they can’t talk to me about any of this?” you too, ignored him. You were getting a little angry yourself.

“(y/n),” Cas pleaded, his hand coming back to cup your cheek but you took a step back.

“Dont ‘(y/n)’ me. Answer me. Did you or did you not tell them they can’t discuss that with me?"

“Don’t do that,” he whispered. Taking a step closer to you, he managed to caress your cheek this time without you pulling away.

“Don’t do what,” your voice raise a little. You weren’t in the mood for him to do this, you just wanted him to be honest.

“Get angry with me,” he whispered, his thumb rubbing your cheek bone.

“Cas,” you sighed, placing your head in your hand. What were you going to do with him? He made you angry but at the same time, he had to go and be cute. Slowly, he pulled you into his arms and you wrapped yours around him. You stood their for a moment, neither one of you saying anything.

“Do you still want to go tonight?” he questioned. He feared you wouldn’t want to now. Lifting your head from his chest, you finally met his gaze. His features held confusion and he even looked a little drained. Was it you stressing the angel out, or was it to do with Lucifer?

“Yes, Cas. I would still like to go.” you whispered up to him. You didn’t mean to be a pain and it was then that you realized he didn’t mean to be either. He was trying to protect you because he loved you. He nodded his head and rested it on top of yours in a sideways manner. Burying your face in his chest, you tightened your embrace around him.

“I have to go back in there,” he finally stated, though he didn’t even bother to pull away from you. You knew that they were calling him, but he wanted to stay here with you.

“Then go back, and tonight…we’ll have it all to ourselves,” you explained as you retracted your hands around him. You looked up at him as he looked down at you and your hands shot up to his tie. As you pulled on it, you stood on your toes and you crashed your lips with his. It was a swift motion; one that he wasn't expecting so it caught him off guard.   
“I do have a question though…” you waited for a response; his forehead resting on yours, his eyes peering into your own. He hummed softly, relishing in the moment he had you to himself.  
“What do I need to wear?” He lifted his head and he stared down at you. Unsure of exactly what to say.

“I dont… I didn’t think of it until now. Just something comfortable, I suppose,” he answered placing a kiss on the tip of your nose. You smiled and shook your head. If he didn’t go back into the library now, he wasn't going to make it in there at all. Pulling yourself from him, you nodded and moved over to the table to grab your bowl. As you took it to the sink, Cas followed behind you; awaiting beside you as you washed it out.

“Why were you talking about sex with Gabriel?” his question seemed to make him uneasy and you felt him become a little insecure as you peered into his blue eyes. As you dried your hands, you turned to him completely and your hands fell down to your sides.

“He was asking if we had done anything,” you answer honestly. He stared at you, but his question was far from answered.

“What did you tell him?” his blue eyes held curiosity and what looked like a little hope. But you didn’t know what to say. What if you said yes, but you actually hadn’t and it had been a dream. What if you said no, but you actually had; it would hurt him.  
“(y/n),” he whispered placing his hand on the side of your face, his fingers soothing your scalp as he massaged in a circle. Your eyes closed as his fingers worked their magic.

“Im not sure…I don’t really remember,” you exhale. Cas was good at giving massages, you were going to have to remember that. His fingers caressed your scalp and you hummed in response, it felt good; unbelievably relaxing. Slowly, his fingers moved to your forehead and the memories from that night began flooding in. The way you moved with each other; the sounds that escaped. It was all beautiful and oh so perfect; you were perfect together. It was all so clear. Your eyes shot open and you were met with the blue orbs you were inexplicably in love with. As he stared down at you, a smile began to form on his features.

“Im looking forward to tonight, (y/n),” he whispered and in an instant, he was gone. The rustling of feathers signified his departure. You stood there as the memory replayed in your mind. It actually happened. That night wasnt a dream at all; if anything, it was a dream come true. It was amazing. You turned for the door and made your way to Charlie. You were to see if she would be okay with keeping Katy. Afterwards, you needed to go get your outfit ready. Tonight was going to be special.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The day drug on. Seven was taking forever to arrive and you were already dressed. Your hair was fixed and your makeup was finished. As you stared at the girl in the mirror, you began to worry a little. The thought popped into your head as you had been getting ready; Cas hadn’t seen you with your hair and makeup done. He’s seen you at your worst, but not like this. Would he even like it? Your anxiety began to kick in and you mentally kicked yourself. He told you to dress comfortably and this? Well, this was everything but comfortable and relaxed. 

You stood in the bathroom and gazed at yourself in the mirror. Would Cas like you like this? It had been forever since you’ve cleaned yourself up like this; on a scale, you must have out done yourself.  
Its been a long while since you’ve seen the girl staring back at you. You smiled a little and finished putting the gloss on your lips. Taking a step back, you glanced at the clock. It hadn’t even reached the half our of six. You trudged back into your room to wait patiently on your bed but on your way out of the door, you ran into someone.

“Im sorry. I didn’t see you,” you began as you stared up at the older Winchester. His eyes were wide and his breath hitched as he stared down at you. A blush rose to your cheeks as you saw little red color his own.

“Wow, (y/n),… you look…,” he continued to stare down at you completely speechless. 

“Is it too much?” your insecurities were beginning to get the best of you as you motioned towards your makeup. Your smile began to fade instantly.

“What? No no no, you look amazing,” he finished and his lips began to turn into a smile. You released a breath you didn’t know you were holding and your smile resurfaced.

“Are you sure? Do you think he’ll like it?” you asked as you looked down at your faded jeans. They hugged your thighs, accenting your curves. The jeans had a few rips in them, but it was the way you had bought them. In your sisters opinion, and apparently Deans too, they looked really good on you. Your shirt was just a black tank top, but you wore one of your plaid over shirts with it; it was teal and had a mixture of a few shades of blue and even black, the sleeves were rolled up to your elbows. To finish it off, you wore your black converse; they were all you had considering they were the only shoes you had brought with you.

“He’ll love it. You’re going to fit around here perfectly,” he smiled and nodded towards your shirt. You looked down and smiled, showing even a little bit of teeth.

“You think so?” asking him about the latter.

“Princess,” he moved closer to you and placed an hand on your shoulder, “your already family. Of course you fit in here. You’re one of us now.” he pulled you into a hug and you hugged him back. It was as if a weight was lifted off of your chest. You never dwelled on it, but you never knew if you were completely accepted. But how could you? Most of the time you’ve been here, you’ve all but pushed yourself away from everyone. But that was about to change, you were going to make sure of it.

“Thanks Dean,” you hug him back and he pulls away; his hands sliding down your arms to hold your hands in his. 

“You’re welcome.” he smiled down at you and both of your hands fell down to your sides. He moved aside and allowed you to pass by him. You smiled at him and continued to your room. After grabbing your small satchel, you moved towards the library to wait for Cas. Earlier, Charlie was more than happy to watch Katy for you and you were grateful. Even Katy was excited for you. As you approached the room, you started to feel a little light headed. Dean said Cas would love it, but what if he didn’t? Slowly, you entered the room and all sets of eyes were on you, not that you noticed; all of them except the blue ones you wanted to hide from. Cas wasn't even in the room. Kevin, Sam, Balthazar, and Gabriel were staring at you; Dean gave a smirk as he noticed all eyes were on you and he full on smiled when he meet your gaze.

“Hey,” you greeted with a smile. All the guys tried their best to compose themselves.

“Hey (y/n),” Sam returned as he cleared his throat.

“You look absolutely…” Kevin began.

“Beautiful,” Dean finished. He held pride in getting to see you first. The blush resurfaced and you began to pick at a string on your jeans.

“Thank you,” your eyes moved around the room and your smile affected every single one of them.  
“Where is he?” you practically stumbled over your words, you were beginning to get nervous.

“The man of the hour is getting ready,” Dean explained. He moved from the wall, over to a table by his brother. You were a little confused but went along with it. You walked farther into the room and sat down at a table by the brothers. You kept taking glances at Dean, he seemed to know what he was talking about and he was sure Cas would love it. You waited a few moments before you heard footsteps approach the entrance; your eyes meeting his instantly as he walked into the room. He stopped, stood frozen still as he took you in. You were left doing the same; he looked ravishing.

His hair was disheveled, wet even. Like he had just got out of the shower. Along with the rest of his normal attire, his trench coat was gone. Replaced by a black, fitted t-shirt and a faded pair of jeans. He wore a dark brown pair of boots that hid under the legs of his jeans. His arms hung by his sides and you caught yourself staring to long at his muscles that shown through the cloth. His shoulders were well defined. He looked amazing. The perfect combination of cute and sexy; especially his hair and his eyes. Oh, his eyes. They were a story all their own. They were accentuated with the dark t-shirt. Slowly, a smile began to tug on you lips and as he stared at you, he even grew one of his own. Standing from your chair, you walked over to him in a slow pace. Your eyes dancing across his figure as you approached him.

“Hi,” you whispered. His lips widened as his smile grew more, showing off his unbelievably white teeth.

“Hi,” he copied you. He reached out his hand to hold your cheek and you let yourself relax into it. The warmth that radiated from his palm felt good on your cool cheek. You stepped towards him and he wrapped his arms around you; enveloping you in his embrace. As you snuggled into him, his lips moved down your neck, trailing sloppy kisses.

“Hey lovebirds, save that for the bedroom?” Dean interjected. You shot him a scowl but noticed Charlie and Katy entering the room.

“Uncle Cas! Uncle Cas!” Katy exclaimed as she ran up to him. He turned from you just a little so he was able to catch her as she jumped to him. He pulled her up and rested her on his side; he had you tucked into his opposite side, his arm pulling you to him.  
“You’re taking my Auntie (y/n) out on a date!” she explained to him as if he didn’t already know. The excitement in her voice made his heart feel warm. He loved this little girl; as if she was his own.

“I am,” he answered as he nodded his head at her. Everyone watched the interaction between them; it was strange to see Cas so… well, lets just say it was different for them. A lot different and the way he was with you, was the same. His love for the both of you showed through and for once, in a very long time, it made everyone happy. She giggled and laid her head in the crook of his neck.

“Uncle Cas,” she questioned, her hand playing with the collar of his t-shirt. He hummed at her, awaiting her response.  
“After you take Auntie (y/n) on a date, are you going to take me on a date too?” He chuckled upon her request, as did everyone else in the room, and she hid her face from everyone as best as she could; embarrassment coating her. He slid his arm away from you and did his best at attempting to pull her away from his chest so he would be able to look at her.

“That depends,” he answered her, not able to separate her from his shirt. Slowly she peeked her head out and looked up into his blue eyes.

“On what?” she questioned, not really understanding what it could possibly depend on.

“Do you want to go on a date with me, Katy?” he peered at her through his lashes. Her face filled with excitement as she looked over to you. You smiled at her and nodded your head so she would say yes to him. She turned back to him and smiled, the embarrassment from earlier subsided.

“Yea,” she seemed intrigued now.

“Then I will take you,” he smiled at her and she gave him a hug before sliding down and coming to you. As you bent down, you gave her a hug.

“We’ll be back after while, okay? If you need anything, Charlie can call us. Were only a call away,” you shook your head as she did.  
“I love you,” you whispered to her and kissed her forehead.

“I love you too, auntie (y/n).” You stood back up and glanced over at Charlie. The both of you offered a smile before she bent down to pick Katy up and rest her on her hip. Turning to Cas, he extended his hand to grasp yours and he entwined his fingers.

“Are you ready?” he asked you. You nodded, your eyes scanning the room at everyone before meeting back with the blue ones. You closed your eyes blink, and the next thing you knew, you were standing in a field. Dozens of lights were blinking here and there and you could hear the voices of all the people around you. Your eyes scanned the scene, looking at all the rides and the prize stands that occupied the field. There was a ticket booth not too far from where you were standing and you slowly looked over to your left to see Castiel staring at you. He looked sort of shy; the bright lights casting shadows on his face as the dark sky surround him.

“I thought you would enjoy this,” he explained as he looked down at you. Your eyes examined the park again before meeting his again. It had been a long time since you had been to a carnival.  
“If you’d rather do something else…” he trailed off as he continued to gaze down at you. You hadn’t meant to give him the wrong idea so you immediately spoke up.

“No Cas. This looks like a lot of fun, especially if I get to spend time with you.” you explained.  
“Its just been years since Ive been to one of these; Kristen and I used to have so much fun...,” your smile faded as the memory of her ran through you. His head tilted and he closed in the distance between you.

“I didn’t mean to upset you by bringing you here. Its no trouble if we go somewhere else,” he offered. He saw the hurt in your eyes as you remembered the times with your sister. Honestly, he should have been more careful; he hadn’t even thought about it. Your eyes moved up to his troubled ones and you snaked your hand onto the back of his neck to pull him down. He leaned down, bringing his lips to meet your own softly.

“I miss her,” you explained, your eyes closed as you rested your forehead against his.  
“But she’s gone and I have to move on eventually. Don’t get me wrong, I love her; but I want to do this. I want to enjoy the carnival tonight and I want to enjoy it with you.” As you opened your eyes, you were met with his oceanic ones. He placed a kiss on your lips and smiled a little as he did so.

“Im sorry about Kristen,” he whispered to you, pecking your nose with his lips. You gave him a small smile and nodded at him. It wasn't his fault, you just wish things would have been different.

“Can we do everything thats here?” you questioned him, a hint of excitement ran through your voice as you tried to change the mood of conversation. You didn’t want to be sad on a night like this; Kristen wouldn’t want you to be upset, she would want you to have fun.

“Anything you’d like, my love,” he answered. Standing up on your toes, your mouth met his for one more kiss before you interlaced your fingers and made your way to the ticket booth. Tonight was going to be fun. Tonight was for making new memories. Tonight was for just you and him.


	34. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel takes you out on a date. The two of you learn more about each other as you finally decide to answer each others questions.

 

While waiting in line for tickets, Cas slid his arms around you. His embrace was warm and he pulled your back closer to his chest. You smiled to yourself, knowing full well that he actually enjoyed holding you; that he enjoyed being with you. Turning your head to the side to get a better look at him, his lips crashed down onto yours without any warning. He began smiling as he ran his tongue on the bottom of your lip, clearly wanting more. Without hesitation, you obliged. Each of you moved in sync with the other and you turned around completely for a better angle. Both of you were so engrossed in each other, neither of you realized it was your turn in line.

“Excuse me,” the woman behind the ticket counter tried her best to grab your attention. Cas pulled away from you, his smile shining bright and it was then you noticed she was talking to you.

“Im s-sorry,” you stammered, taking the few steps between you and the stand. You face began to flush as she smiled at you knowingly.

“Its no problem sweetie. You shouldn’t be sorry, thats a mighty handsome fellow you have there,” your blush deepened as you turned your back to glance at Cas. He stood beside you, his eyes already on you as if nothing else was going on around him; you were his center of attention. Glancing back at the lady, you smiled and nodded your head.

“Thank you,” you giggled. “May we have two of the wrist bands?” you asked her. She smiled and began to tear two bands for you and Cas pulled out his wallet beside you.

“That will be thirty dollars,” she responded and held them out to you. Cas handed her two twenties and you pulled his hand to you so you could put his band on while you waited for her to give you back the change. After you made sure it was secure, your eyes flashed up and met the blue ones; they were shining on you.

“Here you are. The bands are good for any ride, for as many times as you like. The booths and food stands are separate; they require tokens which can be purchased right over there,” she pointed to a machine that was a few feet away and you nodded your head. 

“Thank you,” Cas nodded as he took the ten from the woman. She smiled between the both of you.

“You two have fun,” she exclaimed, her eyes quickly flashing to the customer behind you. Moving to the side, Cas pulled you too him and began to put your wrist band on. His fingers glided over your hand in the most gentle fashion. After he pressed the sticky part down, he took your hand in his and brought it up to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on your knuckles.

“You’re absolutely beautiful,” he whispered. You took a step to him and wrapped your arms around his neck, your fingers entwined in his hair.

“Thank you,” you blushed. Dean was right, Cas loved you; no matter how you looked. He leaned down and kissed you; nothing like the kiss before. You pulled away from him and grabbed his hand.

“What do you want to do first?” he questioned as his attention remained on you. Glancing around the park, you saw that the booths were positioned before all the rides.

“Do you want to do games first?” Smiling down at you, he nodded.

“What ever you would like.” He caressed his thumb over yours as you began walking over to the token machine. He put a few bills in and grabbed a bag on top of the machine to put the coins in when they came out. After he was finished collecting the coins, you pulled him over to the first game. It was a simple ball toss set up; well, not really as simple as it looks. You had to get the ball as close as you could to the middle. You got Cas to try it a few times, but his ball always ended up going too far. When you tried, the ball never went far enough. Eventually you made your way over to the adult funhouse.

You gave coins to the man collecting them and he allowed you in, Cas following in behind you. The first thing you encountered, was the mirror maze. Cas didn’t really understand the concept of trick mirrors, but when he realized how much fun you were having, a smile slipped on his face. Somehow, you eventually made it out of the mirrors; it took a little bit, but both of you were out. As you stepped out of the maze, you were immediately standing on the mechanical floor. It was sectioned in squares and each square moved at its own pace. You tiptoed across it as quickly as you could; making your way to the distorted mirrors. You laughed as you saw Cas displayed in the different mirrors. After proceeding through a set of slides, a ball pit, and the spinning barrels, the two of you made it out of the house. Peaking up at Cas, you began to smile a cheesy grin.

“What did you think?” you questioned. He returned your smile and took your hand.

“It was irregular…anomalous even,” he paused, head tilting to the side as he tried to describe his experience. It was his first time at a carnival so he didn’t really have anything to go by.  
“But I enjoyed it,” he finished and your smile grew.

The two of you walked around for a while, hand in hand. You passed by other couples; some younger, some older. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Preceding, you saw couples with their kids; families having a blast. Siblings running around together; friends. You passed by food stands and the smell of the fried yumminess filled your sense of smell. Corn dogs, fried pickles, turkey legs, potato sticks, kettle corn, and even funnel cakes. The scent was completely intoxicating; though Cas didn’t seem to notice, it didn't phase him like it did you. 

“Can we get some food,” you question him as you pass by another stand. The angel looked down at you, his features holding concern.

“Of course, why didn’t you mention you were hungry,” he cast his gaze down at you, his brows still furrowed.

“I wasn’t but now that we are walking by everything, the smell is to die for,” you explained and his features were replaced with a smile, all worry etched away.

“What do you want?” he asked, he placed his palm on your cheek. You thought it over for a minute. What did you want, it all looked good. You pondered the thought and approached a stand. The people inside were rushing around aimlessly trying to place all the orders. You observed the menu for a few minutes before turning around to your angel.

“Im not really sure,” you admitted, “What do you want?” The question confused him but then he remembered. The times that he had spent with you before, he ate so you wouldn’t question it. But now that you knew he was an angel, he could at least tell you.

“I do not require sustenance,” he admitted, he seemed a little shy at his statement. Almost like he was unsure how to tell you. Your eyes widened at him.

“Like…at all?” you stared at him in shock and he slowly shook his head.

“Angels don’t require the nourishment that people need,” he explained with a saddened look, though you couldn't exactly place why he would be sad. A light bulb went off in you head and you raised your hand to cup his cheek.

“Just because your an angel, doesn’t mean your not a person.” you smiled up at him and for the first time, you wondered what he was like when he was human.  
“Besides, you ate with me,” you added. It wasnt really in question form, but he knew you were curious.

“I can eat, but it doesn’t do anything; I can’t taste anything but molecules,” he explained. A light chuckle fell from your mouth, your smile returning. He had no clue why you were laughing; he tilted his head in confusion.

“Molecules?” you did your best to suppress the giggles. His lips quirked up, just seeing you happy and carefree was enough for him.

“Molecules,” he confirmed, glancing down at the ground and the space around you; anywhere but at you as his cheeks flushed. It was cute, seeing the shy side of him; it warmed your heart. You laughed some more when you couldn’t get him to meet your gaze.

“Well that,…” you tried to breathe and calm down, “thats quite interesting.” His eyes slowly moved to yours and your smile widened when you saw his goofy grin. He was absolutely adorable.  
“Im not actually sure what molecules taste like, but…” you trailed off not knowing what to say.

“You’re lucky you don’t have to taste them,” he chimed in. Your curiosity began to get the best of you.

“What about when you were human?” the question popped out before you could think it over and he immediately tensed. His eyes fell from yours to the ground and his lips flattened into a line.  
“Im sorry,” you began, not really understanding why you had crossed a line. Was his time as human that bad? Or did he simply miss humanity?  
“I didn’t meant to. If this is one of the things we don’t talk about-“ you began, but his hand came up to caress your cheek. His hand trailed down your neck and his thumb ran along your jaw. He was silent for a little while.

“Humanity… Being human…” he started again but stopped. He seemed at a loss for words.  
“The only thing I miss… are pb&j’s,” he admitted. You wait for him to continue but when his eyes meet yours, you knew he had a rough time.

“You liked peanut butter and jelly?” you question him and he nods. You gave him a soft smile.  
“Its so simple,” you add and his lips turn up a little.  
“You surprise me, Castiel,” you smile back genuinely.

“Ive come to find, the simplest things seem to matter most,” he answered and rested his forehead to yours.

“What can I get you,” the man asked as he stared at you through the window. You hesitated a second, basking in the closeness of your angel, before you turned.

“Uh,…”your eyes quickly scanned over the menu again before quickly choosing an order of fries. As you waited off to the side, you leaned back on Cas; his arms cradling to you. His hands rested on your stomach and your hands laid over his; your fingers smoothing over his.

“There are some things we can talk about,” he whispered into your ear. His tone peaked your interest and you were curious.

“What do you mean?” you quizzed, face turning slightly to see him.

“Well, now that you know… things,” he hesitated as he thought the situation over.  
“Now that you know Im an angel,” he restated, “I can tell you somethings you might want to know.” You smiled up at him and your hands tightened around his. Would you finally get some answers?

“You’re serious?” you questioned him, you were craving answers. He nodded and placed a kiss on the top of your head.  
“What kind of questions?” you knew there were some that were off limits and you didn’t want to overstep any bounds. You just wanted to learn as much as you could.

“Any,” he mumbled, his nose nuzzling in your hair. “As long as they don’t involve the case with Lucifer,” he added, lifting his head to make sure he was clear. You nodded and about the same time, the concession man handed you the fries. After you got some ketchup, Cas followed you to a set of picnic tables and you both sat on opposite sides.

“So, I can ask you any questions as long as there’re not about Lucifer,” you cleared as you stuffed your mouth with some fries. He nodded and he smiled at your action. You had a little ketchup on your face and he reached up to wipe it off with his thumb.

“Yes,” his smile deepened as you blushed and focused your attention on your fries.

“And nothing about you being human?” 

“I don’t mind talking about it; in fact I would rather talk about it than talk about Lucifer. But I don’t want to talk about it tonight. Tonight is supposed to be happy,” he explained, his features giving away nothing. You felt a pang in your chest as he said this. So, humanity wasn't something that agreed with him; it hadn’t been a good experience. You wanted to know why, but you weren’t going to push him; not tonight. He was right, tonight was supposed to be happy. You ate a few more fries before you asked some more.

“What about the other night? You reading my mind, I mean,” you watched him after you dipped a fry into ketchup and you brought it up to your mouth. His blue eyes were on you and his smile returned.

“Angels can read minds, among other things,” he answered and you smiled. It felt good just to talk to him; to learn things from him.

“So anyone and everyone…” you chewed your food, “ you know what they’re thinking.” He nodded again.

“Only when its appropriate,” Cas explained and you shook your head, wiping your hands on your jeans. Your mind went through all the questions you had, sorting out which one you wanted to be answered next.

“What about when you showed up at Katy’s party?” you watched him eagerly and his teeth shined through his smile.

“She called me. When you say an angels name, it draws our attention,” he admitted.

“Wait, like just saying your name?” He nodded again.

“Katy was upset that her mother wasn't there and she wanted me to be there. She was talking about me to the lady who thought we were,… the lady who thought we looked cute together.”

“We are cute together though,” you winked, before smiling and rubbing your foot against his. His face relaxed and rested his arm on the table. Once you finished your fries, the two of you walked around some more. You were nearing the end of the games and were almost to the rides when you spotted a clown. It wasn't like you were scared of them, they just kind of freaked you out. Without realizing, your grip on Castiel’s hand tightened and you slowed your pace; he moved his focus down to you. He examined your well being before following your eyes to where they were looking. As he took in the sight of the clown, he pulled you closer to him; understanding your unease.

“Sam has a fear of clowns as well,” he whispered down into your ear. His closeness caught you off guard and if made you pull away from him.

“I-Im not afraid of clowns,” you stared at him blankly. You didn’t want to seem so weak in front of him.  
“Im just not fond of them,” you added. Cas smirked down at you and you couldn't help but feel happy. Even in rough situations, he managed to be cute and make you forget the seriousness. You continued to approach the clown and as he turned toward your general direction, you pulled Cas in a different one.

“I wouldn’t let anything happen to you,” he stated pulling you closer to him once more. He wasn't lying and you knew it, but a clown was a clown. Cas held you and led you down the last little isle of games. Before you reached the gate, you passed a kissing booth and strength booth. Cas wasn't too fond of either of them, especially when you walked by the kissing booth. The guy at the booth grabbed your free hand as you were passing by. It was a simple gesture for entertainment, no harm intended; but Cas tensed when the guys lips grazed you knuckles and you knew you needed to get him away from the booth; who knows what your angel would do to him if you didn’t. In attempt to help Cas forget the guy, you pulled him to the last game; which happened to be the strength.

“Please,” you pleaded. You really wanted him to play; you wanted him to win you a stuffed animal. But the angel wasn’t having it.

“I am a celestial being, I shouldn’t have to prove anything to these people,” he sighed, clearly still upset from the man kissing your hand.

“But I want a stuffed animal to take home to Katy,” your voice was quiet and his eyes finally met yours again; his eyes became soft as he stared at you.  
“Please, Cassie?” you whispered, moving closer to him. Wrapping your arms around his torso, he continued to gaze down at you through his lashes. After you said his nickname, his lips crashed to yours. He kissed you possessively; as if no one else were allowed to but him. His lips were rough and his tongue pushed through your lips; yours instantly moving with his. His hands held your face and his fingers entwined in your hair; slowly, his haste began to lessen and his lips became soft on yours before he pulled away.

“Mine,” he whispered to you, his eyes were no longer as dark as they had been moments ago. The calm angel was back; the jealousy subsided. His hands still rested on the sides of your face, holding you in position as he rested his forehead to yours.

“Yours,” you whispered back. He closed his eyes and a soft sigh escaped his lips. It took all he had in him not to do anything to that guy; the angel was seriously jealous, and that was just a kiss on the hand. It made you wonder what would happen if something else happened; he would be furious. Not that you wanted to do anything else with anyone; Castiel was all you wanted. But still, the thought alone kindled a fire in your core; Castiel wanted you to himself.  
“I will always be yours Cassie. Yours and only yours,” you whispered, bringing your lips up to peck his again. When you pulled away, he moved with you; his mouth hovered over yours, not quite touching. His eyes opened seconds later and met yours; his forehead resting on yours.

“I love you,” he exhaled softly, his arms pulled you closer to him.  
“So very much,” he added, lifting his head placing a kiss to your forehead. You two hadn’t been together long, but you felt the same way. An invisible force pulled you to him; you needed him and you were learning that he needed you just as much. Your hands lifted and weaved into his hair; your fingers massaging his scalp.

“I love you too,” you smiled showing off your teeth. Cas ducked his head to go in for another kiss, but the man at the booth called out.

“Come on up, I know you want to play. Three swings for six tokens,” the man called out; facing your direction. The angel looked down at you and sighed before taking your hand and walking towards the man.

“They keep interrupting us,” Cas exhaled as if he was disappointed. You couldn't help but giggle, he was just so damn cute.

“Alright!” the man exclaimed as the two of you approached. Cas glanced at him with his brows knitted together and you squeezed his hand. Cas retrieved six coins and gave them in exchange for the mallet.  
“Now you get three chances to swing. Which ever swing notches up the highest will determine your prize,” the man explained and Cas all but rolled his eyes at him as he made his way around you towards the machine. The mallet looked funny in the angels hands; probably due to the fact that the man acted like it was heavy and Cas was carrying it around like it was a feather. Without hesitation, the angel lifted the mallet behind him and you sighed. Cas hadn’t wanted to do this in the first place, but it wouldn’t hurt him to pretend to be enthused, would it? Cas swung the hammer down and it hit the lever, the notch flew at an alarming rate to the top; each light busted as it soared up and glass fell everywhere; scattering all over the ground. Once it hit the bell, it rang loud and the notch came falling down. Your eyes widened and the man beside you gasped as the angel made his way back over to you.

“I don’t think I will need to try again,”Cas explained as if it wasn't obvious. The man running the booth remained speechless as he stared with a stunned expression. Cas’s eyes slowly moved to your own and your features must have copied the mans.  
“What?” he questioned; he was confused at why the both of you were acting so surprised.

“Cas,” his name fell out of your mouth as you exhaled.  
“You just broke the machine,” you whispered to him as if the guy beside you wouldn’t be able to hear you. His head tilted to the side and he glanced back at it; his eyes trailed over all the broken glass surrounding it before turning back.

“It still works,” he mumbled with a trace of disappointment, blue eyes falling to the ground. You turned to the man but he still said nothing.

“Im sorry,” you explain to him as you quickly walk over to Cas. Taking the angels hand, you pull him away quickly before he began asking questions.

“(y/n), what about your prize?” Castiel focused on you as you drug him along, moving quickly towards the rides.

“Castiel, that guy probably thinks you’re superman,” you’re now grinning ear to ear like a goofball.  
"That wasn't exactly normal, he could barely even hold the hammer himself. Then you come along and glass is shattering everywhere on the first swing,” you chuckle while shaking your head.

“I dont understand. You’re upset with me but you’re laughing?” he questioned even himself as he talked. How could you go through the emotions so fast?

“Im not upset with you, Cas,” you explain, smoothing your fingers over his hand.  
“You’ve just surprised me again, you handled that situation very casually. On the other hand, that guy looked horrified. I can’t believe you actually broke it,” you were completely surprised and the reality of the situation was beginning to feel real, but you kept smiling. 

“So you’re not angry with me?” he watched you curiously, still confused on your emotions. You stopped walking and turned to him. Your smile dropping as you saw his weary eyes.

“No,” you answered; lifting your free hand up to cup his cheek.  
“Im not angry with you, I’m happy, Castiel.” You tried your best to sound sure, the smile began to creep back to your features; an idea popping into your head.  
“Come on, I have something I want to show you.” Without a response, you started walking again. His hand in yours, he began to walk beside you instead of behind you.

“What is it?” he questioned, voice soft.

“Its my turn to surprise you. You’ll like it, I promise,” you giggled and you even earned a grin from him as he followed you. The two of you walked through all the rides; you pointed out ones that were your favorite. Castiel felt happy here with you, and enjoyed the moment as you told him about when you were younger; the rides you and Kristen used to ride when your parents would bring you as kids. He loved hearing your stories of what your life was like before you met him, and he now understood why you wanted to know so much. It was like he couldn’t learn about you fast enough; he wanted to know everything. As his attention was completely consumed in you, the angel hadn’t noticed that you had both stopped. He focused on your smile, your smile and your eyes; they were his favorite and he loved to see you happy. It wasn't until someone accidentally bumped into him that he withdrew his gaze from you.

“Sorry,” he heard them call back, his head turning in their direction. He moved his focus back to you, but not before he realized where you were standing.

“We are going on the ferris wheel?” he questioned as he tilted his head all the way back so he could see the top. You smiled up at him; his actions completely warming your heart. The angel seemed so innocent to you and it made your heart flutter.

“This isn’t the surprise though,” you explained. He cast his eyes back to you, a smile upon his lips. There were people in line before you so it took a few minutes before you were loaded into the little cart. You and Cas sat together, side by side; his arm resting behind your back and you took advantage and cuddled into his chest. It surprised him when you rested against him, but it was a good surprise; he enjoyed cuddling and having you close to him. When the ride began to move and carry you up into the sky, your eyes explored the horizon. It was dark, but the lights of the city lit up the night sky and you were able to see all the buildings; it was beautiful. You traced over everything, pointing out neat things here and there. The ride descended back down, but it wasn't over yet. It carried you up once more and right as you reached the very top, it stopped. Cas turned in his seat and his brows furrowed, why had it stopped. You sat up a little from his chest so you could see his face. The lights that wrapped around the cart released a blue and purple hue onto his face.

“We’re alone now. They can’t interrupt us from up here,” you smile; your eyes not meeting his as you realized just how cheesy you sounded. You completely missed his features light up; his smile grew huge as he stared down at you. His hand shifted to lift your chin; your eyes seeing the smile upon his face, slowly lifting them to meet his gaze. His thumb was still resting on your chin as he began to lean towards you. Meeting him halfway, you closed your eyes as your mouths moved in sync. What had begun as a gentle kiss, began to become heated. His hand slid up to your jawline and pulled you closer, your own hands shifting into his hair. His lips were chapped, but they tasted so good. Your tongue slid past your lips and moved across his; without hesitation, his tongue met yours and even fought over dominance. You moved trying to get closer to him, the distance between driving you insane; you wanted in his lap, you wanted more. Before you could try to get closer to him, he pulled away from you and rested his forehead against yours. He could tell you needed more but he knew this wasn't the place for it. 

“Cas,” you whined and he let out a chuckle. He stiffened against you before pulling you back into his side to cuddle; nuzzling his nose into your hair.

“Every time is just as special as the first,” he whispered. Pulling away from him, you raised your brow. 

“Our first kiss?” your question was almost silent as your eyes checked him over. His blue eyes gazed at you for a moment and his warm smile grew as he nodded his head. Biting your lip, you looked down at your entwined fingers.  
“I was nervous that night,” you explained, forcing yourself to look up. He caressed your cheek with his thumb; the angels smile kept growing.

“We both were,” he corrected. You huffed and rolled your eyes playfully at him.

“You weren’t nervous. You were the one taking the lead, if you hadn’t of asked to kiss me, the whole thing wouldn’t of happened,” your face flushed at him and he could feel the heat radiate from your cheeks, with his hand.

“I wasn't nervous about kissing you; I knew how to do that…” he paused, stroking a piece of hair out of your face before he continued.  
“It was when you asked me to sleep with you, I became nervous. I thought you were referring to sex,” he admitted. You smiled up at him for a moment before confusion took over.

“Is it different for angels?” The question is out of your mouth before you realize, but since your together did it even matter?

“What do you mean?” His brows furrowed and he tilted his head to the side. The ride began to move again and you gave him a questioning gaze as you descended.

“Do you not enjoy it?” You turned so you could see him better; his confusion still prominent.

“You are referring to sex?” he questioned, making sure you were both on the same page. Nodding your head slowly, you awaited an answer. What if it was different and he didn’t enjoy it. The passion you had felt that night, would it even mean anything to him if he didn’t feel it?  
“I more than enjoyed it, (y/n),” his brow creased as he felt your unease; the memories from that night popped up in his head. There were no words to describe how he felt after pleasuring you; and the pleasure you gave him was unfathomable. 

“Then why were you nervous?"

“I didn’t know if I would be able to please you,” he whispered, not quite sure what else to say. It was the truth though.

“Why would you think that? You were amazing, Cas,” you chuckled lightly and shook your head with a huge cheeky grin. His gaze fell from yours as his head tilted towards his lap and a blush coated his features.

“You were my first. I wasn't sure what to do, I just did what felt right.” he explained still not meeting your eyes. Your breath hitched as the realization occurred to you.

“Whoa. Wait. What?” you did your best to grasp the situation but it was impossible. Surely you miss understood what he meant. It was your first time together, maybe thats what he was referring to. He turned his head and watched you cautiously. You were to focused in your thoughts that you hadn’t realized the silence was killing him. He needed you to say something. You wouldn’t be mad at him, would you? Everybody was a “virgin” at some point in their life. He couldn't take it anymore; this moment was necessary and it wasn't long before he read your thoughts.

“(y/n), my first time was with you. I hadn’t experienced anything prior,” he ensured. The ride stopped again, but it was now time for the both of you to get off. The man running the wheel helped you out; Cas right behind you. You walked over to an open area before turning back to him.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” you asked; you immediately felt bad. You thought back to that night and remembered exactly what happened; how ‘it’ wound up happening and it was every bit of your fault.

“You thought I was of some correlation to being Jimmy. With him having a daughter, you wouldn’t have believed me. I wouldn’t have believed me,” his voice seemed distant.

“Cas,... I’m sorry,” you shake your head; placing it in your hands. He slept with you so you wouldn’t be upset with him. He slept with you so you wouldn’t make him leave; though thats what you wound up doing the morning after anyway.

“Im not,” he stated bluntly, your head shooting up to met his eyes.  
“Im glad it happened. I wanted it, you wanted it…. That night was very special to me and I don’t want you to believe that you made me do something I didn’t want to. There isn’t a day that goes by, that I don’t think of that night. It meant the world to me. I was unsure of myself, but I had to try and Im glad I did.” You were shocked at his heartfelt reply and it made your heart skip. Without hesitation, you pulled him to you; clasping his lips with yours.

“I love you, Cassie,” you whisper as his arms come around your waist and pull you closer.

“I love you too, (y/n),” he whispered back, placing another kiss on your lips.You stayed at the carnival for another hour after the conversation at the ferris wheel. The two of you walked the park, hand in hand; stopping at different rides. Cas noticed you were beginning to get tired but you weren't ready to leave. You were having fun being alone with him; once you were back at the bunker, he would be working on the case again. After another thirty minutes, you finally agreed for Cas to take you back; you were exhausted. Before he flew you back to the bunker, he bought you some cotton candy from a vendor and the two of you sat down at a table to eat it. He couldn't taste anything but molecules, but the feeling it had on his tongue, oddly made him wanting more. And though you didn’t exactly know how to describe the taste of molecules, you sure loved the taste it left on his lips; tasting it as he kissed you before flying home. Sure there were a lot of things going on at the moment, but you loved him; and even if you had to go through hell itself, if it meant you could keep him, you would go. You loved your angel, and he loved you.


	35. A kiss from Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cas talk a little about the future. With him working on the case constantly, you barely get to see him and its affecting you both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing between these --------------  
>  \--------------  
> isn't mandatory to read. You don't have to read this part if you do not with to, for it contains a sexually explicit setting. Just a warning if you aren't comfortable reading, don't feel pressured to do so.

When you and Cas made it back to the bunker, it was almost midnight. He held your hand as the two of you made your way into the library. The angel holding a smile on his face and even though your sleepy figure was having trouble staying awake, a grin managed to hold on your lips.

“Well, well, well,” Dean chimed in smirking ear to ear, “look who’s back.” A blush rose to your cheeks and you leaned into Cas more.

“Did you guys have fun?” Sam questioned with a raised brow. He and Dean, along with Gabriel and Balthazar, were in the room. Everyone else had gone to bed. You nodded and he smiled at your reply. The younger brother could get used to a little happiness around; especially if Cas was happy, he deserved it.

“Their fun hasn’t even started yet, Sammy,” you didn’t think it was possible for Deans smirk to grow any bigger, but you were wrong.

“Dean,” Sam began shaking his head in disapproval at his older brother; he could be completely immature at the most inopportune time.

“What? Charlie let Katy sleep in her room, (y/n) will be alone tonight. They haven’t exactly been able to have alone time. What, with the case and all…” Dean switched his gaze between you and Sam a couple of times as he spoke; crossing his arms as he finished and moved his eyes up to Cas. You looked to the floor as you comprehended what he was referring to; your sex life was between you and Cas, you weren’t exactly fond of talking about it with anyone else.

“(y/n) will be sleeping; she is tired. Besides, I must go with Balthazar to check on things in heaven; we need to see if they are conspiring on Lucifer,”Cas explained flatly and your chest felt heavy.

“You’re not staying?” you glance up at him sadly, hurt clear in your voice. Sure you knew once you came back he would go back to figuring things out, but you at least thought he would stay with you tonight. He stiffened and turned to you with a soft sigh.

“We need to get this figured out. The faster this is taken care of, the faster I can be here with you. I need you safe-,” he explained but you nodded your head, pulling away from him. Tonight had been wonderful, but the longer it wore on, the faster reality started to set back in. You took a few steps back and his features softened as he saw how much his response had hurt you.  
“(y/n),” he called; pleading for you to understand. His head tilted and he opened his arms to hold you, but you couldn't make yourself walk to him. He was right, the quicker this was over, the faster you wouldn’t have to deal with him being gone. But right now your heart couldn't handle that. You missed him and all you wanted was to be with him. You felt selfish though, he had just spent a few hours with you. Was that not enough? Were you being greedy with him? He only wanted you safe, were you being unreasonable?

“No, you’re right. I’ll see you tomorrow…,” you whispered the last part but it wasn’t unheard. The angel held guilt; this wasn't how he wanted the night to end. Cas just wanted you to be happy but he couldn't seem to get it together; just when he though he made you happy, he went and did something that counteracted it. 

“(y/n),” he whispered as you moved to him. You tried your best to put on a smile, but you could feel the tears forming and the lodge in your throat.

“Its okay. I understand,” you explained as your hand lifted to his cheek.  
“Good night,” leaning up, you kissed the side of his mouth, offering him a fake smile as you turned to leave. Before you walked into the hallway, you paused; not bothering to turn around. A tear slipped down your cheek and you didn’t want Cas to see it. You didn’t want him or the guys to think you were too needy.

“Good night guys,” you cleared your voice. The guys reciprocated with gentle voices. They knew things were a little rough, but they felt bad; especially Sam and Dean. With them being human, they knew the emotions all too well. You continued on to your room, somehow managing to place one foot in front of the other. You needed to get yourself together, Cas wouldn’t leave if he didn’t have to. But that didn’t matter, no matter how you tried to convince yourself to feel, you only wanted him there more. Little did you know, as you slowly made it back to your room, Cas was having a hard time. He hated for you to go to bed upset; he wanted to stay, but this was important.

“Cas. Buddy, what are you doing?” Dean dropped his arms and they hung at his sides. Sam, Gabriel, and Balthazar were staring at the angel too.

“We need to figure this out,” Cas moved his gaze to the Winchester. Dean stared at him for a second before shaking his head.

“No. You need to get your feathery ass in there and spend time with her.”

“Dean,” Cas began.

“Dean’s right, Cas. One night isn’t going to make too much of a different for the case, but one night to her would mean everything. She misses you, man. A blind man can see it,” Sam spoke up; seeing you leave the way you did… and him knowing that it could have been preventable….

“Get in there; spend the night with her. Cuddle, make love, talk, whatever... just go be with her; she wants you for a little while longer. Balthazar and I will check out heaven, you can come back and help us tomorrow. If we find anything, we’ll let you know,” Gabriel chimed in. Castiel thought it over for a minute. It had been a while since he was able to spend the night with you; to hold you in your sleep. He missed you too; and even though he wanted this all to be over, he agreed without a second to spare.

“You’re sure,” his face softened and his head tilted.

“Go,” Balthazar crossed his arms as he stared at his brother. Castiel’s eyes traveled over everyone in the room before he nodded. Instantly, he flew outside your room; he wanted to respect your bounds. He knocked on your door, but you didn’t respond and it made him worry. He knocked again, but with no response, he let himself in.  
\---

The water ran down your body as you stood in the shower. You scrubbed the makeup off of your face, what was left of it anyway. The tears that fell as you walked to your room, smearing the mascara down your cheeks. Tonight had been absolutely perfect, you should be happy, but the loneliness still weighed in your heart. You missed when things were simpler; when you were able to spend the whole day with him. Then again, were they even that simple to begin with? Everything seemed to happen in a sequence of events; every time you were happy, it always seemed to end with tears down your face.

After running your hair through the water for a little while, you lathered it in shampoo; massaging your scalp as you rubbed the bubbles in. As you washed it out, you began to cry some more. Whatever hold this angel had on you, it was strong and it was hard to fight off your emotions. You did your best to remember that he loved you and that things were the way they were because of it. While wiping your eyes and trying your best to stop crying, you rinsed the shampoo from your hair and moved to washing your body. Once the suds washed off with the down cast of water, you turned the water off and stepped out onto the shower mat. Wrapping your hair in one towel, you used the other to dry off. You took your time, there wasn't a reason to rush. Katy was asleep in Charlie’s room so you would be alone tonight. As you dried off, you began to hum quietly to yourself; the song your brother, Logan would sing. He wasn’t your real brother, seeing as your parents only had you and Kristen, but your families grew up together and he meant just as much. Sort of like the way Dean was growing on you; Sam too. The boys were there for you when you were unsure of things; each of them having a special place in your heart. If it wasn't for Logan, you wouldn’t of made it through your childhood. If it wasn't for Sam and Dean, you surely wouldn’t of made it this far and still be sane.

The melody of Patience by Guns N’ Roses, escaped your lips; you began to whistle the tune. It had been a while since you’ve thought about Logan. When you and Kristen moved shortly after your parents died, you lost contact with him; you wondered how he was doing. What did his life turn out to be? You put the towel in the hamper and began to dress. You pulled purple, lacy panties over your hips and your fuzzy pajama pants followed; your shirt went over your shoulders and fell over your stomach, baggy t-shirts were the best to sleep in. After you brushed your teeth and towel dried your hair, you grabbed your clothes you had wore on the date and headed back to your room; the tune softly continued to slip from your lips. When you opened your bedroom door you were met with a set of blue eyes.

“Cas?” you questioned curiously. He stared at you and he could tell you had been crying; your eyes were still red and puffy.

“(y/n) I’m sorry,” the angel was hesitant, but completely serious.

“Cas,” you sigh as you say his name again. You weren’t really in the mood to discuss it; to discuss anything for that matter. You just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep the night away.

“I am. I don't mean to make you upset but I never fail to make you cry.” His words felt like a trillion bees stinging you at once and you instantly lightened up.

“You don’t make me cry. Its not you, its everything else. I miss you when you’re gone, I just want you to be here. I have Charlie and everyone else for that matter, and don’t get me wrong, I love and appreciate every single one of them, but they aren’t you. Ever since I’ve met you… it just… it hurts when your not with me; when I don’t get to see you or talk to you. I know we spent the night together and I had a an amazing time with you, but I still miss you. I need you Cas,… just as much as I need air to breathe; you and Katy mean everything to me,” you sighed as you crossed your arms. You weren’t in the mood to fight with him, but you weren’t prepared for him to show up, only for him to leave a little while later again. You couldn't keep doing it. The angel stood from your bed and walked over to you; his hand instantly cupping your face. Your eyes closed at his touch and he brought his lips down to yours for a quick kiss.

“I need you,” he reassured, expressions soft as his forehead rested on yours; his blue eyes peered into your face.  
“I don’t like when you feel this way; I don’t like seeing you upset.” Your hands moved to his hair line, pulling him closer to you.

“Its not your fault,” you whispered, eyes still closed, “you’re just trying to keep me and Katy safe."

“But I’m hurting you in the process,” he spoke as if the question was rhetorical; thinking to himself.

“We’ll get through it like we always do,” you opened your eyes after, immediately noticing his unease. He remained silent for a moment before he shifted his weight.

“If we don’t?” his voice was rough, it took a lot from him to even consider the idea. Your brows creased in confusion.

“What do you mean?” you sounded uneasy; surely he wouldn’t do anything to separate you from him.

“What if we don’t get through it? I don’t want to mess this up, but I don’t know what to do. I can’t loose you, (y/n). I need you… I love you and I miss you just as much as you miss me. Im just trying to protect you.” You cuddled into his chest and immediately his arms wrapped around you. Both of you stayed quiet as you held each other. He was afraid of loosing you; afraid of hurting you.

“Were going to get though it, because I’m not going to give up on this; on us. Im already in too deep to just let you go,” you gave, sending him a sense of security.  
“You could completely destroy me and I’d still be right here. Im not going anywhere, no matter what happens, no matter what you do. Because in the end, I know you would never want to hurt me.” You stayed snuggled into him, pulling him closer to you.

“I love you,” he whispered into your ear, not bothering to let you go.

“I know,” you breathed softly; lifting your head, your eyes searching his.  
“I love you too.” Standing up on your tip toes, you pulled him in for a kiss; both of you closing your eyes. He was hesitant at first, but it only took him a few seconds to relax and reciprocate. His hands moved up your body and his fingers weaved into your hair; holding you in place. His lips fought over yours for dominance and it didn’t take to long for you to succumb to him. Castiel was everything you wanted. He moved closer to you, eliminating the distance. His body moved against yours as the both of you fought for closeness. Light moans began to escape his mouth and it set fire to your core; memories of the first time crashing in. How his body slid with yours, the endless pleasure as the two of you became one. All at once, you felt the bulge in his pants as it continued to grow. Cas was lost in you, he wasn't aware of anything else but you. Slowly, you began to pull yourself away from him. One thing was leading to another and if you weren’t careful, there would be no stopping it.

“Cas,” you whisper, lips pulling from his as your hands pushed back on his chest. When he opened his eyes, they were consumed with lust; his pupils almost completely dilated, the blue nearly diminished.  
The angel watched you for a moment before the realization came to him and he took a step away from you. Once he realized he lost himself, he watched you carefully; trying his best to gage your reaction. He hadn’t meant for it to go so far.

“Im sorry. I shouldn’t have… I didn’t mean…” the angel was at a loss for words. Sure, he wanted to make love to you but if you didn’t want to, if you weren’t in the mood he certainly didn’t want to push you.

“Its okay,” you explain with a smile, stepping to him and your hand resting on his cheek.  
“I want to,” your voice was barely audible, silent even. He still managed to hear it and his eyes cast down to yours; the fading lust slowly returning as he tilted his head in confusion.

“(y/n)?” his voice was low. He pleaded for you to explain. If you had wanted him, why did you pull away?

“I want you,…” you sighed. Your hand traveled down to his chest; fingers smoothing out the fabric of his shirt.  
“But I… I don’t want you to leave after we’re… after were done.” His eyes softened as he watched you. You seemed so off putting, it was hard for him to completely understand.

“Gabriel was going to go with Balthazar to heaven tonight. I was going to spend tonight with you… if you were to still have me,” he spoke wearily; not really sure if you didn’t want him to or not.

“Thats not what I meant… well, kind of but not fully…” you stumbled around for a bit as you tried to find the right words so he would understand.  
“I just meant… last time… well last time, I uh, sorta made you leave. I just wanted this time to be different,” the last sentence was a low whisper and it took all you had to look into his eyes. You still felt bad for how you reacted that morning.  
“Will you stay with me?” He nodded his head, a smile appearing on his features.

“I will stay,” he responded.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You found yourself smiling and your head dropped to look at he ground. Slowly, you took his hand and lead him back to the bed. Pushing the comforter back, you motioned for him to sit down but as you turned to him, his lips were on yours and your hands flew up to grab hold of his neck. He kissed you soft and slow, moving your body to lay down on the bed. His form ghosted over you and his kisses moved from your mouth down to your neck. Your fingers trailed up his neck before weaving into his hair; you hummed at the feeling of his chapped lips against your neck. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to plant sloppy kisses down to your collar bone. He began to trail back up, but he stopped when he reached the soft spot on your neck; the spot he was all to familiar of from last time. As he sucked on your skin, you bit your bottom lip as he earned a pleading grunt from you. Little did you know, that noise that just escaped you did so many things for him. You were his and it was his job to make you feel this way. To loose control of time and everything around you; it was his job to consume you with pleasure. His tongue trailed over the skin as he made his way back to your lips; nipping and nuzzling as he did so. 

His hands steadied himself above you and as your eyes flashed open, you could see his contracting muscles in his arms. He continued kissing you, the fire between you growing bigger and bigger with each second that passed. He slid his arm, that had rested beside your head, and moved it down towards your waist. His fingers finding the hem before he took his lips away from yours. He stared down at you as if asking for permission to continue. Smiling, you nodded and moved your own hands down to speed up the process, but his own hands stopped you.

“Slow, (y/n),” he whispered in your ear as he lowered himself back down to you; his nose nuzzling in your hair. You gulped at the sensation of closeness and you could practically feel his warm smile on the side of your cheek. Placing a kiss to your forehead before his lips were back on your neck, in that certain spot. His fingers traveled under your shirt, the material sliding up as his hand continued to caress your skin. His hand stopped on your side for a second, holding you, until he moved back down to entwine it in his fingers. He wanted to go slow; he wanted this to last, but he needed your shirt off. He sat up, sitting in between your legs; pulling you with him. He smiled at you and he used both hands to lift the cloth from your body. Seeing how you just got out of the shower, you were left without a bra. Once it was over your head, you began to feel self conscious; a blush rising to your cheeks as your wet hair rested on your exposed skin. The damp locks sent chills down your spine, giving your skin a rough texture caused from the goosebumps. His eyes stayed on yours as he noticed your nerves; his hand coming up to cup your cheek.

“You are absolutely beautiful, (y/n),” he reassured. You knew he meant it and all at once, you began to accept your current state. Once your body relaxed, he continued on his way, knowing you were alright with him doing so. His eyes trailed down your body as he took the sight of you in. You really were beautiful; one of his fathers best creations. His hands moved back up; his finger trailing a line up your ribs before he made it up to your breast. Your breath hitched and you closed your eyes, doing your best to stay calm. Cas had been open with you last time, trying new things he had never done before to please you; surely you could do the same and let him explore. He noticed your uncertainty and his hand slipped away from your skin. Your eyes flashed open and saw his expression, but you couldn't quite read it; Castiel could be a confusing angel sometimes.

“Cas?” you questioned him; why was he stopping.

“You don’t like it when I touch you. Even last time, you were weary about it.” he explained, tilting his head as if trying to process why.

“Its not that I don’t like it,… I haven’t taken it slow before. I haven’t…” you didn’t know what else to say. Johnathan wasn’t exactly a slow pace guy. With him, things moved rather quickly. Cas began to understand but the reality confused him.

“Not even with your old boyfriend,” his voice was gravely; almost like he didn’t even want to talk about Johnathan. Not that he knew you had went out with Johnathan.

“No cas, he wasn’t one for taking it slow. He wasn’t anything like you,” you straightened your back, scooting closer to him. You didn’t like the distance he had put between you.  
“This is the first time anyone has touched me. With him it was all about sex; he wasnt up for playing games. When he wanted it, he wanted it right then; he wasn’t one for waiting. Not only that, but its different with you. I actually love you, so it means something more to me; you’re gentle with me. I want you to touch me, Cas. Its just something Ive never let someone do this before,” you add, taking his hand into your own; your fingers trailing over his knuckles.

“I’m your first then?” he smiled again, his happiness covering the worry that had etched onto his features.

“You’re my first,” you whisper back, leaning in to place a kiss on his lips. His smile never faded and you moved back to where you had been before he stopped. Leading his hand up your body, you placed his palm on your breast; he watched you for a moment. You gave him a soft smile and proceeded to lay back down on the bed as your hand slipped from his. He groped your breast in his hand, kneading it slowly; as you laid on the sheets, you closed your eyes, doing your best to use your senses and feel as much as you could. His hand was a little rough, but honestly it felt good as it moved across your skin. Your breathing picked up a little; his motions making you feel good. It wasnt too long after, he began to use both hands; his thumbs rubbing over your nipples, they hardened under his touch. The angel continued at a slow pace and the feeling alone was driving you insane.

“Cas,” you pleaded, needing more. His strokes continued for a little while longer, before he removed his hands. Your eyes flashed open, you hadn’t wanted him to stop, but you noticed he was removing some of his own clothes. Both of your shirts began the pile on the floor and your pajama pants were added next. The way he slid them off of your legs, his finger tips gently grazing your skin on the way down. Kicking off his shoes, he swiftly removed his sock and was attempting to lean over you once more before your hand met his chest. Tilting his head and furrowing his brows, the angel looked at you confused. Had he done something wrong? The smile on your face put him at ease and within seconds you had him pinned to the bed; you straddled his hips and you leaned down to his face, kissing him. Both of you gifted sloppy kisses and you slowly moved from his lips to his jawline; it was your turn to go your own pace. You placed light kisses along his jaw, slowly making your way below his ear. You sucked forcefully, more so than he had, and you could feel his adams apple bob; his length hardening against you. You smiled to yourself; the effect you had on each other was completely enthralling. Biting his earlobe, you tugged on it before sliding down his toned chest. His hands rested on your hips, his thumbs surely to leave a bruise in the near future. You hands spread across his chest as you took in the feeling of him; he was perfect. You moved your hands down to his waist, as you sat on his hips, you could feel him growing. Your fingers traced the line of his pants, you grazed his hip bones with your thumbs before continuing on your way. By the time you made it to his button, the bulge was quite noticeable through his jeans and you began to palm him. His hips bucked up at your touch and his eyes shut with his sharp inhale. Cupping him with one hand, you were able to unbutton and unzip his pants; giving him a soft squeeze before you removed the cloth. Your hand slipped between the elastic band of his boxers and you took a hold of him; his breathing becoming more rugged within seconds.

“(y/n),” his exhale was released with a groan, his head sinking into the mattress as you to held him in your palm. Your thumb slid over his tip; smearing pre-cum along his tip, you gently squeezed his shaft as you began to pump him in your hand. A rough growl escaped his mouth and his hips began to thrust in time with your motions. It made you hot and bothered just seeing him come undone like this and you knew it did the same for him when he had made you come unglued the first time. His length began to throb in you hands and you knew he was getting close. You wanted to help him finish, but you needed him too. Letting go, he groaned at the loss of contact. His eyes remained closed as you moved off the bed to remove him of his pants; his boxers following. When you turned back to face him, the angel pulled your waist to his chest as his feet now hung over the side; pulling you closer to him as you stood beside the bed. Cas hadn’t liked the short lived separation. He placed a sweet kiss on your hand; the same spot the man had kissed you earlier from the carnival. His stubble scratching your skin as his lips covered you. You smiled, knowing very well the angel still wasnt over that little fiasco; the was still jealous, but you were still his. Whether he liked it or not, he was stuck with you forever.

“Yours,” you repeated with a smile. Though he only managed to groan in response. He didn’t even bother to look up at you before he flipped you over; you were now laying on the bed again and he hovered over you. Your hair fanned out over the pillows and he leaned down, nuzzling your nose with his as his eyes were closed. You hadn’t realized how much you enjoyed eskimo kisses until this very moment; then again, every kiss was special when it was a kiss from Cas.

“Mine,” he mumbled though his breath as he continued to kiss you. You nodded your head, even though you knew it wouldn’t do any good; Cas was too consumed. Instantly, his body moved down yours and his weight pressed you into the mattress; his head level with your breasts. Without any warning, he began sucking on your nipple, earning a swift cry from your mouth; damn did if feel good. His gentle behavior was vanishing, he sucked harder and you could feel the knot in you grow; you were throbbing and absolutely soaked for him.

“Cassie,” your plea matched his from a few moments ago when you had a hold of him. Hearing you cry out his name only made him want you faster. He moved one of his arms down to his side and you felt his fingers approach your core. You hummed at the feeling; you enjoyed Cas working you over the way he was. The feeling was exhilarating; you were caught up in essential bliss, you didn’t hear the rip as he tore your panties from your figure. His long fingers stroked your folds, entering not even a few moments later. Instantly, his thumb circled your clit and you let out a cry of pleasure; the intensity of him working on your breasts was a lot to handle, but with the added arrangement of his fingers on your bud was above stimulating. You moaned beneath him as his fingers slowly massaged you, his free hand cupping your other breast; the angel was doing everything right, surely he had done this before he had met you. With in seconds, your walls were beginning to clench, the heat in your belly forming tighter and tighter. Cas was working magic on you; his fingers curling inside you just the right way, his thumb massaging your bulb in perfect even strokes, his lips moving your body sucking on your skin and nibbling, and his hand kneading your breast. You had never felt anything like this before; this time proving to be even better than the last and that was a hard score to beat. Unlike you had done him, he let you cum. You were exploding over his fingers as he continued to move inside you; carrying you through your orgasm. The soft pleading moans that escaped your lips did not go by unnoticed; in fact, it only made him harder and wanting you even more. Once you were still, breath still rigid as you came down from your high, Cas removed his fingers and slid down to your core. He opened your legs as you laid panting; he smiled at you and he gave you a second before he started in on you again; he enjoyed seeing you this way.

You figured he would move back up to your lips, trailing kisses along you as he made his way up, but he began moving in the opposite direction of what you thought he would; he moved down. You tried to peak down at him, but before you could, your head was back against the bed; his tongue lapping up your juices as you writhed on the crumpled sheets. His name slipped off your lips as he worked you into your second orgasm; it didn’t take long for your already stimulated senses to detonate once more. His tongue did wonders as cleaned you. You squealed a little as he licked your clit and a moan followed. You don’t remember when exactly, but your hands had entwined in his hair; your nails clawing his scalp. He slowly exited your folds, his tongue licking your slit once more before he moved back over you; you pulled him to you as you tugged roughly on his hair, earning a growl from his core. He positioned himself above you; caressing your face before he slid in, checking to see if you were okay, making sure he hadn’t hurt you. His blue eyes peered down into you and you gazed back before he leaned down, placing a soft kiss to your lips.

“So beautiful,” he whispered.

Slowly, he slid in; inch by inch, giving you time to adjust to him. Your walls stretched around him, wrapping around him tightly. He paused when he was all the way, peaking back up at you; waiting for you to give him assurance to continue. Your fingers twisted in his hair, your thumb running along his stubble jaw, you smiled at him. He began his movements slowly; pulling out and sinking back in. It was tantalizing, how slow he was going; at his own pace, he began to speed up. The knot began to build in your core again, you pulled his face down to yours and both of you began to kiss; fighting over who held dominance. Cas’ pace picked up as your tongue caressed his; both of you moaning into the others mouth, muffling the noises escaping. His name escaped your lips and it only made him go faster and faster as he made love to you. His head fell in the crook of your neck as he lost his senses to you.

With each thrust, he slammed into your sweet spot; making you moan continuously. Your hands slid to his back and your nails scratched him to pieces as he overpowered you with such pleasure. The angel began pulsing inside of you and you knew he wasnt too far off. His thrusts were becoming sloppy and your legs were becoming sore; wrapping them around his waist tighter as he drove you into bliss.

“(y/n),” he hissed into your ear. Turning your head, you began leaving sloppy kisses near your mouth until he completely faced you.

“Cassie,” you whispered between the peppered kiss. Nodding, he kept pushing into you. He pulsed around you as your walls clenched. Exploding into you, groaning your name. Your back arched as you quickly followed, his name rolling off the tip of your tongue as he continued to move you through your orgasms. His head collapsed into your neck again and his arms were shaking as they held him up above you; pure ecstasy rolling though him. Your hands flattened along his back as you pulled him to you; your head nuzzling into his. A few minutes passed, neither one of you moving; neither one wanting to. Eventually though, he lifted his head and nuzzled your nose before giving you a bunch of kisses; you couldn't help but smile. Pulling out of you, he rolled over onto his back; his arms in position to cuddle you close to him.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resting your head on his chest, your hand grazing his toned chest, your smile grew. You were happy; Cas made you happy and you made him happy. His hand rubbed over your arm soothingly. 

“I love you,” you whispered, lifting your head from his chest. He met you with his lips, crashing onto yours softly, smiling as he pulled away.

“As I love you,” he whispered, peppering down your neck with more soft, gentle kisses. You shook him off, the sensation tickling you.  
“That was… I know nothing, in my entire existence, that has ever compared to that.” You chuckled a little, your angel could be dorky sometimes but you would be lying if you said you didn’t love it.

“In your entire existence, huh?” you giggled up at him, his teeth shining through his swelled lips.  
Out of nowhere, a yawn escaped your lips; triggering a slight stretch. Pulling you closer to him, he rested his hand on your head as you laid on his chest.

“Sleep my love,” he encouraged. You were tired early and with the recent activities, you were sure to be exhausted by now.

“Will you stay,” your voice seemed shy and hopeful; there was no way he would ever deny something so simple to you.

“I’ll be right here,” Cas soothed your skin with his fingers and you were slowly drifting off to sleep.  
“I’ll always be right here.” You breathing had slowed and he knew you were asleep; but just because you hadn’t heard it, it didn’t mean that he didn’t mean it. If you weren’t going anywhere, neither was he; he would fight for you, you were worth fighting for.


End file.
